The Order of the Dragon
by Jgill
Summary: Now that Lord Voldemort had been defeated the Golden Trio are looking forward to starting their lives. They plan to return to Hogwarts and take their N.E.W.Ts, explore their own relationships and maybe live happily ever after...
1. Chapter 1 The Morning After

**Authors Note**

This is my first Fan Fiction and the good news is It is completed!. I will try to upload at least two Chapters every other day until the full story is completed. I spent the last year and half working on this project and cannot believe I finally finished it.

To give you a little background, like so many of us Harry Potter fans I wanted to know more about what happened at the end of the Deathly Hallows. I read some fan fics but I decided to take a crack at one of my own. The time frame of this story is the first year after the Battle of Hogwarts and the adventures our friends have after the battle.

The story is rated M for a reason due to some sexual content and violence. The antagonist in this story are not nice people, and they do not do nice things. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter 1

The Morning After

I

The silence of the early morning was deafening. Only two or three hours ago the nights silence was shattered by the battle between the Dark Lord and his followers and the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's army and those students and teachers that decided to stay behind and fight rather than flee. In the end Lord Voldemort was defeated and the death eaters fled. Some were caught by the Order of the Phoenix but most were able to slip away in the confusion that comes in the fog of battle. So now all there was left was the deafening silence of the early morning.

Harry Potter could not sleep. The silence gave him no comfort as he thought about the costs of the night's battle. Tonks and Lupin's son Theodore would never see his parents. Colin Creevey who had slipped back into Hogwarts after being told he had to leave because he was too young to fight. Professor Snape whom until earlier that evening Harry had thought was working for the Dark Lord and was very surprised to find out how much risk and danger Snape had endured for the Order to give them information on the Dark Lords plans. Harry could not imagine how hard it must have been to allow yourself to be hated and considered an enemy by so many people. This made Snape one of the bravest men Harry Potter had ever known. He felt a twinge of guilt as he remembered the hatred he had felt for Snape. The most devastating loss of the night for Harry and his adopted family the Weasley's was Fred Weasley.

There was one small consolation is some good did come out of the battle as well. Harry was reminded of this as he looked in Ron Weasley's bunk to see his best two friends sleeping, Hermione lying comfortably at Ron's side with her head in his arms. Harry was happy his best friends finally figured out how much they were in love with each other, however there timing could have been a little bit better. Harry smiled as he remembered the surprise and the joy in Ron's eyes as Hermione threw herself into his arms and gave him a very long kiss. If Harry had not reminded the two of them there was still a battle to be fought they probably would still be snogging in the room of requirement, oblivious to the chaos around them.

Harry had no doubt that his life would forever be changed along with the lives of his best friends as the dust settled and the aftermath of the night's battle became apparent. What the future held for the three of them was not certain. Harry knew he wanted the chance to talk to Ginny and maybe to start going out with her again. He could not imagine how his life would be without the threat of the Dark Lord hanging over him and his friends. All of this could be dealt later. Harry soon fell into a deep sleep…

II

"Harry wake up!"

Harry woke to the sound of Hermione's voice. He opened his eyes; Ron and Hermione were looking down at him.

"Hey guys" Harry said drowsily

Hermione gave Harry an impatient look and said "We have got to get moving. They are waiting for us at the Headmasters office"

Harry looked at Hermione confused. "Who is waiting for us?"

Ron finally spoke "Kingsley and professor McGonagall. They have been talking all morning"

At that Harry noticed that it was almost 11:00 in the morning. He was surprised at how rested he was, he only had been asleep for four hours. Harry could not remember the last time he had slept in a bed. Harry wanted to ask Ron how Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were doing but they had already left the room so he could get dressed.

Once Harry was dressed, the trio headed for the headmasters office. The damage from the previous night's battle to the school was extensive; it seemed no part of the school had been spared. Harry wondered how many others had fallen the previous night. However he did not have time to consider this as they had arrived to the headmaster's office.

Harry was surprised to find in addition to Kingsley and Professor McGonagall waiting in the office there was also Neville Longbottem and Luna Lovegood. Harry's heart skipped a beat when he also saw that Ginny Weasley was also there.

"Good Morning Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall looked very tired as she spoke, "Thank you for joining us. I am sure you all know Kingsley Shacklebolt"

Harry nodded to Kingsley as professor McGonagall continued

"I am sure you are wondering why we have asked you to come here this morning. I will let Kingsley fill you in."

Kingsley thanked professor McGonagall before speaking to the six of them.

"I think the first thing to do is let you know what has happened since Lord Voldemort was defeated last night. As you know he had quite a lot of his followers working at the ministry of magic. Many of those followers have since fled. Those that stayed have been taken into custody and will be tried for their crimes." Kingsley paused briefly. "One of the first things we have had to do is to re establish a government. I have been made acting Minister Magic at this time"

Harry could only take this announcement as good news and could not help from keeping a smile from coming to his face. He also noticed both Ron and Hermione smiling at this news. "Congratulations Sir" Harry said happily.

Kingsley gave Harry an appreciative look and continued "I am not sure if this appointment is a curse or a blessing Harry. I have inherited quite a mess and will have my work cut out for me to re form the Ministry. In addition to that mess I have one other huge issue I have to deal with that is probably right now more pressing than any at this time"

Harry gave Kingsley a puzzled look. He did not understand what would be more pressing than getting the Ministry of magic back on its feet. He could also see the rest of the members of Dumbledore's Army shared the same confusion. Kingsley also saw the confusion in the eyes of the six of them.

"I can see that all of you are a little confused." He looked at each of the young men and woman in the room before continuing, "The problem I have right now is the six of you. Your roles in last nights battle are already starting to get out to the papers."

Harry was not sure why that should create a problem for the new Minister of magic and listened intently as Kingsley continued.

"You see Harry, Ron and Miss Granger you did not come back to finish your last year at Hogwarts, and Mr. Longbottom, Ms LoveGood and Ms Weasley were forced into hiding before they could finish their terms." Kingsley paused to let what he just said sink in.

After all that he, Ron and Hermione had been through over the last year Harry had not thought about the impact of not going back for his final year at Hogwarts would have on the rest of his life or his hopes of one day becoming an Auror. He also did not fancy the idea of having to come back to school for a full year after having been out on his own for almost a year. He could see by the look in Ron's eyes he also did not relish the idea of coming back to school for another year. Hermione did not seem to mind.

Kingsley also saw the apprehension in Ron and Harry's faces and quickly made a point of reassuring them "I am not saying we are going to have to make you attend another full year of school. I do not think that the rest of the Wizarding world would look too kindly if we make the ones that brought down the dark lord return to school. However we will need to at a minimum have you all take your N.E.W.T exams as the each of you have expressed an interest in careers at the Ministry. The careers you are interested in do require N.E.W.T exams."

Kingsley paused looking at the three of them briefly. Then he continued

"I have discussed this with Professor McGonagall and we have decided to let you study for your N.E.W.T exams and take them as soon as you feel you are ready. This will involve you coming to Hogwarts so you can be tutored. However you will not be enrolled as students and will not officially belong to any of the houses." Kingsley looked and Neville, Ginny and Luna "As for you three you will be given the option of the tutoring we are offering these three or the Option of returning for the next term as your final year at Hogwarts."

Harry could see that Luna and Ginny were delighted at this idea; however he could not determine what Neville thought of this. He knew he would have to take is N.E.W.T's so he was glad to be offered an alternative to coming back for another year of school. He would miss the chance to play Quidditch for Gryffindor but that was a small sacrifice considering all he and his friends had been through for the last year.

Kingsley addressed Neville, Luna and Ginny "You three do not need to make a decision right away and before you go, the Ministry would like to thank you for your service over the last year. If you could give me a moment with Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger I would appreciate it."

Neville, Ginny and Luna thanked both Professor McGonagall and Kingsley before they left the room.

After the three other leaders of Dumbledore's army left the office Kingsley asked Harry, Ron and Hermione to sit down. Professor McGonagall offered them something to drink and eat. Harry had not realized how hungry he was and ate the food that was offered to him with enthusiasm.

Kingsley speaking a little less formally looked at the three of them. A sly smile came to his face as he began speaking.

"Now, there is the matter of the severe criminal charges that have been bought against the three of you"

The three of them all choked on there breakfast.

Ron was the first of them to speak angrily "Bloody Hell! Criminal Charges! You have to be joking! We just took on lord Voldemort, and his death eaters. What could we have done that would warrant criminal charges!" as Ron finished his face was starting to turn a bright red.

Hermione put her hand on Ron's shoulder to try and calm him down. She also answered Ron's question without thinking.

"I suspect Ronald that Kingsley is probably referring to our robbing Gringots, using the imperious curse as well as aiding in the escape of a dragon." She looked at Kingsley for confirmation of her suspicions. Over the course of the last year they had used more than one of the unforgivable cursed. But Kinglsey did not need to know that.

Kingsley looked and Hermione surprised and continued "I was told that you were the brightest witch of your age Miss Granger. Your insight is amazing. Yes I am referring to the robbing of Gringots. You see the Goblins are outraged that anyone would break into their bank and get away with it. You see until you were able to raid Gringots no one had ever succeeded in robbing Gringots." Kingsley sighed and continued to explain. "The goblins are screaming that an example be made of the three of you so this will not happen again. Granted they will get no support from me, but they have formally filed charges against the three of you and are demanding that you be arrested."

Ron began to stammer furiously as Hermione continued to try and get him to calm down. Harry felt a sinking in his stomach. The one thing he did not expect was to face a criminal trial and a possible stay in Azkaban prison. He began to regret asking Ron and Hermione to help him out. Kingsley interrupted his thoughts.

"Mr. Weasley please calm down. We have no intention of arresting the three of you. We are sure there is a good reason for you having to break into Gringots. We just need to know what that reason was," Kingsley looked at Harry

"I suppose we should let you know everything that happened after the wedding then" Harry looked at both professor McGonagall and Kingsley and told them about everything that happened after they fled Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry left out Ron leaving him and Hermione as he did not feel it was important for anyone to know that since Ron did come back. He also did not tell about Mr. Lovegood summoning the Death Eaters to take the three of them in exchange for Luna as he felt that had little bearing in the final outcome of there adventures. When he finished Kingsley nodded.

"I will be issuing the three of you a full pardon for your actions at Gringots as well as for any actions you may have taken while on the run from Lord Voldemort. I also think that the three of you will be offered one of the Orders of Merlin for your actions." The order of Merlin was the highest award that could be given to any witch or wizard.

The three of them immediately began to protest the award however Kingsley gave them a look that left no room for argument. "You three have sacrificed more than anyone could have asked of anyone over the last year. I do not think I could in good conscious not offer you some type of award for the courage and sacrifice the three of you have made. So I will not have any argument from the three of you. Besides the Daily prophet is already printing stories of your exploits last night. I suspect that once Mr. Lovegood is released from Azkaban the quibbler will be doing the same so my hands in this matter are already tied"

Harry was used to being recognized by people. He was not sure how Ron and Hermione would handle being in the papers but considering all they had done, a successful raid on the ministry of magic freeing muggleborn witches and wizards and also getting away with robbing Gringots the fame would be unavoidable. Whether the three of them wanted it or not they would probably be treated as heroes for a short time.

Kingsley spoke to Hermione next "There is one last thing Miss Granger. We would like to bring you parents back to England as soon as possible. We can make the arrangements if you would let us know where they are"

Hermione looked at Kingsley and said "I would like to be the one to go get them if you do not mind" however Kingsley would not have any of this. He explained to Hermione that it would be bad form to have her leave the country at this time. There were going to be too many people wanting to hear their story and her disappearing for a short period of time would lead to wild speculation of where she was and why she had left. Hermione finally gave in and told Kingsley where her parents were and the charms needed to bring back her parent's memory of her. Kingsley assured her that he would personally go to her parents for her and arrange a private reunion for her. Hermione made only one request and that was that Harry and Ron be allowed with her when she did re unite with her parents.

With that Kingsley brought the meeting to close. "I am sure there are other things the three of you have to attend to."

III

Deloris Umbridge was in a panic. She could not believe how quickly things had changed on her. She was informed by Yaxley of the fall of the current minister of magic and the Dark Lord. He also told her that Kingsley Shacklebolt was the acting Minister of Magic and had ordered the arrest of any one that supported the purging of the Muggles and Half bloods during the last few months. They were to be tried as war criminals!

Deloris Umbridge a war Criminal! She could not believe the words. She had only done what was best for the Wizarding world in weeding out the undesirable half breeds and Mud bloods that had no business in the Wizarding world. How could they call her a war criminal! She could not believe that Harry Potter had defeated lord Voldemort.

The shock of the fall of the dark lord had just begun to wear off as she prepared to flee her comfortable home. She needed to gather what Death Eaters were left and re group.

The first thing she would do is make sure that Harry Potter the filthy half blood, Hermione Granger the mudblood and that blood traitor Ron Weasley paid for the treachery. She would also make the entire Weasley family pay for the role they played in the fall of the Dark Lord as well. Life had its little bonuses! She smiled at this thought. She owed Potter and Granger for her spending time with the Centaurs two years ago. The first thing she had to do though was get out of London and in contact with the surviving Death Eaters.

Though she never had formally joined the Death Eaters she knew Lord Voldemort had appreciated her hard work in the Ministry to round up the half bloods and blood traitors alike. She would take over the leadership of the Pureblood cause since there was no one left to lead the death eaters in there work. She was after all a natural leader.

She remembered the changes she had made at Hogwarts as the Headmaster. If it had not been for Potter and that Granger mudblood she would have remained Headmaster of Hogwarts and not lost her post. She also owed them for what happened at the ministry of magic as well. She would make those two pay… But first she had to get to safety and rally the rest of the death eaters to her cause…She knew just the place she had to go…She took one last look around her comfortable flat and then with a pop she disappeared…


	2. Chapter 2 Funeral for a Friend

2

Funeral for a friend

Black banners with the Hogwarts Crest were hanging from the ceiling of the great hall. The long tables were replaced with rows of chairs for the many mourners that came to pay there respects to those that had fallen during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Banners with photos of those that were killed in the battle hung at the front of the hall. Ron stared at the banner with Fred's picture. He could not believe Fred was dead. Ron fought hard to hold back the tears he knew were coming. Hermione reached over and took Ron's hand and held it tight. He squeezed her hand tightly.

Of all the things that had happened over the last day or two his relationship with Hermione was he best thing that had ever happened to him. The last couple of days had been like a dream that he did not want to end. He did not believe he could have fallen more in love with Hermione but the fact is he had and could not imagine life without her. He knew that they had been only officially dating for a couple of days but he knew she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Ron looked at Hermione and she squeezed his hand again to comfort him. He also saw his mother her head buried in his father's shoulders. She had not taken Fred's death well at all. She bore the hurt of a parent that out lived a child. Ron remembered reading somewhere once that no parent should ever outlive a child. After the last couple of days he believed that to be true.

His father had remained as strong as he could for his wife however the fact remained that he too had lost a son. Ron expected that sometime soon his father too would have to give up the strong front he had been putting on for his wife and also mourn the loss of his son.

He also saw his best friend Harry sitting next to his sister Ginny trying to keep his own tears back as well. Ron worried about Harry just as much as his mother. Even though Harry had not said anything since the battle Ron knew that Harry blamed himself not only for Fred's death but also all of those that had been killed in the final battle against Lord Voldemort and his death eaters.

Ron knew this was not logical, but he knew Harry thought that if he had not allowed the members of Dumbedore's army or the Order of Phoenix help him in the final battle those that had died would still be alive today. Ron wish he knew of a way he could help his friend realize that those that fought in the final battle knew the risk they were taking and there deaths were not his fault.

As Ron looked at his family and the rest of the great hall he realized now more than ever how much the Wizarding world had appreciated the sacrifice that those they were here to honor had made. The Weasley's had wanted to have a small private funeral and memorial service for Fred. The Ministry of Magic had to convince the Weasley's to have Fred's funeral service along with the others that had been killed in the battle of Hogwarts.

The funeral was for all intents and purposes a full state funeral. Those wizards and witches of any importance throughout the world were attending this day's ceremony.

Ron felt a twinge of jealousy as he saw Viktor Krum sitting a few rows in back with the rest of the Bulgarian Quidditch team. In addition the Ministers of Magic from several other countries were sitting with Kingsley Shacklebolt. For the Wizarding world this funeral was one of the biggest events in recent history.

Ron could no longer hold back his tears as the bagpipes began playing the funeral taps reserved for those killed in the service of the ministry of magic.

A couple of hours later the funeral service had been completed. The ceremony was more of a celebration of the life of those that had fallen in the battle. Kingsley gave a very well written speech.

The highlight of the ceremony in Ron's mind had to be the eulogy given by Luna Lovegood. She spoke in her dreamy voice of how even though they would miss there friends right now that they should not be too sad as they would once again be with them someday. She said those that we love have a way of finding there way back to you somehow.

Ron was amazed at how simple and moving her eulogy had been. Ron felt a great deal of affection for Luna as she had slowly taken the time to comfort each of those who had lost a loved one before she returned to her seat. Ron remembered his mothers surprise as Luna stopped to give her a comforting hug. This seemed to give his mother a sense of comfort and closure and for this Ron would be forever grateful to her.

Ron also knew there was one thing he had to do. It seemed over the last couple of days Harry had been avoiding Ginny. Ron was not sure why he was as he knew Harry was very much in love with his sister. He also knew that Harry's avoiding Ginny was killing her inside.

When he asked Hermione her thoughts on what was going on with Harry she told him that he was probably feeling guilty about Fred being killed. She also pointed out to Ron that Harry had also been avoiding Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ron knew he would have to take the time to talk to Harry. If Harry did not realize by now he was like another son to the Weasley's and he was being a real git.

Ron looked through the crowd trying to spot Harry so he could talk to him. The problem would be getting a minute or two alone with Harry so they could talk. It was not just the fact that Harry had defeated Voldemort but both he and Hermione had also been the subject of several stories in the Daily Profit.

Most of the stories were from witnesses to the many exploits the three of them had, since none of them wanted to talk to reporters... In addition to the three of them Neville, Luna and Ginny were also getting there fair share of the spotlight as their battles with the Carrow's over the last year were also being told.

After looking through the crowd he finally caught a glimpse of Harry at the back of the great hall. Ron began to head over to him trying to think of what he would say to Harry. He knew he had to say something. As he got close he saw that Harry was not alone. Sitting with him was Luna. They seemed to be engaged in a deep conversation. Ron could overhear Luna

"Harry you know you had nothing to do with those that were killed that night. They all chose to be here." Harry looked unconvinced but Luna pushed on. "They would have been here whether you were here or not. Each of them wanted to stop Lord Voldemort. Nothing you could have done would have stopped them from being here"

Again Ron was astounded by Luna's ability to speak the simple truth. Harry seemed that a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as Luna finished speaking. Luna looked up and saw Ron.

"Hello Ron Weasley" she said in her dreamy voice.

"Hi Luna," Ron smiled back at her. "Thank you for your kind words today"

Luna gave Ron a knowing look and simply said "I simply spoke the truth Ron Weasley. Now if you will excuse me I need to go find my father"

Luna got up and drifted into the crowd.

Ron sat down next to Harry.

"How you holding up Harry"

Harry gave Ron a weak smile. "I am doing ok I guess"

Ron hesitated. He knew he needed to talk to Harry now.

"Harry can I ask you something?"

Harry looked at Ron with a worried look and nodded his head.

"Why are you avoiding Ginny?" Ron saw the surprise in Harry's eyes as he asked the question as he continued "I don't think you mean to but you are tearing her apart"

Harry looked at Ron and answered in a haunted voice. "I am not trying to hurt her Ron. I just do not think she will forgive me for Fred's death"

Ron was not surprised to hear that Hermione had been right about what was bothering Harry. "Harry there is nothing to forgive. You had nothing to do with Fred's dying any more then me or Hermione did. It was Lord Voldemort and his death eaters that killed Fred not you"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ron cut him off "Harry you did not ask Fred or any of the others to fight. It is something they chose to do. They chose to take a stand against the death eaters; you did not tell them what to do. Ginny and my mother both know this and do not blame you for Fred or any of the other being killed. So why are you blaming yourself."

Harry looked at Ron and shook his head. "I don't know." He said with his eyes brimming with tears, "We lost so many friends over the last couple of years Ron"

Ron thought about not just those that had been killed the other night but also about the others that had been killed since Voldemort return. Sirrius Black, Dumbledore, Mad Eye Moody and Dobby, he realized how many of those that his friend loved had died and understood why Harry was taking this loss so hard.

"I know mate. We did lose a lot of good friends but they would not want you to stop living would they"

Harry nodded his head in agreement.

Ron looked at his best friend and knew the one thing he wanted was for Harry to discover the happiness that he had found with Hermione and Ron knew that meant Harry needed to get back together with Ginny.

"Harry, do you love Ginny?"

Harry looked at Ron; Ron could see in his eyes the answer to his question. He did not need Harry to say anything.

"Then don't shut her out" he advised his best friend.

Harry smiled slightly. "Listen to Ron Weasley giving advice on how to charm a witch"

Ron Smiled back "Hey mate. I think I know a thing or two about charming a witch" he looked at Hermione across the great hall as he finished. Harry followed his gaze.

"Well it took you long enough" he laughed as he pointed this out to Ron.

Ron smiled back "Yeah I was a real Git for a couple of years,"

They both laughed at Ron's last comment. Harry looked at Ron, Ron knew the question he was about to ask. Ron smiled at Harry and said to his best friend as they both looked at Hermione

"Don't tell anyone Harry but you are looking at the future Mrs. Weasley"

Harry gave Ron a serious look before answering

"Ron anyone that has known the two of you for the last couple of years already knows that"

Both Ron and Harry laughed. Ron wanted more than anything for Harry to be happy. "So why don't you go and talk to Ginny? I think the same can be said of the two of you once you get your act together."

"After all you and Hermione put me through you have no room to talk"

Ron laughed as he and Harry got up and began to walk toward Hermione. Ron was pleased to see that Hermione was talking with Ginny as they approached.

***

Harry knew he had been acting a little stupid over the last couple of days Luna had been a big help in helping him forgive himself over the losses from the battle. He hated to admit it but he really did need Ron's blessing before he could start going out with Ginny again. He was overjoyed that Ron had approached him about Ginny. He was not sure if he would have been able to approach Ron.

He found himself just a little nervous as he and Ron walked up to Ginny and Hermione who were having an animated discussion about something. As they approached the two of them Ron put his arms around Hermione and said "Hello there gorgeous"

Hermione turned and gave Ron a huge smile as Ginny just rolled her eyes at the two of them. She looked at Harry and quickly turned away. Ron gave Harry and quick shove and said to Harry's surprise

"Hermione I saw Viktor Krum over by the buffet. Did you want to go say hello" Hermione also looked surprised as Ron lead her off in the direction of the buffet leaving Harry and Ginny standing alone together.

Harry was not sure where to start

"How have you been doing Harry" Ginny asked tentatively.

Before Harry had a chance to think about it he took her into his arms and kissed her deeply like he did the first time in the Gryffindor common room almost a couple of years ago. As they broke from the kiss he could see several people in the crowd looking at them, including Ginny's parents. He took Ginny's hand and led her to as private a place he could find in the entrance to the great hall. He swore he could see the flash of cameras while he was kissing her.

"Ginny" he said to her once they were alone in a corner.

Ginny looked at him, her face radiant as she smiled back at him.

"I am sorry I have been such a Git over the last couple of days." He wanted to explain to her all of the feelings he had been struggling with, his guilt over the death of Fred and all the others that had been killed not just that night but over the last couple of years but he did not know where to start.

"Harry" Ginny said to him softly. "You don not need to say anything. I know you have been feeling guilty about Fred and the others and you had to realize you had nothing to feel bad about. That is something I knew you would have to work out"

Harry was amazed at Ginny's insight and she laughed a little as he looked at her surprised.

"Before you give me credit for having insight beyond my years I did not come to this conclusion on my own. To be honest I was ready to kill you" she admitted. "However Luna told me I should give you some time and that you had to work out your feelings."

Harry was once again amazed at how perceptive Luna was. Hermione may have book smarts but when it came to understanding people no one seemed better than Luna. "Luna is pretty good at reading people" Harry said remembering the Eulogy she gave earlier that day. Ginny agreed.

"Ginny you need to know that I thought of you constantly while I was hunting down those Horcruxes" he looked into her eyes and continued "It killed me the be away from you and I do not want to have to ever do that again."

Ginny took Harry's hand and simply said "I have always been here Harry and I am not going anywhere."


	3. Chapter 3 The Dinner

**Authors Note**

Hello there, I hope you have enjoyed the first two chapters of this story. I know they were kind of short, but the first two chapters were meant as an introduction, the chapters will be a bit longer now that the story is going to start to e

The Dinner

"The Chosen Girl" was the headline on the following mornings Daily Prophet. Beneath the headline was a full page picture of Harry Potter taking Ginny Weasley into has arms and kissing her. Hermione was not only happy to see that Harry and Ginny finally seemed to be getting back together but also delighted to see that the Prophet was focusing thier attention on Harry and Ginny and there were no stories that day about Her and Ron.

Hermione had to admit to herself she had been the happiest she had ever been over the last few days now that she and Ron were finally together. She reflected on their friendship over the last 7 years and thought of one day in particular. The day she was forced to confront her feelings for Ron…

****

"Ermione what are you doing here with me?" Viktor Krum asked as he looked at her seriously. She looked at Viktor just a little bit confused. Viktor and her were sitting in a quite corner of the library. Viktor had just completed the second task of the Tri Wizard tournament. He found her after Harry found Fudge's body and asked if he could talk to her. She agreed and they walked to the Library.

"Viktor I really do not understand he question. I am here because I like you and enjoy your company" she took his hand trying to reassure him of her feelings for him.

"Ermione," Viktor did not return her grasp. "You are one of the smartest witches I have ever met."

He took a breath and continued "You are also one of the most beautiful young women I know."

Hermione felt herself blush as he complimented her .

"I have to believe the reason you do not understand my question is you either really do not know what I am talking about. I think knowing you that is unlikely which means that you are refusing to see what it is I am talking about. I believe that you know why I am asking the question so I have to believe that this is either something you are not letting yourself see or you see it but do not want to acknowledge it"

"Viktor" Hermione said hesitantly"

Viktor again held up his hand "Ermione please let me finish" as he said this he took his hand away from hers. "I want you to let me say everything I have to say before you say anything."

Hermione bit her lip nervously she may have tried to convince Viktor that she had no idea what he was talking about. But after what happened earlier that afternoon she thought she knew what Viktor was going to say.

She still remembered the burning anger she had felt when Fleur had kissed Ron. She also noticed Viktor's expression after seeing this so she knew he either knew something or suspected.

"Ermione I saw how you reacted when Fleur kissed Ron Weasley. Even though you never told me everything that happened between you and Ron at the Yule ball I know how upset you were after you had that fight with Ron."

Hermione had to look away from Viktor as he continued. She knew now what he was going to say and could not look him in the eye. She was afraid of what she would see in his eyes. She never meant to hurt Viktor.

She remembered being flattered at his asking her to the Yule ball.. Until then she was known as a smart student however no one seemed to notice that she was a young woman as well… Well at least not the person she wanted to notice.

She never dreamed how much her going to the Yule ball with Viktor would affect her friendship with Ron. She never dreamed it could have turned out the way it did. She had not meant to hurt Ron and had been waiting for him to ask her to the ball for several weeks. It was not her fault he did not have the nerve to ask her.

"'Ermoine you may not want to admit but the one thing I know is you do not want to be with me or anyone other than Ron Weasley" Even though she knew this was what Viktor was going to say she was still surprised to hear the words. "I will always be your friend 'Ermoine but it would not be right for me to continue to see you given what I know."

Hermione waited to see if Viktor had any more to say. When he did not say anything else she spoke trying not to show how much she was hurting inside.

"Viktor you are right. I realized a long time ago that I am in love with Ron Weasley. I even tricked myself into thinking he felt the same way about me. I realized after waiting for Ron to ask me to the Yule Ball that Ron does not feel the same way about me. The hardest thing I have had to do over the last couple of months is to let Ron go and realize he will never see me as anything more than a friend."

As she said this she was amazed at how much saying these words hurt her. She wanted more than anything for Ron to feel the same way she did however it was obvious to her he did not.

"'Ermione" Viktor took her hand in his as he continued, "Ron may not be able to admit it but I have watched the two of you over the last few months and the one thing I can tell you is that Ron is very much in love with you"

Hermione looked at Viktor as if he had lost his mind. How could he think that Ron had any feelings for her after the way he had treated her over the last few months.

"I know you are wondering how I can say this. The answer the same as what you would say to me to convince me he feels nothing for you. The thing is I am going to give you things from a man's point of view. The reason Ron has been treating you the way he has is he was deeply hurt when you came to the Yule ball with me. He did try to ask you to the ball 'Ermione"

Hermione had forgotten she had told Viktor how Ron had asked her to go the the ball so horribly. "Granted the way he asked you was the worse way anyone could ask someone, the fact remains he did ask you. I think Ron is just as blind as you are when it comes to recognizing how you feel about him. Ron never expected you to accept his invitation. Expecting to be rejected he gave you an out with the option of going with Harry. The one thing he wanted you to do was to choose him. Instead you chose someone else entirely."

Hermione had not thought of this and began to understand how hurt Ron must have felt after she showed up to the ball,. She was surprised at how much insight Viktor had on her and Ron's relationship. She was grateful to Viktor for having the courage to point these things out to her.

"Thank you Viktor" she could feel the tears in the back of her eyes as she spoke. "I do not understand. If Ron does feel the same about me as I do for him why does he not just simply tell me?'

Viktor gave her a slight smile. "Because right now Ron does not believe you have any feelings for him at all. To be honest with you if I was in his shoes right now I would think the same thing based on what you have done recently."

"But Viktor the only reason I started going out with you is I believed I had no chance with Ron at all"

Viktor chuckled as he spoke. "'Ermione Ron does not know that. He looks at you dating me as proof he never had a chance with you to begin with." Viktor let go of Hermione's hand. "Now in Ron's mind he is not someone you would even consider going out with. He looks at himself and then me and in his mind you would never want to go out with someone like him"

Hermione could not believe she was having this conversation with Viktor. He was actually giving her advice on Ron. Something until now she really did not have anyone she could talk with about Ron.

"How could he think that? More importantly how can I convince him that he is wrong?" she asked sounding a bit more desperate than she wanted to.

"Ermione. I hate to say this but you are going to have to be patient with Ron and start over. It is going to take some time but if you are patient and try to be understanding Ron will come around."

After that day she started to do what she could to get Ron to see her as more than just a friend. She continued to write Viktor about the things that were going on.

She remembered the touching letter that Viktor had sent her after the Battle in the Ministry of magic. He wanted to know if she along with the others of Dumbledore's army were insane trying to take on Death eaters by themselves.

He then sent her a stinging letter after she asked Cormac Mclaggen to Slughorn's Christmas party. Telling her in no certain terms that she would not ever get a chance with Ron if she continued to hurt his feelings,

She remembered writing a letter to Viktor that had to be just overflowing with joy as she told him how Ron told her he loved her that day in the Gryffindor common room. She also received another letter again asking her if she and the rest of them were out of there minds for once again taking on the Death Eaters at Hogwarts at the end of there sixth year, He finished that letter by reminding her that if either her or Ron were killed in these battles they would never have the chance to be with each other.

He was very supportive when he heard about her and Ron's plans to join Harry on his mission to destroy the Horcruxes. She had not told Viktor what the mission was but only that there was something she and Ron had to do.

After word got out about the Battle of Hogwarts he wrote her again expressing how glad he was that She, Ron and Harry had survived the battle and also expressing his sadness at the loss of so many good witches and wizards in that battle. He could not keep himself from showing how happy he was when she told him that she and Ron were now together. He smiled as she told him and simply said "See I told you that you two would get together. I am glad for you. I can see how happy you are"

***

Hermione smiled again as she looked at the headline in today's profit. Let Harry and Ginny enjoy the spotlight for a change she thought. Over the last few days in addition to the many stories of Harry, Ron and her exploits over the last year the Prophet for some reason had a lot of stories in the gossip columns about her and Ron dating.

She remembered one story that speculated that she and Ron had actually secretly gotten married while in hiding. Though the story was completely wrong, she could not help thinking that the one thing that she would love more than anything would be to marry Ron Weasley She knew that she was getting ahead of herself but the fact was she could not imagine being with any other man other than Ron, Hermione looked up from the paper as Ginny came down the stairs looking extremely happy as well. Hermione smiled at Ginny as she handed Ginny the daily prophet.

"You made the front page" she said giggling.

Ginny looked at the front page and turned bright red as she saw the head line and the picture.

"Please do not let anyone see that" she pleaded. "I will die of embarrassment all over again"

Hermione and Ginny laughed as the remembered the hard time that George had given her after Harry had kissed her yesterday. It was good to see George show some of his old self after the funeral. Even if it was at Ginny's expense. Hermione also knew Ginny was grateful her mother and father had said nothing after she got back from talking to Harry.

Hermione Laughed and said "I am just happy the gossip columnist has a new couple to write about. If I read one more article about how Ron and I are secretly married I will die."

Ginny Laughed with Hermione "Well it took you two long enough! You should just skip dating and go right to the alter."

Hermione gave Ginny a playful slap "Just remember I am not the only one to have to wait for there boyfriend to wake up and come to there senses."

Ginny smiled back at Hermione. "That is true however it was obvious to anyone watching you and Ron for more than a minute that you two wanted to be together. I still have no Idea what took the two of you so long!"

"For whom to take so long dear" Mrs Weasley asked her daughter as the came into the dining room. Both Hermione and Ginny laughed . "Nothing Mom" Ginny answered quickly.

Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny a gentle hug as she started to put breakfast on the table. To Hermione's surprise she also gave her a hug as well. Then she spoke to both of them.

"Hermione, I always knew that at some point Ron would wake up and see how much you too belonged together. I have to admit I wish it had not taken him so long. But he finally did come to his senses and I have never seen him so happy before."

She saw the Headlines and the picture on the front page of the prophet. "As for you my daughter." Mrs. Weasley tousled Ginny's hair affectionately "Both your father and I always knew you had a crush on Harry. I am happy for you that he too came to his senses." She looked at both Ginny and Hermione "I am happy for all of you. For once I can worry about something other than all of you being in danger. Take your mothers advice. Enjoy your time together and do not take each other for granted."

Hermione and Ginny assured Mrs. Weasley they would take her advice. After that the three of them sat down and enjoyed some "Girl talk" before hearing Harry and Ron coming down the stairs.

"Oi Mate," Ron said to Harry as he grabbed the morning profit. "I should throttle you for such a public display with my sister" he punched Harry in the shoulder playfully "and in front of the press too." He started to put his arms around Hermione and stopped when he saw his mother sitting at the table.

"Now if I could only get my son to take my advice" Mrs. Weasley said as she got up and walked out of the dining room. The confused look that Ron gave his mother was too much. Hermione and Ginny both started laughing uncontrollably.

****

A couple of days later Hermione sat on the front porch of the Burrow looking at the road anxiously. Hermione was more nervous than anyone had ever seen her before. She had only told Ron how nervous she was at seeing her parents again. It had been almost a full year since she had cast the memory charms on her parents and sent them to Australia.

Kingsley had let Hermione know her parents were fine however they would have to spend some time at St Mungos so the memory charm she had cast could be removed and their memories restored. Kinglsey had to let Hermione know the healers at St Mungos had a great deal of trouble reversing the spell she had cast. As a last resort they had asked him to get the counter spell from Hermione so they could restore her parents memories. Kinglsey remembered the healers commenting on there disbelief that such a powerful spell had been cast by a witch of only eighteen. He did remind the healers the Hermione Granger was probably one of the most talented witches in the Wizarding world. The healers did not argue that point with him.

Hermione continued to look at the road nervously. As she sat looking Luna came out the porch and sat next to Hermione. Of all the people Hermione had gotten to know over the last couple of years her friendship with Luna surprised her the most.

Luna was the exact opposite of Hermione. While Hermione put her faith in the meticulous study and analysis of the facts. Luna based a lot of what she believed on a deep rooted faith. The one thing that Luna had over Hermione was her uncanny ability to read people and at times in infuriating ability to see and speak the truth. Luna also seemed to have the knack for being able to comfort people, something that Hermione at times wished she could do.

"Hello Hermione Granger." Luna always addressed people by the first and last names when starting a conversation. This was another one of Luna's traits many found odd. For Hermione and the rest of the family this was just Luna. Hermione could only think of six people that Luna was comfortable enough to do this with. She was happy to know that she was one of them.

"Hi Luna" Hermione tried to hide how nervous she was. She however knew with Luna that would not be possible. Another thing about Luna is she always seemed to know exactly when her friends needed her and made it point to be there for her friends. Hermione thought it kind of sad that Luna considered only six people in the Wizarding world her friends. She thought the rest of the Wizarding world was missing out on a young witch that had a lot to offer.

Hermione remembered how Ron told her that his talk with Harry about Ginny after Fred's funeral had been made a lot easier because Luna had seemed to set Harry's mind at ease. Hermione knew that if Luna had come out to sit with her she must feel that Hermione needed some comfort now. One of the other things that Ron, Harry and Hermione found is that when they were down, or overwhelmed by all that was going on Luna was always there. They did not know how she knew they needed someone to talk to but Luna knew.

Hermione did not like to admit it but for her now was one of those times, she had tried explaining to Ron her apprehension but he did not seem to understand. Hermione thought he might be a bit more understanding if he had he not been so nervous about meeting her parents for the first time. Hermione looked at Ron through the window and saw that he seemed a lot more at ease than he had been earlier. She also remembered seeing Luna sitting with Ron

"What did you say to Ron Luna? I have been trying to get him to calm down all day" she looked at Luna as she asked

"I just let him know that all your parents would want is for you to be happy. Since he has made you the happiest anyone has seen you they would not have any problem with him dating you." Ron and Hermione had also decided one of the reasons Luna seemed to be able to comfort people was her voice. Many described it as dreamy but Hermione had decided it was more serene than dreamy. The other thing that amazed Hermione was Luna's ability to see the simple truth in matters. She knew Luna was right her parents would accept Ron simply because he made her so happy.

Hermione was worried that her parents would not forgive her for sending them away with no memory of her. Luna broke her thoughts

"Hermione you have nothing to worry about you know. Your parents may be unhappy about you casting a memory charm on them, however in the end you are their daughter and they will understand why you had to do what you did. In end of it all they are going to be happy that you are ok"

Hermione felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. She had been worrying that her parents would not forgive her for sending them away. At that moment she was grateful to have Luna as a friend. She hugged Luna as she said "Thank you. I don't know how you do it but you always seem to know when your friends need you"

Luna smiled back at Hermione "Must be the Nargles" she squeeze Hermione's hand and the two of the sat in silence both watching the road to the burrow. Even though Luna said nothing more Hermione was comforted by her presence.

After what seemed like forever four figures appeared on the road to the Burrow. Hermione immediately stood up and ran to the road. To her surprise her parents were being escorted by Kingsley Shackelbolt and Arthur Weasley. She was not surprised that Mr. Weasley had escorted them but the Minister of Magic certainly had better things to do than to reunite her with her parents.

Hermione's mother broke away from Mr. Weasley the minute she saw Hermione and the two women hugged each other both crying with joy. Hermione's father waited until the two women were through before he too embraced his daughter in a fierce hug.

"Mom, Dad" Hermione spoke excitedly "I am so glad to see you both"

Mrs. Granger smiled back at her daughter. "We are glad to see you as well. Mr. Shacklefort and Mr. Weasley told us all the trouble you have been into over the last year." She looked at her daughter with is stern look. "And if you ever make us forget about you again I will never forgive you"

Hermione looked down to the ground "Mom I had to do that for your protection. The dark lord would have killed the both of you had he been able to find you."

Hermione's mother lifted her face so she could look into her eyes. "We both know you did what you had to do to protect us. However that meant you had to face all of this on your own. We are your parents and would have gladly risked anything for you"

Hermione gave her mom a weak smile "Mom I would have never been able to live with myself if anything happened to the two of you because of me."

Mr. Granger cleared his throat, getting the attention of his wife and daughter. "We understand you had to protect us Hermione." He looked behind Hermione as Luna was the first to arrive. "Mom, Dad this is Luna Lovegood."

Mr. Granger shook Luna's hand "It is a pleasure to meet you Ms Lovegood. We have enjoyed reading about all of your accomplishments as well"

Luna blushed as she said hello to the Grangers.

Hermione could see the rest of the Weasleys coming out to greet her parents. Harry and Ginny holding hands were to first to arrive after Luna. Hermione introduced her parents to everyone. Her parents remembered Mr. and Mrs. Weasley from meeting them at the beginning of Hermione's second year at Hogwarts. Hermione saw Ron hanging back nervously as she finished the rest of the introductions. She held her hand out to Ron and he slowly walked up to her.

"Mom, Dad" she said taking Ron's hand. "I would like to introduce you to someone very important to me. This is Ron Weasley"

Her father appraised Ron briefly before shaking Ron's hand. "So you are the one we have been reading so much about over the last few days." Hermione caught a mischievous glint in her father's eyes. "Is it true you married my daughter while you were in hiding with her last summer" Ron gasped as Mr. Granger finished

"No sir I Hermione and I have not gotten married" he stammered blushing.

Hermione knew not to try and stop her father when he had someone on the hook. Her father enjoyed a good joke and from the look on Ron's face he had Ron completely fooled

"Well why not son!" Mr. Granger said seriously. Ron was rescued by Hermione's Mother as she shook his hand she said "Ron we are pleased to meet you finally. We have heard a lot about you over the last few years. Don't worry about my husband. She looked at Hermione's father "He does not know when not to tease someone"

Hermione blushed when Ron looked at her as her mother finished. She had told her mom and dad all about Ron. Her mother knew she had fallen in love with him after her third year at Hogwarts. Her mother always advised Hermione to be patient and if she and Ron were meant to be they would. Hermione smiled to herself as she realized her mother had been right.

After the introductions all of them went in for a lively dinner. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny Luna and Neville shared the adventures they had over the last year. Everyone laughed as Luna described Professor McGonagall's near heart attack in the Ravenclaw common room when she had discovered she had not just one but two outlaws in the school.

Hermione told her parents about her part in the battle of Hogwarts, though she downplayed how dangerous the battle had been for her. She told them about Her, Ginny and Luna's duel with Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione again left out how Ginny had almost been hit by a killing curse. As she finished her story Kingsley cleared his throat.

Everyone looked at Kingsley as he spoke. "Well I guess this is the best time to make this announcement" as he spoke he looked at the six teenagers sitting at the table. "The ministry has completed its inquiry into the Battle of Hogwarts. It has been decided that the six of you, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville will be awarded the Order of Merlin First class." As he finished this announcement the rest of those at the table clapped. They did not seem to notice none of the six being given the award were not cheering. "The rest of those in Dumbledore's army that fought in the battle will be getting the Order of Merlin Second class." He looked at the rest of the Weasley family, "This also means the rest of the you Wesley's will be getting this award as well." With this announcement it was Hermione and her friends turn to cheer.

After dinner Ron and Hermione sat with her parents and talked for a couple of hours. Both of them answering questions about the year they had spent and what they wanted for the future. Hermione noticed Ron looking at her intently as he spoke about his future plans. Like there was something more he wanted to say but could not at that time.

Hermione overall was quite pleased with the way the evening had gone. She had not realized how badly she had missed her parents and looked forward to going home. However her mother and father told her it would be better if she stayed at the Burrow as it would be hard to explain why so many reporters for the Wizarding newspapers would show up at her house once the knew she was there. Her mother gave her a cell phone and told her she expected Hermione to keep in touch with them. She promised to. She also could see Mrs. Weasley whispering to Mr. Weasley to leave the cell phone alone.

Over the next few weeks' life settled into a comfortable routine at the burrow. Ron, Ginny and Harry spent as much time with each other as they could. Each of the couples also taking the time the needed for themselves. Harry Ron and Hermione also spent time getting ready to go to Hogwarts to take there N.E.W.T Exams. Professor McGonagall had sent them the necessary subjects and books for each of the careers that they had expressed an interest in.

Ron and Harry studied to become Aurors working on potions, defense against the dark arts and other subjects they would need to enter the Auror training program. Hermione studied law. She had decided she wanted to join the prosecutor's office in the department of magical law enforcement. She planned on a career prosecuting those Death eaters that would be caught and making sure they went to Azkaban where they belonged. Ginny had decided along with Luna decided not to accept the offer for an abbreviated school year and planned on returning for a full year at Hogwarts.

Kingsley asked Arthur Weasley to come work for him as his personal assistant. This was a huge promotion for Mr. Weasley and he did enjoy his work. The rebuilding of the Ministry of Magic was one of the most important jobs he could think of and was happy to have some say in how the new ministry was to be formed.

Harry, Ron, Hermione as well as Ginny, Luna and Neville having been awarded the Order of Merlin first class the highest honor anyone could be offered by the Wizarding world. The rest of those in Dumbledore's army received the Order of Merlin 2nd class. It seemed however, the press focused all of there attention on the six leaders of Dumblore's army.

As some of the stories in the Prophet became more and more farfetched the six of them decided it was time to tell there side of the Battle of Hogwarts as well as for Harry, Ron and Hermione to tell what they had been doing while searching for the Horcruxes . They agreed they would give there story to Luna's father rather than the Daily Prophet. Harry, Ron and Hermione were still unhappy with the stories the Prophet had run about them while on the run most important of all Mr. Lovegood continued to accurately tell the Wizarding World what was happening during the time the Trio was in hiding, until Luna had been kidnapped by Deatheaters. They for the most part gave an accurate account of what they did over the last year.

They of did not tell the press that Ron had actually abandoned them for a short period time. They implied that Ron had to leave to get treatment for being splinched during there escape from the attack on the Ministry of Magic. To the relief of Mr. Lovegood they also left out of their account of events his trying to hand Harry, Ron and Hermione over to the death eaters to rescue Luna, a fact that they also felt they did not need to share with Luna. Although Ron had expressed the belief that Luna was already aware of her father's actions.

In addition to the two couples growing closer to each other they found that they were also becoming very close friends with Luna and Neville as well. It was not unusual for Luna to pop in and have dinner with the Wesley's as well as spending many hours with the Hermione and Ginny. Harry and Ron both felt a great deal of affection for Luna and god help anyone these days that made the mistake of putting her down in front of them. This was something the Prophet learned the hard way as they printed a story on Luna's odd behavior over the years.

This lead to a stinging rebuttal written by Harry and Ron letting the Prophet know how important a role Luna had played in the success of there mission as well as letting the Wizarding world know of the great courage it had taken for Luna to survive the time she spent in Azkaban prison and the Malfoy's basement.

To Luna's displeasure this ended up making her just as famous as Ron, Harry and Hermione. Luna expressed to Ginny and Hermione the desire to have her quite life back. Hermione and Ginny laughed as they let her know that none of them would ever have a quite life again.

This had become very obvious on an evening that Ron had decided to take Hermione on a double date with Harry and Ginny. Ron knew that Hermione did not mind hanging around the burrow as long as she was with him. Ron told Harry when presenting his plan to him

"It is not right. When you are dating someone it is helpful if you take them out for a date!"

Harry tried to argue with Ron but Ron had pointed out that Harry had taken Ginny out on dates before while he has never had the chance to take Hermione out on a date.

Hermione was touched at how Ron had gone about planning a perfect evening for her. He started by asking his father the name of the best restaurant for wizards and witches in London. Once Ron had the name he called and made reservations. He also arranged for a car service ran by wizards to pick them up at the burrow and drive them to the Restaurant.

The day of their date Ron stopped by the room she was sharing with Ginny. He seemed just a little nervous as he stood in the door. Ginny quickly left the room, Hermione was sure that Ginny knew what Ron was up to.

Ron smiled at Hermione Sheepishly. "So are you ready for tonight?"

Hermione smiled at Ron sweetly "Yes I am. I had my mother send me some things."

Ron reached by the door and pulled a box. "I got this for you" he handed her the box. Hermione took the box and opened it. She gasped in surprise in the box was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. "Oh Ron, How did you?"

Ron smiled back at Hermione. "Your mother helped me with it. She took me to get it when you and Ginny to Diagon alley with Luna."

Hermione gave Ron a shocked look. "I don't believe it Ronald Weasley you set that whole afternoon up so you could get rid of me for the afternoon didn't you!"

she tried her best to sound angry but she was not able to do that. She was touched at how much trouble Ron had put into this evening. She did have one question for him

"How did you get in contact with my Mother Ron?" Ron just smiled and left the room.

At eight o clock that evening the car dropped the four of them off at the restaurant. The four of them went in and were surprised to see a group of people waiting to be seated. Ron went up to the host and spoke to him softly. The host looked at Ron and the rest of his party and his eyes widened for a brief second. Hermione noticed several of those waiting in line were also looking at them and pointing and whispering to themselves.

Ron was still standing when another well dressed man hurriedly ran up to him from the dining area. Hermione overheard him talking to Ron as he shook his hand enthusiastically. "Mr. Weasley thank you so much for choosing our restaurant this evening" He looked to the line and immediately came over "Ms Granger, Ms Weasley and Mr. Potter" he gushed as he shook each of there hands. "Please come with me your table is ready."

Hermione could here those waiting be seated talking amongst themselves as they were being taken to there table. They all were excited about seeing the four of them. She could here them saying "That is Harry Potter" or "There is Ron Weasley." Hermione at first kind of found the attention flattering , now she was getting tired of it.

The four of them were lead to a table in a private corner of the dining area. The Maitre Dee refused to let Ron tip him. He apologized to Ron as he told him he could not take his money. When Ron tried to insist the Maitre Dee said he would not insult Ron by taking his money.

Ron took Hermione's hand as he sat down next to her. Hermione was sure the restaurant was more than out of Ron's budget but did not say anything to him as she reviewed the menu. As they were reviewing the menu the wine steward approached the table with a bucket of Ice and what appeared to be a bottle of champagne and began to chill the bottle in the ice,

"What is this" Ron asked the wine steward as he set out four glasses on the table

"Sir this is the finest Champagne we have to offer." He popped the cork on the bottle and poured a glass and handed it to Ron. "Sir we did not order this" Ron stated calmly.

The waiter looked at Ron and explained "I know you did not order this sir. This is from the wait staff for you and your party Mr. Weasley"

Ron did not know that much about champagne but he did now something about how waiters were paid. He also was willing to bet that the bottle sitting in the ice was cost more than many of the waiters would make in a night. He tried to refuse the champagne. The wine steward would not let Ron send the champagne back and waited for Ron to sample the glass he had given him. Ron took a sip of the champagne and nodded his approval. The wine steward poured three more glassed for Harry, Ginny and Hermione. Before leaving he let them know it was an honor to serve them.

"How about that Ron," Harry smiled as he took a sip from his champagne glass,

Ron smiled back at Harry "Yeah how about that" Ron did not seem comfortable with the way they were being treated. "They probably have lost a full night's wages to pay for this" he continued

Harry nodded in agreement "Well we will make it up to them with a good tip Ron"

Ron looked at Harry "Yeah that is if they let us tip them"

Harry nodded his head in agreement as he looked at the menu

The four of them enjoyed each others company as the talked about the up coming school year. Ron and Harry told Hermione and Ginny at a recent visit they had made to the Aurors office. They were amazed at how much training they would have to go through before becoming Aurors. They learned they would have to go through a series of test just to be accepted as Aurors.

To be an Auror you had to go through a written exam, a one on one interview and a practical exam. If they passed all three then they would have to attend a 16 week training class. Once they finished that they would be assigned to work with senior Aurors in the department for three years They would finally be appointed Aurors after they finished the three years of training.

As Ron was explaining this there waiter arrived at there table with several plates and started laying them out on the table. The food smelled heavenly. Ron again asked the waiter "We have not ordered anything yet sir"

The waiter explained to him as he continued to put the food out. "Sir we have taken the liberty of preparing the finest meals we have to offer for you and your guest. Please do not try to argue with me sir. The head chef insisted on making your dinner himself once he heard you were here."

Ron turned a little red from embarrassment but let the waiter serve the meal. Hermione had to admit the food was wonderful, some of the best she had ever tasted. She made sure that she did not drink too much of the champagne as she ate. None of them were used to drinking anything harder than Butterbeer and she did not want to get drunk tonight. She noticed the rest of them were also being careful of how much they drank.

Except for the fact that they had not been given the chance to choose what they wanted. The wait staff seemed to choose everything for them and they seemed to always choose the best the restaurant had to offer for them. Hermione enjoyed everything that was served but was worried that Harry and Ron would have to do a stint in the kitchen to pay for the dinner. Hermione also could not help but notice the other patrons in the dining area would point at them and talk amongst themselves. Thankfully the wait staff made sure that the four of them were allowed to enjoy their dinner.

After enjoying a wonderful meal they talked for sometime. Hermione was sure that Ron was waiting for the bill to arrive so they could settle everything and be on there way. Ron had asked Hermione if she would like to take a moonlit walk along the Thames before heading home. Hermione thought that was great idea. After waiting for what seemed like an hour Ron finally stopped there waiter and asked him to bring the check.

The waiter looked at Ron surprised. He then said he would be right back.

After several minutes a well dressed man came to the table. He looked at the four of them as he came to the table, "Good evening Mr. Weasley" he started "I am the Restaurant manager and I understand there is a problem"

Ron looked across the table to Harry who looked just a puzzled as Ron.

"No sir everything was wonderful. There is no problem. We would just like to settle our bill."

The manager smiled at Ron. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter I don't think you understand there is no bill to settle" he stated this trying to leave no room for argument.

Ron smiled back at the manager. "Sir there must be a bill. We have just had a fine meal along with some of the best champagne you have to offer." Ron looked the manager in the eye "I know I do not know much about the restaurant business but I do know it is customary to have the customers pay for their meal."

The manager smiled at Ron patiently. "You of course are correct Mr. Weasley. However your money is no good here. Your meal is on the house. Sir we will not accept money from the ones who defeated the Dark Lord." The manager saw that Ron was going to argue with him "Please sir. If you would feel better the staff would be honored if you would allow us to take your picture. We however will not let you pay for your evening."

Hermione knew that this did not sit well with Ron. She also saw he knew there was no sense in arguing with the manager. They stood with the Maitre Dee, them Manager as well as their waiter and Wine steward for several pictures. As they were leaving Ron tried to slip a tip to there waiter. The waiter refused to accept the tip from Ron saying it was an honor to serve him. As they left they all were treated to a round of applause from the rest of the patrons in the restaurant.

Hermione took great pleasure that night in walking with Ron along the Thames her head on his shoulders. She noticed several witches and wizards stare at them as the four of them walked along the river front. This was an area well known to be frequented by those in the Wizarding world when they would go out for a night out in London. Even though no one bothered them Hermione was uncomfortable with everyone pointing at them and whispering. She was sure that Harry, Ginny and Ron were also uncomfortable as well.

Except for being pointed at and the fact that they were not allowed to pay for anything that night Hermione had to admit her first date with Ron was very romantic and she did not want it to end.

The following day she and Ginny were talking with Luna about the previous night. Luna did agree that even though people did respect there privacy it was still unnerving to have people pointing at you and whispering.

"The thing is I want to do more than just hang out here at the Burrow all the time." Ginny nodded agreement with Hermione, "I just am not comfortable with the attention we got last night"

Luna agreed with Hermione that the attention could be bothersome.

"You do have a solution you know Hermione and Ginny" she stated as a matter of fact.

"You mean besides not going out" Ginny asked

"Yes" Luna answered. "The answer is quite simple"

Hermione stared at Luna. She could not think of any place the four of them could go out and not be recognized by people.

Luna smiled as she continued "Yes just go where you are not well known." Both Ginny and Hermione looked at Luna as she continued "When you go to London just go out where the Muggles do. After all the Muggles have no Idea who Hermione Granger or Ginny Weasley are."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other both smiling. They could not believe how simple the solution to the problem was.


	4. Chapter 4 Best Laid Plans

**Authors Ramblings.**

Here is the fourth chapter in the further adventures of the Golden trio and one Weasley...

As I stated earlier this story has been completed so you will not be waiting forever for updates

I know I said I would post two chapters a day but I am going to post the first five chapters tonight.

4

Best Laid Plans

"Tell me again why I or any of us should follow you!" Travers spat angrily at Deloris Umbridge "You never even joined us" He drove this point home by pointing to the dark mark on his forearm.

"You are right" Deloris answered trying to be patient. It had taken some time to get in touch with the death eaters that had escaped from the Aurors and she had not expected any of them to resist her leadership. She knew that the other four death eaters agreed with Travers even though they did not say anything out load. It was oblivious they were waiting to see what she did. "I did not join your little club" Deloris said with contempt.

"Working as the Undersecretary to the Minister of magic it was not possible for me to join. I did however do my part"

Before she could finish Travers interrupted her. "Yes we know you had no problem joining our cause once we took control of the ministry" he almost whispered the rest "but before that you supported Cornelius Fudge and Rufus Scrimgeour. It seems to me you always supported those in power."

"I had to show support for the ministry If I was going to of any use to the dark lord" She began to respond. Even though she never supported Voldemort she did not want those in the room reminded of this. She had to do her best to try and convince them she did not join the death eaters because she was working for Lord Voldemort in secret. She knew that this was not the case but that did not matter to her. She had no choice now but to join the death eaters and she was determined that she would take control of them as well. Right now Travers appeared to be the largest threat to her plans. She had to get him under control fast or she could see she would not succeed in taking over the leadership of Voldemort's death eaters.

Travers was still speaking as she went through all of this in her mind. "If you were secretly working for the Dark lord then why is it none of us have heard of you before you took over the Muggle Born Registration commission?" He continued to press his point "Before we took over the ministry tell us one thing you did to help with the Dark Lord's plans" Travers looked quite pleased with himself as he pointed this out to the others. Deloris noticed several of the other death eaters nodding agreement with Travers. She knew she had to do something.

"Do I need to remind you that I was able to get Dumbledore dismissed as headmaster of Hogwarts" she looked at Travers with contempt as she continued "I also would have succeeded in getting Harry Potter the mud blood Granger and the blood traitor Weasley expelled as well" She was sure that Travers would not be able to argue these points.

"Yes you did get Dumbledore dismissed" Travers agreed testily "however that was more to further your ambition than to serve the dark lord. It is also well known you had and do have your own agenda when it comes to Harry Potter and his friends." Travers jabbed his finger in her direction "But what have you done to support our cause and not to serve your own ambition"

Deloris was getting tired of this. Travers was making it clear he was going to throw a wrench in her plans to not only take over the leadership of the remaining death eaters but also her plans to exact her revenge on Harry potter and his friends. She knew how to deal with people like Travers.

"Enough" shrieked drawing her wand quickly. "Avada Kedavra" Travers was hit by the green bolt from her wand. Before any of the other death eaters in the room could react he crumpled to the ground dead.

Deloris looked at the remaining Death eaters in the room and asked quietly "Does anyone else have any other questions before we talk about our plans for Harry Potter and his friends" she let out the girlish giggle she was well known for as she finished.

***

"As far as we can tell the four of them rarely leave the protection of the Weasley's" Yaxley had been working over the last few weeks trying to get as much information he could on Potter and his friends. The most he had been able to find out was that Potter and his friends very rarely left the safety of the Weasley's. The problem is the Weasley house was protected by a Fidelis charm to keep presumably to keep the press away.

Deloris Umbridge looked at Yaxley as she pulled out a couple of copies of the daily Prophet. "Perhaps you might try another source of information" she opened the paper and handed it to him "Sometimes," she said sharply "It is better to let others do the work for you"

Yaxley was surprised so see a small story with the Headline "Potter and Weasley avoiding the Wizarding community" The article went into great detail on how Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were not frequenting areas of London that Witches and Wizards normally do to avoid the feeling of being exhibits in a zoo. The paper went on to give details on several places that Harry and Ron had been seen with Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger in muggle London. To Yaxley's surprise and amusement it appeared that Harry was dating Ginny Weasley and Ron Hermione Granger. This meant that if they planned things correctly at best case all four of there targets would be in the same place at the same time.

As he continued to read the article he found that the four of them often went out together. This would make there plans much easier. To his surprise he also learned that the four of them had seemed to find a favorite spot that they visited quite often. This was a park in London along the Thames River. The article said the two couples enjoyed to take long walks in the moonlight. There was also a picture of the four of them the two young men with there arms around thier ladies. Yaxley felt rather foolish that a reporter for the profit had been able to find out more about Potter and Wesley's movements than he was able to over the last couple of weeks.

Deloris Umbridge smiled at Yaxley wickedly, "I think it might be best if we have someone at that park watching for Mr. Potter and his friends." She saw that Yaxley was also a little embarrassed that the daily prophet had done a better job at spying on Potter than he had. "Never underestimate the press appetite for gossip Mr. Yaxley" she said "They will do whatever it takes to get the story." Yaxley looked at the paper again and smiled to himself. Yes the press it seemed could be quite useful. He and Umbridge began planning there plans for revenge on Potter and his friends.

***

"Mom you know Harry's Birthday is next week." Ginny spoke softly to her mother. She did not want Harry to know she was planning something for his birthday. Actually she was not the only one planning. Hermione sat with her at the dining room table. Ron had also wanted to take part in the planning but they needed him to keep Harry busy while the made plans.

"I know dear. I cannot believe that Harry will be eighteen already." Mrs. Weasley shook her head as she said this. "It seems like it was just yesterday we were seeing Ron and Harry off on the train to Hogwarts for the first time." She looked at Ginny and Hermione "Now look at all of you. I suspect the next thing we will be doing is planning your weddings." Ginny saw Hermione blush slightly. For Ginny's part she loved Harry but she was not ready to think about marriage. She knew that deep down Hermione was hoping that Ron would ask her to be his wife.

Ginny smiled to herself because she knew that Ron did in fact plan on asking Hermione to marry him. He had confided to Ginny his plans for the future late one night after finding her in the living room. They had talked until early in the morning that night, both talking about the past and there plans for the future. Well Ron spoke more about his plans than Ginny had. Ginny was not surprised to hear that Ron had already planned on asking Hermione to marry him. Ron had been deeply in love with Hermione Granger since there second year at Hogwarts, even if he had not realized it himself.

Ginny smiled to herself as she reminded herself Ron was not the only one that had a crush on someone for years. She never gave up on Harry even when she had started dating other boys at Hogwarts. Unlike Ron and Hermione it had taken Harry until her fifth year at Hogwarts to notice her. But once he did the only thing that could separate them was Lord Voldemort. Ginny remembered how broken hearted she had been when Harry ended there relationship so that he could hunt down the Horcruxes and take on Lord Voldemort. She also knew deep in heart that Harry would come back to her once he did what he had to do and come back to her he did. Ginny smiled as she remembered how Harry kissed her after Fred's funeral.

Mrs. Weasley sat down across from Ginny and Hermione. "I suppose you two want to do something for Harry's birthday" Ginny and Hermione nodded. They spent the next hour planning Harry's eighteenth birthday party with Mrs. Weasley.

***

Ron and Harry were laughing as Ron finished telling him about the previous night. "I thought my mom was going to kill us" Ron paused "I think mom was more embarrassed than Hermione and I were."

Ron sighed "If she could have only waited fifteen more minutes" he blushed slightly as he said this. He felt a little guilty about sharing this with Harry. He and Hermione had been snogging in his room. He was not sure how it had happened but the next thing he knew Hermione's shirt was open and he was gently caressing her breast. To his surprise Hermione did not resist him as a matter of fact she kissed him more passionately.

Ron was sure that the two of them would have made love that night had his mother not walked into the room. Ron laughed again as he remembered Hermione throwing the covers over herself and Mrs. Wesley's shocked look as she looked at the two of them on Ron's bed. Ron thought the two of them were going to get an earful from his mother. Too their surprise she excused herself and left the room. Ron remembered Hermione kissing him good night and whispering in his ear "We will continue this later"

Harry expressed shock that Ron and Hermione had not heard more about the incident. Ron agreed with Harry but still did not know what to do. He wanted to as Hermione had said "Continue things" but he also did not think it would be a good idea to do that at the burrow.

Harry agreed with Ron however he also expressed the belief that Ron's mother did not seem to mind that Ron and Hermione were getting more intimate. Harry expressed a little bit of envy that Ron had been able to have an intimate moment with Hermione.

Ron could not believe that Harry and Ginny had not had similar moments as she and Harry slipped away to be alone with each other whenever they could. Ron preferred not to hear the details as Ginny was his sister. After that evening with Hermione he also knew how things could get out of hand as well. He reminded Harry how he and Ginny were always slipping away and hinted that he would not be surprised if Harry did not have a similar experience with Ginny.

Harry looked at Ron. He and Ginny had not been totally innocent but in thier defense there clothes had never come off. He also let Ron know that he did not think he would get off as easy as Ron had when Mrs. Weasley had caught him and Hermione.

"Harry, If my mother would not do more than walk out after catching me and Hermione I do not think you have anything to be concerned about." Ron knew he was talking about his sister and to his surprise he was not the least bit bothered by the thought of Harry and his sister being intimate.

Harry gave Ron a look that one gave someone that was totally clueless. "Ron" Harry laughed as he spoke," Now I know why it took you so long to realize that Hermione is a girl. You can at times be one of the most clueless people I know."

Ron gave Harry and angry glance. But Harry explained himself before he could say anything. "It is one thing to find your son about to shag his girlfriend. It is something entirely something else to find your daughters boyfriend undressing your daughter. If you mother had caught me doing the same thing with Ginny she would have cursed me to the next week and then throw me out of the house."

Ron and Harry both laughed as they pictured Mrs. Weasley chasing him around the Burrow curses flying. "Harry I think you are wrong but I can understand why you would not want to risk my being wrong about this."

"Harry" Ron seemed to be getting serious again. Ron wanted to ask Harry in a nice way what his plans for Ginny were. He just did not seem to know how to ask his friend what his intentions toward his sister without sounding like an overprotective brother. "You know I plan on marrying Hermione." He paused wanting to form his words carefully. He also did not want to offend his best friend. "what do you think will happen with you and Ginny?"

Harry expected this to come up at some time. As long as he had known Ron he had always been overprotective of Ginny. It was the fact that Ron was so overprotective that had stopped him from asking Ginny out earlier in there sixth year. Harry had also tried to talk about the future with Ginny however she refused to talk about it she wanted worry about what was going on right now. Ginny had told him they would have plenty of time to decide there future once they finished school and they should enjoy what they had right now.

"Right now I cannot say Ron" Harry answered. Ron gave him a look that only an overprotective brother could

"Hey, It's not me Ron. Every time I try and talk to Ginny about the future she just tells me to enjoy what we have ."

Harry did want to make some future plans with Ginny but he also knew it would not be a good idea to push her either. He figured when she was ready they would begin to plan the future. "I think she wants to wait until she finishes school before dealing with the rest of her life."

Ron was happy to hear that at least Harry had some long term plans for Ginny. He was also a little bothered to hear that Ginny for the time being was not interested in worrying about more than the moment. Ron did not want to think about what would happen if Ginny decided to break up with Harry. He also knew that if Harry and Ginny did break up it would be Ginny that would end things and not Harry. He doubted that Harry and Ginny would break up. Even though Harry had never said anything to him Ron felt that Harry and Ginny would also get married. He did not share this with Harry.

Harry looked at Ron and changed the subject from him and Ginny to Him and Hermione "So have you asked Hermione yet"

Ron looked at Harry confused again. "Asked her what?'

Harry grinned at his best friend. "You have told both me and Ginny that you are going to marry Hermione. So have you asked her yet?'

Ron looked down at the ground. "No I have not"

Harry was surprised to hear this. "Have you talked with her about the two of you being married at sometime?"

Ron shook his head negatively. He and Hermione talked about him joining the Auror's and her joining the department of Magical Law enforcement. They talked about what it would be like to be out on there own. Where they would live and what they saw themselves doing in the future. It was implied they would do all of this together as a couple, however they never discussed getting married. Ron wondered if they did not talk about getting married because it seemed to be a natural conclusion to there relationship or for some other reason.

"No we have not talked about being married. We talk about the future and our plans and all the things we are going to do with each other. But no we do not actually talk about being married."

Harry smiled as Ron told him this. He knew why Hermione never actually came out and talked about being married. She had confided in Harry that she too already knew who she was going to marry and that was Ron Weasley. She told Harry that she was not going to push Ron and would not bring up getting married to Ron until he asked her to marry him. She also told Harry she had no doubt that was going to happen.

"Ron." Harry felt he should give Ron a little shove in the right direction here. Since both Ron and Hermione both planned on being married, why put off the inevitable?

"You know Hermione's Birthday is in a few weeks."

Ron Nodded. He knew her birthday was coming up but had not thought about what he was going to do for her birthday. He, Ginny and Hermione were planning Harry's eighteenth birthday which was a week away. He planned on focusing on Hermione's birthday once they had finished celebrating Harry's.

Harry continued "Have you thought of what you want to do for her birthday at all?"

"Not really Harry. I know I want to do something special for her as it is her first birthday as my girlfriend. I just do not know what to do for her yet."

Ron could see by the way Harry was smiling that he had an Idea for Hermione's birthday.

"You seem to have an idea" he said to Harry.

"You are right Ron. I do have an idea that will make this a birthday Hermione will never forget"

Ron was glad to see Harry had a suggestion because he had been trying to think of the perfect birthday for Hermione but just had no idea what to do. "What do you have in mind?"

Harry could not wait anymore. "I think you need to ask her to marry you Ron"

Harry laughed as Ron's eyes widened in surprise. "Harry I would love to but In order to propose to her I would need to have an engagement ring. You know that is something I would not be able to give her right now."

Harry knew that Ron would bring this up. He had already thought about this and hoped that Ron would not resist him too much.

"Ron I will take care of the engagement ring for you."

Ron started to resist but Harry had already thought of a way he could get Ron to agree.

"Ron, you and Hermione never thought twice about helping me hunt down the Voldemort's Horcruxes. You gave up your last year of school and made sacrifices over the last year no friend should expect. If it had not been for you and Hermione I would not have made it through last year, I would not have been able to take on Voldemort."

Harry looked at Ron as he finished

"You will let me take care of Hermione's engagement ring because I owe you. I also know how happy this will make the both of you"

Harry could see that Ron was trying to find an argument. Ron also knew Harry was right.

Ron did not argue with Harry and the matter was settled. Ron hoped that whatever the girls were planning for Harry's birthday it was good. Because nothing could beat the birthday was now planned for Hermione. Well Ron could think of one thing that would be better. He did not share this with Harry.

***

Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the room they were sharing at the burrow. They had just spent the last hour with Mrs. Weasley planning Harry's birthday party for the following week. Even though Ginny wanted to keep it a small affair Mrs. Weasley insisted on inviting a few "Family" friends to the party.

This meant that in addition to the four of them and Neville and Luna that Kingsley would be invited along with Hagrid and Mrs. Weasley also wanted to invite Professor McGonagall though Ginny did not think that professor McGonagall would accept the invitation. Over all Ginny was quite pleased with the plans for Harry's party.

Ginny could not help to notice that several times during the planning that whenever Mrs. Weasley would look at Hermione she would avoid eye contact. Ginny also could swear that Hermione also blushed at least once when Mrs. Weasley looked at her. Ginny was determined to find out what that was all about.

"What was going on with you and my mother Hermione?"

Ginny noticed that Hermione once again began to blush after she asked the question. She also was quite amused when Hermione tried to avoid answering her question by changing the subject. Ginny did not let her get away with this; she pushed Hermione for an answer

Hermione finally told Ginny about Mrs. Weasley walking in on her and Ron the other night. Hermione also told Ginny how surprised she was that neither she nor Ron had gotten into any kind of trouble. She told Ginny that she first thought maybe Mrs. Weasley had not noticed the Hermione's blouse had been open. Ginny did agree with Hermione that this was something that Mrs. Weasley would not have missed.

To Ginny's surprise Hermione was more upset about not having been able to continue with Ron than Mrs. Weasley walking in on them.

"I will be nineteen in a month and a half"

Hermione looked a little anguished

"And until the other night with Ron all I have ever done is Snog." She sighed. "And I only snogged with Viktor once."

Hermione admitted sheepishly. "Is there something wrong with me, except for Viktor I do not remember ever really having an interest in boys?"

Ginny took Hermione's hand

"Hermione, The only reason you did no show interest in boys in school was because you had already found who you wanted. The only boy you were ever interested in was Ron."

Ginny was not sure why Hermione was so worried about not having had many boyfriends. She had never been worried about it before.

"Ginny I know that. But what if I am not" Hermione hesitated "Well experienced enough for Ron."

She looked at Ginny

"I know you are his sister. But for the first time in my life I want to do more than just Snog."

It was Ginny's turn to blush a little as she heard Hermione wanted to do more than snog with her brother

"Hermione you have nothing to worry about. Ron has not dated anyone but you"

"What about Lavender Brown?" Hermione asked

"All they did was Snog Hermione. Ron wished it was you he was snogging the whole time."

Hermione seemed to be relieved to hear this. She still seemed a little uneasy. Ginny wished she could give Hermione some advice on what to do. However even though she had dated several boys before Harry all she had ever done with them, including Harry was Snog. Though after talking to Hermione today she thought maybe she too might try a little more as well.

"I also do not think any of that will matter to Ron Hermione."

Hermione smiled and seemed a bit more cheery. "Great. Now all I have to worry about is your mother."

Both Ginny and Hermione were still laughing when Harry and Ron came into the living room.

**Even more ramblings  
**

I had a hard time with Mrs. Weasley being angry about finding Ron and Hermione doing more than just kissing. I believe that even though Ron and Hermione never saw it themselves anyone around them would have known how happy they made each other. I think that Molly believe Ron and Hermione getting together was inevitable. She also would realize how happy they are together and would be more encouraging of the relationship.

Please R/R


	5. Chapter 5 Ambushed

**More Ramblings **

This will be the last chapter I post tonight. I will post three more chapters on Monday.

This chapter has my first action sequence in it. I never knew it could be so hard to do a battle sequence until I tried to write one myself.

I hope you do like it.

5

Ambushed

On Harry's 18th Birthday Harry was woken by the sound of Mrs. Wesley's voice.

"This is my kitchen and I want you out now!"

Harry got up and got dressed in a hurry. Ron also was getting dressed quickly as his mothers shouts had also woke him out of his deep sleep. They could not hear who Mrs. Weasley was arguing with, but they figured they had better get downstairs before Mrs. Weasley seriously hurt whoever was.

As they stepped out of Ron's room they could see Ginny and Hermione also coming out to see what all the fuss was about. Ginny looked at Harry

"What's going on?"

She asked as Mrs. Weasley continued yelling at whoever had the audacity to step into her kitchen. "I don't know Ginny" Harry said as he and Ron took out there wands. He noticed Hermione also had her wand at the ready.

They hurried down the stairs and Harry was shocked at what he saw. The first thing Harry noticed was how spotless the living room and dining room were. It's not that Mrs. Weasley was a bad house keeper; however with six people staying at the burrow there was always a little mess to be expected. In addition to the spotless living room Harry noticed that the dining room table had been set with a freshly cleaned tablecloth and the finest China the Black family owned.

"It is my Masters Birthday today"

Harry heard the voice of whomever Mrs. Weasley had been fighting with and Harry could not help but smile to himself as he heard Kreacher continue

"It is Kreacher's Job to make sure his master and his friends are taken care of and Kreacher has been away from his master's too long."

Harry had inherited Kreacher when Sirius Black had been killed in the battle with Luscious Malfoy and his death eaters in the Department of Mysteries. He had too many battles to remember for a young man of eighteen Harry thought.

Harry remembered how unhappy Kreacher was at first to find that Harry was his master as well as how rude Kreacher was to Him, Ron and Hermione. This was until Harry had given Kreacher a Locket owned by Regalus Black, Sirius brother. Kreacher had been devoted to the Black family and had tried to keep Black family heirlooms that Sirius had been throwing away. When Harry gave Kreacher Regalus' Blacks locket Kreacher attitude changed completely and Kreacher since then made it his primary focus to take care of Harry as well as Ron and Hermione.

Harry felt a slight twinge of guilt, he had completely forgotten about Kreacher whom had lead the Hogwarts House elves in battle against Lord Voldemort's death eaters towards the end of the battle. He had tried to set Kreacher free after the battle however Kreacher would not accept Harry's gift of clothes. Kreacher told Harry Kreacher's family had been serving the noble house of Black for centuries and he would not bring dishonor to his family by being set free.

This did not solve the problem at hand.

Mrs. Weasley turned on Harry. "You tell him to get out of my Kitchen Harry!"

Harry had no intention of ordering Kreacher out of the kitchen. He thought it would be nice for Mrs. Weasley to enjoy a party without having to work all day for a change. The nice thing was he knew how he would get Mrs. Weasley to agree to let Kreacher take care of his Birthday Celebration. He knew that there was something planned for his birthday. The Wesley's had never missed having a party for Harry's birthday as long as he had known them.

"Mrs. Weasley" Harry said more calmly than he felt.

Mrs. Weasley was someone you did not cross and taking over her out of her kitchen was the same as crossing her.

"Today is my birthday"

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head in agreement.

"So for my birthday I would like you to take the day off and let Kreacher handle the details of the party today."

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth, and then shut it. "Harry" Mrs. Weasley seemed at a loss of words for a change. She did agree to let Kreacher handle the preparations for the evening's party as long as she would be able to supervise everything. Kreacher agreed to this reluctantly.

That out of the way Kreacher insisted that everyone sit down for breakfast.

"I have made master and his friend's favorite breakfast."

Kreacher looked at Mrs. Weasley

"I do not know what the mean lady likes but Kreacher would be happy to make whatever she wants"

Kreacher then scampered off to the kitchen to get Harry, Ron and Hermione's breakfast. Mrs. Weasley stammered angrily as he left. Ginny asked Kreacher to make her and her mother some bacon and eggs which he happily began to make.

Harry had a wonderful birthday. Dinner was served promptly by Six O clock the guests include the entire Weasley family, Hermione's mother and father as well as the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hagrid and to Harry's surprise Professor McGonagall as well as Luna and Neville. They all enjoyed the meal that Kreacher made for them. After dinner they had birthday cake along with after dinner drinks.

Once everyone finished there drinks the party began to break up as Kingsley excused himself for the evening with the excuse he had reports to attend to too. Luna and Neville also said there goodbyes, wishing Harry a happy birthday before the left. Hagrid was the last of the guest to leave and Harry was delighted to see it was still early only 8:00 in the evening.

Harry wanted to go for a moonlit walk in his favorite park with Ginny, Ron and Hermione would also join them. He thanked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for a wonderful evening. As he took Ginny's hand Mrs. Weasley reminded them not too be too late. Shortly after that there was a soft popping sound as the four of them disapparated.

***

Rockwood was not a happy man. He had to spend at least six hours or more a day at this muggle park. This was on the slight chance that Harry Potter and his friends just might show up for a walk in the moonlight. He thought this was just a waste of time, he did not think there was any real chance that Potter and his friends would show up no matter what the daily prophet said.

He had not dared trying to argue with Deloris Umbridge over this, those that disagreed with Deloris Umbridge, if they were lucky, would spend some time under the Cruciatus curse. Umbridge was proving to be even more sadistic than Voldemort was. Rockwood did not like Deloris Umbridge however he was in the minority.

He looked around the park again. There were several muggles enjoying a warm evening walking in the park. Some were couples out for a romantic evening stroll and others were families giving there children a chance to play before putting them to bed. This night, as it had been for the last three to four weeks there was no sign of Harry Potter or his friends.

As he was looking around the park for what seemed like the millionth time that day and he heard a distinguished popping sound. Rockwood had heard that sound a few times and knew exactly what it was. Someone was Apparating into the park. Rockwood looked in the direction he had heard the loud popping and to his surprise Harry Potter, Hermione Ganger and two of the Weasley stepped out of the shadows and began to walk towards the path along the river. The Weasley girl holding Harry's hand and Ron Weasley had his arm around Hermione Grangers waist as they walked.

Rockwood could not believe his dumb luck. He did not know how long they would be here. He knew he had to act quickly stepping back into to the shadows and sending a message to Yaxley via messenger spell. Now all he had to do was to wait for the others to arrive. Waiting in the shadows he watched as Potter and his friends enjoyed an evening walk. .

****

Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulders as they stood looking at the moonlit river. Harry had to agree with Hermione it was a gorgeous evening. He also saw Hermione resting her head comfortably on Ron's Shoulder he noticed she was grinning as Ron whispered something in her ear.

He could not have been happier for the two of them. Especially since he finally convinced Ron they should not wait anymore on getting Hermione's birthday present. He and Ron were going to pick out her engagement ring at the end of the week. This would give the jewelry shop plenty of time to make her ring. Harry thought a ring that Ron had made for her would mean more than one that he would just pick out from a shelf. As long as he and Ron had known Hermione, he had no doubt they would be able to have a ring made that Hermione would love.

He felt Ginny give him a loving squeeze as they continued to watch the moonlit river. Harry had been thinking about himself and Ginny a lot since convincing Ron to ask Hermione to marry him. He wondered if Ginny would agree to marry him as well.

He had realized after Ron had agreed let Harry help him with Hermione's engagement ring that more than anything he wanted to do than to marry Ginny. He knew Ginny had loved him from the day she first saw him. Harry also knew that at one time Ginny had also given up on him, so he was not as sure she would want to marry him right away. Ron and Hermione were a different story. Except for a brief time they did not speak to each other their fifth year, neither of them had thought of being with anyone else. Harry thought smiling to himself those two were engaged from the day we became friends.

Harry heard a popping sound from somewhere behind them in the park. Annoyed he and Ginny began to turn towards the sound. Harry was going to give Luna or Neville a small piece of his mind. He and Ron had come to look at the park as their private spot where no one would bother him.

***

Rockwood did not have to wait more than a few minutes before Yaxley and five other's apparated a few feet away from them. Yaxley looked at Rockwood who pointed out Harry and his friends to Him. Rockwood was surprised to see Potter and the Weasley girl turning in their direction. If Potter saw them they would lose their advantage of surprise! Her raised his wand quickly and shouted "Sectumsempra" a bright red flash fired from his wand in the direction of Potter.

As Harry turned he was surprised to see six large figures in the shadows of the trees. "Ron!" was all Harry could say before a red flash headed in their direction. He felt Ginny's hand go tense in his and she fell to the ground her chest bleeding.

Everything happened so fast after that Harry could barely keep track of it all. He saw Ron pull out his wand and he casts a shield spell that blocked a second curse that had been cast at Harry. Hermione had also quickly knelt down next to Ginny and also cast another shield spell that successfully blocked two more curses that had been fired in their direction.

"Harry back to the Burrow!" Hermione shouted. Harry could see she was about to Disapparate He cast his own Disapparate spell waiting for the familiar squeezing sensation but it did not come. He was not able to Apparate! They were in trouble!

***

Hermione tried not to panic. Ginny was bleeding badly from the chest and had stopped crying out in pain just after her Disapparate spell had failed. Ron and Harry were barely blocking the curses that were being fired at them by the six men that were slowly approaching them. She knew once the got in close enough they would not be able to block all of there curses. She raised her wand and shouted "Confringo"

Her spell had the desired effect exploding between two of their attackers and knocking them down. She knew they needed help and without thinking cast a Patronus charm. The form of an otter came from the tip of her wand and disappeared into the night…

***

Ron saw the form of the otter leave Hermione's wand and Ron and knew she had sent for help. He did not understand why they had not been able to Disapparate. He cast another shield spell preventing Hermione from getting hit by another curse that had been fired at her. He looked and saw that Harry like him was just barely blocking the curses being fired at him. Ron knew they were not going to get out of this mess with just defensive spells.

Hermione had succeeded in getting of one offensive spell that slowed there attackers down. But she too was now totally defensive blocking curse after curse with shield spells. Like he and Harry she could not risk an offensive spell. Ron hoped that help would arrive soon. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Ginny was still bleeding badly from the chest. They had to do something fast!

***

Luna Lovegood stared at the Prophet trying to keep her anger in check. The article that had her so upset was printed in the evening edition of the prophet and was the story on how she had single handedly fought of a hundred dementors in the Battle of Hogwarts. Luna did not understand how the paper could have gotten the story wrong. When they had asked her about the fight with the Dementors she made it clear she was one of three people that had cast the Patronus charms that forced the dementors to flee.

Luna looked out her window and was surprised to see the silver form of an otter heading towards her window. She had not expected to hear from Hermione that night so her Patronus was a real surprise. She wondered what it was that could not wait until the following morning when she had planned on spending some "Girl Time" time with her and Ginny tomorrow afternoon.

Hermione's otter came through and landed on her desk. Facing Luna Hermione's frantic voice stated. "We are in trouble at the park. Need help right away"

Luna immediately grabbed her wand. She knew if Hermione was sending for help she had better not wait. She sent off three Patronus of her own with the message that Harry and his friends were in trouble and details on where they were to Neville, Kingsley and the Weasley's and then she immediately apparated.

***

Neville Longbottom had just settled into to bed and was looking forward to a good nights sleep when to his surprise the silvery form of a Hare appeared in front of him. After hearing his friends were in trouble and where they were Neville wasted no time. He grabbed his wand and also apparated immediately.

****

Kingsley had returned to the Ministry to finish reviewing a several reports that needed his attention. He was just finishing the last of the reports and was looking forward to going home and getting a good nights rest when a silver hare suddenly appeared on his desk. After hearing Luna Lovegood's Message Kingsley shouted to his secretary.

"I need every available Auror to get to this park right away!" Handing his secretary a slip of paper with the location of the park. He did not take the time to answer his secretary's questions. He too vanished out of sight as he also apparated immediately.

****

Molly and Arthur Weasley were enjoying having the house to them selves for a change. Even with only four young people staying with them it was hard to get the house completely to themselves. Molly confided to Arthur that she had enjoyed the party more that evening knowing she did not had to prepare any of the meals or clean up afterwards. She did try to and do some of the dishes from that evening dinner but Kreacher would not have any of this.

"This is my Job not yours!" the house mumbled to himself as he cleared the table "If people insisted on doing their own housework then there would be nothing left for House Elves to do".

Arthur Chuckled and let Molly know the Kreacher did have a point. So as Kreacher worked to clean up after the party. Molly and Arthur Weasley sat on the couch his arm around his wife enjoying an evening alone for a change.

"I think that Ron and Hermione are getting very serious dear" she told him happily.

"What makes you think that" He asked. He already knew that his son was planning on asking Hermione to marry him. Earlier that week he had asked his father to take a walk with him. He had asked his father about how he proposed to his mother and what was the best way to go about asking a witch to be a wizard's wife. Arthur gave his son the best advice he could which was to just ask her. Ron then asked Mr. Weasley not to say anything to his mother. He wanted this to be as much as a surprise for Molly as he hoped it would be for Hermione. He was sure that Ron had not let his plans slip so he was curious what Molly had seen or heard to make her suspect that Ron and Hermione were more than just dating.

Molly told him about the night she had walked in on Ron and Hermione in his bedroom. Arthur was surprised to hear that Molly had not killed the two of them on the spot. With a sly smile Molly reminded him that they had not been exactly innocent before they had gotten married.

Before Arthur could say anything more a silver Hare flew into the living room and landed on the table. Luna's voice announced

"Hermione and the others are in trouble and need help"

The rest of the message gave details where they were at. Molly looked stricken as the message finished.

"Molly you stay here. I will send you word of what is going on as soon as I can"

Molly Weasley gave her husband a look that only a mother who knew her kids were in grave danger would and as she reached for her wand Arthur heard dishes fall to the floor in the kitchen along with a popping sound. He knew that Kreacher had also heard the message and was probably already with Ginny and Ron.

***

Back at the park things were not going well for the trio. With the three of them on the defensive the six men that had attacked them had been closing the distance between them. The few offensive spells they were able to fire off were ineffective as they were usually not well aimed. In addition to Ginny several muggles had also been caught in the crossfire between the dueling witches and wizards and lay in on the ground hurt.

To make matters worse Harry could hear the sound of sirens approaching the park which meant that there would be Muggle authorities to deal with. Harry figured they had at the most five minutes before the muggle authorities started arriving. Harry knew their attackers would not hesitate to attack the muggles once they arrived.

Harry knew they had to do something and was trying desperately to think of anything that would give them an advantage.

"Harry Ginny does not have much time" Hermione said to him in a panicked voice. "She is losing too much blood!"

As Hermione finished Harry heard the popping sound of someone else apparating into the park, his heart sank. If more of them were arriving they were finished. To his surprise however it was not more attackers arriving. Luna Lovegood appeared by Hermione's side. She only took a second to take in what was going on and helped Hermione block several curses. A few seconds later there was another popping sound and Kreacher also arrived.

The one thing their attackers had not counted on was the trio getting reinforcements. The minute Kreacher arrived he fired off several curses in the direction of there attackers and Harry was glad to see one of them fall. Seeing that Kreacher was on the offensive Luna immediately started casting every healing spell she knew on Ginny trying to stop her bleeding.

About thirty seconds after Kreacher appeared Neville Longbottom arrived and immediately he too entered the battle. With the arrival of Neville the odds were no longer in the favor of their attackers and for the first time that night their attackers found themselves on the defensive.

Harry took a few seconds to check on Ginny. He saw that whatever Luna had done had succeeded in slowing her bleeding down however she was still bleeding. Harry knew that House Elves would be able to Disapparate even with anti Dissapparation spells had been cast. "Kreacher" Harry shouted "Get Ginny to St Mungos now!"

Kreacher did not waste a second. He immediately grabbed Ginny's shoulder and they disappeared.

As Kreacher disappeared Mr. And Mrs. Weasley arrived. They immediately started dueling with the six men now their attackers that were outnumbered as they dueled with Harry and his friends it was clear that no one had a clear advantage. Curses and hexes flew between the two groups of wizards. Some partially hitting there marks but many more being deflected by defensive spells. Unfortunately the deflected spells hit more muggles.

The two groups battled for about another minute. Then Kingsley arrived along with a half a dozen Aurors. Seeing that they no longer had a clear advantage there attackers apparated and the battle was over.

Harry saw that both Ron and Hermione had been hit by a couple of hexes. Hermione's forehead was bleeding and Ron appeared to have broken his arm. He too had been injured during the battle. He felt blood dripping down the side of is arm and looked to see he had a large gash on his arm.

Mrs. Weasley ran to Ron and Hermione asking them if they were ok. They nodded however he could see by the looks in there eyes they were worried about Ginny. Mrs. Weasley saw the look in Ron's eyes.

"WHERE IS GINNY?" Harry saw Mrs. Weasley face begins to fill with fear as she looked at around the rest of the group for her daughter.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron and shrieked, "RONALD WHERE IS YOUR SISTER!!"

As Mrs. Weasley finished asking Kreacher returned from taking Ginny out of harms way. Harry had never seen Kreacher look as worried as he did now. He spoke softly to Harry.

"Master, you need to get to St, Mungo's now!"

More than anything that had happened that night the tone of Kreacher's voice chilled Harry.

"Ginny?" He whispered. Kreacher just looked away and whined.

"Master please you must go now…There is not much time…."

Hermione buried her head into Ron's shoulder and started to sob. Harry felt Kreacher grab him by the hand. The last thing he heard before the park disappeared was Mrs. Weasley beginning to cry as well.

**Notes**

Cliffhanger!!

Well maybe not so much if you have read deathly Hallows. But how does poor Ginny Survive?

R/R and you may just get the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 St Mungos

6

St. Mungo's

Harry could see several healers working desperately trying to stop Ginny's bleeding. He could not believe the amount of blood there was on the floor. Could someone bleed that much and still be alive? Harry did not want to know the answer to this question. He stared blankly as the Healers kept trying to stop Ginny's bleeding.

Harry heard several pops that and knew that the rest of his friends had arrived. Soon after he felt the Hermione place her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Ron was next to Hermione clenching his fist. The worse thing for Harry was hearing Mrs. Wesley's anguished cries. This was not fair! Harry cried to himself, they had just lost Fred.

He could see that Ginny was fighting for her life. He also knew by her pale blue skin that she was losing the battle. He had seen her like this in the Chamber of secrets, when she was to be sacrificed by Tom Riddle so he could return to life.

Mr. Weasley took Harry by the shoulder

"Come on Harry there is nothing we can do here."

Harry tried pushing Mr. Weasley away; However Mr. Weasley would not back away and soon led Harry to a nearby waiting area. As Harry left he heard one of the healers state

"We are losing her."

Over the next fifteen minutes the small waiting area began to get crowded as the rest of the Weasley family arrived. Harry sat with Ron and Hermione trying hard to not show how terrified he was. He could not believe Ginny was gone. He needed to remain strong for Mrs. Weasley. Harry was not sure how long they had been in the waiting area when Mrs. Weasley came to him. She hugged him as a mother would hug a son.

"I know how much you love her." Mrs. Weasley whispered to him.

"She is a strong girl and she will pull through this"

Harry wished he could be comforted by Mrs. Wesley's statement. He wished he had not seen Ginny Pale blue face. More than anything he wished that they had stayed at the burrow and not gone for an evening stroll. He looked to Ron and could see Ron was fighting back his own tears. Hermione's face was also streaked with tears. Luna Kneeling by them doing the best she could to console them. The waiting room had the atmosphere of those waiting to hear a terrible truth.

Five minutes later a healer that had been working on Ginny came into the waiting room grim faced. He spoke quietly "Can I have a few minutes with the immediate family." Luna and Neville gave Harry a comforting squeeze on his shoulders as they left the room. Hermione got up to leave with Luna; Mrs. Weasley stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Hermione," She said gently "You and Harry have been a part of this family for years. Your place is here."

She hugged Mrs. Weasley gratefully and sat back down. Everyone looked at the Healer.

"We have been able to stop her bleeding" the healer spoke gently, the way someone spoke when they knew they were about to deliver terrible news. "I wish I could tell you that this meant we will be able to save Ginny."

Harry felt a lump form in his throat.

"With her being unconscious we cannot give her any blood replenishing potion. If we could have gotten to her within a minute or two after she had been cursed we could have done more."

The healer looked around the room and then focused on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"There is nothing more we can do. Your daughter is not going to make it. I am so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Molly Weasley buried her head in Arthur's shoulders. Harry felt his legs buckle and found himself sitting in a chair. He could no longer hold back his tears.

***

Hermione stared at the healer. She did not understand! The healer said they had stopped Ginny's bleeding. Harry's collapsing into the chair with tears streaking his face was too much for her. She stood up and angrily jabbed the Healer in the chest as she shrieked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!!"

She felt Ron and Fleur try and pull her away from the healer.

"You stopped her bleeding!"

She stared at the Healer as she felt the sting of tears in her eyes

"NOW YOU'RE JUST GIVING UP? HOW CAN YOU JUST GIVE UP!"

She could not believe one of her best friends was going to die. She wanted to look at things logically. If she could just take a few minutes to go over the problem she would be able to come up with a solution. All she needed to do that was just a little more time.

The Healer did not flinch. He had unfortunately over his years had to deliver the worse news a family would ever hear many times. Some families took the news with grace. Others blamed the healers, as the young lady that was speaking to him. He had done this way too many times over the years.

"Ms. Granger"

He knew who was in his waiting room. How could anyone not recognize Harry Potter and his friends, after all they had defeated the dark lord?

"We are not giving up. Ms. Weasley has simply lost too much blood. We will be able to give her some support however with this much blood loss her heart will fail. There is nothing we can do"

Hermione started to sit down. The healer was, of course, right. With the amount of blood Ginny had lost there would be nothing they could do for Ginny. She had been afraid Ginny was losing too much blood at the park and the healer just confirmed her fears. Unless they could replace the blood Ginny had lost, she would die. Wait a minute! She thought excitedly.

Hermione immediately stood up. That was it! She could not believe the Healers had missed this. She could not believe she was about to let her friend die. Especially when the answer was as simple as just replacing the blood Ginny had lost. She knew that Muggle Doctor's routinely gave their patients blood.

She thought back to the vision of the healers working on Ginny. She remembered them feverishly casting healing spells as well as casting spells to reverse the curse that Ginny had been hit with. She did not remember seeing any bags hanging over her bed.

She thought back to one of the few times she had been at a muggle emergency room. She remembered patients with Bags hanging by there beds, tubes in there arms. Some of the bags had clear liquids and some had blood! The Healers at St Mungo's had not given Ginny any blood while they had worked on her.

"Did you give Ginny any blood while you were working on her?" Hermione asked.

She was sure that the Healer would be offended by her question. After all this was basic Muggle medicine and the Healers at St Mungo's were the best in the Wizarding world. How could Muggle medicine be better than the finest the Wizarding world had to offer?

The healer looked at Hermione as if she was insane.

"How would you expect us to give her blood?" He asked her angrily "We cannot just conjure up blood young lady."

Hermione could not believe she was hearing this; the healers had not done everything they could after all. She also could see the Healer was also appalled by the suggestion to give Ginny blood. Of course! The healers had been taught magical healing. This involved the use of spells, healing potions, and the use of magical plants. They had been taught the art of healing but not the science of healing.

Muggle doctors went through another eight years of school learning about healing from a scientific point of view, studying things such as anatomy and Bio Chemistry and even psychology. Hermione knew most witches and wizards looked at magic as an art and so many times they missed out on the science.

"When Muggles are injured and bleed as much as Ginny has" she began to explain, "They are able to replace the blood that has been lost by injecting it directly into the veins."

The healer looked at Hermione as if she was insane. "We are healers Ms. Granger. Not Vampires!"

He looked around the room and saw that everyone was watching the two of them. He needed to get this under control. "Besides where would we get the blood to give her".

He was satisfied that would put an end to this.

To his surprise it did not. Hermione now remembering a little more about the Muggles knew they did blood drives around the holidays. The asked other Muggles to donate their blood so that it would be available for those that needed it. They stored the blood in Blood Banks at muggle hospitals. All they needed to do was contact a Muggle hospital and they would be able to get the blood Ginny needed.

"The Muggles have blood banks." She answered the healer as a matter of factly. "They are able to use the blood from the blood banks and give it to their patients."

The healer's jaw dropped as she said this.

"And where do these blood banks get there blood!" he asked angrily "I suppose they just ask anyone to give them the blood they need?"

Hermione smiled "Yes as a matter of fact that is exactly what they do."

"The patients getting the blood have no Idea where the blood comes from!" The healer looked at Hermione as if she was telling him the most incredible lie he had ever heard. "I find it hard to believe. Muggles do not care where the blood comes from. However we are wizards and it does matter to us!"

"But she does not have to die!" Hermione spat back bitterly. She could not believe the healer was arguing with her.

Mr. Weasley stood up and asked "Is what Hermione is saying possible?"

The Healer glared at Mr. Weasley, "Yes it is possible. We have heard of this practice by the Muggles but I have a hard time believing they would risk of giving someone a total strangers blood."

The healer shook his head "You would have no Idea if the blood you were getting is pure blood or of questionable heritage. I have trouble believing that even the muggles would be so cavalier about their bloodlines"

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. She was not naïve enough to believe all of the pure blood prejudice would completely disappear after Voldemort's defeat. She was surprised that St. Mungo's would let someone practice healing with these views.

"Perhaps if you were not so narrow minded…" Hermione spat angrily, Mr. Weasley put his hand up to stop her from finishing her statement. Hermione scowled at the healer wanting to finish her comments.

She heard Mr. Weasley say to the Healer "I do not care about Pure-blood or Half blood. I do not want to lose another child."

Mr. Weasley looked at Hermione as he continued speaking to the healer. "It seems Hermione has an idea that could prevent my daughter from dying. I think under the circumstance we should try everything we can rather than just simply letting my daughter die."

The healer could not believe that Mr. Weasley was considering something so irresponsible. He looked around the room and could see that he was in the minority. He had to put a stop to this madness, he just did not know how at the moment. As he looked around the waiting room to his relief the acting Minister of Magic stepped into the room. As Kingsley put his arms around Mrs. Weasley the Healer saw a chance to put an end to this nonsense the Granger girl had started.

"How is she" Kinglsey asked,

Before anyone else could answer the minister with irresponsible far fetched Ideas the healer started speaking. "There is not much we can do for her Minister. It is just a matter of time…"

Hermione Granger interrupted the healer. To say she was angry was like saying that that Dumbledore was just another head master of Hogwarts. "That is not true Kingsley!"

The healer could not believe his ears. Who did the mudblood think she was addressing the Minister of Magic by his first name and not by his proper title? This was the last straw. He could tolerate no more of this and more importantly this mudblood had to be put in her place.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He roared, "YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD. YOU WILL ADDRESS THE MINISTER WITH THE RESPECT THAT HE DESERVES!"

The room fell silent as he finished. Hermione just stared at the Healer shocked. She had been fighting back the tears that had been threatening to start since the attack earlier. Hermione was a strong woman but even the strongest person in the world had there breaking point. The healer last out burst was hers. She burst into tears.

Seeing Hermione breakdown was too much for Ron. He bolted out his chair and lunged for the Healer, wand in hand. Harry grabbed his wand and the curse Ron cast fired into the ceiling. Kingsley had his hands full keeping Arthur Weasley and Ron's brothers from attacking the healer as well.

The load crack of Mrs. Weasley slapping the healer's face shocked everyone into silence. Mrs. Weasley spoke in chilly tone

"You will not insult members of my family. Not with my daughter fighting for her life and what they have sacrificed for the Wizarding world"

The healer stared at stone faced. He spoke to Kinglsey. He had to put an end to this madness. "Minister, I am glad you are here. You can put an end to this madness."

Kingsley spoke coldly "What madness is that?"

Kinglsey looked at Hermione, Ron was trying to calm her down however nothing he had said could eliminate the vicious verbal attack the healer had made.

"The fact that you have just called the brightest witch of our age a filthy mudblood?"

"She is suggesting we just give my patient blood from someone she does not know like a common muggle." He stared at the minister with contempt as is finished "My patient is a pureblood and I will not just let her bloodline be spoiled…"

Mr. Weasley interrupted "Kingsley. Ginny is going to die if something is not done. Hermione has suggested a treatment that can save her life…"

"You cannot be seriously considering…"

Arthur cut the healer off "I will consider anything that will keep my daughter alive!"

Arthur Wesley's face was bright red and he again stepped towards the healer.

Kingsley once again kept Arthur from attacking the Healer. This was getting nowhere, he needed to diffuse this situation before it got out of hand. Looking at the others in the room he knew Arthur was not the only one ready to kill the healer.

The one thing Kingsley had learned about the Wesley's is you did not insult a member of the family. The healer had not only given up the Weasley's only daughter for dead, he had made the mistake of insulting Hermione Granger. He knew that Hermione was like a second daughter to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and insulting her would be the same as insulting one of their children.

"I think you need to leave now." The tone of his voice left no room for argument from the healer. The Healer looked coldly at the Minister and left the room.

Ten minutes later Ginny's mother and father and Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the office of the Head of St Mungo's. Hermione had just finished explaining to everyone about blood transfusions. The Head of 's a healer named Trapper listened intently to Hermione and was fascinated by what Hermione had told him. The only problem was no one at St. Mungo's knew how to give a blood transfusion.

"Minister, I think what Mrs. Granger is suggesting will work. The problem is no one here knows how to give a blood transfusion."

Kingsley was afraid of this. He spoke to Hermione

"Hermione, do you know someone we can trust to help with this."

Hermione shook her head, "No I don't but I am sure my mother and father would be able to help."

She was relieved that Trapper was listening to her.

Trapper shook his head. "We do not have the time to hunt your parents down Ms. Granger. If we are going to keep Ginny Weasley alive we need to act quickly."

Hermione had been surprised to find out her parents were not at home. Kinglsey had sent Aurors to there house as well as the Dursley's once he had received word of the attack. The Aurors had reported that Mr. and Mrs. Granger were not home and had no idea where they were. A fact that everyone in the room had been made aware of, Kingsley was worried that whomever had tried to kill the four of them would had also attacked Hermione's parents. He did not share this concern with Hermione and hoped that the Aurors he had searching for the Granger's would report in soon.

He again asked Hermione "You are sure you do not know where your parents are tonight?"

"No I don't" Hermione had racked her brains trying to think of where her parents could be. They normally did not go out on week nights.

"Why don't you call them on your cell phone?" Ron asked

Hermione had forgotten about the cell phone her mother had given her. How could she have been so thick! She reached into her purse and took out her phone and dialed her mother's number. Thankfully her mother answered on the second ring.

"This had better be good." Her mother answered, "Your father has taken me out on a date for the first time in ages."

Hermione could not help but feel a little guilty. "Mum I am sorry to break in on your evening."

She explained to her mother about the events of the evening. She overheard her mother say to her father something like

"That was no gas explosion at that park earlier."

After reassuring her parents that she was fine and unhurt she told them about Ginny Weasley's condition. Her father took the phone from her mother and after asking Hermione a few more questions about Ginny he told Hermione he was good friends with the head of Emergency Medicine for the National Hospital in London. He said he would call him immediately. He asked where Ginny was being treated. She handed the phone to Kingsley who made arrangements for her parents to be bought to St Mungo's

****

Mr. Granger and his friend Dr. George Smythe walked into the room after examining Ginny. Dr. Smythe still seemed a little shocked as he walked up to Mr. Weasley. Until about 10 minutes ago he was not aware that there were witches and wizards in London. After he finished here at St. Mungo's he would go back to the comfort of not knowing there was no Wizarding world as he would certainly have his memory altered by the Ministry of magic.

He spoke to all of them "Ms Weasley for know is stable however she will need blood." He paused then continued. "I will not be able to provide blood from a blood bank."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked downcast as he finished that statement. "I will however be able to give her a blood transfusion. I will need someone the volunteer to donate blood for her."

Ron and Harry immediately stepped forward.

Dr. Smythe spoke to Harry gently. "Son I am sorry but I will need the donor to be from her immediate family." With that he led Ron from the waiting room,

An hour passed before Dr, Smythe returned to the rest of the family and announced that the blood transfusion had been completed and Ginny should make a full recovery from her injuries. The relief in the room was immediate as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shook Dr. Smythe's hand and thanked him. When they were finished with Dr. Smythe Mrs. Weasley hugged Hermione fiercely. "Thank you" she sounded relieved "You saved her"


	7. Chapter 7 Summers End

7

Summers End

The Prime minister could not believe what he was seeing. The video showed the battle between the death eaters and Harry Potter. The prime minister always thought of the Wizarding world as a joke, and not that much of a danger. The video he was looking at chilled him to the bone. It was obvious the people on the video were fighting to the death.

The thing that frightened him was it seemed like the people that were fighting appeared to have a small arsenal of heavy weapons. The only weapons they had were wands! He did not need this. He had already had to deal with an unpopular war, skyrocketing oil prices and now this!

"Has any one else seen this" he asked his aide.

"No sir. We were able to get this before it was given to the press. We have also had the security camera tapes pulled. The gas explosion story seems to be holding up"

He stared at the screen. He had seen the video twice before and he was always surprised at the sudden appearance of the young blond witch. He still wondered where she came from. Shortly after she arrived several other people appeared to just appear and join in the fight. The battle ended as quickly as it began. He remembered the casualties. Six people were seriously injured and at least one killed. He did not know the fate of the Red Haired girl that fell at the start of the battle, however from the amount of blood that had been found at the scene he did not think she had lived.

He needed to talk to Shacklebolt. He could not have this happening on the streets of London! He would not be able to keep a lid on another event like this. He looked at the painting that had spoke to him each time the Minister of Magic needed to speak with him. He wished that he too could just summon the Minister of Magic. If he could he would have a few choice words for him.

***

The following morning Yaxley slowly walked into Deloris Umbridge's office. He was sure they had Potter and his friends last night. He did not understand how Potter was able to send for help. He was not looking forward to his meeting with Deloris Umbridge.

"Beaten by children" Umbridge greeted him with disdain as he walked into the room. "You were beaten by mere children!"

Yaxley's cheeks flushed in anger. He had several confrontations with Potter, Granger and Weasley. They had always been brilliant opponents. He may not have liked them but he did admire their courage. Anytime he knew he was going to have to face them he knew they would give him a tough fight. He had faced them three times now and each time they had gotten away.

"These children," he fought back his anger as he spoke, "Are responsible for killing Lord Voldemort and the round up of many of his followers"

Umbridge glared at him "I find it hard to believe a Half Breed, Blood traitor and a filthy mudblood could take on six of you and get away. You had the element of surprise Yaxley and they still got away!"

It was getting difficult for Yaxley to keep his anger in check. "May I remind you that Hermione Granger is considered by most to be one of the brightest witches of our time, and Potter and Weasley are no light weights. We did the best we could and had that Lovegood oddity not shown up with help we would have beaten them."

Delores just looked at him and motioned for him to sit down. "Some good did come out of this Yaxley so I will let this matter go for now."

Yaxley could not hide his surprise as he sat down.

"I have heard from a very reliable source that the Muggle Prime Minister is outraged over this. He has demanded a face to face meeting with Shacklebolt" she spat angrily, "Can you believe the gall, the Muggles demanding we meet them!"

She smiled at Yaxley as finished taking his seat. He found no comfort in her smile. As a matter of fact her smile sent chills up and down his spine.

"I think it is time we shifted our focus away from Harry Potter." She paused. "I think we have taken our eye off of the prize in wanting to take revenge against Potter."

Yaxley was surprised she did not want to immediately find another way to Kill Potter. This had been all she had talked about since they had escaped the Aurors. He wondered what would have been more important than Potter had been.

"The Prize has never been Harry Potter" Deloris explained. "That was just a way to get others to join us. The prize has always been to take control of the ministry of magic."

Yaxley gasped. She was talking nonsense. With a majority of Voldemort's followers either in Azkaban Prison or in hiding they just did not have the strength to take on the Ministry.

"We do not have the strength to take on the ministry of Magic" he reminded Umbridge.

"Yaxley my dear" Umbridge smiled coldly "We are not going to take on the ministry. You see the Muggle Prime minister wants to meet with Shacklebolt to try and put limits and regulations on us witches and wizards. I suspect for now Shacklebolt will convince him not to. But with the right amount of pushing the muggles will have to do something. Once the Muggles have made demands on the Wizarding world the ministry will have to do something as well. I know that the current administration will try to negotiate with the muggles."

Umbridge pounded her desk as she spoke "We must see that does not happen."

Yaxley asked "How do plan to do that?"

"By getting the Muggles to go to war with the ministry." she laughed at Yaxley's; surprised look "If we push the muggles they will see us as a threat and feel they have no choice but to attack us. Once that happens the Ministry will fall. We can then come in and show the rest of the Wizarding community we know how to handle the situation. We will not only be able to gain the ministry but if my plan succeeds we will also take over the Muggle government as well…"

***

Over the next couple of days Harry did not leave Ginny's bedside. He was glad to see her color had returned, however he did not understand why she had not waken up. The healers explained to him that her body still needed heal. The curse she had been hit with did a lot of internal damage. He asked when they thought she would wake up they just said he needed to be patient.

Mrs. Weasley also spent most of her time at the hospital with Harry. During those visits she and Harry talked about Ginny and his relationship. Mrs. Weasley reminded Harry that Ginny had a crush on Harry from the minute she met him. She went on to tell Harry how she watched Ginny's school girl crush develop into a deep love. She also told Harry she knew that he was deeply in love with her daughter and hoped the two of them would eventually marry.

In addition to discussing He and Ginny Mrs. Weasley also talked with Harry about Ron and Hermione. She told Harry she did not think they would have to wait too long for Ron and Hermione to get married. Mrs. Weasley knew as almost everyone else that had known the two of them were deeply in love with each other for years. She told Harry there were many times that she wanted to hit Ron over the head with a frying pan to wake him up. She had been surprised that Hermione had not given up on Ron.

Ginny finally opened her eyes the day before her birthday. She looked around the room with a confused looked. She finally saw Harry sitting by her bed. "Harry."

Harry was startled by her voice. He was not looking at her so he did not see she was awake. He immediately took her hand "What happened." She asked

"Ginny you've been hurt," he answered. He did not wan to tell her they had been ambushed just yet. "You are at St. Mungo's"

Ginny looked at Harry. He could see she wanted to ask how she had gotten and how long she had been here. He put his finger over her mouth and shook his head. "I will answer all your questions. For now I just want to talk with you about something else."

Over the last ten days he thought of nothing but Ginny and how much he had come to care for her. After almost losing her he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He knew that Ginny did not want to make any long term plans and he had every intention of doing what she wished…until they were ambushed. Everything changed that night. Harry knew that Ginny would probably want to wait to get engaged but Harry had to know if she even open to the possibility of getting married.

"Ginny" he said a little nervously "I know you really did not want to talk about any future plans until you finished school" Ginny looked at Harry. He could she was not sure where he was going. "After almost losing you I have thought of nothing else over the last ten days."

"Harry Please", Ginny tried to stop him.

"Ginny please let me finish. I do not want to know if you want to marry me right now. I just want to know if have thought about the possibility of a future for us."

Ginny said nothing for a few seconds. She seemed to be trying to find the best way to answer Harry "Harry. I have loved you from the minute we met. I never thought you would ever see me as anything more than Ron's little sister. When you kissed me I was the happiest I have ever been in my life. I was the saddest when you had to break up with me. Even then I still hoped that we would be to get back together and we did. Harry I have thought of nothing but a life with you."

Harry was overjoyed to hear this. He had feared that Ginny might not want more than just to date Harry for now and worry about the future later. To hear she had been thinking of a future with him was the best thing he had heard in his life.

"Harry that does not mean we are engaged yet." Ginny looked concerned. "I cannot do that to Hermione." Cannot do that to Hermione! What does Hermione have to do with anything! No matter how hard to he tried to understand what Ginny meant he just could not.

"Harry. Hermione is dying for Ron to ask her to marry him." Ginny explained, "If I were to get engaged it would crush Hermione, she does not think that Ron will ask her to be his wife."

Harry knew that was not the case. That may have been true had Harry not offered to help with the engagement Ring. Ron wanted a proper engagement for Hermione and they were going to get her ring this week. Ron had tried over the last few weeks to get Hermione's ring size without letting on to what he was up too. Harry did not envy Ron Hermione being the smartest person he or Ron knew she never really missed much.

He finally told Ron not to worry about the ring size. Hermione probably knew a spell that would fix that. With that settled they finally decided they would get her Ring after Harry's birthday. With Ginny being at St. Mungos and not waking up that had been put on hold. Harry would take Ron to get Hermione's ring as soon as he finished visiting his sister.

Ginny must have seen something in Harry's face.

"Harry what do you know?" She asked softly.

He had promised Ron that he would not tell Ginny about his plans for Hermione's birthday. He remembered Ron's reasoning "Ginny and Hermione are best friends. Ginny would not be able to not tell Hermione." Harry agreed with Ron so he had not told Ginny anything. He knew he had to tell Ginny something.

"Ron has been in love with Hermione almost since the day they met. I am sure that he is going to ask her to marry him."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "I do not think Ron wanting to Marry Hermione is the issue Harry. As many times as Ron has mucked things up with Hermione he will want his proposal to be perfect. I hate to say this but that would mean he would want to be able to give her a ring. We both know that Ron has no way to get a ring for her. So he will not propose to Hermione."

Harry nodded in agreement. He looked up to see Ron and Hermione approaching the room. He also saw Mrs. Weasley talking with the Healer at the healer's station at the beginning of the hallway. Both Ron and Hermione almost crushed Harry as they rushed to Ginny to give her a hug when they saw she was awake. He heard Ron's elated voice "Mom Ginny's awake!!!"

***

Harry and Ron had asked Luna what the best Jewelry shop in Diagon alley was. Being young men they had never had a need for a jewelry store so they had no idea how to find one. They could not ask Mr. or Mrs. Weasley. They would have to answer too many questions.

Ron wanted to surprise everyone with his and Hermione's engagement. He also said something about Hermione saying no to his proposal. Harry had told him he was a real Git if he thought Hermione would say no. He agreed but he also did not want to say anything to his parents until Hermione had said yes. So they asked Luna and she gave them the name of a shop she knew.

As Harry and Ron approached the store they were surprised to see Luna waiting in front of the shop. They were about to turn around and come back another time when Luna waved to them. "Hello Harry, Ron." She looked at them as if she had expected them, "So are you buying anything special today?" Ron answered "I am looking for a nice present for Hermione's birthday."

"You ready Luna" Neville Longbottom had just come out the Herbalogy shop next door to the jewelry store. Harry noticed he took Luna's hand as he stood next to her. "Oh Hi Harry, Ron" He had not noticed the two of them as he approached them. "Good luck with the ring Ron." Luna said as she and Neville walked off hand in hand. Harry and Ron looked at each other "You don't think," Ron started to ask. "Neville and Luna" Harry shook his head." No way," They did not see that Luna place he head on Neville's shoulders.

It took Ron almost two hours to find the "Perfect" Ring. Harry had also thought he found a ring for Ginny but did not say anything to Ron. He would come back and pick it up another time.

The Jeweler said to Ron enthusiastically "Ms. Granger will love this Ring Mr. Weasley. Can we expect a wedding announcement soon?"

Ron asked the jeweler to keep his secret so he could surprise Ms. Granger. The last challenge they had came to paying for the ring. The jeweler tried to refuse payment. He said just people knowing Hermione Granger's engagement and wedding ring had been purchased at his shop would be a boom for his business. After a bit of arguing back in forth, the jeweler finally accepted a quarter of what the ring was to be sold for as payment.

Ginny was released from the hospital several days later. The last ten days of the summer flew by. It seemed like Ginny had just been released from the hospital when she got her letter from Hogwarts. Harry spent as much time as he could with Ginny. They had talked several more times about the future and of getting married.

Ginny also told him that Ron was beginning to anger Hermione. Since they had been attacked at the park he had become very protective of her. She was worried that if Ron did not ease up that they would have one of their famous fights. Ron and Hermione had been bickering for years. Harry knew they bickered to try and hide how they felt about each other. He hoped that they did not have the row Ginny was worried about.

Unfortunately Harry did not get his wish. They were on the train to Hogwarts. The four of them refused to sit in the car that had been reserved for them. They soon realized this had been a mistake as students would not leave them alone.

The problem started when a seventh year boy from Hufflepuff named Benedict cornered Hermione in the passageway as she was heading back from visiting Neville and Luna. No matter how she had tried to get around him he found a way to block her way and continue to bother her. He asked Hermione to go with him to Hogsmeade the following weekend. When Hermione politely declined he did not take no for an answer. Seeing this Ron stood up, he did not do anything as everyone knew Hermione could take care of herself.

"Look I know a famous Witch such as yourself probably scares most boys too much for them the ask you out. I, however, am not afraid and I am sure it would be good for you to get out." Either Benedict did not care or he had not read the many accounts of Ron and Hermione dating in the Prophet.

Hermione smiled at Benedict sweetly "I am flattered. I already have plans for that weekend."

"I see." Benedict's tone changed "I should have known you would be a stuck up Bitch…"

That was the last straw. Ron, even before Hermione and Ron started dating was very protective of her. Before anyone could stop him Ron tackled Benedict. Had Harry and Ginny not been there things could have been far worse. They pulled Ron off of Benedict before things got out of hand. They could not however, protect Ron from Hermione's angry stare.

Benedict looked at Ron and said angrily to Hermione "You deserve each other" and stormed off. Once back in there cabin Hermione rounded on Ron her eyes blazing as she spoke. "Ron I can take care of myself!!!"

Before thinking Ron spat back angrily "I saw how well you took care of yourself!!"

"You always do this Ron. You never trust me to handle things on my own! You did not think I could handle Viktor Krum and you did not trust me to handle Benedict just now. I am a big girl and can fight my own battles!"

Hermione turned and stormed out of the cabin before Ron could say anything more. She refused to talk to him when he tried to speak with her later.


	8. Chapter 8 Engaged

**The Ramblings of an author...Again**

**First let me take the time to thank all of you that have read this story so far. However I would appreciate some feedback, so please take the time to leave a review. **

**This story is rated M for a reason, and this chapter has one of those scenes so if you are offended by sexual content you may want think about skipping part of this chapter. **

**I also need to note that I do not own any of the charactors, they belong to J K Rowling. **

Without further ado, here is the next chapter....

**8  
**

Engaged

In the seven years that Ron and Hermione had been acquainted they were known for three things. The first was that they were the best of friends and cared a great deal for each other. The second is you did not do anything to insult or that could be perceived as being mean to Hermione Granger in front of Ron Weasley. If you did you would have to deal with Ron. The third was their Rows. They were best known for their fights.

This fight compared to some of the others in there past was relatively minor. But it was their first fight as a couple. Over the next two weeks Hermione still did not speak to Ron and he was devastated over this. Even the best advice that Ginny and Harry had to offer did not seem to help. Ron finally just left Hermione alone. This was what Luna had suggested to him. She did not have an answer why Hermione was not speaking to him, however she said if he gave Hermione some time she would start talking to him when she was ready.

The day before her Birthday Ron was beside himself. He had always planned on proposing to Hermione on her birthday however if she was not speaking to him. Harry told him to go ahead and propose to her, after all Harry stated what better way to end a fight?

***

Hermione woke up on her nineteenth birthday, remembered she was still fighting with Ron and her heart sank. Actually when she thought about it, Ron had been trying to speak to her since right after the fight. She did not know why she had been so upset with Ron. Benedict was being very pushy and what bothered Hermione the most is that he was not taking no for an answer. She was hurt when he called her a stuck up bitch. She also knew that was why Ron had reacted the way he had. She knew she had not been fair to Ron on the train and the main reason she had not been talking to him she felt terrible about treating him so badly.

So now here it was her nineteenth birthday and it looked like she would be spending it alone. She did not even have a roommate. She Harry and Ron had been given private Rooms in the teachers Dorms. As usual the teacher's dorms were empty as the teachers were already at the great hall supervising breakfast. This was a Saturday so after breakfast the Professors went to Hogsmeade or apparated to London for the day. So Hermione would have the Dorm to herself. She also knew Mrs. Weasley had planned a birthday party for her at the burrow. One of the advantages of not being an official student at Hogwarts you could leave the school and come back. She would set things right with Ron at the party.

She heard a soft knock on her door. She was surprised to see Ron. "Hermione, don't slam the door in my face", he pleaded.

Hermione had no intentions of slamming the door. It took all of her self control to keep from throwing her arms around him.

"I need to speak with you", Ron continued sheepishly.

Hermione stood aside and let him in. She sat down on her bed and motioned for Ron to sit next to her. Ron did so and looked in her eyes for a minute.

"Hermione, I wish I knew why you were so angry at me. I did not mean anything on the train. You should know by now I cannot stand by while someone is mean to you."

He took her hand. "I have loved you for as long as I can remember." He gave a slight laugh, "I wish I could say I loved you from the first time I saw you but we both know we could not stand each other at first."

They both laughed, and Ron continued "When Draco called you a mudblood I wanted to kill him for saying such a horrible thing about you .When you were petrified by the basilisk I thought I was going to die. You put me in heaven the day you took my hand for the first time. Do you remember that?"

Hermione did remember that day. It was Hagrid's first care of Magical Creatures class.

"I wanted to be the one you attended the Yule ball with the fourth year. I made a real mess of things that year. I again died inside when you were hurt at the Department of Mysteries. You and I both know it was you I wanted to be kissing instead of Lavender Brown. Leaving you with Harry to go after the Horcruxes was the dumbest thing I ever did and I never thought you would forgive me but you did. Then we got together and I have been the happiest I have ever been in my life."

Hermione could see that Ron was leading to something. She did not know why but her heart was pounding. She felt her mouth go dry. She could not take her eyes off Ron as he started to speak again.

"Hermione the fact is every good moment in my life has been with you. I cannot imagine being with anyone else for the rest of my life."

Ron looked her in the eyes and took both her hands in hers "Hermione I would like you to be my Wife. Will you?"

Hermione could not hold back the tears that started to come from her eyes. She had been waiting for Ron for almost seven years. There was only one answer but instead of answering him she kissed him passionately. As she kissed Ron she pulled him down next to her on the bed. They continued kissing and Ron began to caress her eagerly. She let him undress her as she undressed him. Once they were undressed she felt Ron get on top of her. She let out a cry of joy as he began to make love to her.

One half hour later Ron was holding her tightly. He whispered to her "You did not answer my question Hermione." She smiled and said. "I let my actions answer for me Ron. But if you have to hear it, Yes Ronald Weasley, I will marry you."

Ron reached down to his pants and to Hermione's surprise he placed a ring on her finger. Hermione could not help it she again began to cry with joy. She was engaged to be married! She kissed her fiancé again. "We had better get down for breakfast.

***

Harry sat with Ginny in the great hall. Ginny commented to him several times he seemed distracted. Of course he was! He wanted to know how things were going with Hermione. He did not think it would take him this long. It had been almost an hour.

Harry was getting ready to go up to Hermione's room when he saw the two of them walk into the great hall. It must have gone well because the only other time he had seen Hermione glow that way was at the Yule ball. They were holding hands and walking very close to each other.

The two of them sat across from Ginny and Harry. The two of them were smiling like the cat that had just ate the canary. Ginny looked at the two of them and asked.

"I am glad to see you two are talking again." She noticed the two of them grinning, "What has gotten into you two?"

Harry could see that Hermione was bursting. She held out her left hand and said gleefully, "I'm engaged!"

Ginny shrieks got the attention of everyone in the great hall. She hugged Hermione "I am so happy for you" Ginny was still practically shrieking when professor McGonagall's voice startled all of them "What is all this noise about. You are disturbing every one"

Ginny said "I am sorry Headmistress but Hermione and Ron just got engaged."

Hermione held out her left hand as proof. The Headmistress looked at Hermione's ring and smiled.

She then looked at Ron "It's about time you came to your senses young man." Professor McGonagall congrulated the couple and then went back to her table.

Hermione watched professor McGonagall as she headed back to her table. So far this had been the best birthday ever. First she was asked to marry the most wonderful man in the world. Then to her surprise she and Ron made love. She did not plan it, it just happened and she was glad it did. She looked to Ron and could see he was still not able to contain his smile. He would pass the smile off as being happy Hermione agreed to marry him. She knew the real reason for his smile.

She heard Ginny gasp. "Oh no"

Hermione felt someone step up behind her and saw Ron's smile disappear as he glared in her direction. Hermione turned to see Benedict standing behind her. He had tried several times after the train to get her to go out with him, each time she politely refused. He did not say anything but he was under the impression that she was not dating Ron since there fight on the train.

"Hermione I am heading to Hogsmeade, This is your last chance to ditch these losers and be with someone really cool."

This time it was not Ron that had to be restrained. Ginny's face turned bright red "Who are you calling a loser…" Harry put his hand over Ginny's mouth.

Hermione expected Ron to also say something but was surprised to see he was just watching everything. It was clear to Hermione Ron was going to let her handle this herself.

"I don't know Benedict. Let me check with my fiancé" She turned to Ron.

"Ron, would you mind if I went to Hogsmeade with the biggest git at Hogwarts?"

Ron just stared at her clearly amused.

Benedict spoke angrily "You think I am a git! Have you looked at who you are with?"

Hermione stood and whirled on Benedict. She also saw Ron also stand up. She jabbed Benedict in the chest as she spat angrily

"You are a bastard Benedict. The whole Wizarding world knows Ron Weasley and I are dating yet you had to corner me on the train in front of him. You then pester me every chance you can here at school. I have been nice but I thought I made my answer clear. However, being nice has not worked so I will make myself clear. Leave me alone! I have desire to go anywhere with a bastard like you!"

She felt Ron grab her arm. She heard him say "Hermione do not let this Git ruin your day. He is not worth it."

She had not realized it, she had drawn her hand back and was about to hit Benedict. She had only been angry enough to hit someone one other time in her life and that had been Draco Malfoy after buck beak had been executed.

She let Ron pull her away and felt him slide his arms around her waist. Ron spoke to Benedict calmly.

"I cannot blame you for wanting to go out with Hermione Benedict. She is the brightest and best looking witch at Hogwarts. However my fiancé has now asked you not to bother her anymore. I would appreciate it if you would leave her alone."

Benedict glared at Ron. "Or you will do what Weasley?"

Hermione struggled to break from Ron. She wanted to kill Benedict. Ron would not let her go.

"Benedict, I do not have to do anything; my _fiancé_ is quite able to take care of foul bastards like you. You are actually very lucky I was here to keep her from hurting you she has been known to smack or curse those that have gotten out of line with her. I do suggest you move on as I am having a hard time holding her back right now."

It seemed this was the first time Benedict had heard Ron refer to Hermione as his Fiancé and looked at the both of them.

"You have made your choice." He said to Hermione, "You will regret your choice in time" he said coldly before turning and walking away. Hermione turned to Ron and buried her head in his shoulder as Benedict stormed off.

Ginny hugged the two of them. "Congratulations you two, I have to get to Quiddich practice. Hermione we'll talk afterwards."

Too Ginny's surprise she had been made the Gryffindor Quiddich team at the beginning of the term. "Hermione I want to talk with you alone after practice." She looked and Ron and Harry, "If you can spare your _fiancé_ for an hour."

***

Hermione sat with Ginny in the Quidditch stands after Quidditch practice had ended. Harry was flying around the Quidditch pitch. Ron told them he needed to talk to Mrs. Weasley as Kreacher had insisted on preparing for Hermione's party.

That meant smoothing things over with Mrs. Weasley. Kreacher was still unhappy that he was not allowed to prepare the three of them their meals. Hermione remembered the fight he had with Professor McGonagall over this. The three of them had laughed as Kreacher finally agreed to let the three of them eat in the common room. Well he really had not agreed as much had Harry ordered him to let them eat in the common room. Kreacher had sulked off muttering

"What is the point of being masters House Elf if Master never lets poor Kreacher cook for him?" Kreacher did insist on taking care of the three of their dorms. Nothing Harry said could prevent this.

Hermione was touched when Kreacher appeared in her dorm following breakfast. He bowed to Hermione gently "Kreacher would like to wish you a Happy Birthday Mistress. Is there anything Kreacher can do to make her day more pleasant?"

Hermione told Kreacher there was nothing more he could do. He then asked her "Is it true mistress that you are now engaged to Master Weasley"

When she told him Kreacher was beside himself with happiness for her.

"Mistress" Kreacher said "On the day one is engaged one must have an engagement party. Will Kreacher be taking care of this for Mistress?"

Hermione was touched by Kreacher's offer. She did not plan on having an engagement party. She and Ron agreed they would announce there engagement at her birthday party tonight. When she told Kreacher about her birthday party he was distraught he had not been told of the party.

"How can master not tell me about this party? Kreacher must go to start making this evening's dinner. Kreacher knows just what Mistress will like."

He then disappeared. She told Ron he had better warn Mrs. Weasley Kreacher was taking over the burrow again. Ron laughed and headed off to contact Mrs. Weasley through the floo network. They both knew after Harry's birthday they would not be able to keep Kreacher away.

"Hermione spill it!" Ginny's voice bought her back to the present.

"Spill what" Hermione asked Ginny innocently. She knew what Ginny meant but could not help teasing Ginny just a little.

"Hermione, I have seen the way you and Ron have been smirking at each other all morning. Don't try to tell me it is because Ron asked you to marry him. We all knew that was coming!"

Hermione could not keep that morning to herself anymore. She had been dying to tell Ginny all morning but this was the first time they were alone.

"Ron made love to me this morning. Actually I kind of attacked him" she giggled as she said this. Ginny's eyes got wide. "You didn't!"

Hermione nodded her head. "We did"

Ginny took her hands "How was it"

Hermione tried to keep from smiling but she just couldn't. She would never forget her nineteenth birthday.

"Ginny imagine the greatest pleasure you have ever had in your life." She bet Ginny was thinking back to the kiss she and Harry had shared on his previous birthday,

"This would be ten times better" she leaned closer to Ginny and whispered in her ear "You have got to try it. You will never be the same."

Ginny laughed playfully "Hermione Granger, are you suggesting I do something tawdry with Harry?"

They had just stopped laughing when Ron came to the stands. They both looked at Ron and they could not help it. They both started to giggle. Ron looked around to see what they were on about. Ron looked at the two of them and gave them a lopsided grin

"What?"

`***

Kreacher out did himself and Hermione's birthday dinner was one of the best she had ever had. She suspected that was because she was anticipating her and Ron announcing they were engaged after dinner. Her birthday dinner was being held at the Burrow.

Hermione smiled to herself. Over the years the Burrow had become her second home. The usual suspects were there. The entire Weasley clan at Ron's insistence, her mother and father whom Hermione was happy to see were becoming good friends with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Her father always got a kick over Mr. Weasley's fascination with muggle objects. Kingsley was also in attendance and once again everyone was surprised that Professor McGonagall had also come.

They sat around the table enjoying each others company. Hagrid was telling anyone who would listen about his newest creature a Griffon. He planned on giving his class there first lesson on Griffons the following week. Hermione hoped the lesson went better than the Blast ended screwts. She had her doubts any creature that was a cross between a lion and an eagle sounded dangerous to her.

Ron interrupted Hagrid's description of the noble Griffon by tapping the side of his wine glass. He took Hermione's hand as he began to speak.

"Thank you everyone for being here for Hermione's nineteenth birthday."

He looked around the table and began to speak again "I still remember the first day I met Hermione the bossy bushy haired witch that had read all of her lessons."

Everyone laughed.

"I could not stand her!"

He smiled down at Hermione as he continued. "Then the most amazing thing happened we became friends. I have been told by Harry it was obvious from our second year that I had a thing for Hermione."

He looked at Harry as he said this "The truth is I have loved Hermione since we became friends our first year. I never thought in a million years that Hermione could feel the same way about me."

Hermione felt herself blushing as Ron looked at her affectionately. "I have to be the luckiest bloke in the world because Hermione does feel the same as I do and she has agreed to be my wife."

They smiled at each other then Ron looked at everyone "I am pleased to announce that as of this morning Hermione and I are engaged"

The joyous reaction at the table was amazing. Mrs. Weasley ran to Hermione and gave her a tearful hug. Mr. and Mrs. Granger both hugged Ron.

George said "It's about time"

Hagrid was also in tears. Telling anyone that listened he had known the two of them were meant to be together.

Hermione looked at Harry and mouthed to him silently "You're next" and then gave him a hug.

As they were celebrating a silver Patronus appeared next to Kingsley and whispered in his ear. Hermione saw Kingsley's face go white as he stood up stunned. He looked at Mr. Weasley. "Arthur we have to go!"


	9. Chapter 9 Of Wizards and Muggles

9

Of Wizards and Muggles

Rush hour in London was typical of any large city, everyone hurrying to make it home in time to have a nice dinner and watch the evening news. As with most large cities London's Tube was always the most crowded during the evening rush hour. In addition to the Londoners hurrying home the evening rush hour was a popular time for tourist to head out for dinner and to begin an evening out on the town.

Leicester Square in the west end of London was one of the more popular evening destinations for tourist as well as Londoners wanting to enjoy an evening out. In the Leicester Square tube station those Londoner's looking for a night out were arriving to begin there night out. In their hurry to begin there evenings no one noticed the four large men at the entrance of the tube station.

Yaxley, Rockwood and two other death eaters watched the crowd of muggles heading off to enjoy there evenings. Yaxley and Umbridge had scouted muggle London for weeks to find the best place to start their campaign against the muggles. Umbridge settled on Leicester Square since it seemed to be a popular evening destination not just for the muggles that lived in London but those that were visiting from all over the world. They considered and attack Piccadilly Circus however Umbridge thought security was just too tight.

Two Bobbies walked into the Tube station. Right on schedule thought Yaxley. They had scouted the tube station for weeks. The plan was simple. They would attack the Bobbies first. Umbridge made it clear the Bobbies had to be killed. Then they were to wound as some other muggles before apparating out. Yaxley decided they would continue attacking until the first backups for the Bobbies arrived. They would apparate so they were seen clearly. Yaxley felt that would leave no doubt the attack had been made by wizards and not terrorist.

It was time. Yaxley tapped Rockwood on the shoulder and the both drew there wands

"Avada Kadavra"

The two Bobbies went down immediately, killed instantly. All four death eaters started firing curses into the crowd. The panic was unbelievable. Many more muggles were hurt by the panicking crowd than the curses being shot at them.

Yaxley and the others fired into the subway station for almost a minute and a half when the heard footsteps on the stairs. The muggle police had arrived. Yaxley turned and sent another killing curse at one of the approaching Bobbies. He figured one more dead Bobbie would only make the muggles more angry.

As the remaining Bobbies dived for cover Yaxley and the other death eaters apparated out of the tube station. They left behind a seen of total carnage. Three of London's Bobbies dead and at least 15 to 20 injured muggles. In addition at least two or three muggle civilians had also been killed. Once the muggle emergency responders cleared the wounded the final terrible toll was 7 dead and 25 injured.

****

The Prime Minister of England David Blake was in a complete rage. He was watching video of the attack on Leicester Square and the attack was clearly made by Wizards. To make matter worse it was apparent the wizards were trying to hurt as many people as they could.

The press was calling this a terrorist attack. Thank god they were saying the terrorist had attacked with guns. However the press was screaming about the breakdown in security. They were demanding to know why armed men had been able to get into one of the busiest tube stations in London without being spotted.

Blake knew the answer. The Wizards had the ability to just appear where they wanted. How could you defend against an enemy that could go any where they wanted? Blake buried his head in his hands. This was a nightmare.

He knew that the Wizards had just finished a war amongst themselves. During the war there were some casualties outside the Wizarding world but nothing along these lines. Kinglsey Shacklebolt had assured him the war was over and the danger had passed. Clearly Shacklebolt was wrong.

When he finally did get to talk to Shacklebolt after the incident in the park in July Shacklebolt assured him that "Muggles" were not the targets of the attackers but someone named Harry Potter and his friends a girl named Hermione Granger, and a Ron and Ginny Weasley.

He had a security check ran on the four of them. He found no record of a Ron or Ginny Weasley. There was a record of a Hermione Granger howeve; she dropped off the grid when she turned eleven. The same was true of this Harry Potter. Shacklebolt would not tell him anything about the four that had been the "Targets" in July. He knew now that Shacklebolt had been lying. The Potter story was just a cover. They did have one lead.

"I want you to find me everything you can and a Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Get it out on the news we want them for questioning. Also find me anything you can on those twos relatives and bring them in for questioning as well."

His aide picked up the phone and heard him issuing orders to Scotland Yard.

****

Arthur Weasley Apparated back to the ministry with Shacklebolt. He was surprised to see the Auror's offices were bustling with activity. The head of the Auror's Sturgis Podmore immediately ran to them.

"This is bad Kingsley" Podmore went on "At six fifteen this evening there was an attack at the Leicester Square tube station. Six people have been killed and over twenty injured. There is no doubt the attack was by Wizards."

Podmore hesitated. "It gets worse Minister. The muggles have announced they are seeking Harry Potter and Hermione Granger for questioning regarding this evenings attacks."

Arthur Gasped. "How can the Muggles think Harry and Hermione had anything to do with this?"

Kinglsey answered "They don't. This is the Muggles Prime Ministers way of letting me know he wants to meet with me."

Kingsley had worked out a code with the Muggle Prime Minister to let him know they needed to speak. By stating they wanted to question certain famous witches or wizards Kinglsey would know to contact him. He wished he had not used Harry or Hermione. He had the names of several other wizards that had been killed he could have used. Why use Harry and Hermione Kingsley wondered.

Podmore cleared his throat. Kingsley nodded his head for him to continue.

"Minister, you know the Aurors are extremely understaffed right now."

Of all the offices in the ministry the Aurors had taken the most casualties during Voldemort control. "I would like you to reconsider the case of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Kinglsey sighed. Podmore had wanted the Trio appointed as Aurors immediately. Kinglsey did not agree. It took close to three years to train as an Auror. He had been able to put Podmore off by insisting the three of them at least take there N.E..

"With this new incident I need Aurors that are experienced in tracking down death eaters."

Kingsley interrupted Podmore. "May I remind you that the three of them have not tracked down death eaters?"

Podmore shot back angrily "Kingsley these three tracked down Voldemort's Horcruxes with nothing to go on. They planned and raided the Ministry of Magic freeing several Muggle Born. They planned and successfully robbed Gringots, Hermione Granger along with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood almost defeated Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry Potter is responsible for the fall of Lord Voldemort. I think all three of them have proven they have what it takes to be Aurors!"

Podmore made a strong case and Kingsley knew once the three of them had taken there newts he would have no choice but to make Harry and Ron Aurors. Hermione Granger on the other hand was a different case.

"Podmore, Once they three of them have there Newts I am sure I will have no choice but to appoint Harry and Ron as Aurors. You and I have talked about Hermione Granger. She has never expressed an interest in being an Auror."

Podmore just shook his head. "I do not understand why we have to wait. And Ms. Granger will see reason if you would just talk to her."

Kinglsey's problem in the case of Hermione is she had expressed an interest in joining the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as a Prosecutor. The head of that department heard this and was pressuring Kingsley to assign her to him. For now though he had other things to attend to. "Podmore can we discuss this later. I have to meet with the muggle prime minister"

Kingsley and Arthur headed to Kinglsey's office. He had not realized Kinglsey was being pressured into placing Ron, Harry and Hermione in the Aurors office. He knew both Ron and Harry wanted very much to be Aurors. He also knew Hermione had no interest in hunting down Dark Wizards. She wanted to address the injustices she felt needed to be fixed. He said nothing to Kingsley as they arrived to his office. Kingsley spoke to a painting.

***

David Blake sat listening to his cabinet shouting at him at once. He had just told them there were witches and Wizards throughout England. All things considered his cabinet had taken the news better than he thought. By that he meant they had not immediately tried to have him committed to a mental hospital. Perhaps the video of this evening attack had something to do with that.

The head of MI5 the British Security service spoke to the Prime Minister skeptically. "How long have you known about these "Wizards" as you call them?"

Before he could answer he heard an all too familiar voice interrupted them. "To the Muggle Prime Minister David Blake, the minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt request permission to visit."

The announcement had a drastic affect on the cabinet members in the room. The head of MI5 sat down stunned. The rest of his cabinet whom obviously did not believe the Wizard nonsense also looked at the painting in disbelief. Blake was used to the talking painting. He also was happy that Shacklebolt had responded. He had his doubts he would respond to his request for a meeting. He turned to the painting. "Tell Kingsley he has my permission. Please let him know I am in a full cabinet meeting and he will be meeting with them as well."

About a minute later the fireplace glowed green and Kingsley stepped out of the fireplace. Another red haired man that Blake had never seen came out of the fire place a few seconds after Kinglsey. The cabinet stared at Kingsley and Arthur Weasley stunned.

Kingsley approached David and shook his hands. "Prime Minister it is good to see you again. I wish it was under more pleasant circumstances."

He turned to the red haired man "This is my aide Arthur Weasley. I asked him to join us as he is an expert on muggles."

Arthur Weasley excitedly shook the prime ministers hand. After he introduced the two of them to cabinet members present the head of MI5 spoke harshly.

"Give me one reason I should not have you two arrested immediately for the attack tonight?"

Kinglsey looked the head of MI5 in the eye and answered "Because we are not behind tonight's attack sir."

"You do not deny the attack tonight was from "Wizards" though"

"Or course we do not deny the attacks were from wizards. That is why we are hear sir."

The rest of the cabinet started to talk all at once.

David knocked on the table to get them to all be quite.

He looked Kingsley in the eye. "This is the second time British citizens have been killed by Wizards in two months. You assured me that this Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were the targets of the first attack. Given the events of tonight how do I know that Harry Potter and this Granger girl were not behind the attacks?"

"Harry and Hermione would never…" Kingsley stopped Mr. Weasley from finishing by interrupting him.

"Prime Minister as I have told you before. The Wizarding world like yours has those that are good and we also have criminals, or as has been proven tonight terrorist. However this is the first time we have had an attack against muggles by wizards. Perhaps I should explain recent events in the Wizarding world"

Over the next few minutes Kingsley explained there had been a conflict recently between groups of criminals that wanted to take over the certain parts of the Wizarding world. He did think the Muggles needed to know there had been a violent war fought in the Wizarding world. He told them how Harry, Ron and Hermione were instrumental in the capturing of the leader of this group. When he was finished Blake asked his cabinet if they had any questions for Kingsley.

The head of the British security services was the only one and he had more of a demand than a question. "Speaking as the head of SIS I want the names and locations of every witch and wizard in England. I would like to bring them in for questioning"

Kinglsey hid his shock at the request well Blake thought. He was happy he did not have to ask Kingsley for this, he was not unhappy with his security chief because he intended to make the same demand of Kingsley.

"I am sure you would." Kingsley paused, "However I cannot give you what you are asking for."

"Why not?" asked the British security chief.

"First of all I do not have the authority to do give you those names" Kingsley answered, "Secondly we Wizards value our Privacy and this could be a problem for my government. However, I can offer a compromise if you would like."

Blake asked "And what would that be?"

Kingsley answered. "The events of tonight do not just represent crises for your government but for mine as well. I suggest we co operate with each other to resolve this issue."

Blake nodded his head in agreement as did a majority of his cabinet. "What do you have in mind Kingsley?"

"The first thing would be to have someone appointed as a liaison between your government and mine. If you agree with that, Arthur here will be your liaison. Secondly my government has its own law enforcement officers. I suggest we have some of our specialist in tracking down dark wizards work with your security services."

Blake thought that Kinglsey suggestions were a good idea. He also could see his cabinet also agreed. Blake addressed his security chief. "William what do you think."

William Davies the head of MI5 answered. "I can live with that with one condition."

Kingsley was happy that he seemed to have diffused the crisis for the moment. His happiness however was short lived as Davies outlined his conditions.

"You mentioned three wizards that were instrumental in catching the leader of these criminals Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger" Davies seemed to make a connection and looked at Arthur "Is he any relation to you Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur answered cautiously "Yes Ronald is my Son and Ms Granger is going to be my daughter in law and Harry Potter is like a son to me."

Davies could not help but smile. Mr. Weasley had to be proud of these three and gauging by the caution in his tone very worried for them as well. Davies knew his men were going to be involved in something they would have no idea how to deal with and he needed the best as much information as he could get so they could complete their mission. "Mr. Weasley you must be very proud of these three. However I must ask that my people be given the chance to question them."

Kingsley had seen this coming, he would ask for the same thing if he was in Davies shoes. "Mr. Davies I wish I could give you what you are asking for. However I cannot order these three to talk to your people. They are private citizens and we cannot compel them to talk with your people"

Davies did not look happy but he did understand,

"Kingsley, how long before they will be able to talk to us?"

"Right now they feel they need a break. They and their families have been through a lot this year."

"Can we convince them to change her minds?" Davies asked. "From what you have told I these three may know something that could help us out with the events of last night."

Arthur answered for Kingsley. "I can talk to them. However I am not promising anything. I now Hermione is very concerned for her parents and does not want to be separated form them again. I can try to convince them to speak with you."

Davies and Blake both asked. "How long do you think that will take?"

***

Hermione Granger soon to be Hermione Granger Weasley woke up to feel Ron's arms around her. She had to admit after yesterday she had to be the happiest she had ever been. This was even better than finding out she was a witch so many years ago. She got up and gave Ron a quick kiss on the forehead. She wondered as she headed to the dining room what had called Kingsley and Mr. Weasley away from the party last night.

She said good morning to Harry as she sat down.

"What can Kreacher get mistress this morning?"

Kreacher bowed to her. No matter how hard she tried she could not break Kreacher of this habit, she finally gave up after along argument with Kreacher. He had walked away muttering to himself the way he always did.

She had not noticed Harry's concerned look as he was reading the morning prophet.

"Harry what is it?"

Harry handed her the Prophet. She gasped when she saw the headlined

**Seven Muggles Killed in attack by Wizards!**

Seven Muggles were killed last night at the Leicester square tube station. According to the muggles the attack occurred during the rush hour the one of the busiest times of day for the Muggles. The Muggle authorities have indicated they are seeking Harry Potter and Hermione Granger for questioning regarding the incident. The muggle press did not indicate why they were seeking these two for question just that they were persons of interest in this matter. The Prophet was unable to reach the ministry of magic for further details this morning

Hermione stared at the paper shocked. Why would the muggles want to question Harry and her? They had nothing to do with the attacks. She looked up to Harry

"What do you think this is all about?"

"I don't know Hermione. Clearly though they think we have something to do with this attack."

"Do you think this is why Mr. Weasley had to leave last night?"

As she finished her question Arthur Weasley came in through the back door. He looked tired. "Good Morning Hermione, Harry." He paused "What a night!"

Hermione handed Mr. Weasley the Prophet "I see that" She said sharply

Mr. Weasley quickly read the story in the profit. "Oh My"

"Why do the muggles want to talk to Harry and I Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

***

William and Annette Granger were enjoying a quite Sunday morning. They had stayed at the Weasley's until early in the morning. They normally did not stay out late even on the weekends but it is not everyday your daughter gets engaged. Annette could not believe Hermione was going to be getting married. It seemed just yesterday she was holding her newborn daughter in her arms. Now she was getting married. My how time flies she thought.

William was cleaning the morning's breakfast dishes and listening to the morning news on the tele. The BBC was covering the terrorist attack on the Tube last night. Mrs. Granger started to head to the bedroom so she could begin getting dressed for the day when she was stopped cold by the voice of the news caster.

"Authorities are seeking a Harry Potter and Hermione Granger for questioning about last nights attacks. MI5 is saying that Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are not suspects but they believe they may have information that will be valuable in catching those responsible for the attack. MI5 asks anyone with information regarding Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger call the number below."

Mrs. Granger looked at her husband; before she could say anything the doorbell rang. Mr. Granger answered the door to find two well dressed men. The first of the two greeted Mr. Ganger

"William Granger?"

"Yes, I am William Granger,"

"I am Inspector Williamson and this is Inspector Davidson." He opened his wallet to show Mr. Granger his identification "We are with MI5"

Mr. Granger looked at the two men before asking cautiously "What can I do for you inspector"

Williamson was looking past the door into the flat. "We would like to talk to your daughter Hermione, Is she in?"

Mr. Granger looked at his wife. "I am sorry but Hermione is away at school. What is this all about?"

Williamson ignored Mr. Granger "What school is that Mr. Granger. We have not found any record of her attending any school here in the U.K."

Mr. Granger could tell Williamson did not believe Hermione was in school. Mr. Granger did not like Williamson. "She is going to school abroad". He lied.

Williamson replied skeptically "I see. Well that would explain that. Perhaps we can come in and you can get your daughter on the phone for me."

Mr. Granger answered Williamson coolly. "I don't think so. You still have not told me what you want with my daughter."

Williamson gave William a cold look as well, "No I have not. I think you know what this is about Mr. Granger. Why don't we just stop pretending? Let's just get your daughter on the phone and get this over with." Williamson tried to walk in the flat as he finished his statement. Mr. Granger blocked his way.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave Inspector. I will let my daughter know you stopped by."

Williamson gave him a dirty look. He handed Mr. Granger his card. "Please do."

Williams Granger closed the door and watched the two inspectors get into a black sedan. They did not leave. So they were going to watch the house. He saw Annette dialing Hermione on her cell phone.

****

There was a tense silence in the dining room as Mr. Weasley looked at Harry and Hermione. Harry could see that Mr. Weasley was trying to decide how to answer Hermione's question. Before Mr. Weasley could answer Hermione's cell phone rang. She answered. Harry heard her end of the conversation and could see by Hermione's expression she was getting upset.

"Mom, slow down." She listened to her mother then said

"MI5 what did they want?" Hermione glared at Mr. Weasley "Did they say why the wanted to see me?"

Ron came into the room and started to put his arms around Hermione. She pushed him away angrily

"They are watching the house. No mom I have no Idea why they want to talk to me and why they think I had anything to do with last night. Ok I will call you after I know more."

Hermione finished her phone call and turned to Mr. Weasley fire in her eyes. "MI5 just talked to my parents. They want to know where I am. They are also watching my parents. What is going on Mr. Weasley?"

Harry's could tell she was struggling to keep her anger in check. Harry wondered if the Dursley's had been paid a visit by MI5. If so he was sure that they got an earful about him from his uncle.

Mr. Weasley looked uncomfortable as he sat down. "First of all the Muggles do not think you and Harry have anything to do with lasts night."

"Then why were they at Hermione's parent's house?" Harry asked forcefully.

"I don't know." Mr. Weasley answered "The muggle prime minister told us they wanted to talk to you and Hermione last night. I thought that Kingsley and I had that cleared up."

"Obviously you didn't" Hermione sounded worried "Why did they want to talk to Harry and me and how do they even know about Harry and I?"

Arthur looked at Hermione as he spoke. "They know about you and Harry because of the attack on Harry's birthday. We had to tell them who the real targets of that attack were. They want to talk to you because they think the two attacks are related."

"Are they?" Harry asked.

"We don't think so." Arthur answered. "Hermione we will take care of this"

Hermione said to Mr. Weasley "I hope so. My parents are terrified."

****

"We agreed to give Kingsley and his people the chance to look into things. We agreed to leave Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter alone!" Prime Minister Blake glared at William Davies angrily.

Davies had been working with Prime Minister Blake for three years now and he had never seen him this angry before. Davies had not agreed with the prime ministers decision to let Kingsley's men look into things. He wanted to talk to this Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and it galled him that they were being hidden by Kingsley. He figured if he put a little pressure on the families they would contact him.

He was surprised to hear that Harry Potter's Aunt and uncle had not spoken to him in over a year. They said he left home for school a year ago and had not returned. Ms. Grangers Parents claimed there daughter was attending school abroad. He knew that was BS.

When he found that her parents had been in Australia under an assumed name for over year he had decided he wanted to talk to this Granger girl. She was either very afraid of something or had something to hide. He was not sure which yet but he was leaning towards afraid after reviewing the video from July. It was clear she and that Harry Potter were two of the targets of that attack.

He had gone over it in his mind. If the group wanted to eliminate Potter and Granger before they attacked then they must know something that could help catch the group. He needed to catch these people before they attacked again and so far his only lead was Hermione Granger and Harry potter.

"Minister, may I remind you that right now the only lead we have as to who is behind the attack last night are Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter. I think we need to talk to them."

Blake glared at him. "Kingsley assured us they had nothing to do with the attack. He also said he could give us witnesses proving both Potter and Granger were no where near Leicester Square at the time of the attacks. Are you saying Kingsley lied?"

"No sir." He answered "However I do believe that the two of them do know something about whomever made the attack. It is clear they were the targets of the attack in July." He paused letting what he was saying sink in. "They needed to be eliminated before this group could make the attack last night. There is something Kingsley is not telling us."

He paused a minute before continuing. "Ms Granger's parents were moved out of the country for over a year. Mr. Potter left his Aunt and Uncles house about the same time. We now have confirmed that the Dursley's have also took a trip out of the country around the same time. Both the Granger's and Dursley's returned to England in May."

He again paused to make sure that Blake absorbed the information he just relayed to him. "It is clear that both the families were moved to keep them safe. I think that Potter and Granger were targets of these people. I also think that Kingsley believed whatever threat there was to these too had been eliminated. He was clearly surprised about the attack last night. I will bet a dinner he was just as surprised in July. Kingsley is not telling us the 'whole story here!"

He could see by the Prime Ministers reaction that He knew more than he was telling him but he did not push the matter.

"Tell me something William" Blake sighed as he spoke. "Do you think your men can take out these wizards?"

"From what I have seen so far they seem to be able to just appear where they want. Since they do not appear to use conventional weapons I cannot even begin to think of how we could protect ourselves. The doctors report they have never seen injuries like those from last night before."

"So you agree we need Kingsley's help?"

"Yes we will need some advice David"

"Then why would you do something that could alienate Kingsley?"

"Because Kingsley is not telling us the whole story", Davies whispered hotly "He knows more about what is going on than he is telling us. If we had the full story we would be able to handle this ourselves!"

Blake replied sharply "You are right he is not telling us the whole story. We need to earn his trust so he will. By not doing what I said last night what makes you think he is going to trust us now? I want you to pull your men off the Granger's and Dursley's and to leave them alone."

Davies opened his mouth to protest but Blake stopped him with a cold stare. "So we are clear that is a direct order."


	10. Chapter 10 Engaged Part II

First I want to apologize for this chapter being inserted in the middle of a story already in progress...I am getting Daft in my old age and did not notice this chapter was missing until tonight.

This chapter spends some time developing the relationship between Harry and Ginny and how the two couples are getting closer.

I will warn you know this chapter is Mature due to a love scene with Harry and Ginny,

Again I apologize for this chapter being inserted after the fact.

9

Engaged Part 2

The rest of the weekend passed without incident. The six former leaders of Dumbledore's Army did spend some time talking about the attack in London and trying to find a connection to the attack in July. After looking at as many of the details of the attacks they could find no similarities or connection. Harry knew this worried Mr. Weasley because this clearly was an attack on Muggles.

Mr. Weasley having now been appointed ambassador to the Muggles was concerned about how the attack would affect relations between the Wizarding world and the Muggles. There were still some bad feelings between the Muggles and the Wizarding world from the war with Voldemort.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had just finished their tutoring session with Professor McGonagall. Harry almost wished he had opted to come back for a full school year as opposed to trying to just study and take the N.E.. The trio typically spent the mornings in tutoring sessions with Professor McGonagall. Right after Lunch they would either spend an hour with Professor Slughorn or Flitwick doing practical work for Charms or Potions. Harry had gone back to the room of requirement to try and recover Professor Snape's potions book to help him with potions however the book had been destroyed by the fiendfyre spell cast by Crab.

Hermione set up a study schedule for them after she had done some research on the Newt's required by the Ministry of Magic for Aurors and those wishing to join the department of magical law enforcement. Harry and Ron were studying defense against the dark arts. Charms, Potions and transfiguration were the main subjects that would be on the Aurors exams.

Ron and Harry asked Hermione about the N.E.. Hermione said that they should not worry as the N.E. she needed were similar to those that Ron and Harry needed.

When not studying for his N.E., Harry spent as much time as he could with Ginny. Unfortunately between Ginny's classes, homework and her being Quidditch captian she did not have much time to spare for him. Harry envied Ron who was now able to spend one or two nights a week with Hermione in her dorm room. Harry wished he could have the same chance with Ginny but he also knew that was not possible. Students were simply not allowed in the teacher's tower.

Harry heard Ginny bringing that evening's Quidditch practice on an end. Harry was looking forward to spending at least a couple of hours with Ginny.

"I thought Ron and Hermione were joining us tonight?" Ginny asked noticing Ron and Hermione were not with him as she sat down.

"Uhm, Ron said he needed a little more help with transfiguration so he and Hermione decided to stay in and so a little more studying."

"Yeah they are studying alright." Ginny giggled "But I bet it has nothing to do with Transfiguration."

"Ginny!" Harry tried to sound indignant but he too was laughing as he spoke "How could you think that of your brother and best friend?"

Harry had to admit he would not mind a little private study time with Ginny. Ever since Ron and Hermione had gotten engaged the two of the slipped away for Study time whenever they could. Harry and Ginny both knew they were not studying for N.E..

"My Best friend has been shagging my brother every chance she gets ever since they got engaged"

Harry took Ginny's hand. Ginny turned to him and he began to kiss her passionately. He put his hands around her waist as they kissed. He then started to move his hands down to the top of her buttocks. Ginny grabbed his hand and whispered "I see Ron has given you some ideas."

"I did not need Ron's help" Harry whispered back and again began to kiss Ginny again moving his hand but this time up to the swell of her breast. This time Ginny did not stop him and he began to caress her breast. Ginny let him caress her for a few seconds then pulled away from Harry. "Not here", she whispered.

Harry knew she was right. They were in as private an area they could find in the school library. But it was hardly the best place to make love for the first time. Harry did not miss the fact that Ginny had not said no, just not here.

He looked at her "So you are saying…"

"Yes Harry. I would like to make love with you." Ginny said brightly. "However I just do not see how we are going to be able to here at Hogwarts. Unlike Hermione I am a student here. "

"There is always my invisibility cloak"

"That is true Harry but you cannot get into the girls dorms and I have roommates"

"I did not mean for me to sneak into your dorm. However you could use it to get to my room. When Ron and Hermione make love he, stays the night with her."

"Harry I don't know" Ginny said hesitantly "I don't know how Ron would react if he caught us."

Harry gave Ginny a look "I could..."

Ginny cut him off hotly "You are not going to ask Ron if it is ok! It's none of his business!"

Harry had no intention of talking with Ron about something like this. He was her brother! However Ginny did not say anything about talking to Hermione.

****

Ron quickly walked up to Ginny as she was saying goodnight to the rest of her Quidditch team. She looked tired. It had been a very tough practice. "Ginny can I talk to you for a minute?" he said hoping she would have something else to do. He really did not want to have this conversation with her.

Ginny turned to face her brother "Sure Ron, lets go sit in the stands."

Ginny lead him to a seat in the first row of the stands. As she sat down she looked at him "What's up?" She asked.

Ron was not sure where to start. "Ginny about you and Harry"

Ron saw Ginny's cheeks turn a little red as she interrupted him "Harry and I are none of your business Ron!"

This is going to be harder than I thought Ron said to himself looking at Ginny's angry eyes. Ginny had always felt that Ron as well as her other brothers were too involved in her personal life, especially when it came to her boyfriends.

"Ginny I am not trying to get into your business. Actually that is kind of what I want to talk to you about."

Ginny started to speak, Ron held up his hand "Just let me finish before you take my head off."

He saw that Ginny was going to let him have his say, he was glad to see that. Now if he only knew where to begin.

"I know you and Harry are very serious about each other. I also have heard that you would be even more serious with Harry if you were not worried about me."

Ginny looked a bit confused. Ron really did not want to talk to his sister about her love life but Hermione said her reluctance to go any further with Harry was going to be a problem and he needed to set things straight with her. He wished Hermione was with him now but she had insisted that this was something Ron had to do on his own.

"Ron. I am not really concerned about what you think about Harry and me. It is really none of your business. Why would you think I was worried about you?"

"Ginny it's more the kind of relationship you and Harry are having I am talking about."

Ginny's face turned red with anger as he saw in her eyes she understood what Ron meant.

"What do you mean the type of relationship Ron? Are you worried that Harry and I are going to start shagging every chance we get? So what if Harry and I do decide to shag? It's not any of your business! You are such a hypocrite talking to me about how Harry and I should not do anything more than snog when everyone knows you and Hermione are shagging every chance you get!"

Ron had never seen Ginny this angry before. He knew by her angry reaction that Hermione and Harry were right. Ginny was afraid of how he would react if he knew Harry and her were as she put it shagging.

"Ginny wait a minute!" he had to fight back his own anger "You need to let me finish before you bite my head off. Please calm down!"

Ginny folded her arms across her chest and stared at Ron with fire in her eyes. But she appeared to be waiting for Ron to continue.

"Ginny, from what I have heard you are not willing to even talk to Harry about any future plans…Including having a more intimate relationship or even getting married. I have the impression that is because you are afraid of me getting angry or upset about this."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Ron continued before she could say anything.

"Ginny you are my little sister. I only want you to be happy. Harry is my best friend and I want him to be happy as well. I know the two of you are very happy with each other so why would I have a problem with the two of you having the same happiness I have found with Hermione?"

Ginny looked like she did not believe what she was hearing. "You mean you would not be upset if…"

Ron interrupted her before she said anything more. "Just because I want you to be as happy as I am does not mean I want to hear about it"

Ron could not say anything more because he was not able to breathe as Ginny gave him a fierce hug.

****

Ginny Weasley was in a very good mood the following morning. She did not want to admit how concerned she had been over how Ron would feel about Harry and her doing more than just snogging with each other. Now she wanted to arrange some time with Harry.

She spotted Harry sitting with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Even though the three of them did not belong to any of the four houses they still sat with the Gryffindor house whenever they could.

Ginny hugged Harry from behind and said sweetly "Good Morning everyone."

Harry turned to her surprised. Ginny normally did not show affection when Ron was around because she did not want to risk upsetting Ron. "Good Morning Ginny" he was surprised when she gave him a quick kiss before sitting down. She saw Hermione give Ron a look that said "I told you so".

"What's gotten into you this morning?" Harry smiled as he looked at Ginny.

"I don't know" Ginny replied happily "I just think it's going to be a good day" She took a plate and served herself some toast and eggs.

"So what are you up to today?" She asked Hermione and Ron as she began to eat.

"More studying and I need to take a little time with professor Vector to study for my Arithmancy N.E.W.T." Hermione answered.

Harry and Ron told her they planned on spending the day studying and also were going to work on Defense against the Dark arts with Professor McGonagall as well as well as potions with Professor Slughorn. Harry was improving in potions however he was not as good at potions without the help of professor Snape's old textbook. The problem is this was not what Ginny wanted to find out.

"How about this evening?" she asked trying to sound casual.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other but neither of them said anything right away.

Harry replied "I am hoping you might have some time to get together for a little bit" he said to her.

Ginny was already planning on spending the evening with Harry however where and how she spent that time depended on Ron and Hermione. So far neither was talking about what they were planning. Ginny did not want to push them but she really did want to know.

Ginny and Harry arranged to get together after she finished with Quidditch practice. To Ginny's disappointment Ron and Hermione still did not share there plans with her when she finished her breakfast. After finishing her breakfast she had to leave for her fast class.

It was hard for Ginny to concentrate on classes she kept thinking about how she hoped her evening would end with Harry. She wished she had thought to tell Harry to bring his invisibility cloak with him later. She was about to before leaving breakfast but decided against the idea not wanting to have to answer any question Ron and Hermione might ask. Ginny hoped that Ron and Hermione would decide to spend their evening in Hermione's dorm.

To Ginny's delight Ron and Hermione had decided to spend the night in her room. To make things even better Harry must have realized why she was so interested in what everyone was doing that night because he did remember his invisibility cloak. She had to admit she was a bit nervous as she followed Harry back to his dorm under the invisibility cloak. The trip to his dorm went without incident,

Ginny jumped into Harry's arms knocking him onto the bed as she kissed him passionately. Harry put his arms around her back as the kissed. Then he let his hands move down her back and over her buttocks slowly. "Alone at last" She whispered to him as he slid his hands up her skirt.

They took their time taking time to explore as each other slowly as they kissed and undressed each other. Once Harry had her shirt off he began to kiss her breast softly. As he moved down her body kissing her he removed her skirt. She squealed in pleasure as his kisses moved below her waist.

After what seemed like hours Harry opened her legs and began to enter her. Ginny closed her eyes. This was her first time and she did not want it to end. As Harry Gently thrust in her she felt like she was going to explode with pleasure. After a couple of more thrust she cried out with pleasure and the moment was over.

"Harry." She was now enjoying lying in his arms. They were both tired. They had made love a couple of more times and Ginny was spent. "I think we should announce our engagement this Christmas"

Harry Rolled over and looked in her eyes and she could see the joy in his face. "So you are saying yes to marrying me?'

"Harry I was always going to Marry you. I just wanted to make sure that Ron would be ok with you and I getting married."

Harry kissed her deeply. They were too involved in their kiss so they did not hear the door open until they heard Ron's voice.

"Oi! What are you doing with my little sister Potter?" Harry pulled from Ginny so fast her covers came off. She grabbed the covers quickly and covered herself. Looking over the covers she could feel her face getting warm with anger. She saw Ron and Hermione smiling as they closed the door behind them.

"Ron!" Ginny whispered angrily. She did not want to risk shouting at him.

"Oi a little Privacy you two" Harry threw a pillow at Ron and Hermione angrily.

Ron and Hermione turned there backs and Harry and Ginny got dressed quickly.

Once they were dressed Ginny turned angrily on Ron and Hermione "What are you two doing here!"

Hermione gave Ginny a wicked Grin. "We thought we would see how you two were getting along."

Ginny's eyes got wide with surprise. "What! How did you?"

Hermione laughed. "Ginny you were not that subtle at breakfast. Why do you think Harry had his invisibility cloak with him?" She looked at Harry "I swear boys are daft. If it hadn't been for me Harry would have never gotten the hint!"

Ginny turned on Harry. "They knew?" She asked hotly "They knew and you did not say anything?"

"They did not want me to say anything to you. Ron figured if you found out he was onto your plans you would not come with me tonight. He," He shot Ron an angry glance as he finished, "Said nothing about dropping in."

"Harry, don't get mad at Ron" Hermione spoke quickly "This was my idea"

Ginny was calming down. Since the attack on the four of them in July they had become even closer than they were at the beginning of the summer. Ginny was kind of glad that Ron and Hermione knew and that she and Harry would not have to sneak around.

"Well." She took Harry's hand before she continued. "You think we can tell them Harry?" she asked.

Harry looked like he did not know what she was talking about at first. Then she saw his eyes light up as he understood what she was getting to. "If they promise not to say anything to anyone until Christmas"

"Tell us what?" Ron asked

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny and her eyes widened as she also realized what Ginny was talking about.

"When did you agree?" She asked Ginny running up to her and giving her a hug.

"Agree to what?" Ron asked getting a little bit agitated since he was the only one that did not seem to be in on the secret.

Ginny answered after Hermione went to give Harry a hug as well. "Harry asked me to marry him this summer. I told him I would tonight."

Ron smiled as well "About bloody time!"

He also gave Ginny Hug and shook Harry's hand "Welcome to the family mate"

There was a loud pop and Kreacher was suddenly in the room, "Did Kreacher hear right. Master is getting married to mistress Weasley?"

The four of them smiled as Harry answered "Yes Kreacher heard right. Ginny and I are engaged."

Kreacher disappeared and then Re appeared a second later with a bottle of Champagne and four crystal glasses that Ginny recognized as one of the sets from 12 Grimwauld place. She also guessed the champagne was from there as well. As Kreacher poured the Champagne Kreacher was mumbling happily

"Two weddings to prepare for, there is going to be a lot of work for Kreacher to do. Announcements to be sent out…"

"Kreacher" Ginny looked at Harry before continuing. "We do not want anyone else to know until Christmas"

Kreacher looked disappointed "Not til' Christmas. That is two months away but Kreacher will do as his Mistress says" Kreacher bowed and with a pop went back to the Kitchen.

Ginny looked at Harry, "What did he mean by his Mistress?"

Harry laughed "I think that means Kreacher has accepted you as my future wife." He looked at Ron and Hermione "Please do not say anything to anyone until Christmas. We want to surprise your mother."

They talked for another twenty minutes then Ginny had to get back to the Gryffindor common room. She kissed Harry quickly then slipped under the invisibility cloak and was gone.


	11. Chapter 11The Order of the Dragon

**Rambings...AKA Authors notes**

Hope you have enjoyed my little story so far.

I am going to warn you this chapter is rather violent.

Things are also going to escalate from hear on.

Please R/R

10

The Order of the Dragon

London's Heathrow International airport is the busiest Airport in Britain. Some say the busiest in Europe, Heathrow being the only transportation hub for air travel in the UK. So far it had been a typical Monday morning at the airport as passengers rushed through the Terminal to catch their flights or to catch a cab to take them to whatever meeting they had to attend.

Unfortunately the typical day ended when a man dressed in black robes suddenly appeared next to one of the security checkpoints. Before anyone could react he pointed what appeared to be a wand at one of the security agent. A green flash shot out from the wand and the agent fell down, dead. He then shot the same green flash at the other two agents killing them as well.

The deaths of the security agents set the passengers waiting to get through the security check point into a panic. As they panicked he fired several more times into the crowd this time red flashes were fired from the wand and the passengers fell down bleeding from where they were hit. The black robed figure fired into the crowd for three minutes hitting another ten or fifteen panicked passengers.

Finally armed back up security forces arrived at the terminal. They could be seen clearly ordering the blacked robe figure to drop whatever he was using as a weapon and to get down on the floor. The black robed figure pointed his wand at the security forces and the fiery shape of a dragon shot out o the wand, The dragon drew up to its full height then flew into the security force that had arrived burning them all to death as well as severely burning any other passengers that had not been able to escape the terminals security area. Then just a fast as the black robed figure appeared he suddenly just disappeared. The security video ended once he vanished.

***

The following Saturday was overcast and rainy in London. Many Londoners wanting to go out for the day found themselves spending the day at the many shopping centers. The Brent Cross shopping center was having a very busy day. Except for the larger than normal crowds this was so far a typical Saturday for this popular London shopping destination.

Security officer Jim Daniels hated it when it rained because with the additional crowds came the usual problems associated with larger crowds, the lost children, shop lifting and the occasional fight between teenagers. Even though he did not like working in the larger crowds in the mall he preferred that to sitting behind the security desk watching the security video for anything out of the ordinary. This was of all the duties he had as a security officer one of the most boring. Unfortunately for Officer Daniels things that Saturday went from boring to horrifying in a matter of seconds.

The first indication Jim had there was something up was the sudden appearance of a man in black robes with a skull mask in the main food court. As he dispatched a security officer to check the man out two more similarly dressed figures appeared one at one of the main entrances and the other near the main escalators in the center of the mall. Daniels wondered how these men in black robes and masks had gotten into the mall unnoticed by any of the security men on patrol.

"1402 to base" his radio crackled

"1402" he spoke into his mic

"I have a suspicious subject in the food court in sight. Appears to be a male about 5'11 dressed in black robes and has a skull mask. I am approaching now"

"Roger 1402, please be advised we have two more subjects with similar description at main entrance and central escalator bank." Daniels felt a little uneasy and decided to get some additional help from the Metro Police. "1402, be advised I am requesting assistance from metro police." He picked up the phone.

As Daniels contacted the metro police the robed figures sprang into actions. The figure in the food court pulled what appeared to be a stick out of his robes and pointed at 1402. What appeared to be a green lightning bolt shot out of the stick and hit 1402 in the chest, Daniels saw him go down. The figure by the escalators also pulled out a stick and pointed it at a group of shoppers on the escalators. This time red bolts shot from his stick hitting several people on the escalator. The ones he hit fell bleeding from where they had been hit. Those shoppers not hit started to either try and run back up the escalator or jump over the sides to the ground. Many those that jumped from the escalator suffered from broken bones.

As the screams of people being attacked in the food court and those not hurt ran to get out of harms way the shoppers throughout the mall began to panic. Those running to escape through the main entrance were greeted by a third robed figure who like the other two, began shooting into the crowd with his stick.

As people began to panic and try to get away from their attackers many more were injured by horrified shoppers. Most of the casualties of this attack were not from people hit by the robed figures but those trampled over by others trying to escape the carnage.

Daniels hung up the phone having called the metro police and leapt out of his chair. It took him only a minute to get to the main floor of the mall. Fortunately for him the entrance to the security centre was not far from the food court. The food court was now empty. Those who could fled seeking safety wherever they could. He noticed the black robed figure from the food court standing over a woman that was screaming for mercy. The figure raised the stick he had and pointed at her. Daniels had to do something.

Daniels hurled his knight stick at the robed figure. It struck him on the side of the head. The figure staggered from the blow to his head. The figured then turned in Daniels direction and pointed his stick at him. Daniels heard him shout "Avada Kedavra." The green flash from the robed figures wand was the last thing Daniels saw before he was killed.

****

The London Metropolitan police flying squad are experts at responding to and handling the most violent criminals in London. When the call came in from Brent Cross security about the suspicious black robed figures with skull masks they were immediately dispatched to handle the situation. The Metropolitan police felt that the flying squad would have no problem handling the situation.

Inspector William Jefferson was speaking into the radio as the flying squads tactical Van sped towards the Brent Cross shopping center. "All units responding to Brent Cross are to secure the perimeter only."

Since the second attack at Heathrow airport Jefferson had been asked to come up with a strategy to deal with this new terrorist threat. After reviewing the two incidents Jefferson felt the reason the terrorist had escaped was due to the fact the first units on the scene rushed in without securing the perimeter. All the attacker had to do was to eliminate those officers confronting them. Then slip out of there disguises and escape by blending in with the panicked crowd to make their escape.

Within a few minutes they had arrived at the mall. Jefferson was greeted by an angry police Lieutenant who informed him the perimeter had been secured and there were also still civilians trapped in the mall. He also informed him the three terrorist had now joined up and were proceeding to find those trapped and attack them. They were currently on the second level near the central escalator bank.

Jefferson looked at his squad to see them making the final preparations. Once the ten members of the squad indicated they were ready they headed for the main entrance. They entered the mall slowly in a sound tactical deployment. The squad moved as one, each officer making sure the area he was assigned was covered. Jefferson could hear the distant cries of those injured in the attack.

The scene at the main escalator bank was that out of a nightmare. There were at least 30 to 40 people lying on the ground. Some were injured and others dead. One of the main escalators had been destroyed and was a wreck. As Jefferson took in the carnage around him he saw at the top of the ruined escalator the three robed figures looking down at him and his squad. He spoke to them sounding a bit calmer than he felt.

"Drop your weapons, now!"

In response the middle of the two began to raise his hand toward the flying squad. Jefferson swore he saw a brief flash of light from the other two's sticks they were holding as the flying squad opened fire.

The thirty seconds the squad was firing seemed to last hours. To Jefferson's shock none of the bullets being fired seemed to hit the three robed figures. The middle figure appeared to be a flaming dragon and it was coming towards them. Jefferson dived to get out of the way. As he landed he could hear the screams of his men as they were burned by the dragon. Then to his amazement the three figures simply vanished…

***

The awards season in England begins in the middle of October. After several awards ceremonies such as the Kids choice awards and the order of Britain the main event the British film awards is held.

On the night of October 30th the best of England's film industry attend the awards ceremony. The event has as much publicity and news coverage in England as the American Academy awards ceremonies. The British press always speculates how the winners of these awards are sure to get a nomination for an academy award in the US.

Emily Watts was extremely excited. She was attending her first British Film awards as a nominee. When she attended an open casting call six years ago she did not know how much her life would change. She just wanted to play the part of one of her favorite book characters.

She never dreamed she would get the part for a series of some of the most successful films in history. Now she had already won two major awards this year that she never expected to win. She remembered the shock when she learned she had been nominated for the best actress award for the British Film awards.

The press coverage of her nomination was intense because at seventeen years old she was the youngest nominee for the award. Emily knew she had no chance at winning the award. She nominated along with accomplished actresses such as Meryl Streep from the US and England's own Helen Moran.

In addition to Emily being nominated her male lead David Rabbs and Randall Grimms were nominated for best actor. Like her the neither of them expected to win the award being nominated against the actor playing the new James Bond and Johnny Depp who was expected to win the award for his Pirates movie. The biggest surprise for the nomination was the fact that the fifth movie of the series was also nominated for best picture of the year.

Emily had never attended the British film awards before tonight because the awards usually interfered with her school. Emily always made school a priority which had lead to her internal struggle over the last two months as to whether to accept the role the had played for the last six years. It was at an important time in her school career with A Level exams and university preparation forthcoming. The studio worked with her to make sure the films would not interfere with her educations. It was the studios willingness to work with her school schedule that led her to agree to continue with the role.

As the limousine pulled up to the red carpet, Emily could not help but feel nervous. She had been to many red carpet events. Usually to promote her movies or the movies of her costars... Never before had she arrived as a nominee for one of the most prestigious acting awards in England.

She stepped out of the limo. For the next thirty minutes she had agreed to do several interviews for the press. They all wanted to know how she felt about being nominated and possibly winning he best actress award. She answered the interviewers with she was honored to be nominated however she did not expect to win the award considering the others that had been nominated for the award. Her costars she noticed also answered the question the same way.

Finally it was time to for her to take her seat in the theater. She sat with her two costars who confessed they were just as nervous as she was to get the award. The lights dimmed and the ceremony began.

The first of the awards that affected her and her costars was the best actor award. Helen Moran was the presenter. She opened the envelope. The crowd could see the surprise in her face before she said.

"And the award goes to David Rabbs"

Emily gasped in delight. She turned to David her costar who was sitting stunned. She gave him a quick hug and he went up to accept his award. He was clearly surprised but pleased to win.

The second surprise for Emily came when her movie won the best film award. She had returned to her seat. She had to admit she was a still a little stunned. So far her film had done well. She felt a little hope that she might win, however she told herself she had no chance.

Finally it was time for the award she was nominated for to be announced. She felt her heart race as Dustin Hoffman, in her opinion one of the most accomplished American actors, read her name along with the others nominated. She closed her eyes as he opened the envelope.

"The award goes to..." He paused before continuing... "Emily Watts"

Emily opened her eyes in surprise. For a second she thought she must not have heard correctly. However her costars hugging her and congratulating her assured her she had heard correctly. As she walked up to accept her award she began to panic. She was so sure she was not going to win that she had never prepared an acceptance speech. She was still trying to figure out what she was going to say when Dustin Hoffman kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "You earned this young lady. Congratulations."

She stepped up to the podium and looked at her award. Then out to the audience. Before she started to speak the crowd gasped. For a brief minute she feared she had suffered a wardrobe malfunction. Then she felt someone grab her from behind. She also felt something sharp pointed against her chin. She struggled to get away but the figure spoke in a deep voice. "Stop struggling or I will kill you."

Emily felt fear the likes she had never experienced in her young life. She thought to herself "I am too young to die"

Then the man holding her spoke into the microphone and to the crowd, "We are the order of the Dragon and your government cannot protect you from us."

He then pointed what looked like to Emily a wand towards the crowd. She noticed he had a tattoo on his arms that appeared to be a skull with a snake coming out of its head. Then to Emily's horror what appeared to be a dragon formed from the tip of his wand and into the crowd. Emily began to scream. She felt the wand against the side of hear head and the last thing she heard was the robed figure saying "Stupefy"

***

David Blake stared at the TV shocked at what he was seeing. He did see the attack on live TV last night, however, looking down at the report of the results of the attack made the video more horrifying. Twenty one of the audience was burned to death. Another Thirty were badly burned and in hospital. Emily Watts one of Blake's favorite young actresses was deep in a coma. The doctors had no idea what was causing the coma.

Blake looked at William Davies. "What do we know?"

Davies looked tired. He had been up for twenty four hours straight. Prior to the attack last night he had not been sleeping much at all.

"Last nights attack was committed by only one person." Davies looked very worried. "Security last night was very tight. I have reviewed all the security cameras and it does not appear he came in though any of the entrances."

Davies stopped. "Prime minister I have reviewed the footage and he just appeared on stage."

Blake looked at Davie shocked. "What do you mean he just appeared?"

Davies sighed. "Just that sir, the terrorist can just appear where they want. There is no way we can defend against that."

Blake was afraid of that. He also knew now what he needed to do to bring the terrorist in. He needed the names of all the witches and wizards in his country. So far Kingsley had been unwilling to provide him with that list. He needed to put pressure on Kingsley. Arthur Weasley was due to arrive any moment. Blake knew what he had to do. He just hoped Davies would catch on.

****

Arthur Weasley sat in the chair across from Kingsley shocked. "Do we have any idea who is behind these attacks?"

Kingsley shook his head "No and we have nothing to go on either. The Muggles are insisting they do not need our help. We have not been able to get any of our people to any of the scenes to investigate."

Mr. Weasley nodded his head. Relations with the muggles since the last attack had gone from subtle resentment to outright hostility. The muggle prime minister had been demanding the names of all witches and wizards in the London area since the attack on their airport. They wanted to run the investigation into the attacks on there own, even thought they were clearly out of their element.

"Arthur." Kingsley sounded tired. "Offer the Muggles our help. However we also cannot give them the names of all the witches and wizards in England you know that."

"I understand sir. I will let you know how the meeting goes". Arthur Weasley headed to the fireplace and with a flash disappeared.

***

"I need those names Mr. Weasley that is the best way you can help us!" David Blake was red with anger as he spoke. "If you have not noticed we have now got over 100 dead and countless injured!"

"I understand your frustration" Mr. Weasley was struggling to maintain his calm. "I cannot give you those names. Once again I can offer you help with the investigation from our Aurors. IF we could just go through the scene we may be able to get an idea of who is behind the attacks. Have the healers we sent helped?'

Blake answered "Yes Arthur they have stabilized those our medical people were not able to and I thank you for that help." He paused. "However that does not help us track down whoever is doing this. That is why we need to get those names. That way we can question them and eliminate those not responsible"

"Prime Minister, we cannot provide you those names. That would cause too many problems for my government. You forget we are just recovering from a war with a group"

"YES THEY SEEMED TO HAVE TURNED THEIR ATTENTION TO US MUGGLES!" Davies jabbed his finger at Mr. Weasley as he shouted. "How do we know that your government is not behind these attacks? Maybe the reason you do not want to co operate with us is your government has its own agenda!"

Mr. Weasley's face turned red but he remained calm as he spoke. "We have co operated. We have offered to help you with your investigation and you have refused. If you start rounding up Witch's and Wizards like you want then many in the Wizarding world might start to support this group. What you are asking for is very dangerous."

Davies looked at Blake. "Prime Minister, as you can see we are getting nowhere here. I suggest we bring in those we know are witches or wizards or associated with them,"

Blake looked at Mr. Weasley. "Is that your final word on our request?"

Mr. Weasley nodded "We cannot give you those names sir"

Blake turned to Davies. "Issue arrest warrants for William and Annette Granger, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter immediately." He looked at Mr. Weasley who was gasping "Also please take Mr. Weasley into custody as well."

Blake knew they would only be able to hold them for seventy two hours. But he wanted to put pressure on Kingsley to give them the names they were requesting. It seemed this was the only way to show Kingsley he was serious.

****

Hermione Dropped the Daily Prophet gasping. Ron looked at her as tears started to streak from her eyes. He heard her gasp. "I don't believe it"

"Hermione what is it he asked?" Harry and Ginny were also looking at her with concern. She pointed to the Daily Prophet now lying on the table. Ron gasped as he saw the headlines as well.

**Muggles arrest Arthur Weasley and Hermione Granger's Parents**

In a surprise move today Muggle authorities arrested Arthur Weasley and William and Annette Granger this morning. The Muggles have not filed any charges against the three that were taken into custody this morning. They have indicated in the Muggle Press that the three have been arrested for obstructing the investigation into the recent attacks against Muggles by wizards. The most recent being an attack on a muggle awards ceremony which twenty one muggles were killed an over thirty injured. According to the muggle security services chief he "Arthur Weasley and Mr. and Mrs. Granger have knowledge of the location of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter both of whom have had arrest warrant issued for them." The security chief indicated that the muggle authorities believe both Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger may be involved in some way with the planning or execution of the attacks. "Since Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger have not come forward it is our belief they must be involved with these incidents. According to the Muggle press no charges have been filed against the Grangers or Arthur Weasley.

In addition to the headlines there was a disturbing editorial

**Muggles Rounding up Wizards**

To the Wizarding community, the rounding up of Wizards and Wizard family members is a disturbing crime against the Wizarding world. Muggles have a long history of oppressing those in the Wizarding world. Examples can be found throughout history. The best example is the witch hunts in the middle ages. It is because of this prejudice against the Wizarding world we have lived in secret for all these years.

It now appears the Muggle government whom has always been aware of the Wizarding world on the highest levels is no longer interested in peaceful co existence with the Wizarding world but seeks to subjugate the Wizarding community. We cannot allow this to happen. Perhaps it would be in the best interest of the Wizarding world if we were to assume or rightful place as rulers over the Muggles. The Muggles have clearly shown there intent with these arrest. So far the Minister of Magic is insisting diplomacy is what is needed to resolve this crisis. IF our current Minister of Magic is not willing to show leadership then perhaps he should be replaced with someone that will.

The Order of the Dragon

Ron felt as if a lead weight had been dropped in his stomach. They arrested dad and Hermione's parents as well. They were also looking for Hermione and Harry. This was just not possible. He looked at Harry whom was doing his best to comfort Ginny.

Hermione put the Daily Prophet down. She was still visibly upset but not crying as she was earlier. "They have not charged them with anything" she said quietly "So they will not be able to hold them more than three days." She turned to Harry "What do you think this means?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know." He looked at the paper. "Mr. Weasley said after the last attacks the muggle were pushing to talk to you and me. Maybe this is their way if increasing the pressure to make Kingsley have us talk to them."

Ron agreed "The move is doing more harm than good" he said to Harry, "Did you read that editorial?"

Harry nodded. "Yes I did." He looked at the editorial again. "Who ever wrote this editorial knew about the arrest before the news was released." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "It might have been someone in the ministry" he spoke in a concerned voice.

Before they could continue talking Professor McGonagall approached the table. "Will you four please come with me?"

Ten minutes later the four of them were in the headmistress's office sitting across from Kingsley Shacklebolt and Sturgis Podmore the head of the Aurors. Ron could understand why Kingsley was there but not Sturgis.

Kingsley motioned for the four of them to sit down.

"First of all Hermione, Ron and Ginny we are working on getting you parents released from custody. We have retained a Muggle Barrister whom is at this time meeting with the Muggles." He paused "He was able to contact me and advised me that the Muggles want to charge them with obstructing an investigation."

Ron asked sounding more calm than he actually was "What investigation and how are they obstructing it?"

"The investigation into the attacks on the muggles Ron, the muggles have wanted to talk to Harry and Hermione since the first attack. So far we have been able to prevent that. However after the last attack I am afraid the Muggles have ran out of patience. We have offered to help with the investigation but they will not let any of our people near any of the crime scenes or share any information. They say they can handle things themselves."

Ron stared at Kingsley.

Hermione spoke in a quite voice. "What do they think Harry and I know about these attacks?"

Sturgis spoke for the first time "They feel that the attack on the four of you in July is related to the attacks on the Muggles. They also think you may have some idea who attacked you."

Before Hermione could say anything in response Harry asked sharply "Are the attacks related?"

Sturgis shook his head. "We do not think so. The attacks on you appear to be an attempt at revenge against you three for defeating Lord Voldemort. These new attacks seem to be targeting muggles. Right now we do not have any idea why."

Hermione spoke this time. Handing Sturgis the daily prophet they had been reading earlier. "Perhaps they want to turn the Wizarding world against the muggles did you see this?"

Both Kingsley and Podmore read the editorial. When they finished Podmore looked at Kingsley.

"None of my people made this connection Kingsley." He then looked at the four of them "Yet these three who you say must stay in school have."

Ron could hear a trace of anger in Podmore's voice. He was missing something and from the looks on Harry and Hermione's faces they too thought Podmore's comments important.

"This is not the time or the place for that conversation Podmore", Kingsley said in an even voice.

Podmore however was not backing down. "What do you mean? We have been trying to come up with any kind of lead on whom or why these attacks have been happening with no results. Probably because most of my staff are new and inexperienced, and these three have now come up with a lead."

Kingsley sighed. "Podmore I have told you my feelings on this matter. I will not stop you from talking Harry and Ron."

"What about Ms. Granger?" Podmore asked

"Ms Granger has never…"

Ron spoke up before Kingsley could finish "Oi! We can hear everything you are saying. So why not just talk to us instead!"

Both Kingsley and Podmore looked at the four young people. Kingsley nodded his head "Fair enough. I will let Podmore talk to you since this is his idea"

The four of them looked at Podmore.

"Thank you Kingsley. First of all I want you Ron, Hermione and Harry to know that I have not taken what I am about to say lightly. I have thought long a hard about this before making this proposal to Kingsley. You should also know Kingsley has expressed his concerns over this proposal."

He paused before continuing. "With your experiences in hunting down Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, your execution and planning of a raid and rescue of Muggleborn being held at the ministry of magic as well as your success in robbing Gringots are all incredible achievements. These successes show me that you are resourceful, excellent at planning as well as excellent investigators. The duels all of you were involved with in the final battle show you are capable of defending yourselves."

Podmore looked at Ron and Harry. "I have asked Kingsley to appoint you two as Aurors waiving the training and Newt requirements as I think you two have already proven yourselves capable."

Ron could not help but smile he also saw Harry was smiling as well.

Podmore looked at Hermione and continued. "Ms Granger. I also want to have you appointed as an Auror as well"

Ron could see Hermione was surprised and she answered quickly. "I am flattered. Podmore however I really don't think I have what it takes to be an Auror."

Podmore looked at Hermione in total disbelief "Ms Granger you are considered by most of your teachers and many of the Order to be the brightest witch in your class. You have along with Ron and Harry solved some mysteries that would be hard for even seasoned investigators and defeated some of the worse Witches and wizards in history. You just like Ron and Harry in my book are already an Auror."

Hermione smiled at Podmore weakly "I am not sure I want to be an Auror."

Podmore nodded. "I understand Ms. Granger. I do not wish to force you into a Job you don't want. So what do you want to do?"

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron "I want to go into Magical Law. I think I can do some good"

Podmore nodded his head. "I have no doubt you can Ms. Granger. I think you will be good at whatever you decide you want to do."

Podmore paused; Ron could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "Ms Granger, I am very short of people right now. Would you consider helping the Aurors out until we can get fully staffed?"

Hermione shook her head. Podmore continued. "This would be for a short period of time maybe six months to a year. It would also give you an advantage when you do move over to magical law as you will see how a case is put together from the investigative point of view."

Hermione looked at Ron. Ron did not know what to say to her. He did not like the idea of Hermione being in danger. He also knew she felt the same way about him being an Auror as well. Perhaps this might give her an understanding about his future career.

Hermione looked at Podmore. "Can I have some time to think about this?"

Podmore looked like he was expecting Hermione to say no. "Of course Ms. Granger, however with Kingsley's permission."

Kingsley knew that Podmore was right. Harry and Ron were natural Aurors. They had proven that along time ago. He hoped the Hermione would also agree to Podmore's offer. If only for a year or two, he did not say anything but gave Podmore a nod,

Podmore took out two wallets and handed them to Harry and Ron. Ron took the wallet and opened it. Inside was an Aurors Badge. Kingsley got up and looked at both Ron and Harry. "Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, I appoint you as Aurors for the ministry of magic. Do you accept this appointment?

Both Ron and Harry answered "Yes Sir"

Kingsley shook both Harry and Ron's hands. "Gentleman your first assignment will be to find out who is attacking the Muggles.

****

Rockwood stood in a secluded area in London's Charing Cross station. His job was to scout the station out for Yaxley so they could plan an attack the following week. Rockwood smiled to himself. They were planning one attack a week until the Muggles were demanding the Ministry of Magic to surrender the names of all the Wizards and Witches in England. Then they would demand the Muggles surrender to the Order of the Dragon.

Umbridge predicted the Muggles would start doing things like arresting Arthur Weasley, whom was appointed as a liaison between the Ministry of magic and the Muggle government. They also arrested the Mudblood Hermione Grangers parents. This had outraged the Wizarding world because they looked at the mudblood as a hero. He did not agree with her hero status but she was proving useful in the orders cause.

Rockwood looked out over the station again. The first thing he had noticed is that security was much tighter than the other targets they had attacked. He guessed that was to be expected after the last three attacks they had made. Rockwood smiled as he thought about the last attack. Yaxley was brilliant! He especially liked how he apparated right behind the Muggle actress in front of the entire audience and then told them the muggle government could not protect them.

Rockwood noted that there were several uniformed security patrols walking throughout the station. Unlike the previous security they had encountered these were armed with guns, a muggle weapon. He noted where the main entrances to the train platforms were and the main entrance and exit to the station. He figured if two members of the order apparated by each of those entrances and two more in the central lobby of the station they would be able to do a lot of damage in the four minutes it would take for the muggle police to arrive. They would have to take out the armed security in the station first. That would not be a problem. The guns would mean shield spells would need to be cast first.

Rockwood was counting the number of armed guards when to his surprise he felt something at his back, then a voice said,

"Don't move!"

He tried to turn around but the man immediately pushed him into the wall.

"I said don't move mate". He felt the man begin to search his robes. The man found Rockwood's wand and took it. He then felt his hands forced behind his back and they were bound by metal bracelets.

Rockwood was finally turned around to face the man. He was dressed like any other muggle, jeans a shirt and a jacket; however he was no traveler. Rockwood realized he had not been counting on plain clothed security.

The man smile at him, "Mate you kind of stick out like a soar thumb in those robes." The man then spoke into what appeared to be a small box. "I have him in custody; he is definitely one the terrorist. Have a wagon at the front gate. "

Rockwood could not believe he had been caught by a muggle. How could he have been so foolish! He glared at the Muggle police officer and said "You will never hold me."

*****

Prime Minister Blake was having a very bad morning. His plan to pressure Kingsley Shacklebolt into giving him the list of wizards had back fired. Arthur Weasley and the Granger's had to be released when a Barrister arrived representing them When it was found no charges had been bought against them he had gone in front of a judge and obtained an order for their release.

In addition the barrister also was able to squash the arrest warrants for both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger by pointing out to the judge that they were in fact victims in the July attacks. Being they were victims how could they be involved or expected to know who was behind the attacks.

In addition whatever cooperation he had been getting from Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt seemed to have stopped. Mr. Weasley pointed out that until his government would let the ministries own investigators work the case there was nothing more the ministry of magic could do.

Mr. Weasley did assure the prime minister that they had cast protective spells on No. Ten Downing Street, Buckingham Palace and the Parliament building so none of the Order of the Dragon as he called them could just appear and attack important government leaders. However at this time that was all the ministry could do for him.

Blake did not blame Mr. Weasley or Kingsley. He too would be outraged if one of his ambassadors had been arrested by a foreign government. Especially if it there was a very good chance they had nothing to do with the crimes being committed. Mr. and Mrs. Ganger were still under surveillance in the hopes that her daughter might show up. But Blake doubted that would happen.

Blake's gloom was interrupted by the buzz of his intercom. His secretary advised him that William Davies needed to see him. He waited patiently as Davies made his way to his office. Blake hoped that this was not more bad news.

The minute Davies stepped into his office Blake knew that it was not bad news. Davies was actually smiling something he had not done since the current crisis had begun. Davies looked at Blake. "We have caught one of them"

Blake jumped up, "When?"

"About forty minutes ago. He is at Scotland Yard and we are about to begin questioning him"

"Excellent work, I want to know the results of his questioning right away." Blake was pleased. Perhaps they would be able to put an end to these attacks. He knew Scotland Yard had some of the best interrogators in the world.

"Let's have a drink to celebrate." Blake headed for his liquor cabinet as he finished.

***

Chief Inspector Joseph Gilliam sat across from the robed figure. He laid out several photos of the recent terror attacks. As he laid down the photos he spoke menacingly.

"You know what we do with animals like you don't you?"

The man in the Robes did not answer.

"We throw into solitary confinement, for the rest of your life."

The robed figure began to laugh. Gilliam spoke sharply.

"What do you find amusing."

Rockwood finally spoke. "You muggles will not be able to hold me for one night."

"You seem confident about that. We have all we need to convict you of at almost fifty counts of murder." He threw down three more photos. They were from the security cameras at each of the last three attacks. They showed Rockwood shooting curses into the crowd. "We have you in video as well"

Rockwood stared at the photos but said nothing. "You can make things easy on yourself and give us the names of your accomplices."

The robed man laughed. "You will be meeting my accomplices soon enough." He laughed again.

"What do you mean by that?"

Rockwood just laughed

A voice from behind startled Gilliam,

"He means we are here."

Gilliam whirled around to see a figure in robes and a skull mask. Before he could move the figure pointed a wand at him and said "Crucio"

Gilliam felt pain like he had never felt before. The pain stopped as fast as it began.

"I will not kill you because I need you to deliver a message to your bosses. Tell them we are not going to stop unless they surrender to the Order of the Dragon. You tell them that Kingsley cannot help them. Tell them they have four days."

Gilliam once again was racked by excruciating pain. He felt himself scream.

Outside the interrogation room it was total chaos. As the chief inspector was questioning Rockwood four other robed figures appeared in the middle of the squad room. They began firing killing curses at the officers in the squad room. Several officers did try to fight however they were forced back with curses fired by the robed figurers.

The robed figures were methodical in there attack. When they finished in the squad room they moved into the other areas of the floor. Killing anyone they came across. Just before the armed officers from the tactical squad arrived the Robed figures Disapparated leaving another scene of total carnage behind.

***

Harry and Ron stood with Mr. Weasley and a man name Davies. They could hear Mr. Weasley and Davies's heated discussion.

"I thought you said you would be putting your top people on this!" Davies looked at Ron and Harry. "These two are just kids!"

Mr. Weasley looked as if he wanted to throttle Davies. "Don't let the fact they are young fool you Davies. These two along with Ms. Granger are the ones that tracked down and defeated Lord Voldemort and his group."

Mr. Weasley looked around for Hermione. "They have more experience in matters like this than most of our Aurors."

Davies looked at Harry and Ron skeptically. Shaking his head he said to them. "You may look around but this is an active crime scene. Do not touch anything!"

Having been dismissed by Davies, Ron and Harry went down the hall carefully. They found Hermione in the booking room of the station. She appeared to be focused on a file that she found on the counter.

"You find something?" Ron asked quietly.

Hermione did not turn to face the two of them but continued to read the file she had found. After a minute she looked at the two of them.

"This is the booking slip on a John Doe that was picked up earlier today at the Charing Cross station." Hermione paused a minute before continuing, "According to this report he was picked up because they suspected he was one of the terrorist responsible for some of the earlier attacks."

She handed the file to Ron and Harry, "Tell me if you see anything that stands out."

Harry took the file from Hermione, he and Ron began to look through what appeared to be standard police booking forms. Under the name of the suspect was the name John Doe. The first part of the report went into why he was picked up. He was dressed in Robes in the Charing Cross station. He appeared to have spent a couple of hours at the station before he caught the attention of the security forces. As read through the booking slip he gasped. He heard Ron gasp in surprise as well. Under identifying marks was a description of a tattoo that could only be the dark mark of a death eater. Harry smiled as he heard Ron muttering to himself.

"John Doe…hmm."

Hermione sighed.

"Ron John Doe is not his real name!"

Ron looked at Hermione confused.

"Of course his name is John Doe. It says right here Name: John Doe"

Harry laughed quietly at Ron's confusion. Remembering what they had been told not to touch anything. That had never stopped the Trio from getting into what they were not supposed to before. So why should now be any different Harry thought.

"Ron." Hermione explained patiently "When Muggles do not know someone's name or the person will not give them a name they put down John Doe."

Harry saw Ron look at him and he nodded his head in agreement with Hermione. Then she said to the two of them. "The Muggles are not telling us everything. They caught a Death Eater"

Harry saw as Ron caught on to what Harry and Hermione were thinking. "The Muggles did not say they had caught someone. This was not an attack but a rescue!"

Harry nodded.

"We also know one other thing" Hermione stated. "There are some death eaters behind these attacks."

Harry did not like the sound of that. It meant even though Lord Voldemort had been killed the war really had not ended.

"Harry, why do you think the Muggles did not say anything about having someone they thought was involved in the attacks in custody?" Ron asked in a concerned voice.

The three of them looked at each other for a minute. Finally Hermione said what they were all thinking.

"It means the Muggles do not trust us." She shook her head. "It's not enough the two of you have to worry about The Order of the Dragon but now you have to worry about the Muggles as well"

Ron looked at Hermione confused. "What do you mean you two?"

Hermione gave Ron the sweetest smile she could. "You two are the Auror's here. I never agreed to become an Auror"


	12. Chapter 12 Aurors

11

Aurors

Ron stared angrily at the muggle prime minister and the head of his security services as he listened to the conversation they were having with Kingsley and his father. As the head of the British security service continued his tirade Ron could feel his cheeks getting red with anger.

"Prime Minister," Davies hissed angrily, "It is clear that these 'Wizards' have no intention of helping us with these terrorists!"

Davies pointed angrily at Ron and Harry as he finished "They send us kids instead of the best men they have! How do you expect kids to find out who is behind these attacks?"

Ron could no longer bite his tongue. The muggles were not even giving He and Harry a chance. Worse they were deliberately withholding information that would help them to find out who was behind the recent attacks.

"How do you expect us to help you with anything when you refuse to tell us the whole story?" Ron asked in a soft voice that sounded a lot calmer than he felt on the inside.

Kingsley looked at Ron, "I am sure the Prime Minister and his security chief have told us everything they know about the attack Ron. They have no reason to hold back any information."

Ron was dumbfounded. Harry then spoke before Ron could say anything that would make the situation worse.

"Kingsley, the attack on the police station was a rescue not an attack."

Kingsley looked at the Prime minister and his security chief trying to hide his anger and asked, "Harry, what do you mean."

Harry looked at Davies as he answered. "What the Prime Minister and his security chief have not told us is they had one of the attackers in custody and were about to question him."

Davies spat angrily "How do you…"

Harry cut him off. "How we know is not important. The fact is we cannot help you if we do not know everything you do!"

Davies and the Prime minister looked at each other as Harry continued.

"The muggles arrested a person of interest last night at the Charing Cross station. He is described as being dressed in robes, medium height and build. The most interesting thing about his description is the tattoo on his left arm"

Davies could not hide his shock at the amount of details Harry had of the person they had taken into custody. How could he know so many details?

"It is the Tattoo that is the most important clue as the type of operation this last attack was. Death Eaters would not tolerate one of there own being imprisoned by muggles."

Harry sounded quite satisfied as he finished his statement.

Davies looked at Harry and Ron before speaking. "How did you two come by this information?"

Ron answered "So you are not disagreeing with Harry. You did have someone you thought was related to the attacks being held?"

Davies did not answer Ron. "What are Death Eaters", he asked Harry.

Harry did not answer right away so Ron took the opportunity to ask again.

"Mr. Davies you did not answer my question"

Davies again tried to ignore Ron by asking Harry again

"What are the Death Eaters."

Harry finally answered Davies.

"I would appreciate it if you would answer my partners question Mr. Davies. He has asked you twice now. Did you have someone in custody you thought had something to do with these attacks?"

Davies did not answer the question. He looked at Kingsley and said sarcastically "I see these two are going to be real co-operative"

Before either Harry or Ron could say anything Kingsley held up his hand for them to be quite and he spoke to the Prime Minister

"Prime Minister, cooperation is a two way street. Your security chief has been asked twice now if you had someone in custody. Twice the question has been ignored by your security chief. He then has the gall to complain that we have not answered his question. As I see it you are the ones not being cooperative. Why work against each other when we can help each other?"

Blake sighed. He knew Kingsley was right and so far the way Davies was handling things was getting them no where.

"You are right Kingsley we do need to work together." The prime minister looked at Ron and Harry "The reason that Mr. Davies has not shared information with the two of you is you are both so young."

Harry and Ron both began to protest.

"I know you have proven yourself in your world." The prime minister interrupted before they could say anything, "but we you have not in our world."

Ron stared at the Prime Minister coldly

"If we are not given the chance how can we prove ourselves?"

Davies looked at Ron before he answered. "Well to me you have proven the two of you are capable investigators by finding out we had someone in custody. However, being good investigators does not mean you can handle yourselves when the shit hits the fan." Davies looked at his prime minister before he continued. "I for one would like to see how you two handle yourselves in a high pressure situation."

Ron could not believe what he was hearing. After he and Harry along with Hermione had tracked down Voldemort's Horcruxes, as well as planning a raid on Gringots and finally taking on Voldemort himself. They had to prove they could handle themselves under pressure.

"I think we have proven we can handle ourselves", Ron started to say. But Davies interrupted him before he could finish.

"Your accomplishments may be well known in your world but we know nothing of what you have done."

Kingsley finally interrupted Ron and Davies.

"Mr. Davies Just how are Harry and Ron going to be able to show you they can handle themselves?"

Davies looked at Kingsley. He was hoping that Kinglsey would suggest someone older would be assigned to help with this investigation. He did not expect Kingsley to stick with these two. He cleared his throat before speaking,

"I think since we are not comfortable with someone with little or no experience handling this case on your end that you might assign this case to someone a little bit older. That way Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter will not be forced into something they cannot handle."

Ron watched as Kingsley stood up and spoke to the British Prime minister. He spoke calmly but Ron could hear that Kingsley was also very angry. "Prime Minister I want to thank you for your time. I am sorry to see that your government is declining the assistance we are offering you at this time. I wish you and you security forces the best of luck with you investigation."

Kingsley motioned to Harry and Ron. "Since you have decided not to accept our assistance we must be going. There are other pending cases that I can assign these two."

Kingsley, Ron and Harry headed towards the fireplace and before either Davies or Blake could say anything they left the office.

***

Malfoy Manor showed signs that the fortunes of its owners had changed. Gone were the peacocks that once lived in the garden. The house showed some signs of neglect the outside walls that were once well maintained showed some signs of wear and tear. Harry could tell that Ron was not happy to be paying the Malfoy's a visit. Considering how they were all almost killed and Hermione tortured with the Cruciatus curse Harry could not blame Ron for being unhappy.

Much he hated having to pay a visit to the Malfoy's a visit; they would be the best ones to answer the questions they had. The most important being who was it the London Police had taken in for questioning. The second being had the Death Eaters re grouped and were once again trying to seize power. Or was it just a coincidence the Muggle police captured a Death Eater. Harry knew that if anyone would be able to answer these questions it would be the Malfoy's.

As Harry and Ron approached the gate they were stopped by a couple of officers from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. They showed the officers their Ids as they approached the house. Seeing that Harry and Ron were Aurors the officers let them by.

Harry felt a little apprehensive as he waited for the Malfoy's to answer the door. He never spoke to any of the Malfoys after the battle of Hogwarts. The Malfoys simply kept to themselves, and had stayed out of sight for the last few months. They were under ministry guard both to protect them from any potential retaliation from the Death Eaters as well as to make sure they did not try and join back with the Death Eaters. He wondered if the Malfoy's would still be as hostile to him as they had been over the years.

He heard the door open and was not surprised to hear Draco Malfoy's voice. He sounded as he had not lost any of the contempt he felt for Harry over the last seven years.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Draco noticed right away that Hermione was missing, "Where is your buddy Granger?" he spat coldly "She still have fond memories of the last time she paid us a visit?"

Harry was surprised to see that Ron kept his cool. It was Ron that answered Draco coolly

"I would think you would be grateful Malfoy considering we saved your skin twice the night of the battle." Ron continued "But we are not here to reminisce on our mistakes. We need to see your father."

Draco turned a little red after being reminded Ron and Harry saved him twice the night of the Battle of Hogwarts. "And what makes you think my father will talk to you two?"

Harry sighed, "Because part of your agreement with the Ministry to keep you and your parents out of Azkaban is that you will cooperate with the Ministry on any questions they may have regarding the activities of any death eaters."

Draco still did not move out of Harry and Ron's way.

"We agreed to cooperate with the Ministry Potter. Last I heard you were still in school so why don't you hurry back to school."

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Ron sounded quite satisfied as he answered Draco's challenge. "Funny thing about that Draco," Ron showed Draco his Auror's badge, "We seemed to have impressed someone at the ministry by beating your old master. They seemed to think something like that proved we could be Aurors."

"Draco," Harry heard Lucius Malfoy from inside the house. "Don't be rude. Let our guests in."

Draco stood aside and Harry and Ron were soon shown to a spacious sitting room. Lucius Malfoy was standing by the oversized fireplace looking into the mirror that was over the mantle.

"Mr. Potter I am pleasantly surprised you are paying me a visit." Mr. Malfoy turned to face Ron and Harry, "I was hoping to get the chance to thank you for your intervening on behalf of my family with the Ministry…"

Harry interrupted Lucius Malfoy before he could continue. "All I did is tell the ministry what happened at Hogwarts."

Harry had told the Ministry how Narcissa Malfoy had lied to Voldemort telling him Harry was dead and that the Malfoys had not participated in the final fight in the great hall. To the best of Harry's knowledge except for the minor part Draco played in the battle the Malfoy's did not take part in the final battle.

Harry still felt that the Malfoys deserved some time in Azkaban for allowing Hermione to be tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. However Kingsley had pointed out to Harry that under the circumstances the Malfoy's did not have much of a choice.

"None the less, you chose to tell the truth when you could have said nothing at all or even lied about my family's participation. I know that must not have been easy for you."

Mr. Malfoy looked at both Harry and Ron and continued. "I do hear congratulations are in order."

Harry interrupted Mr. Malfoy again. "That is not necessary Mr. Malfoy. Ron and I have just been appointed Aurors and it is not that big a deal."

Mr. Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Aurors, I must ask for your pardon I am not as well informed as I use to be. I was referring to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger's recent engagement…"

It was Ron's turn to interrupt Mr. Malfoy. "We are not here on a social call Mr. Malfoy"

Lucius glared at Ron but his voice remained even as he spoke. "I see, well then let's get down to business. Why are you here?"

Harry and Ron had agreed to how they wanted to approach Mr. Malfoy's interview. Ron followed their plan perfectly.

"We would like to know what you know of the recent attacks on the Muggles."

To his credit Mr. Malfoy did not show any reaction to Ron's statement.

"What makes you think I might know anything about these attacks?"

"Let me think about that for a minute." Ron spat sarcastically, "The attacks are being made by Death Eaters." Ron pointed at Mr. Malfoy as he finished. "You are a Death Eater aren't you?"

Lucius Malfoy chuckle softly as he answered Ron. "I was once a death eater Mr. Weasley. Now I am afraid if I ran into any of my former colleagues they would probably kill me right away. You see my former colleagues are not happy with the things my dear wife and I did that night at Hogwarts."

The look Ron gave Mr. Malfoy spoke more than any words could ever say. Ron looked as if he hated Mr. Malfoy with every fiber in his body. "My philosophy is once a death eater always a death eater! After what you did to Hermione you belong in Azkaban along with the others that were…"

Lucius Malfoy's expression also changed. Harry could see that he was starting to get angry, this was his queue.

"You have to excuse Ron." Harry interrupted before Ron could say anymore, "He has not forgotten or forgiven you for allowing Hermione to be tortured."

"Mr. Potter you must know I had no choice" Mr. Malfoy pleaded.

"I realize that. If I thought you wanted Hermione to be tortured you would be sitting in a cell at Azkaban prison right now. Ron as you can see does not agree with me. He has not forgotten all that happened the last time we were your guests."

Mr. Malfoy looked at Ron "I know nothing I say will ever take away the pain your fiancé had to endure that night Mr. Weasley. I am sorry that had to happen however you must understand I had no choice!"

Ron just stared at Lucius. If looks could have killed Mr. Malfoy would be killed ten times over. Harry was not sure how much of Ron anger was just an act or for real. He gave Ron the benefit of the doubt and figured it must be Ron playing his part. Harry spoke to Mr. Malfoy again.

"Mr. Malfoy. It would be very helpful if you could at least answer some questions about your former colleagues."

"I will do the best I can Mr. Potter"

Over the next half hour Mr. Malfoy answered Harry and Ron's questions. As it turned out the Death Eaters that had been most likely to take Voldemort's place Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape were both killed during the battle of Hogwarts. Mr. Malfoy did not include himself. He made it clear he had fallen out of favor with The Dark Lord after he failed to get the prophecy at the ministry of magic. The fact that Draco had not killed Dumbledore had not helped the Malfoy's cause. Harry looked at Ron. They had one final thing to find out.

Ron pulled out the booking photo they had stolen from the Muggle police station. Ron sounded a bit more civil as he spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy, I know you are wondering why we think the Death Eaters are behind the attacks on the muggles." He handed the photo to Mr. Malfoy, "Do you know who this is?"

Mr. Malfoy looked at the photo. He looked at Harry and Ron surprised, "That is Augustus Rockwood. He was a spy for Voldemort during the first war."

Ron nodded and asked Mr. Malfoy if he knew of any others that Rockwood might be in hiding with. Mr. Malfoy told them he knew Rockwood and Nott and Mulciber were friends. This was no help as both Nott and Mulciber were currently serving life sentences in Azkaban.

"Mr. Malfoy. Can you think of anyone else that the Death Eaters might rally behind?"

The only name Mr. Malfoy could think of was Yaxley. Harry really did not think Yaxley was the leader type. He would be a good second in command but not a leader. Getting up to leave Harry thanked Mr. Malfoy for his time and help.

As Harry and Ron stepped out onto the street Harry decided they needed to find out how any death eaters had escaped the Ministry and were still at large. This would give them a list of potential suspects they could start with. Finding Horcruxes was one thing, but he had a feeling finding Augustus Rockwood would not be easy. He had no Idea that they would find Rockwood a lot sooner than he thought.


	13. Chapter 13 Escalations

12

Escalations

Hermione Granger signed heavily. She just could not concentrate on the Arithmancy she was studying. Hermione decided to return to Hogwarts to finish studying for her N.E.W.T exams after visiting the Muggle police station with Ron and Harry. She was now kind of regretting that decision since Ron and Harry stayed in London to begin their investigation into the attacks on the muggles. Hermione knew they had a tough assignment and did not envy them. She did miss Ron and Harry more than she cared to admit. She especially missed her study sessions with Ron.

This was the first time in almost seven years that the trio had been separated. She felt like she was missing a limb. Hermione had not realized how much she had relied on Ron and Harry during the time they spent at Hogwarts. Hermione stared down at the arithmancy equations she had started working on.

Her mind drifted back to when she boarded the night bus to come back to Hogwarts. Ron looked like he would never see her again. Hermione put on her strongest front as they said good bye. She reminded him that Christmas was just a couple of months away. Besides she told him. He was going to be so involved in tracking down the Order of the Dragon he would not have time to miss her. She wished she could say the same for herself.

She gave up trying to study as a bad job and began to pack up her books. Hermione decided that she would take a walk around the grounds, which should take her mind off of Ron for a while. After packing up she dropped her books at her dorm room and headed towards the courtyard.

Hermione was so deep in thought she did not hear the sound of anyone approaching her from behind. She was startled when she felt someone grab her arse from behind. She turned to face her assailant. Hoping it was Ron as he was the only one she could think of that would risk grabbing her like that. To her shock it was not Ron but Benidict, Hermione felt her cheeks getting red with anger as she faced him.

"Not as tough without your friends around are you Granger." Benedict sneered. Hermione saw he was not alone but had two others with him. Benedict began to push Hermione against the wall as he continued "How does if feel to have your Fiancé just abandon you?"

Hermione glared at Benedict. Her mind was racing as she analyzed her situation carefully. Benedict stood in front of her. He was no longer touching her but was trying to force her against the wall. His two friends hung back. She could tell they were a little uneasy but they would not go against Benedict. She decided of she could take Benedict out of the equation, the other two with him would do nothing. She was not sure what Benedict had in mind but she knew she could not let him get her against the wall.

"Ron has not abandoned me," she said sweetly.

"Well he is not here to stand up for you now is he", Benedict said as he pushed Hermione toward the wall. Benedict looked her up and down as he moved closer to her.

"Now it's time you felt what it is like to be with a real man" Benedict said as he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her head into the wall so hard she started to feel faint.

Benedict's hands were now moving down from her shoulders and over her breast. This isn't happening Hermione thought, trying to push Benedict off her. She was stunned as Benedict slapped her hard in the face.

He whispered to her sharply "Don't fight me."

He then pinned her hands on the wall above her head with one hand. With the other hand he reached down and grabbed her shirt and ripped it open roughly. She tried to keep her mind clear but was beginning to panic. She knew now Benedict had something far worse in mind than just some verbal assaults. She needed to get her hands free but Benedict had a firm grip on her pinning them above her head, as he roughly groped her breast with the other. He was a lot stronger than she thought and she could not break his grip.

She felt his one hand move down to her skirt and begin to lift it up. "Don't worry," Benedict whispered again, "I will make this last…"

Hermione again tried to break Benedicts grip but he was just too strong for her. She could not believe this was happening. She was going to be raped. She felt Benedict tear her skirt. He then was undoing his trousers.

Hermione was not sure what happened next. The first thing she saw was one of the two other boys with Benedict fly back and fall on the floor. Benedict turned from Hermione to see what had happened. This was the opening Hermione was looking for. She jammed her knee hard into Benedict's groin. She heard him cry out in pain and his grip on her hands broke as he slumped down. Without thinking she had her wand out and pointing it at Benedict she screamed "Crucio"

She saw Benidict writhing in pain from the curse. She then heard Luna's voice.

"Hermione No!"

Hermione released the Cruciatus curse as she collapsed to the floor. She began to sob and she felt another set of arms gently hug her. She heard Luna's soft voice. "It's ok Hermione we are here. It's over"

Hermione felt something wet on the side of her face, and then she realized she was bleeding. She then heard Luna say to someone. "Get some help now!"

****

Ron and Harry were spending another long day at there office in the Aurors headquarters. They had not done much field work since interviewing Luscious Malfoy. Instead they had spent much of their time going through the list of Known death eaters. Harry was surprised to find how many Death Eaters had escaped.

They had a list of thirty known death eaters. So far none of them seemed like they would be capable of planning the level of attacks the Muggles were experiencing. Harry sighed. They were running out of time. The order of the Dragon had given them Muggles four days to surrender to them. This was the third day. Both he and Ron agreed that there would be another attack soon after the four days was up.

They needed to start planning defenses for the Muggles. The problem was so far the Muggles were still not co operating with the ministry. This was making things much harder for Ron and Harry. Harry knew Mr. Weasley was working as hard as he could to get the muggles to start cooperating but so far nothing Mr. Weasley had said had made the Muggles agree that Harry and Ron could handle the case. So Harry and Ron worked with the information they had, hoping to catch a break and show the Muggles they could help.

"This is Mental", Ron sighed as he put down another folder. "How could Stan Shunpike not get caught?"

Stan was the conductor for the Knight bus. Harry spent his sixth year defending Stan after he was arrested for Death Eater activities. Harry found out he was wrong about Stan the night he left the Dursley's for the last time. He had to agree with Ron, however, Stan did not seem to have the brains to elude Auror's.

"Stan got lucky Ron. The Auror's had more dangerous people than Stan to deal with."

Harry made a mental note that he wanted to catch Stan for his role in injuring George Weasley that night. Stan my not be the smartest death eater. He might know something useful. Stan liked to exaggerate his importance. That is how he got caught by the ministry once before.

Harry's attention was suddenly drawn to the area outside the office he and Ron were using. They were given the office since they were for now a two man task force assigned to stop the attacks on the muggles. Harry had no way of knowing they would soon have more than 30 Aurors under their command.

For now though he heard William Gradner giving orders. "Kelleher and Georges get to Hogwarts right now. I want you to secure the victim. No one talks to her without Podmore's or Kingsley's approval. Donalson get to St Mungos and I want their best Doctor to Hogwarts to examine her as soon as possible."

Harry saw Gradner look in Harry's and Ron's direction as Kingsley and Podmore stepped in.

Kingsley and Podmore spoke briefly to Gradner. Harry herd Gradner whisper. "No we have not told him yet."

Harry had a sinking feeling as Kinglsey and Podmore looked at their office. Harry saw Kingsley head towards the office.

Ron had not noticed anything going on outside the office. He was buried in another death eater's file. "Ron", Harry spoke softly,

Ron Looked up just as Kingsley arrived at the door. "Harry, Can I have a minute with Ron?"

Harry looked at Ron, who just shrugged his shoulders and Harry stepped out of the office. Harry noticed the other Aurors stopped talking as he stepped out. Harry turned to the office.

Kingsley took Ron by the shoulders as he spoke softly. Ron suddenly pushed Kinglsey's arms from his shoulders and started towards the door. Kinglsey took Ron and pulled him back. Harry could see by the anguished look on Ron's face something had happened. Harry ran into the office he heard Ron saying

"I've got to get to her"

Kinglsey continued to hold Ron back. "You will. But I need you to calm down first."

Ron looked at Harry. "Hermione's been attacked!"

Harry's jaw dropped open. Who would attack Hermione? How would they get into Hogwarts?

Podmore came into the office and stepped up to Kinglsey. Harry heard him whisper.

"Word is that physically Miss Granger has not been hurt that bad." He looked at Ron before he continued. "However she may have been sexually assaulted."

Harry stopped dead in is tracks and looked at Kingsley shocked. The pained look on Ron's face said everything.

Ron sat down hard after Podmore finished. Harry had never seen Ron look the way he did now. He looked like he was ready to kill someone. Harry went to Ron and took him by the shoulders.

"Ron you need to calm down. Hermione is going to need you more than anything right now."

****

The minute Harry and Ron apparated to Hogsmeade Ron ran up the road to Hogwarts as fast as he could. Harry had trouble keeping up with him. As they entered Hogwarts a school prefect tried to stop them. Ron just shouldered past him almost knocking him off his feet. Harry also ignored the prefect.

As Ron entered the Hospital wing his mother came up to him, and took Ron into her arms. "She's ok Ron"

Ron looked at his mother. Harry could see tears in his eyes as he asked. "Was she…?"

Molly took Ron by the chin and made him look into her eyes. "No she wasn't. Luna and Ginny stopped them before they could do anything to her. She is afraid that you will blame her."

Ron looked at his mother a little taken aback "Why would I blame her?"

***

Hermione was sitting up in her bed. Luna was still with her, holding her in a comforting hug whispering to her gently. "It's all right Hermione. You're OK." Hermione had started to cry as the doctor examined her and completed what the Muggles had called a Rape Kit on her. She had endured many things over the last year. Not once had she been attacked in such a personal way as this. She just hoped Ron would understand.

She saw Ginny out of the corner of her eye. While Luna was trying to calm Hermione down in the hallway Ginny had proceeded to start beating Benedict and his two friends. She was outraged at how they had tried to violate Hermione and it took professor Flitwick, Slughorn and McGonagall to pull her off of them.

While Ginny took on Hermione's attackers Luna had taken on the job of getting Hermione calmed down. She had taken Hermione into her arms right away, covering Hermione's torn clothes with her cloak. Luna never left her side. Even when the doctor examined her, Luna refused to leave the room. Staying with Hermione holding her hand and stroking her hair gently, all the time letting Hermione know she was ok and with friends.

Hermione was grateful to Luna. She did not know if she would have been able to keep herself from falling completely apart without her calming voice. Ginny was the total opposite. She was in as state that could only be described as a Weasley rage. As far is Ginny had been concerned Benedict had attacked her sister. Anyone that knew anything about the Weasley family was you never crossed one without having to deal with the others.

What worried Hermione was Ron. Hermione knew that the first reports to the Aurors said she had been raped. She knew this would be too much for Ron to handle and was not sure how he would react. Thanks to Ginny and Luna Benedict did not succeed in raping her. Hermione knew had he succeeded she would have not only had to endure his attacking her but the attacks of the two men that were with him.

Hermione heard Ron's voice in the other room. She heard Molly talking to him. Molly Weasley had arrived shortly after she was bought into the Hospital wing. She had sat with Hermione assuring her that Ron would be happy to hear she was ok and not to worry about what he would think.

Hermione looked up and saw Ron in the doorway. She looked at him and again she began to cry. Ron ran to her and quickly took her into his arms. He whispered to Hermione "I am here. It's ok"

Hermione knew after hearing those words that she would be fine. She continued to cry as Ron hugged her gently.

***

The Trio sat in Professor McGonagall's office, which was very crowded. The entire Weasley clan was there in addition to Hermione's mother and father. Kingsley and Podmore were standing behind professor McGonagall. Podmore was speaking.

"The three young men have been taken into custody and are on their way to Azkaban."

Harry asked "What have they been charged with"

Podmore hesitated before answering. "At this time simple assault, we cannot charge them with attempted sexual assault like the muggles do in cases like this. However, we are also going to be charging them with the attack on an Auror"

Hermione, much calmer now than she had been a couple of hours ago looked at Podmore surprised. Before she could say anything her mother spoke.

"Attacking an Auror?"

Hermione had never really explained magical law enforcement to her parents, so she was not surprised at her mother's question.

Podmore looked at Hermione before he continued.

"Aurors are elite law enforcement officers Mrs. Granger. They are like detectives in the Muggle police departments. They investigate any crimes that are committed by magical means."

Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter apprehensively, "You never told us…"

Podmore interrupted her before she could finish her question. "Miss Granger has been offered a spot in the Auror's corps along with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

Hermione finally spoke. "Podmore I never accepted your offer."

Podmore nodded. "That is correct Miss Granger you never accepted our offer. However you did not decline the offer either. Since the offer was still pending I have been assured we can still consider you a member of the Auror corps. That is until you officially decline the offer."

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. She remembered how badly she missed them over the last few days. She also did not want to stay at Hogwarts right now. She needed to get away. As she looked at Harry and Ron and could see they knew what she was thinking. The one thing that can be said about the three of them is they had a way of reading each others minds.

Hermione did not say anything she noticed an Aurors badge sitting on McGonagall desk. She reached down and picked it up. She was now officially an Auror like Harry and Ron.

***

Hermione reviewed Harry and Ron's notes. So far she could not find any fault in what they had concluded. Harry and Ron had come to the conclusion that someone was taking over the leadership of the Death Eaters that had not been captured by the Ministry. She however did not agree with their theory on who was planning and leading the attacks. She looked up from the notes. Ron and Harry were sitting at their desks waiting for her to say something.

She did not think Yaxley was the one whom had taken up the leadership of the Order of the Dragon. Hermione could not think of this group as death eaters. Yaxley just did not strike Hermione as being smart enough to plan these attacks. Hermione strongly felt the attacks did not start with the attacks on the Muggles. She was positive the first attack by the Order of the Dragon was the attack on Harry, Ron, Ginny and herself.

"I agree with you that we are looking for death eaters." Hermione looked at both Ron and Harry "However I do not think Yaxley is the one organizing them."

Ron and Harry did not seem surprised at her statement. Ron spoke first. "Of the death eaters that are still at large, Yaxley is the closest to being able to lead them."

He looked at Hermione as she continued.

"I agree with you. Yaxley is the most likely involved. But the attacks are too well planned out. Yaxley struck me more as someone that would be second in command. He did not strike me as being able to plan something like these attacks."

Hermione heard Harry sigh. "So far Yaxley seems to be the best suspect, he took over the Dept of Magical Law enforcement under Voldemort. He was the one who came up with the Snatchers. I just don't see anyone else that could pull something like this off."

Harry looked up at the time as he finished.

Hermione Knew he wanted to be at Hogsmeade with Ginny. It was a Hogsmeade weekend for Hogwarts. He had told Ginny he would try and get out and see her, if he could break away from the investigation. All three of them knew they were on borrowed time. The Order of the Dragon had given the Muggles four days to surrender. They were on the fourth day.

"We are getting nowhere like this" She said nervously. "We need to try something else"

Harry and Ron both looked at her crossly. They had been working the list of Death Eaters for the last three days. They told Hermione if they could find out who was behind the attacks they could prevent the next attack from happening. Hermione knew they would never track down those behind the attacks in the time they had. The only real member of the Order of the Dragon they knew of was Rockwood. Any others they had listed were just speculation they had no real proof they were involved.

"I am open to suggestions" Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione smiled sweetly at Ron before she continued. "Maybe we should stop trying to figure out who the Order is but where they will strike next."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione dumbfounded. They had been so busy focusing on who the Order might be they had forgotten about the attacks. Ron was the first to speak.

"Hermione you are brilliant you know that!"

Hermione felt herself blush. "Ron you might be just a little biased"

"Ron may be Biased Miss Granger" The three of them jumped at the sound of Podmore's voice. "But I am not and he is right."

Podmore stepped into the office he had a piece of parchment in his hand. "I have an assignment and you are the only Aurors that can respond fast enough." He handed the parchment to Harry "We just got a tip on the location of a death eater."

Harry gasped as he looked at the paper. "How good is this lead?"

Podmore answered Harry "It is from a very reliable source and this does fit his pattern"

Hermione gave Harry a questioning look. He answered Ron and Hermione's unspoken question as he grabbed his cloak and wand. "It seems Fenrir Greyback is in Hogsmeade"

Hermione and Ron wasted no time getting their cloaks.

***

Of all of the Death Eaters Fenrir Greyback was the most feared. Greyback was a werewolf who was used by Voldemort to force Wizards with children get in line. Those that did not bow to his will would have to watch as Greyback bite their children. Greyback when not doing Voldemort's bidding always went after younger wizards to bite. His philosophy was to bite them young. He had been linked to several werewolf attacks. The fact he was in Hogsmeade on a weekend that Hogwarts students were let into town was no coincidence.

The Trio Apparated in front of The Three Broomsticks. Hermione quickly scanned the street to the north as Ron looked to the south, and Harry the east. Hermione's senses seemed to be in a heightened state as she finished her scan of the street. Harry and Ron also finished their quick scans.

"I think we should check around Honeydukes first" Harry said softly. They started in the direction of Honey dukes. Ron crossed the street and walked on the other side covering the North side of the street, Harry stayed in the center of the street and Hermione stayed on the south side of the street. They each held their wands at their sides as they began to walk towards Honeydukes slowly. Each was scanning the crowd of wizards looking for the familiar face of Fenrir Greyback.

As they approached Honeydukes a few minutes later Hermione heard Ginny's voice cry out in surprise. "Harry! You made it!"

She saw Ginny step out of the door and run up to Harry. She gave him a hug. She asked Harry after she parted "Where are Ron and Her…"

She stopped as she noticed Ron on one side of the street and Hermione on the other side with their wands at their sides. She then noticed Harry had his wand out as well. Her eyes went wide.

"Harry what's going on?" she looked at Ron as she asked, "Why do the three of you have your wands drawn?"

Harry took Ginny's hands and he whispered to her ear. Ginny gave Harry a fast look and then moved away from him quickly. Hermione heard her say to the friends she came out of Honey dukes with "I think we should get back to Hogwarts"

Her friends did not argue with her as she quickly started to walk up the road back to Hogwarts. Hermione noticed a few other Hogwarts students whom had noticed her talking to Harry also begin to follow her back up the road.

Harry motioned to Ron and Hermione to continue working their way to the east. Hermione scanning the street keeping her focus on the area directly in front of her. She still saw nothing out of the ordinary, until they reached where the main road met with the side street heading to the north towards Madame Pudifoot's.

The building seemed out of place in Hogsmeade. It stuck out because in all the years Hermione had been coming to Hogsmeade there were only two inns in town, the Three Broomsticks and the Hogshead. Now right next to Madame Pudifoot's was a new bar. The sign on the outside red "The Slaughtered Lamb Pub" The sign had the picture of a lambs head on a spike. The bar stuck out like a sore thumb.

Hermione motioned to get Harry and Ron's attention. Once she had their attention she motioned towards the slaughtered lamb. Harry nodded his head. He then motioned for them to approach the front entrance from each side. He would approach from the center, Ron to the left and Hermione to the right. Hermione approached the bar slowly, keeping an eye out for anything that did no seem right. She saw Ron glance into the bar as he passed a large window on his side of the entrance. The three of them met at the door.

Ron whispered "There are about fifteen people in the bar. I think I saw Greyback sitting at the bar in the center. He is by himself." Hermione and Harry nodded.

Harry held up his hand and counted to three with his fingers. On the count of three they entered the bar. The bar was dark, with just enough light to see your glasses, but you would have a tough time making out what you drank. The window was magically tinted to block out any light from the outside. A light haze of smoke hung in the air from and the bar smelled of pungent cigars. Behind the bar was a long mirror, and the bartender looked up as the three of them entered. The others in the bar also looked up to see who had dared enter the slaughtered lamb. Sitting at the center of the bar was Fenrir Greyback. He seemed to pay no attention as the trio entered the bar.

Hermione took a position by the door as Harry and Ron approached Greyback from each side. By approaching him this way they hoped to block any avenues of escape. The silence of the bar was broken by Greyback's harsh voice.

"Does anyone smell anything foul all of a sudden." Greyback slowly turned and faced Hermione ignoring Ron and Harry who took positions on either side of him, just out of striking distance. Greyback stared at Hermione, "I thought I recognized the smell of a Mudblood."

Greyback smiled his yellow jagged teeth showing

"Miss Granger. I am happy to see you again. Maybe we can have that wonderful evening I was denied a few months ago." Greyback seemed to finally notice Ron and Harry.

"I see you bought some friends with you" He grinned even wider "The more the merrier."

Hermione noticed several of the others in the bar start to move toward Harry and Ron. She held her wand up where they could all see it and said to them softly "I would just sit down and finish my drink gentlemen you don't want to take on the three Aurors on do you?"

The men looked at Hermione doubtfully, then she heard one of them whisper. "That's Hermione Granger." They decided they did not want any part of this fight and slowly sat back down watching anxiously.

Greyback laughed, "Aurors? Is that what they call you three nowadays?"

Having been the first of the three of them to speak, it was up to Hermione to get Greyback to cooperate. She sounded a lot calmer than she felt as she spoke. "Fenrir Greyback, You are under arrest for war crimes."

"War Crimes!" Greyback looked her in the eyes "You think you will be able to arrest me?"

As Greyback finished his statement he moved very quickly casting the killing curse at her, Hermione jumped out of the spells path and fired a Stunning spell at Greyback but he was already on the move. Harry and Ron had immediately fired stunning spells at Greyback but he was too fast, he was out of his seat and running towards the window. As he leapt for the window Greyback changed into his werewolf form and crashed through the window and onto the street.

Hermione leaped out the door, blocking Greyback's escape down the crowded street and forcing him to the west behind the shops of Hogsmeades' main street. As Greyback fled he tried to bite anyone in his way. Hermione tried to hit him with an entanglement spell. The spell missed Greyback by a few inches. Harry came out the window right behind Greyback and Ron the door. The three of them began to chase Greyback. They spread out behind him. Harry was right behind him, Ron to his Right and Hermione to his left to make sure he did not head back into the streets. Grey back appeared to be heading for the Shrieking shack as fast as he could.

As Greyback ran he changed back into his human form and turned to face the three Aurors. He began firing curses at the three of them. Greyback was fast and able to get curses off. However he was no match for three Aurors. Hermione blocked the curses he fired with shield spells. As Hermione blocked the barrage of curses he fired. Harry fired back his own spells. Forcing Greyback on the defensive, having to block Harry's spells.

As Greyback and Harry dueled, Hermione and Ron circle around to his sides. Greyback did not have a chance once Ron and Hermione were at his sides. Hermione hit Greyback full on with a body bind curse and he fell to the ground. Ron quickly cast ropes and tied Greyback up. Within ten minutes of entering the Slaughtered Lamb pub Greyback was in custody.

****

David Blake sat stunned. He had just watched the arrest of what Arthur Weasley described as one of the most dangerous werewolves in the Wizarding world. Blake had no Idea what kind of magic allowed them to watch the arrest as it happened. That did not matter to Blake. What mattered was how the three young wizards worked together to make the arrest.

"William?"

He could see Davies was also still trying to come to grips with what he had witnessed. He knew Davies had to be thinking the same thing he was. In all his years he had never seen a situation move as fast as this one had. Davies shook his head and spoke to Mr. Weasley. "Did you see how they entered that bar? That was perfect. These three could teach my people a thing or two."

Mr. Weasley smiled as he spoke. "So does this mean you will work with these three?"

Davies looked at Blake. "We will need to appoint them to Scotland Yard Prime Minister. They have to have more than just Wizarding authority for our people."

Blake nodded, "We can make them Police Officers"

Davies Shook his head, "Sir you do not understand, I want these three to be in charge of the investigation, not to follow it."

Blake tried not to hide his surprise but he knew Davies saw he was surprised and explained.

"These three have already proven they are capable investigators. You saw the reports of what they were able to find out from the attack on Scotland Yard and that was without our cooperation. My only question is how are they at questioning potential suspects? I would like to see then in an interrogation. However I think we may have judged them too quickly."

Podmore looked at Kinglsey to make sure he would not have a problem with watching Greyback's interrogation. Kingsley nodded affirmatively. Seeing Kingsley had no objections Podmore made the arrangements for Davies and Blake to watch the trio interrogate Greyback.

***

Ron and Harry waited for Hermione to finish stating why they were completely mental to want her to interrogate Greyback. They just smiled and Ron was the first to point out to her that Greyback seemed to have a fixation on her, and that could work to her advantage. Harry had also reminded her that she had also just finished several books on investigative techniques including one on running an effective interrogation.

Hermione Heard the Muggle Davies chuckling as Ron and Harry finished. She knew they were right. She also did not think Ron should be the one to accompany her in the interrogations. She was not happy when they told her they thought she should be the only one to question Greyback. They pointed out if Grey Back thought she was vulnerable he might give her more information. She wondered if Ron and Harry had secretly read the book she had purchased on effective interrogations.

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry and entered the interrogation room. The interrogation room was no different than interrogation rooms in any typical muggle police station. It had a table with a chair and a mirror that served as an observation room. Hermione was pleased to see the room had been made a bit warm. Not uncomfortably warm but just warm enough to make someone drowsy if they were to be alone for a while.

Greyback gave her a look that told her Harry and Ron were right about one thing. He did seem to have a thing for Hermione.

"So we are going to have some alone time" he rasped.

Hermione gave him the sweetest smile she could as she sat down. "Too bad it is not the kind f time you would have liked to spend with me."

Greyback smiled back at her uneasily.

Hermione looked at the file in her hand. She had decided she would play to Greyback's one weakness, his vanity. Though he was part of Voldemort's death eaters he was shunned because he was a werewolf. He was not good enough to be awarded a dark mark, the sign of Voldemort's inner circle.

"I see nothing has really changed for you Greyback." She looked up at him. "Still not good enough to be part of the new order"

Grey Back looked at her angrily.

"It's a real shame." She shook her head, "You do know that Remus Lupin was fully accepted into the Order of the Phoenix. Yet Voldemort never got past your being a werewolf did he?"

Grey Back fell for it.

"That meant nothing to Voldemort! He said I was a great asset to him."

"You were just another tool for him. He used people's fear of you to keep other Wizards in line"

Hermione saw Greyback was getting angry, which is what she wanted. She continued.

"You were just a half breed to him. He would not even allow you to have his mark"

Greyback spat back

"Even so I was still able to capture you wasn't I"

Hermione Laughed

"That is true. But Lestrange tried to take that away from you and because of that we got away didn't we? Is that why you are still not good enough to join the Order of the Dragon?"

Greyback stared at her his eyes full of rage. But he said nothing.

Hermione sighed and got up. "I told Harry and Ron this would be a waste of time. You were not good enough for Voldemort and you are not good enough for his Death Eaters are you? I guess Yaxley never did like filthy half breeds either."

Greyback stood up his face contorted with fury.

"Yaxley! He just follows that bitches orders! He's like her pet!"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat but she showed no surprise at Greyback's statement.

"What bitch is that?" She asked calmly

However Greyback had figured out his mistake. He had given her something she had not known. The Leader of the Order of the Dragon was a witch.

"Let's just say I am not the only old friend you will be dealing with Ms. Granger."

Hermione smiled as she got up.

"Thank you Fenrir. You have been very helpful"

****

Davies had to admit to himself. He had not seen an interview handled as masterfully as the one Hermione just finished in a very long time. She had expertly goaded Greyback into giving her information. The interrogation had given them two vital pieces of information. The first was the leader of the terrorist was a woman and the second it was someone that Hermione, Ron and Harry had dealt with in the past.

He could see the three of them were excited about this new information. They did not know whom GreyBack was talking about but they had narrowed the list down a great deal with Greyback's revelation.

The three of them along with Arthur Weasley, Kingsley and Sturgis Podmore sat in the office that had been assigned to Hermione, Ron and Harry. He knew he had an uphill battle after all he had said about these three.

"Ms Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley," He looked over to the Prime Minister who nodded his approval "I would like to first apologize for anything I may have done over the last two days to offend you."

He could see that the things he had done and said had already been forgotten by the three of them. He continued. "I would like to…"

Harry interrupted him "Mr. Davis you don't need to worry. We will be happy to help you with your investigation."

Davies could not help but be amused by Harry's assumption. He did not blame him as he had already stated he did not think the three of them could handle anything this important.

"Mr. Potter. You have misunderstood me. I do not want you to help with the investigation"

He was interrupted by Harry, Ron and Hermione's shouts of protest. Kingsley, Mr. Weasley and Podmore all three began to laugh as they protested. Hermione looked at the Ministry officials angrily but before she could say anything that she would regret Davies spoke.

"Ms Granger please before you say anything let me finish. As I was saying we do not want you to help with the investigation, we want you to run it."

The Trio's expressions were classic. Davies Continued. "We have already talked this over with Mr. Kingsley and Mr. Podmore and they have agreed to allow you to be appointed as Inspectors with Scotland Yard."

He looked at Ms Granger. "I also think that your Idea of trying to figure out where they Order will strike next is an excellent idea."

He reached over to a bag and opened it up. He pulled out three leather cases and handed each of the trio an inspectors badge and then each of them a radio. He explained to them the Radios were so that Scotland yard would be able to reach them and they Scotland yard. With that taken care of he let them know they should work not just on where the next attack might be but also the best way to defend against the attack.

****


	14. Chapter 14 Defense

13

Defense

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur for the trio. They now had 40 to 50 Aurors and Detectives from Scotland Yard under their command. They had been assigned offices in Scotland Yard instead of the Aurors corps. The three of them had spent little time following up on the lead Hermione had generated during Grey Backs interrogation. They were trying to figure out the best way to defend the Muggles from attacks from the Order of the Dragon.

The first thing Hermione had suggested was to assign Auror's to the Prime Ministers and the Royal family's security detail. Several more Aurors were assigned to Pairlment's security detail as well. The other Aurors under their command were searching for any lead they could find on who might be members of the Order of the Dragon

Harry, Ron and Hermione were spending there time going over upcoming events trying to determine which one of them would be the most likely target for the Order of the Dragon.

Late one afternoon after they had spent another long day of going through potential targets Ron threw down some papers he was looking at in frustration and asked,

"Just what exactly is American Football?"

Harry and Hermione looked away from what they were doing, both worried that Ron was about to have one of his famous tantrums. To their relief he looked more tired than anything. They also noticed the paper that Ron had been looking at. It was article on an upcoming game of "American Football" to be played at Wembley stadium.

Hermione picked the paper up and began reading it. It said the game would be between the Chicago Bears and the Indianapolis Colts. What caught Hermiones's attention was the paper also stated they expected a crowd of 10 to 15,000 people to watch the game. The event was also going to be on both British and American TV and since this was a rematch of a recent superbowl, whatever that was, it was expected to be watched by almost a million people both in America and Britain. Hermione handed the article to Harry.

The three of them looked at each other for a minute. Ron was the first to speak.

"You don't think they would…"

"I do" Hermione interrupted Ron "If they attacked here it would certainly get the attention of the Prime Minister and the rest of the world."

Harry nodded in agreement. They now knew where the Order of Dragon was going to strike next. They had only a week to plan what they were going to do about it.

****

The only thing that Harry Potter could compare Wembley Stadium to was the arena where the Quidditch World cup was held. The stadium could easily sit 40 to 50,000 thousand muggles. In addition the stadium was an open air stadium like that of the world cup, however it would not have the benefit of the many protections that had been cast on the Quidditch world cup.

Harry stared down at the field. They might have had some chance to cast protective spells around the stadium had they more time. It had taken the ministry almost six months to build and set up the anti muggle charms and cast them. Harry knew casting the kind of defensive spells needed to protect the stadium would take just as long if not longer. They only had a week.

Harry heard Hermione sigh in frustration. "This is not going to be easy." She said to Mr. Davies. "We just do not have the time to cast the protective spells needed to keep the Order of the Dragon from just apparating into the crowd."

Davies nodded in agreement. "I understand Ms. Granger. Even we muggles would need several months to plan security for such a large event. Luckily we have security already set up against Terrorist attacks. We just need to augment that detail to defend against wizards."

Harry nodded as he spoke. "We have 50 Aurors under my command." He looked at Podmore "How many more can you give me?"

"I can get you another 10 to 15 plus myself and Kingsley."

Harry nodded. "I can count on eight more from the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's army with your permission."

Podmore agreed. "Then we need to get back to the office and start planning security." He saw Davies uncomfortable look as Ron took his shoulder. Davies did not like apparating.

****

"We are not going to be able to cast any Anti Apparition spells in the time we have"

Hermione sighed as she glared at Davies. They had been trying to devise some type of defensive plan for the last two hours. Davies had just suggested for the third time they cast the same defensive spells they had on No. 10 Downing Street and Parliament. He just did not seem to understand how long it would take to cast those spells on a place as large as Wembley stadium.

Hermione continued to glare at Davies as she asked.

"Mr. Davies. For now assume you are not going to have any magical help. How would you approach this?"

Hermione saw the sudden angry look in Davies eyes and quickly continued

"We are going to have to approach this like you would without magic. We will then augment whatever you do with Aurors and wizards that can fight the Order with magic."

She looked at everyone in the room. "We are not going to be able to stop them from trying to attack the stadium. We can however make it costly for them to do so".

Davies looked at Hermione finally understanding where she was going. "Normally we would…" Davies began to explain how he would use his security forces.

After a couple of more hours they had a basic security plan in place. It was not perfect but they hoped it would be enough to keep those attending the game safe. Over the next couple of days they worked on perfecting their plan. For the Muggle police they had George cast Shield charms on the bullet proof vests the muggle police would be wearing. The Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix that were helping were taught how to use muggle radio so they could communicate with the Muggle Police and each other without drawing attention to themselves.

They also decided to have the Wizards dressed as Muggle Police officers as well. This way they would blend in with the Muggles hopefully not be spotted by the Order of the Dragon. Hermione had suggested that they also have healers from St Mungo's on stand by to treat any magical injuries that might cast on the Muggles at the game.

She worked with both the Muggle Drs and Healers from St Mungo's to co ordinate the trauma related response to any attack. Harry Hoped nothing would happen at the Football game and they were wasting thier time with all the preparations. Harry Knew that was not likely, this event was too good for the Order of the Dragon to pass up.

Harry sighed as he shut off the light to his office and joined Ron and Hermione for the trip home to Grimwauld Place. They all would need a good nights rest. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	15. Chapter 15 Game Day

14

Game Day

Harry looked out at the briefing room nervously from the podium. "How the hell did I get put in charge of this mess", he thought to himself? This was more Hermione's area of expertise not his. He looked at Ron and Hermione who wore the uniforms of a Metro Police inspector. Actually they were Inspectors for the Metro Police. Harry had almost forgotten they had been appointed not just as Aurors but to the Metro Police as well.

"Can I have everyone attention please?"

The room quieted down. "Thank you. I am Chief Inspector Potter. I also would like to introduce you to my command staff Inspectors Granger and Weasley"

Ron and Hermione stood up as he introduced them. "As you know my unit was formed as a response to the recent terrorist attacks in London. We are here today because we have intelligence that there may be an attack today."

The briefing lasted for about an hour as Harry went over the assignments and how they would respond to any attack. Many of the Aurors were partnered with officers from the Metros CO 19 units. The Muggle officers were primarily to get those attending the game to safety and when needed back up the Aurors.

The Aurors would engage the Order of the Dragon using spells. To quicken the response to any attack Aurors would Apparated to where they were needed. Harry made it clear he did not want all the Aurors to respond to one area. Two would go and the others would wait to see if any other members of the Order of the Dragon appeared.

Hermione had noticed that the Order had on the last few attacks waited for the police to respond and then additional members would apparated hind or in areas left uncovered. Harry once again hoped they would not be needed as they left the briefing room to take there post.

***

Hermione glared angrily at Ron as he laughed at her. She hated the uniform she was wearing. It was uncomfortable and with the radio and other equipment it was just plain heavy as well. Ron was not helping matters by laughing at her.

"Wait until later she" Hissed angrily "See how you like sleeping alone for change."

Ron gave her a look that could be compared to that of a lost puppy dog.

"Hermione, forgive me please," Ron's eyes went wide. Hermione quickly turned to see what it was that Ron had seen.

" Hermione?" Viktor Krum stood the entrance to the section her and Ron were watching over. Hermione could see he was a little taken back by her appearance in a Muggle Police Inspectors uniform. Great, Hermione thought to herself knowing how Ron felt about Viktor. This day is just getting better.

"Viktor" She answered slowly "What on earth are you doing here?"

She looked at Ron worried he would be going into a jealous fit as he usually did whenever the subject of Viktor Krum would come up. To her relief he seemed to also be more worried about explaining why they were in Muggle police uniforms than being jealous.

Viktor looked at both her and Ron. She could tell he was puzzled by their appearance.

"I am here to see about this 'American' football. Some American Quidditch players told me it was just as good as Quidditch."

He paused again looking at Ron and Hermione. She could tell he had a lot questions. Probably all of them related to the two of them being in Muggle Police Uniforms.

"So you have joined the London Police?" He asked slowly.

Hermione was thinking hard to try and come up with an answer. She was relieved when Ron answered Viktor for her. She was also surprised at how good an answer he gave him, she would not have thought of it herself.

"My Dad thought it would help to improve Muggle wizard relations if we got a chance to work with the Muggles on a few different events."

Viktor looked like he did not really buy Ron's answer but to Hermione's relief he changed the subject.

"I heard about your engagement 'Ermione and would like to offer you my sincerest congratulations. I wish you and Ron all the best."

"Thank you Viktor" She looked to make sure Ron was going to also thank Viktor. He was however talking on the Radio. He looked at Hermione when he was done.

"Hermione we have to go. It appears some fans are getting a little out of hand." He looked at Viktor. "It was good to see you again. Please enjoy the game."

Ron started to walk up to the entrance; Hermione followed him wondering if the call on the radio was something Harry had arranged seeing Viktor talking with her.

***

Harry sat in the Command room listening intently to the Radio chatter. So far nothing major had happened and the game was already in the second quarter of play. The only major incident so far had been the appearance of Viktor Krum. When he had seen through his binoculars Viktor talking to Hermione he was not sure what he was going to do. Ron was intensely jealous of Viktor and really did not need Ron and Hermione bickering today over him. Thankfully he was able to send the two of them to help the Muggle security forces with some unruly fans. Harry smiled to himself. Hermione and Ron had put an end to the incident with the effective use of stunning spells.

So far the security plan they had devised was working like a charm. Most of the incidents they had to deal with were related to those attending the game getting to rowdy or drunk. So far the Aurors had only had to help out with one incident. Harry felt a little guilty because Ron and Hermione really did not need to be involved that particular incident either. Harry's attention was drawn to his Radio.

"A215 to Command"

That was Hermione, Harry could not be sure but she sounded worried.

" Go ahead A215"

****

So far the day was actually going quite well. Ron thought to himself. The only thing that they had to deal with so far was a couple of drunken fans that he thought could hae been taken care of by the metropolitan police. He and Hermione were able to take care of that with a couple of stunning spells. Hermione had also told Ron how impressed she was with ho he handled Krum's questions on why they were dressed in Muggle police inspectors.

He looked at his fiancé as they walked along the stadium. He knew Hermione hated the uniform she was wearing but Ron thought she looked quite good in it. When he told Hermione that earlier she pointed out to him with a smile she would look good in a sack as far as he was concerned. Ron was smart enough not to argue with her.

"Hermione, Ron?"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of her mother's voice. Ron suddenly felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as Hermione turned to face her mother. Ron turned around as well to see William and Annette Granger letting one of the ushers examines their tickets.

"Mom, Dad!" Hermione walked over to the usher and motioned for him to let her parents pass. "What are you doing here?"

Her mother looked at Hermione incredulously "The question my daughter is what are you doing here dressed as in inspector for the metropolitan police?"

Hermione looked at Ron briefly. He knew what she was thinking. He stepped up to Mr. and Mrs., Granger and began to explain how they were on a training assignment for the Aurors. As he spoke to the Grangers he heard Hermione calling Harry on her Radio. Ron had to admit the radios were far more practical than casting a Patronus charm.

As Ron finished explaining that He and Hermione were training with Muggle policing principles as a way to improve Muggle wizard relations and learn new techniques that can be taught to the other Aurors. Hermione stepped over to them.

"So how is it you came across Inspectors uniforms?" Mr. Granger asked Ron Skeptically, "Why not just wear regular street clothes." He looked at both Ron and Hermione "Why inspectors uniforms?" Ron was ready with a perfectly good explanation but Harry's voice came over the radio.

"Command to A215,"

Ron sighed. He would not be able to explain this one. A minute of awkward silence passed between the four of them. It was broken by Harry on the Radio again.

"A215 respond to command"

Ron looked at Hermione and whispered to her. "Are you going to answer that?"

Hermione a bright red as she answered her Radio "Go ahead command"

"You are cleared to bring your guest to the Royal box."

Ron heard Hermione thank Harry and she turned to her mother and father.

"Mom, Dad I have someone that would like to meet you"

****

William Davies was not sure that he would ever get the hang of American football. He had sat through three quarters of the game and still really had no idea what was going on. The fact that he could sit in the with the Prime minister and not be worried about the security details said a lot about what he thought of the security plan.

He considered not just the security plan but in the ones who were running the plan. The security detail was all in the hands of the Aurors from the ministry of magic. He thought to himself, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were three of the most impressive young people he had ever met.

Harry had a natural command presence about him, as well as not being afraid to take risks that many leaders would not. Ronald of the three of them was to the hardest to read. He however had a feeling that when things got tough Ron would not be someone you wanted to tangle with.

Hermione Granger. Well she was one of the brightest young ladies he had ever met. When she decided to take on something she did it with the force of a cyclone. He smiled when he remembered seeing her with several books on security and policing tactics. It was Ms Granger that had suggested the Aurors use Radios instead of something called a Patronus.

The most interesting thing for Davies was watching how the three of them worked together. Individually they were quite capable at accomplishing the task. Together they appeared to be unstoppable. Davies had spoken with two of the detectives that had been assigned to work with them. He had been told the three of them were natural investigators as well as natural leaders. They lead by treating those they worked with as equals and not as subordinates. Those that had been working with the Trio as he called them were already very loyal to them. The thing that impressed many of the officers that worked with them was that the trio was not afraid to ask for advice and in many cases followed the advice given to them.

Davies remembered how irritated he had been with Ms. Granger during the planning for today. He wanted to use the same kind of defensive spells used to protect No 10 Downing St. and Buckingham Palace. Ms. Granger made it clear to him they would not be able to use those spells. Rather than demand that things be done her way she asked him for his advice and recommendations. To his surprise the Trio not only listened to his recommendations and those of his senior officers but implemented many of them. Enhancing those plans with Aurors from the ministry of magic.

An aide stepped up to him and whispered in his ear. He nodded and stepped over to the Prime Minister. He relayed to the prime minister the request that had just been made of him.

"You are damn right I want to meet her parents." Blake said softly. Blake had also been impressed by the Trio as well. "Any parent that can raise a child like Ms Granger is worth meeting. I have already met Mr. Weasley's parents."

Davies nodded to his aide.

A minute later a very astonished William and Annette Granger were ushered into the box by Hermione and Ron. She was speaking to her daughter in her best motherly voice.

"Don't think you are going to get out of explaining why you are here by moving us to fancy sea…"

Mrs. Granger's eyes went wide when she saw the Prime Minister, and more importantly Prince William and Harry stand up to greet her and her Husband.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger" Blake said softly, "It is a pleasure to meet you. May I"

Before the Prime Minister could finish introducing himself Davies heart stopped as he heard over the Radios

"10-13, 10-13, Section 135"

Blake looked out the window to the west Goal post. All he could see was peoples starting to run out into the field of play….Oh Shit he thought.

*****

Hermione reacted instantly to the call for help. She turned to Arthur Weasley and Kingsley "Get Prince William and Harry back to Buckingham palace now!"

She then apparated.

She appeared just under the Goal post by section 135 and started looking into the seating section. She saw a dark robed figure approaching a police officer his wand out. She cast a shield charm just in time to block the spell cast by the Death Eater, who turned in her direction in surprise. She spotted Hermione right away and literally flew over the stands landing a few feet away from her.

"Ms Granger. I thought I would never see you again."

Hermione swore she had heard that women's voice before. She did not have time to think about it as the women sent a barrage of curses at her…

*****

Deloris Umbridge normally did not take part in the attacks on the Muggles. She was a behind the scenes kind of person. Today was an exception. She had planned the attack very carefully, not only wanting to hurt as many muggles as possible. The main targets of the attack were the two Princes that would also be attending the game.

She had done her research. She knew that the muggle security forces would not try to get the princes out of the stadium in the middle of the attack; they would rely on the fortifications and security of the Royal Box until things were gotten under control. This was a sound practice against muggles. Wizards however could apparate into the box.

With the targets being the two crown princes of the Muggle government, she had to take part in the attack. Not only did she want to take part but she wanted to be the one to start the attack. She had a force of 25 attacking the stadium today. She would start the attack in the west end of the stadium. Once the Muggles started to run away the other members would apparate into various areas of the stadium. The idea was to generate a panic and in the confusion she and Yaxley would apparate to the Royal box and take the two Princes.

Deloris apparated into section 135 right on schedule, she immediately turned her wand on the nearest Muggle police officer and cast a cutting curse on him. To her surprise the curse was blocked…The officer was knocked on his back and she saw him screaming into what the Muggles called a radio.

Deloris approached the downed officer and raised her wand casting a second cutting curse. She was surprised when this spell too was blocked by a shield charm from behind her. She turned and was surprised to see Hermione Granger by the goal post. Umbridge smiled to herself. She owed that Mudblood. She cast a jumping spell on herself and leapt down to the field. "Ms Granger, I thought I would never see you again." She then immediately let loose curse after curse at Hermione Granger…

****

Harry was already dealing with at least ten additional calls for help from the Muggles. So far he had been able to get Aurors to respond to those calls. As five more calls came in Harry realized this was a much larger scale attack than he had anticipated.

He was glad to see that the Royals and Prime Minister had been evacuated to plan. Davies was standing at the window looking down at the stadium. Harry could see that people were panicking, trying to get out of the line of fire from the dueling Aurors and members of the order of the Dragon.

Suddenly the air in the box was charged and with a loud pop a man in Red robes suddenly appeared in the Royal Box. He turned to face Davies wand out. Harry quickly cast a disarming spell at him that missed. The spell hit the window pane and it shattered. The robed figure turned to face Harry. He seemed surprised there was an Auror in the Royal box but that did not stop him from firing curses at Harry…

****

On hearing Hermione's shouts to get the Royals back to the palace Ron immediately grabbed Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Apparated to the Burrow. His mother shouted at him in surprise the minute he arrived. He just said to his mom. "I don't have time to explain right now mum" and he immediately returned to the stadium. From the press box he could see that several more members of the order of the Dragon had arrived in the stadium. He immediately apparated to the closest one was able to surprise him with a stunning spell.

Ron quickly cast a binding spell on him so he could not get away. He then listened on his radio briefly then apparated to the nearest area under attack. This time he did not surprise the red robed figure. He was able to block Ron's stunning spell and they started dueling fiercely.

****

Hermione was not able to gain any advantage over the woman in red. She was able to block any offensive spells Hermione casts. The good news was she was not able to get any offensive spells off against Hermione.

Hermione knew she needed to find a way to get the advantage on her opponent. Before Hermione could do anything the woman sent a ball of flames at Hermione. She quickly cast an Aguamanti spell and was able to put the fire out before it reached her. She then countered with a body bind curse. That curse was blocked.

Hermione then apparated behind the robed figure and immediately cast a spell. It hit her directly in the back, knocking her down. Hermione casts a body bind curse and to her surprise that curse was blocked. Hermione was now outnumbered 2 to 1. Hermione started dueling with the new arrival. She must have hurt the woman worse than she thought because she heard her apparate.

Hermione continued to duel with the new arrival. This time she had the advantage. She used her curses to force her opponent towards the corner of the End Zone. She knew the new arrival was not paying attention to where he was at. He was caught off guard when he bumped the wall behind him. Hermione took advantage of the distraction and was able to disarm him and then hit him with a full body bind curse.

She turned to take in what was going on around her.

It appeared that the attack was over.

She saw a lot of injured Muggles in the stands and on the field. She suddenly needed to find Ron and make sure he was ok. She started to call for him on her radio when he appeared on the field in front of her.

"Hermione" he said with a lopsided grin.

To her shock the Red robed woman suddenly appeared behind Ron.

"Ron" She shouted pointing to the robed figure behind him. Before Ron could turn and she could cast a shield spell he was hit by a green light. Ron fell to the ground instantly.

***

Hermione screamed into her Radio as she ran to Ron. "10-13-My partner is down. Section 135" she landed next to Ron and grabbing his lifeless body.

One of the muggle trauma teams had also seen Ron take the curse to the back they got to Ron just as she did. Hermione did not know what they could do. Ron had been hit with the Killing curse.

The paramedics started working on Ron right away, pulling her off of him, "Maam you need to let us look at him". She heard them talking to each other.

"No pulse. Charge to 300"

Hermione watched as they put two paddles to his chest and heard a shocking sound.

She heard one say.

"Nothing, give him a shot of adrenalin."

She saw them jab a needle into Ron's chest.

They then shocked him again.

To her surprise she heard them say "Ok we've got a heartbeat."

Hermione suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Harry and William Davies. Harry looked at Ron.

"He was hit with a killing curse" Hermione sobbed "He's gone"

She saw Davies look at the Paramedics working on Ron. She did not hear what they said as she buried her head into Harry's chest.

"Ms. Granger" Davies said softly. "He is not gone. They have started his heart again. We need to get him to hospital right away."

As he finished two healers from St. Mungos arrived. They examined Ron quickly and she heard them asking the paramedics what they had done. They seemed shocked. One of them then spoke to Harry.

"I don't know what they did Mr. Potter but he is alive. The muggles want to get him to one of their hospitals right away so they can stabilize him. We can go with them but I think he might be better off at a muggle hospital for now."

Harry nodded. Then he whispered Hermione.

"He's alive."

Hermione looked up at Harry not believing what she was hearing. She saw him get hit full on by a killing curse.

Harry took her hand. She felt the familiar squeeze as they apprated to the hospital after the Healers.


	16. Chapter 16 Post Game

15

Post Game

Deloris Umbridge uprooted her desk in a rage. She then proceeded to throw anything she could reach against the wall. "How could this have happened", she thought to herself angrily. The attack against the American Football game had been a total failure. She had been told there had been no fatalities and only one serious injury. She knew the reports had to be wrong. She had hit Ron Weasley with a killing curse.

That filthy Mudblood had hit her with a stunning spell. For that she would have to pay. Umbridge looked at Yaxley, took a deep breath to calm herself. He then asked, "Did we lose anyone?"

"The Aurors were not using deadly spells. It appears they were trying to capture us." He looked uncomfortable as he finished. "This was a trap."

Umbridge slammed her hands on her now empty desk. "A Trap, How could they have set a trap? They had no idea what we were planning?"

"I would bet Granger had something to do with that." A raspy voice stated. Umbridge fixed her eyes on Gregory Goyle "Just how would Granger know what we were planning?"

Goyle glared back at Umbridge. "I did not say she knew what we were planning. She probably just figured out where we would most likely try another attack."

Goyle looked at both Umbridge and Yaxley as he continued. "She may be a Mud Blood but she is very smart. I do not think Potter or Weasley would have been able to beat the dark lord without her help."

Umbridge could not believe what she was hearing. She had been beat by a Mud Blood! She did not say anything as Goyle continued.

"Unless we can get rid of those three we are not going to bring down the ministry." Goyle picked up one of the chairs that Deloris had knocked down, and sat down.

"So you are saying we need to get rid Potter, Granger and Weasley." Yaxley sounded unhappy as he spoke. "May I remind you these three raided the Ministry of Magic and freed a bunch of Muggleborns, the only ones to ever successfully rob the Gringots bank and to top that off they defeated the dark lord. Not to mention the several times they have been able to beat us."

Umbridge flinched at the last statement. She could not argue with Yaxley because everything he said was true. Even though he had not made his point, she knew where he was going and she agreed with him. They would not be able to take on the three of them.

Goyle looked at the two of them, "And you say I am thick. Did you not understand my point? Without Granger, Potter and Weasley are nothing! If we can get Rid of Granger then Potter and Weasley will be much easier, Granger is the brains behind those two. Take out the brains and the body will die."

The more Umbridge thought about what Goyle was saying the more it made sense. She did not like the Idea of a Mud Blood beating her. She remembered how Ms. Granger had tricked her into the Dark Forest to be captured by the Centaurs, as she thought about it, Potter was following Grangers lead. Goyle was right, eliminate Granger and Potter and Weasley could be easily taken care of.

****

This is getting to be all too familiar, Harry thought to himself as he looked around another hospital waiting room. Hermione looked absolutely devastated. Luna had her arms around her, whispering to her gently. Hermione's mother and father not far away, but letting Luna comfort their daughter for now. Harry saw in there faces they had a lot of questions for Hermione, however now was not the time.

He could also hear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arguing softly. Molly was not happy that Ron had been bought to a Muggle Hospital instead of St. Mungo's. He overheard Mr. Weasley

"He was hit with the killing curse Molly, the Muggles did something to keep him from being killed and we do not know what it was they did. That is why Ron was sent to a Muggle Hospital."

Molly relented but Harry could tell she was not convinced of the wisdom of letting the Muggles handle Ron's treatment. Harry felt someone take his and squeeze his hand. He was happy to see Ginny at his side, but he wished it was under different circumstances.

****

Hermione's mind was in a fog. She heard Luna's soft whispers. Letting her know Ron was alive and that he had a fighting chance. Hermione appreciated the fact that Luna did not say he was going to be OK. Luna did stress the fact that Ron was strong because of that he would fight to come back to her.

She was not sure why it was Ron had not been killed. She remembered clearly seeing him being hit by the killing curse. Everything that happened after that was a blur. She remembered running to Ron and someone pulling her off of him. Then she heard someone say he was still alive.

"Hermione," said her mother's voice, not Luna's. Hermione looked up and her mother was kneeling in front of her. She saw her mother give Luna a quick look and Luna stood up and headed towards Molly and Arthur. Her mother sat down where Luna had been sitting and pulled Hermione into a hug.

Hermione let the tears she had been holding back since she Ron go down flow. It had taken her seven years to get together with Ron, and now she might lose him after only a few short months. It was not fair.

The door to the waiting room opened and a healer from St. Mungos and a Doctor stepped in. Hermione stood up quickly and headed towards the doctors that were now getting ready to speak to the Weasley's.

The Dr. looked at her as she approached. Before he could say anything Molly took her hands and said "This is my son's fiancé."

The doctor nodded. Then he began to speak.

"Mr. Weasley is in extremely critical condition right now. We will need to keep him on life support while his heart recovers."

Hermione looked at the Healer confused.

The healer spoke.

"Ron was definitely hit with the killing curse. I am going to ask Dr. Smythe explain to you what happened."

Dr. Smythe continued.

"I don't know what this Killing Curse is." He stated "Ron's heart was stopped by an electrical charge. The charge is similar to the electrical charge from a defibrillator. Since his heart was stopped by an electrical charge our paramedics were able to restart it with adrenalin and by using a defibrillator to restart the heart."

Hermione was not sure she understood everything. All she knew was Ron was still alive. The doctor continued,

"We are going to want to keep Inspector Weasley hear to monitor his condition. We think he should make a full recovery."

Hermione felt overjoyed as the Doctor finished his statement. Ron had survived the Killing curse. She could not believe how lucky she was.

****

"Hermione Your fiancé was almost killed, and he is not out of the woods yet!" Annette Granger glared at Hermione angrily.

Two days had past since Ron had been hit by the killing curse. He was in extremely critical condition according to the muggle doctors. His heart had stopped two more times over the last two days and each time the muggle doctors were able to start it again. They assured her that Ron would recover but his heart needed to heal. It had been badly damaged by the killing curse. With the treatments from the Muggle doctors and potions similar to those she had taken when she was cursed in the Ministry of magic they felt he would recover.

Hermione knew her parents were not happy with her. She had not told them all that was involved with being an Auror, and they had now found out that she was also an Inspector for the muggle police as well. They had no idea the potential dangers or the past dangers Hermione had faced in the Wizarding world. They did know the dangers a Muggle Police inspector faced.

They also had seen her duel with the robed figure on the muggle news. They also saw how Ron had been struck down by the killing curse. This had been shown on the muggle news stations over and over again. It seemed Hermione was considered some kind of hero by the muggles.

Over the last couple of days her parents would accompany Hermione to visit Ron in the hospital, but they passed much of the time in an uncomfortable silence. Hermione knew her parents did not want to say anything because they knew she was worried about Ron.

Hermione was not sure now what had set her mother off. She had taken a phone call from William Davies who wanted to know how Ron was doing. He had also wanted to know if it was ok if he bought some visitors by later.

When she hung up he mother asked who it was. When she answered it was Davies her mother could not hold back any more. That is when her parents started in on her. Hermione held back her tears as her mother continued.

"You just sent us off to Australia, making us forget about you! You never told us you were risking your life!" Her mother turned to her father, not able to say anymore.

"Mum, Dad. I did that for your protection" Hermione said almost whispering. "Lord Voldemort would have tried to use you against me. Maybe even kill you. He and his death eaters killed a lot of non magical people while he was in power."

"We understand that." Her father answered "Kingsley explained everything to us. He also said that it was over!" Her father stressed the last part.

"It is over" Hermione answered "Lord Voldemort has been defeated."

Her mother shouted "Don't tell us it is over! Not after seeing you Sunday! You were almost killed Hermione! We saw it, that magic you were doing was not harmless!"

Hermione understood now where her parents were coming from. They did not think of magic as anything more than a few tricks that could not hurt you. Like many Muggle Born parents they thought of the Wizarding community as harmless. She hoped that was all, she would not be able to bear the thought of her parents thinking she was one of "Those" people like the Dursley's thought of Harry.

"Worse than that you are also an Inspector for the London Metropolitan Police! Why would you put yourself in even more danger Hermione?"

"I told you those uniforms were just a disguise"

Hermione was starting to feel her own anger build up. The fact that Harry, Ron and herself were in inspectors with the London Metro police was something she had hoped her parents would not find out. Ron had told them the uniform were just so they could work with the London Police and maybe learn new techniques to bring to the Aurors and Magical law enforcement squad. She thought that had been settled. Her thoughts were broken by her father's voice.

"Bullocks!" Her father grabbed her jacket and moved it aside.

Revealing her radio and the inspectors badge she was wearing on her belt. It had been explained to trio they would need to wear their muggle badges at all time, as well as having their wands with them at all times as well.

"If it's just a disguise why then do you have a radio? Why are you wearing a badge?"

"That's my Auror's badge…" Mr. Granger interrupted her before she finished.

"Hermione please don't lie to me. I had some friends check. According to them you have been appointed as a full inspector to the Special Service division of the Metropolitan Police. I have also been told this is not a temporary assignment."

Before Hermione could answer William Davies voice interrupted. "Mr. Granger, I will pretend I did not hear that last statement."

Mr. Granger turned around to face Davies. Davies continued. "If my daughter had been appointed as a full inspector and had done the things she had on Sunday I would be very proud of her instead of angry. Your daughter saved a lot of lives on Sunday. On top of that she has along with her friends earned the respect of not only the Wizarding world, but of many of us "Muggle" police officers as well."

"As well as the gratitude of the British Government", David Blake stated as he entered the room.

Mr. Granger did not seem to notice he was being addressed by the Prime Minister of England.

"What good is your gratitude going to do if my daughter gets killed?" Before he could say anymore Hermione's mother grabbed him by the arm and whispered. "William!"

Mr. Granger shook off his wife's hand and started to continue. Before he could say anything else he realized he was addressing the Prime Minister of England.

To his shock the Prime minister then went up to his daughter and hugging he spoke to her gently.

"Hermione, I have just finished a meeting with the doctors. They have upgraded Ron's condition to good."

"Thank you David." Hermione answered quietly. The prime minister had asked that she stop calling him Sir or prime minister the day Ron had been bought into the hospital. He then turned to her parents.

"You must be Hermione's parents. I have wanted to meet those responsible for raising this remarkable young woman for some time." He held out his hand to Hermione's father.

"I am David Blake and I am pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

Her father looked shocked as he took the prime minister's hand.

Her mother and father said nothing more to Hermione about her job after that.

****

Over the next few days Ron's condition continued to improve. Ron was moved out of the ICU to a private room. Hermione spent her days working with Harry trying to identify members of the Order of the Dragon and her nights in the hospital with Ron. She wanted to be there when Ron finally woke up. The hospital staff tried to convince her to go home. Hermione did not want to go home for fear of another fight with her Mum and Dad. She also did not want to impose on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley so the Burrow was not a good option for her either.

Hermione realized she would have to find her own place but she did not know how she would be able to manage that. She did not have much in the way of savings and just did not see how she was going to afford a place with no way of earning money since she had not finished school.

Hermione found shortly that money for a place would not be a problem. She was at her desk in Scotland Yard reviewing the transcripts from the questioning of one of the two suspects captured at the football game. The secretary assigned to the Special Services Unit walked in and handed her an envelope. Hermione asked her if this was some new information regarding the case. The secretary laughed and told her that it was her paycheck. Hermione opened the envelope to find that a fair amount of money had been deposited into her savings account. She looked at her secretary who just laughed as she left the office.

She asked Harry about the paycheck, He told her He and Ron also had received one in addition to having some gold deposited to his vault at Gringotts from the ministry of magic, his Aurors salary. He was surprised to learn that Hermione had not expected to be paid. Hermione checked her savings account after speaking with Harry and found over the last month there had been four separate deposits made into her bank account. Two from the London Metropolitan Police and two others identified as transfers from Gringotts.

The surprise of finding that she was making enough money to have her own place and be on her was nice, the nicest surprise happened for Hermione that night when Ron finally woke up.

She was sitting by his bed holding his hand and telling him about her day when his eyes opened and he looked at her as if he was looking at an angel.

"Hermione?" he whispered softly.

Hermione gave him a gentle hug and whispered "Ron, thank god! You're awake!"

Ron whispered into her ear, "Always the tone of surprise."

Hermione just held Ron as tight as she could.


	17. Chapter 17 Return to Hogwarts

**Authors Note.**

Warning: This chapter does contain strong sexual material. If your are offended by that type of material you may want to skip this chapter.

During the writing of this story I ran into a severe case of Writers block after finishing the last chapter. My issue was what direction to take the story. This chapter begins a shift to a much darker story. I want to remind you that the members of the Order of the Dragon and the death eaters during the war are not and were not nice people.

17

Return to Hogwarts

The young witch beneath Benedict screamed as he made his final thrust and finished with her. Benedict slowly got off of her and reached for his robes. He looked down at her with contempt as she tried to cover herself up with her torn robes. She was a mudblood, not that Granger bitch, but she would have to do until another opportunity with Granger presented itself. With Granger no longer at Hogwarts he was not sure if he would ever get a chance. Maybe I have a go at the Weasley girl he thought to himself. He smiled to himself as he pictured Ginny Weasley struggling as he took her. Yes he thought to himself, I might need to think about that.

"Did you enjoy yourself Benedict?" Goyle asked as he stepped into the common room.

"Yes I rather enjoyed that," he looked at Goyle, "You want to have a go at her before we talk?"

Goyle looked through the door at the young witch. Benedict could see Goyle was tempted but he closed the door and motioned for Benedict to find a seat.

"That is a tempting offer," said as he sat down "I wish I had the time. I would giver her a ride she would never forget."

Benedict chuckled as he looked at Goyle. Perhaps he would have another go with her after he was finished with Goyle. "So why the visit?" he motioned to the bedroom "and the gift?"

Goyle gave a slight smile as he started to explain.

"I thought you might be interested in getting some payback from that Granger bitch."

Benedict grinned at Goye "I would love to. But I am not sure how that is possible. She has finished her schooling."

Goyle shook his head. "Benedict, I am not talking about grabbing one of these school girls and fucking them. Granger is an Auror now and has been causing problems for some friends of mine. We need her eliminated."

Benedict looked at Goyle surprised. Kidnapping and raping mudbloods was one thing, but killing was something completely different. Benedict was not sure he wanted any part of that. Goyle seemed to read his mind.

"Don't worry. We are not expecting you to eliminate her. What we have in mind for you is more to your liking. We would like you to spend several days with her. For this all you have to do is be the one to grab her. After you have had your fun we will take care of her."

Benedict thought about Goyle's offer. He did want to give Granger some payback. The thing that concerned him was he would be the one to grab her. He would also be the one to as Goyle put it have his fun. There would be nothing to link Goyle and his friends to her death.

Goyle seemed to read his mind. "Look we need to get Granger out of the way, without her Potter and Weasley are nothing. Once Weasley finds out what was done to his precious mudblood he will go to pieces. All you have to do is grab her and spend a few special days with her."

Benedict did like to idea of having several days to do what he wanted with the Granger girl as opposed to a few hours. The more he thought about it, if she was going to be killed he could get a little more creative with her as well. He nodded his agreement to Goyle.

"Excellent. I will be in touch, just let me know what you will need." Goyle paused at the door "Are you going to come watch the Quidditch game?"

Benedict looked to the door where they could hear the young witch crying softly in the next room. Thinking about all he could do to the Granger bitch left him with no interest in Quidditch.

"No I think I will spend some more time with our guest."

He then turned at stepped back into the room with the young witch. Shortly after that the young witch began screaming again as he began to have another go at her.

****

The roar of the crowd was deafening as the announcer after the announcer finished introducing "The Heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts". Hermione tried to hide as her name was called out with the rest but Ron and Harry would not let her. If He, Ron, Neville and Luna had to stand so did she. Hermione turned beat red as she stood up and waved to the spectators that had come to watch the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Today's Quidditch match was all Ron and Harry had talked about after Harry had gotten the owl from Ginny. It seemed that Gryffindor and Slytherin were once again tied for the house cup. The winner of this match would take sole possession of the lead for the house cup. According to Ginny's letter the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin still continued and was probably worse this year than in previous years. It seemed the other houses had not forgotten Slytherin's leaving Hogwarts before the battle with Voldemort.

This along with the fact that half the parents of the students in Slytherin were in Azkaban as convicted death eaters and damaged the reputation of Slytherin. The head of Slytnerin had implied that winning the house cup would help repair the houses damaged reputation. To say a lot was riding on this match for Slytherin would be like saying lord Voldemort was just another dark wizard.

Hermione felt great being back at Hogwarts, even if she did get a dirty look from Lavender Brown as she was introduced as Ron Weasley's fiancé. She looked around the crowd and the other houses were clearly supporting Gryffindor. Hermione smiled as Luna's lion head hat let out a loud roar as the Gryffindor Quidditch team took the field.

Hermione smiled to herself as Ginny lead her team to the pitch. Harry and Ron had tried to pay a visit to Ginny before they took their seats but Ginny was a nervous wreck. It seemed that several scouts from the Holyhead Harpy's were attending the game, scouting the seventh years. Harry still looked a little put out at being asked to leave the locker room.

As Ginny flew around the Pitch the Slytherin crowd started to sing "Weasley is our king" with a few minor changes to the lyrics since Ginny was not a keeper. Soon however the rest of the crowd had broken out into the Gryffindor version of the song.

Hermione held her breath as the match was started. Ginny quickly grabbed the Quaffle as it was dropped. She raced towards the Slytherin Goals. As the Slytherin chasers closed in on her she passed the quaffle backwards to the Gryffindor chasers, who were able to score easily. Ten points for Gryffindor.

The Slytherin Quidditch team was known for their dirty play and today was no different. Two slytherin chasers charged the Gryffindor keeper forcing him to leave his hoops unattended as he frantically tried get out of their way. Needless to say he was not able to defend his goal.

As the match went on Ginny's leadership became an advantage for Gryffindor. She used her bludgers to discourage the Slytherin chasers from charging her keeper. In addition she adjusted how she and her chasers attacked the Slytherin hoops. Soon Gryfindor was in the lead by seventy points.

The Slytherins did not take this lying down. The Slytherins tried to do what they could to throw Ginny off her game. From chasers charging her and bumping her whenever they could. The worse was when after she had scored another goal the Slytherin beater almost knocked her off her broom with a bludger. Luckily she was able to dodge the bludger but not the other beater that collided with her at top speed.

The crowd let out a hiss of anger as the referee did not see the foul so no penalty was called. Ginny recovered from the hit quickly and was able steal the Quaffle from the slytherin chaser and score yet another goal.

Gryffindor was now up by over one hundred points when Harry pointed to the Gryfindor seeker whom suddenly went into a dive. He had spotted the Golden Snitch, and within a few minutes the match was over-Gryffindor had won.

Hermione gave Ron a victory hug that turned into a passionate kiss. Harry was surprised when Ginny flew to the stands and jumped off her broom and ran to Harry also giving him a hug and kiss.

****

Hermione, Ron, Harry and the rest of Dumbledore's army were celebrating in the great hall along with the rest of the Griffondor Alumni that had attended the days match when professor McGonagall approached Hermione from behind. She whispered to Hermione silently "Ms. Granger would you mind joining me for a minute."

Hermione told Ron she would be right back and she wondered as she followed professor McGonagall why they were heading to the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall answered her question just outside the door to the hospital wing.

"Ms. Granger, I have a matter that I need you to handle." She knocked on the door and Madame Pomfrey stepped out with Healer from Hogwarts and another Doctor Hermione recognized as one of the Muggle forensic doctors that Scotland Yard had offered to help the Aurors on some of their pending cases. She liked Doctor Andrews, Hermione knew on seeing the Dr. Andrews knew something had happened during the Quidditch match.

The man from Scotland Yard addressed Hermione.

"Inspector Granger, she is in rough shape. She appears to have been beaten and…"

Hermione held up her hand and addressed Professor McGonagall "Who was beaten?"

McGonagall apologized to the doctor and madam Pomfrey and then answered Hermione.

"One of our students was attacked during the Quidditch game. It appears that she may have been raped." McGonagall choked on the last word.

Hermione looked at her Madame Pomfrey and Dr. Andrews.

Madame Pomfrey spoke first. "We have just managed to calm her down. She was hysterical when we first found her." She looked at Dr. Andrews with disgusts. "He wants to examine her."

Hermione knew what madam Pomfrey meant by "examine her". If she had been raped they would need a rape kit. That explained why Hermione was asked to come up. The examination would have to be completed in front of a police officer. Hermione decided she would need some help if the girl was as traumatized as Madam Pomfrey had suggested. She asked that Professor McGonagall find Luna and have her join them. Hermione remembered how comforting Luna was when she went through a similar exam a month ago.

Forty minutes later Hermione had completed her initial interview with the young woman. She was a member of Ravenclaw and she had been walking to the Quidditch pitch when someone had grabbed her. She could not describe her attacker, and it appeared that her memory had been modified. Her attacker made sure she could not remember his face but he made sure she remembered what he had done to her. Luna once again did a great job of keeping her calm as Dr. Andrew completed his examination.

He informed Hermione that she had definitely been raped multiple times. He was not able to get a complete rape kit. It appeared her attacker had performed a cleaning charm on her when he was finished, destroying any evidence and causing his victim excruciating pain. After the examination the victim was apparated to St Mungo's.

Hermione spent the next hour talking to Podmore and Kingsley in Professor McGonagall's office on her cell phone. Since Mr. Weasley had become the liaison between the Muggles and Wizards, Hermione had noticed some Muggle technology being used by some of the senior members of Shacklebolt's ministry.

Once she finished her calls, Hermione sat in thought, trying to find a place where she could start trying to find out who had attacked the young girl. Most of the students and faculty had been at the Quidditch game. So she would start by talking to the students that had not been at the game.

A few minutes later she was staring on one name on a list of about twenty students that were not at the game. To say she was shocked to find his name on the list was an understatement. Not only had Benedict gotten out of Azkaban, but he was back at Hogwarts. She looked at Professor McGonagall, fire in her eyes. Before she could say anything McGonagall spoke.

"We had no choice Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall knew by Hermione's expression as she reviewed the list who and what she was about to ask. "The charges against Benedict had to be dropped. His parents made a stink when we tried to keep him out of Hogwarts, claiming favoritism. The Wizangamot got involved…"

"So the fact that he attacked me made no difference!"

"It did to me, but not the Wizangamot. They felt that Kingsley and Podmore had overreacted to your attack."

"So he was allowed back into Hogwarts? This time no one stopped him." Hermione spat.

Professor McGonagall stopped Hermione from finishing. "Ms Granger we do not know Benedict was behind this attack…"

Hermione stared at McGonagall. It took a minute for her to recover her composure.

"Your right, I cannot prove Benedict had anything to do with the attack. I do however want to talk to any of the boys that were not at today's Quidditch Match."

She handed the list to McGonagall.

"Start with Benedict."

***

Benedict was puzzled. He had been summoned to the headmistress's office about twenty minutes ago and had no idea why. Except for his fun earlier that afternoon he had done nothing that would warrant any attention from the headmistress. Unless his memory charms had not worked on the young lady earlier, no, that could not be it. He had used the memory charm on several of his other "partners", making sure they remembered the event but not whom the event was with. He wanted his 'partners' to remember every detail of what he did to them. He wished he could allow them to remember him as well but he could not risk that.

He did find that Wizarding law had no crime of Rape on the books. He did not know if he could be charged with any other crimes. He had been worried to death when the ministry tried to charge him with the assault on an Auror for his attack on Granger. His Barrister earned his money getting that charge dropped. It seemed Granger had been offered a posting as an Auror but had not accepted the position. His Barrister argued that being offered the position was not the same as having the position and the case against him was dismissed.

All of that however still did not solve the mystery of why he had been summoned to the headmistress's office. For the life of him he could not think of a reason he would be called to see the headmistress. He heard the door to the office open. He was shocked to hear Granger's voice.

"Mr. Benedict. Thank you for waiting."

Benedict turned to face her giving her the most charming smile he could muster

"Hermione! So nice to see you!"

Hermione nodded as she sat at McGonagall's desk.

"Hermione, I don't think professor McGonagall will like you sitting at her desk. She should be here any second now. Do you have any idea why she would want to see the two of us?"

Hermione smiled at him sweetly.

"I'm sorry Benedict." Benedict was not comfortable with the way she was looking at him. She continued "I thought that they had told you. I was the one who summoned you."

Benedict's smile dropped from his face and any charm he had tried using earlier disappeared.

"I was not aware that a mudblood such as yourself had the power to summon students to the Headmistress's office." Benedict stood up to leave…

****

Hermione was happy to see she had caught Benedict off guard. She snapped at him coldly as he stood up to leave.

"Sit Down! I did not say you could leave Benedict" The authority in her voice was undeniable.

Benedict glared at her. He did however slowly sit back down.

"You have no right to talk to me like that Granger." He spat.

"Inspector Granger", she answered coolly.

"Inspector?", Benedict looked at her obviously confused.

Hermione smiled at Benedict. As she had feared there were no Wizarding laws for the crime of rape. It seemed the Wizards felt most witches that were not able to fend off their attackers with spells must be consenting to the act. Hermione was outraged about this and let Shackley and Podmore know she thought this was not acceptable. She then set up a conference call between Shackley, Podmore and William Davies.

After Hermione explained the events of the afternoon and that Wizarding law had no crime to cover what had happened, Davies had made a couple of fast phone calls. She was not sure whom he had called but in the end it had been agreed that Hermione would investigate the Rape of Arlene O'Conelly as an inspector for the London Metropolitan Police and whoever had committed the crime would be charged in the Muggle courts.

Hermione looked coolly as she answered

"Yes. As you said earlier I do not have the authority as a private party to summon you. Even as an Auror I would not be able to summon you here."

Benedict smiled at her as he started to rise out of his chair again.

Hermione motioned for him to sit back down as she finished.

"However as an Inspector for the London Metropolitan Police, I have every right to summon you." Hermione could not hide the delight in her voice as she watched Benedict's surprised look.

****

Benedict felt his heart pounding in his chest as Granger finished her last statement. He stared slowly as Granger showed her a Badge and ID card from the Metro police showing she was a full inspector for the Metro Police. Benedict knew the Muggles had laws that did cover rape. He looked at Granger. Her ruse would not work. The Muggle authorities had no authority in the Wizarding world. She still could do nothing to him. That is if she could prove he had done anything. He reminded himself. He still had no idea why he was here.

"Hermione", he laughed as he tried to cover his nervousness. "Then you must know the Muggles have no authority against wizards"

Granger did not react like he thought she would.

"Actually, since the Ministry and Muggle Government have been co-operating with each other regarding the order of the Dragon, they do as long as the investigation is conducted by a joint Ministry and Muggle department. As it happens, I am an inspector with the Special services division of the Metro Police. I have authority in both the Muggle and Wizard worlds."

Benedict could not believe what he was hearing. He had not counted on this. Last year he had researched Wizarding law carefully before he, Crab and Goyle began attacking the blood traitor and half blood girls. It was perfect. Nothing could be done to them.

"Well I really have no Idea why I am here Inspector" He spat the last word angrily, "I have not done anything to violate either Wizarding or Muggle law."

*****

Hermione was not naïve enough to think that Benedict would confess to anything. She knew she had no proof Benedict had attacked Arlene O'Conelly earlier today. All she had was a gut instinct. Everything in her gut told her he had been behind the attack. She also could tell he was suddenly very nervous. Someone that was innocent would not be as nervous as he was

"Benedict." She laughed as she looked him in the eye "I'm so sorry. I did not mean to give you the impression I was accusing you of anything."

Benedict tried but was not able to hide his relief from Hermione as she continued.

"There was an incident this afternoon that I am looking into." She took out a picture and set it down on McGonagall's desk "I am talking to anyone that was not at today's Quidditch match hoping they can help."

Hermione motioned to the picture she had placed on the desk. "This is Arlene O'Conelly. Do you know her?"

Benedict looked at the picture of the witch he had spent the afternoon with. Of course he recognized her. He remembered the faces of all the girls he had spent time with.

Hermione thought she saw a hint of recognition in Benedict's eyes as he looked at the photo. He looked at her as he answered. Any hint of recognition disappeared.

"I have seen her around. But I do not know her. Why do you ask?"

Hermione ignored his question as she asked.

"Do you recall seeing her at all today?"

Benedict shook his head. "No I have not seen her at all in the last couple of days. Why?"

Hermione sighed. She picked up the picture.

"She has gone missing. I was hoping someone who was not at today's match may have seen her."

Benedict felt relief as Hermione answered her question.

"Thanks for your help." Hermione motioned that he could go.

As Benedict headed for the door, Hermione asked as if it was an afterthought.

"So where were you this afternoon? I would think a Quidditch fan such as yourself would not miss a match as important as today's"

Benedict stared at her, surprised. He had not expected this question.

Hermione saw her question had caught Benedict completely off guard.

"Oh never mind." She said lightly, "I guess it really does not matter."

"I was visiting an old school friend" Benedict answered. After all Goyle was an old friend.

Hermione could not believe her trick worked.

"Oh anyone I know?" She asked casually.

Benedict smiled.

"I believe he may be an old friend of yours. Gregory Goyle."

Hermione could not believe he was dumb enough to answer as he left the office

***

"Miss. Granger", Hermione was startled by the voice of Severus Snape. She turned quickly and faced his portrait. Before Snape's Portrait could say anymore Dumbledore interrupted from his portrait.

"Severus. We talked about this"

Snape was clearly angry as he answered Dumbledore.

"No, you talked about it." Snape glared down at Hermione as he continued to speak to Dumbledore bitterly. "I wanted to put an end to this last year…"

Dumbledore interrupted Snape quickly "Last year you would not have been able to do anything about it. Had you tried you would have put yourself at odds with Voldemort and jeopardized…"

"Yes I know!" Snape hissed back "The precious mission. I wonder had Potter been aware he was to die before starting your precious mission…"

"But Harry did not die did he." Dumbledore interrupted. "Harry's mission has nothing to do with this now." Dumbledore pleaded with Snape. "We only know of one girl and I see no reason to put her through that nightmare again."

Snape answered bitterly. "You don't think another girl being attacked is a good enough reason?"

Hermione finally spoke.

"What do you mean another girl being attacked?" She addressed her question to professor Snape.

Snape looked down at her. As he began to speak Dumbledore Spoke.

"Severus you promised her…"

Snape answered Hermione and Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger. I will not give you a name as the young lady involved asked us to keep her name confidential. Another young lady was raped last year. She could not identify her attacker. While I was looking into her attack I found it was rumored that someone was raping Half Bloods last year."

Hermione stared at Snape. Shocked at what she was hearing.

"You did nothing about this?"

Dumbledore answered before Snape.

"It seems in addition to kidnapping the children of Wizards to keep them in line. Voldemort would have parents of those he wanted to punish watch there daughter's being raped."

Hermione gasped.

Dumbledore continued, "Snape could not have done anything about it without jeopardizing what he had to do to help Harry."

Snape shouted "I should have stopped it! Potter proved himself to be more resourceful than any of us would have thought!"

Hermione stopped the two of them from arguing with a question.

"Professor Snape. Did you have anyone you suspected of the attacks?"

Snape answered before Dumbledore could say anything

"Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabb, However your friend Benedict seems a better suspect than Draco" Snape looked at Hermione "Miss Granger. Promise me that you will look into these attacks from last year as well as today's unfortunate incident."

Hermione looked at Snape, surprised. But she did promise she would look into everything and try to bring those responsible for the attacks to account. Hermione left the Headmasters office with a lot on her mind. She would have to talk to Ginny and Luna and find out exactly what had gone on at Hogwarts last year. She feared things had been far worse than she had imagined.


	18. Chapter 18 Malfoy Manor

**18**

Malfoy Manor

Professor Snape had documented much of what happened the previous year at Hogwarts and told her where she could find the file. Over the next week Hermione read the file and was shocked and saddened at what she found. Ginny, Neville and Luna never really talked about what Hogwarts had been like last year, and reading the file she could understand why.

Under the direction of the Carrow's bullying became the norm. She found documentation of many brutal attacks against students. Filch had taken to hanging rule breakers in the dungeons in shackles and that was some of his minor punishments. She had turned over the documentation of his actions to Shacklebolt and was waiting on an arrest warrant for him. Once she had the warrant she was looking forward to arresting Filch.

More disturbing than how students were treated by Filch was what students had done to each other. She had found many incidents of students being attacked with the Cruciatus curse, being beaten. She also had two additional confirmed rapes, though the names of the victims had not been in the files. She also found Snape suspected that at least six more of the victims of being beaten had also been raped and not reported it. Hogwarts must have been hell that year.

Hermione was not looking forward to interviewing the victims' in the reports. However one of the students listed as a victim shocked her. Why would Crabb and Goyle subject Draco Malfoy to several hours of the Cruciatus curse? She had a feeling Draco knew something they did not want even the Carrow's to know last year. Draco would be her first interview.

***

Hermione walked up to the front door of Malfoy Manor the following morning remembering the fight she had with Ron when she told him her plans to go to Malfoy manor. He tried ordering her to bring him and Harry with her. When that did not work he had resorted to begging.

Hermione knew why Ron did not want her to see Malfoy alone, he was the only one that knew of the nightmares she had been having about the night she had been tortured. There were several nights when she had awakened in a cold sweat crying. Ron, always there, holding her, letting her know she was ok and that he was there for her. It was those nights Ron had to hold her along with his feeling he failed her that night that he did not want her to go to Malfoy manor without him. Hermione knew at some point she and Ron would have to deal with his guilt over that night. This was something she needed to do on her own, and she knew it.

Hermione sighed heavily as she reached up to the knocker on the door and was surprised when the door opened before she had a chance to knock. If Lucius Malfoy was surprised at Hermione being at his door he hid it well.

"Ms. Granger." She could not say he greeted her warmly but the greeting lacked the malice of some of there other encounters. "What a pleasant surprise. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

Hermione suddenly felt like all she wanted to do was just run away, to get as far away from this place as possible before she could be again tied up and tortured. Something in her face must have betrayed her sudden fear because Mr. Malfoy said to her softly.

"Miss Granger. You do not know how much I regret the circumstances of your last visit to my home." Hermione could see in Mr. Malfoy's eyes he was being sincere as he continued "I would like to offer you my apologies for the events of that night."

Hermione was not sure how to react to his offer. After she thanked him for his apology he invited her in. She noticed he made steered her away from the dining room where she had been tortured.

"I am sure you did not come out here for an apology Miss. Granger" Mr. Malfoy motioned for her to sit down. "So who do we have to thank for the pleasure of your company?"

"I am here to speak to Draco if he is available." She answered

"I see," Mr. Malfoy was not able to hide his surprise as he continued "I am not sure how much help Draco can give you on the order of the Dragon Miss Granger. I would however be happy to answer any questions you may have"

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." She answered politely, "I will be sure to let Ron and Harry know. I am here on another matter."

"I see. Let me get Draco for you then."

Mr. Malfoy offered to get Hermione something to drink while she waited. She declined the offer and sat waiting for Mr. Malfoy to return with Draco. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she found herself remembering the night she was bought here by the snatchers. She was not sure if being at the place where she had been tortured made her memories clearer but she remembered clearly every detail of that night. She had not really fully understood Greyback's comments when she had arrested him. However now she clearly remembered being given to Greyback by Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione shuddered as she remembered Greyback's attention.

Hermione's attention was drawn from her recollections by the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Why do I have to talk to that Mud…"

"Draco, don't you dare finish that thought. If it had not been for her and Potter and Weasley you would be dead." Hermione could not believe how angry Mr. Malfoy sounded as he finished. "Miss Granger has shown more courage than most in coming here alone today. You best remember that."

She heard Draco interrupt his father, but Mr. Malfoy cut him off. "I do not know why she wants to speak with you but you will co-operate with her and keep a civil tongue if you know what's good for you."

A few seconds later Draco entered the room followed by his father. Draco sat across from Hermione glaring at her. Hermione did not say anything. She wanted Draco to initiate the interview. She knew this would give her control of the interview. She sat patiently waiting for Draco.

"So are you going to just sit there" Draco finally sneered "Or are you going to tell me what this is all about. I have better things to do than…"

"Draco" There was no missing the warning in Mr. Malfoy's voice.

Hermione looked coolly at Draco. She then opened her briefcase, a gift from Ron when she joined the Auror's. She smiled as she recalled how Harry said Ron had driven him crazy looking for the perfect gift for her. She pulled six pictures out of a file and handed them to Ron. The pictures were of the six girls Snape had suspected been attacked last year. Snape would not tell her who the one victim he knew was. He stated she had asked her name be kept confidential and he had every intention of honoring her request.

She handed the pictures to Draco and asked.

"Do you know these girls?"

Draco's face went white as he looked at the first photo.

Draco handed her the photos back after looking at them.

"Sorry. I have never seen them before."

Hermione took the photos back,

"Bullocks" She snapped "You looked like you had seen a ghost when you looked at that first picture."

Draco did not say anything and looked anywhere but at Hermione,

"Why don't you tell me about how you know these girls Draco?"

Draco Still did not say anything, and seemed to find his fingers to be of great interest.

Hermione just sat, waiting for Draco to say something.

"Miss Ganger," Mr. Malfoy broke the silence "Perhaps you can tell me what this is about?"

Hermione turned her attention from Draco and handed the photos of her victims to Mr. Malfoy. She spoke keeping her voice calm as she did, "These young ladies were all brutally raped over the course of the last school year."

She watched Draco out of the corner of her eye as she spoke. His eyes again showed surprise at what she knew. Mr. Malfoy glared at Draco as he asked.

"So why question Draco?" he asked, sounding much calmer than he looked.

"It seems that Draco name kept coming up while Professor Snape was looking into the attacks. I am involved because another girl was raped last week at Hogwarts. I am here today because you and Draco were at Hogwarts last week. I am sorry Mr. Malfoy but with your son's name constantly coming up it does lead to questions."

Mr. Malfoy looked at Hermione and spoke calmly and for Draco's benefit.

"As I recall Miss Granger there is no such crime in the Wizarding world as rape, so why pursue this matter?"

Draco looked relieved as his father finished

"You are right Mr. Malfoy. There are no _Wizarding laws_ for rape." She stressed Wizarding laws and laughed as she continued "I'm sorry were you under the impression I was hear on Ministry Business?" She saw the shock in Draco's eyes as she continued, "These incidents are not being investigated by the Aurors ."

It was Mr. Malfoy's turn to chuckle as he interrupted Hermione. "Miss Granger, I am a little confused. If the Ministry is not investigating these 'rapes' then why are you here?"

Hermione smiled at Mr. Malfoy sweetly, "I'm sorry did not mean to give you the impression I was here on Ministry business." She reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. Showing the Malfoy's her Inspector's Id she continued "Mr. Malfoy I am here as an Inspector for Scotland Yard, who I assure is fully investigating these attacks and anyone involved will be charged in the Muggle courts since we cannot charge them in the Wizarding courts."

Draco suddenly looked very frightened as she finished. Hermione knew she needed to get Draco to cooperate. Snape had told her that he did not think Draco was involved in any of the attacks. That was not his style. She agreed with him. She did however believe that Draco knew something and she needed him to co operate. So far he had not been too cooperative. She did not expect him to be, and it was time to take the advice that Davies had given her yesterday while preparing for today's interview.

Hermione stood up. As she did she took a pair of Muggle handcuffs from her purse and spoke coldly to Draco.

"Draco, please stand up." Neither Draco nor Mr. Malfoy had noticed her removing her handcuffs. Draco then stood up, looked at his father, then Hermione. Hermione approached Draco and spoke coldly.

"Please turn around and place your hands against the wall."

Draco stared at her his eyes showing a mixture of confusion and fear. Mr. Malfoy looked on but thankfully did nothing. Draco was the first of to speak defiantly.

"Why?"

Before Draco could say or do anything more Hermione drew her wand quickly and held it under his chin. She saw Mr. Malfoy Draw his own wand but he did not aim it at her. She looked at Mr. Malfoy, who spoke calmly.

"Miss Granger" he still did not raise his wand as he continued. "You seem to have forgotten you are here by yourself. If you think I am going to let you take Draco to a muggle jail…"

As Mr. Malfoy was speaking Hermione got on her radio, glaring at him as she spoke into it,

"A215 10-13"

Mr. Malfoy looked at her not understanding her last action. She held the Radio where the Malfoy's could hear what it was saying

"All A200 special service units we have a 10-13 at Malfoy Manor in Wilshire. Units to respond"

She then hear Ron's voice over the radio immediately, "A 220 responding"

"A400 and MM1 responding" Harry voice came out of the speaker this time.

After Harry's voice several other A200 units also confirmed they were coming,

Mr. Malfoy looked at Hermione and said "You think Muggle toys are going to help you"

Hermione did not break eye contact with Mr. Malfoy so she did not see Draco's raise his hand and he hit her on the side of her face his other hand grabbing her wand hand. Hermione recovered quickly and bought her knee into Draco's groin hard. He fell to the floor, as she went to cover Draco with her wand she heard Mr. Malfoy's cold voice.

"Drop your wand Ms. Granger."

The fight she had with Draco had covered the pops of Ron and Harry Apparating into the Mansion.

"Drop the Wand Malfoy" Ron shouted. As Mr. Malfoy turned to look at Ron without dropping his wand, Ron said softly this time "Please give me a reason!"

"Don't be Stupid Lucius", Kingsley said calmly.

Mr. Malfoy dropped his wand, staring at Hermione a look of surprise.

Hermione shoved Draco against the wall harder than she intended and heard him whimpering after she cuffed him she spoke into the radio again letting HQ now she had two in custody, she motioned to Ron as he gently pushed Mr. Malfoy against the wall and cuffed him.

As Ron was doing that Hermione shoved the muggle radio into his face. "This is not a toy Lucius, it is a Radio. I was never really here alone."

`****

Hermione could feel Draco's fear as she approached the booking desk. She had apparated to an adjoining room that had been set up for the Aurors working with Scotland Yard to apparate to with their prisoners. Most wizards that were arrested now were processed first at the special services division of Scotland Yard before being transferred to the Ministry. This procedure had satisfied the Prime Ministers request for information on wizards wizards in England. Giving the British government on those that had criminal records and protecting the privacy of those that did not.

Hermione pushed Draco in the direction of the booking table. The booking sergeant smiled at her as he greeted her warmly.

"Hello Inspector Grang…I mean Hermione"

Hermione had made it a point to have everyone she worked with call her by her fist name. As far as she was concerned she had not earned the title of Inspector. She knew many of those she worked with did not agree with her but that did not matter to her.

Hermione pushed Draco against the booking table and smiled back at Serteant Ferrel,

"Draco Malfoy." She started to remove Dracos handcuffs "Seven counts Criminal Sexual assault, 1 count assaulting a Peace Officer and if I could I would also charge him with being an asshole"

Sergeant Ferrell looked at Draco with distaste, "I see, someone who can't take no for an answer. Don't Worry Hermione we know what to do with the likes of him"

Draco's eyes widened.

"Once you have him processed sergeant put in interview two please."

Hermione turned to leave when she heard the pop of Ron and Harry arriving. She also heard Lucius Malfoy's voice from the room set aside for arriving prisonors.

"You cannot do this! My son and I have done nothing!"

"Malfoy, Stop resisting" She heard Harry say as he pushed Mr. Malfoy into the booking room "You are only making things worse"

Mr. Malfoy pushed Harry away from him. Sergeant Ferrel reacted quickly, running up to and hitting Mr. Malfoy in the back of the legs with a nightstick. Mr. Malfoy went down. To the ground and Sergeant Ferrell spoke with authority.

"I will have none of that in my jail sir."

Malfoy glared at Sergeant Ferrell, then looked at Kingsley and spat,

"Muggles! You have bought me to."

Sergeant Ferrel silenced Mr. Malfoy by slamming his nightstick against the wall above his head.

"I may be a muggle sir", he whispered "But I know how to handle your lot so I would keep a civil tongue. Charges?" The last he directed at Ron and Harry

"Interfering with a Peace officer and resisting" Ron glared at Hermione as he answered. Hermione did not like the look Ron gave her as she stepped out of the booking room.

*****

Hermione was sitting at her desk, head in her hands. She could not believe how bad things had gone at the Malfoy's. She could not believe that she let things get that far! She shook her head. I can still salvage this, she thought to herself. She would just have to use the fear Malfoy had shown in the booking area to get him to co operate with her. All in all this had not been one of her better mornings.

"Just what did you think you were doing going there alone?"

Hermione looked up to see Ron standing at her door, his face red with anger. Her morning just got worse.

"I had to question Draco", she answered. Her voice sounded a lot calmer that she felt.

"We see how well that worked out for you didn't it"

"So far" Hermione was fighting to hold her anger in check "It has actually worked out…"

"Bullocks Hermione", Ron bellowed "You were being held at wand point when we arrived!"

"I had the situation under control, Ronald!"

Hermione shouted back, she could feel her cheeks starting to burn with anger.

"I doubt it." Ron responded sounding much like the night at the Yule Ball. "It looked like Mr. Malfoy got the drop on you Hermione!"

Hermione did not say anything. She just glared at Ron, her eyes blazing. She did not say anything because she knew Ron was right. If Lucius had known what a radio was she would have never been able to summon help. The thing was, she had counted on Mr. Malfoy not knowing about muggle technology. Except for Mr. Malfoy getting a wand on her things went exactly the way she wanted to at Malfoy manor.

"You almost got yourself killed today 'mione" Ron's voice softened but he still sounded angry, "I don't know what you are working on but did you get anything useful from Draco before it all went to hell?"

Hermione shot out of her chair. She didn't scream or shout but her anger could be heard clearly in her voice.

"You did not watch ME get hit with a killing curse did you Ron?" She moved from behind her desk and was in front of Ron now jabbing his chest with her fingers as she spoke. "You didn't have to go through thinking I had been killed!" Hermione was working herself into a rage when the intercom on her desk beeped and Sergeant Ferrel's voice stated. "Inspector Granger, Draco Malfoy is ready for you in interview 2 ."

Hermione did not respond to the intercom. She just walked past Ron leaving him to stare after her in silence.

***

Draco could not believe he had been arrested by Granger. Worse how could Granger think he was involved with the attacks at Hogwarts last year! Draco had been horrified when he learned what Crab, Goyle and that Git Benedict were doing. Worse they were being encouraged by the Carrow's. Draco had even gone as far as stopping one of the attacks, and then reporting that and the other attacks to Snape. What he wanted to know was how Granger had found out about the attacks and linked him to them. He had an Idea that Benidect probably had something to do with that.

Draco looked up as Granger came into the room. She sat down and stared at Draco coldly but did not say anything. Draco squirmed nervously under her glare. Finally he could not stand her glare and he spoke. "Granger you have it all wrong…I did not have…"

****

"Malfoy," Hermione interrupted Draco before he could finish his statement. "If you had nothing to do with attacking those girls then why did all six of them identify you?"

***

Ron turned to Harry as Hermione finished her question. "What attacks is she talking about?"

Harry's face had gone white after hearing Hermione's questions. He did not know what Hermione was talking about but he had a sinking feeling. He did not like what he was hearing, attacks involving girls, meant only one thing in his mind. Ginny had been alone at Hogwarts, could something have happened to her last year?

"Harry?" Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ron again,

"I don't know Ron. I am trying to hear what Hermione is asking Draco" He motioned for Ron to be quite.

***

Draco stared at Hermione, clearly shocked at what she had told him. She did not add to her last question waiting for Draco to answer. After he did not answer her, Hermione stood up.

"Have it your way Draco," She said "If you are not going to give me an explanation I will just have to take the words of the victims and charge you accordingly."

She could see that Draco was clearly struggling with something. As she turned to leave he heard him whisper "Wait."

Hermione turned around and sat back down looking at Draco expectantly.

Draco stared back at Hermione. She could see he was afraid of what was about to happen with him. After a minute Draco finally spoke softly.

"I had nothing to do with the attacks on the seven witches last year nor the attack on the one last week, but I know who did."

Hermione hid her surprise at Draco's revelation of a seventh attack she did not know about. She simply stated. "Go ahead"

Over the next half hour Draco told him about Crabb, Goyle and Benedict's bragging about the attacks on the six witches. He told her they had told him that these were special "Detentions" set up by the Carrows for female students whose families were resisting the will of the Dark Lord. It seemed the Carrows not only had the girls raped but made sure that the girl's parents watched as they were raped. He then told her how the Carrows and then later Benedict would use memory charms to make the girls forget who raped them, but remembered the rapes themselves. It seemed the Carrows had also tried to get Draco to join in on some of the attacks.

He then looked at Hermione. She saw hatred in his eyes as he looked at her. However the hatred was not directed at her, but those that had committed the vicious attacks on the girls last year.

"Granger," he stated angrily "Tell me you are going to do something about this, I told Snape everything after the third girl was attacked. He did nothing"

Hermione sighed, even though she had Draco's statement she could not arrest Goyle or Benedict. She needed a victim. Even though Draco had heard about the attacks he could be used as a witness to support any charges made by the victims, but she could not charge them solely on what Draco just told her.

"Draco," she said softly, her frustration showed clearly in her voice, "Without the victims identifying their attackers I cannot do anything. I can try and get the memory charms reversed. The problem is that more than likely their statements would not hold up in court."

Draco glared at her. "You mean you will do nothing?"

Hermione shook her head "No. I will continue to look into this and hope to find someone whose memory has not been modified."

Draco sighed heavily. He looked at Hermione.

"I know someone that can help you"

Hermione stared at Draco.

"What do you mean?"

"I walked in on them while they were raping one of the witches." Draco looked away. "I cursed that bastard Benedict and got her out of there before they could alter her memory. I then took her to see the Headmaster."

Hermione stared at Draco. "Who was she?"

"Luna Lovegood" Draco answered.

Hermione felt herself drop into her chair.

****

Hermione sat at her desk, head in her hands. She could still hear Draco's voice describing what he had walked in on. She had hoped maybe Draco had stopped everything before anything had happened to Luna. Draco had dashed that hope by making it clear Benedict was probably finished with Luna when he cursed him. The good news is only Benedict had raped her. Crab and Goyle had not had their turn yet.

"Hermione", She heard Ron ask, cautiously.

She looked at him, fighting the tears she felt were coming. She saw his shocked look. She did not know why, but all of a sudden she felt herself getting angry. She knew Ron had been listening in on the interview. She now felt as if Ron by the simple act of listening to what happened had also violated those girls…Her friend Luna. She glared at him.

"How much of that did you hear?" she tried to hide the anger she was feeling as she asked. She could tell by Ron's expression she had not succeeded.

"Enough to know why this case is bothering you so much," He said gently, "What are you going to do?"

Hermione sighed. She knew she was not angry at Ron, and taking her frustration out on him right now was probably not a good idea. She realized she needed him to comfort her.

"I guess I am going to have to talk to Luna"

"Why?" he asked. He sounded a little angry.

"What do you mean why?" Hermione glared at him. How could he ask her that?

"I mean," Ron stated, this time he sounded like he was starting to get angry, "Don't you think Luna has been through enough? Not only did she have to live through what that animal did to her, she then had to survive Azkaban and Malfoy Manor."

Hermione felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks; she felt herself deflate as she answered Ron

"Ronald, do you think I am heartless?" She saw him wince at this accusation, "Don't you think I know what Luna went through last year?" She was not sure if she was crying because she was angry with Ron's accusing tone or because of what she had just learned. "I don't want to have to make Luna live through that ordeal. I have no choice."

"Bullocks, Hermione you have choice." Ron shouted, he was not letting Hermione's tears force him to back off. He heard what Draco had said. That should be more than enough to nail Benedict and Goyle. She did not need to even involve Luna in this mess. He told Hermione as much as well.

Hermione was no longer holding back her tears. She was crying more out of what Ron had just said to her than anything now. How could he think that she would be so cruel. To make someone have to re live what was one of the worse things they had ever been through. Apparently Ron did not know her as well as she thought he did.

"Ron, I would never make someone go through that again if I didn't have to."

She then angrily explained to Ron her predicament. "Because there is no Wizarding law for the crime of rape I have to try and convict these animals in the Muggle courts. In order to bring them to trial I have to have a victim!" Ron did not notice her taking off her engagement ring as she continued "I have no choice but to talk to Luna. Did you forget Benedict tried to rape me? Did you forget another girl was raped at Hogwarts a couple of weeks ago?"

She took a deep breath before she finished. "Since you think I am a heartless bitch, I can't imagine that you would want to waste the rest of your life with me!" She laid her engagement ring on her desk in front of him and stormed out of her office.


	19. Chapter 19 The Damage is done

**Authors Notes**

So this story is well over half way done. As I stated when I first started posting this story. I have already completed this story, and being the glutton for punishment I am I have already started a sequel. I see that the story is being read. But I have no way of knowing whether you think the story is good or just a piece of Sh**. That is because no one has left any reviews. So let me know what you think.

In the next few chapters things are going to get very rough on Hermione. Hopefully she is strong enough to handle what is thrown at her.

Alright I know, Who am I kidding I already know how things turn out...However you will have to keep reading to see what happens.

18

The Damage is Done.

Once Hermione had a chance to calm down she knew she had been very harsh on Ron. She, however, did not know how to make things better with him. The night she left Grimwauld's place she got into another row with both Ron and Harry. She had said some very harsh things in anger. She still could not believe the things she had said. She tried not to think about that night, but she kept replaying it in her mind.

"HERMIONE STOP!" Ron grabbed her arm as she was packing some more of her things into her suitcase.

"Let go of me", she hissed, drawing her wand.

Ron stared at the wand. Hermione's face was red with rage.

"I swear Ronald if you do not let go I will hex you!"

Ron let go. He knew by the tone of her voice she would follow through on her threat.

"You would curse me", he asked in a quivering voice.

"If it meant I could get away from you…" Hermione shot back.

"Hermione, please lets talk about this." Ron pleaded.

Hermione ignored Ron as she continued to gather her things.

"Hermione, please don't throw us away. Not after all we have been through"

Hermione whirled on Ron.

"Us, there is no us Ronald! You just don't get it do you? It has always been me!

Helping you with your school work, helping you figure things out! When things got tough last year what did you do Ron?"

Ron stared at her. Not believing what he was hearing.

"You cried and moaned like a little baby. Then when things got really tough you ran out on us! I know I can be a heartless bitch, but at least I did not run out on my friends… I cannot believe I thought we could…"

Hermione did not finish what she was about to say. She saw the sudden pained expression on Ron's face.

"Go ahead" Ron whispered. "Finish what you were going to say"

Hermione turned away from Ron. She could not look at him. She knew what she was about to say. She had regretted what she had said the minute she voiced it, she was glad she stopped herself from saying anymore. However she had already said more than enough.

"That's me." Ron said. Hermione could see tears starting to form in Ron's eyes as he spoke. "The coward that ran out, you don't need to finish, you made yourself clear Hermione. I always knew I would never be good enough for you. I have always been too poor, not smart enough, and just not good enough to do anything without either yours or Harry's help. I can't believe I was thick enough to ever think you thought I was good enough for you."

Ron started to back away.

Hermione knew she had gone too far.

"Ron, I'm so…"

Ron held up his hand. "I don't need to hear anymore Hermione. You are right, you can do anything you set your mind to, I will just hold you down."

Ron turned and walked away.

Hermione wished more than anything she had followed him. Tried to let him know she did not mean anything she said. She turned and saw Harry down the hall, looking at her shocked, as he walked up to her slowly.

"Hermione," he said "Don't. I think you have said enough." He stepped aside. "I think for now its best if you just leave."

Hermione nodded and went to get her suitcase.

"Leave that", Harry said gently.

With that Hermione apparated to her Bedroom at her parents house.

Looking back Hermione knew that not only had she lost the only man she would ever love but her best friend as well. Harry made it clear, she was no longer welcome. Over the next few days Hermione began to isolate herself, not wanting to force her company on anyone. She moved back in with her parents. The only time Ron and Harry saw her was at the office. While at the office she avoided both Ron and Harry. When they did try and talk to her she would just walk away from them.

More than Hermione calling off the engagement, what Hermione had said to Ron completely broke him. He was just going through the motions at work. At night he would simply go to his room. Harry tried to get him to at least come down to eat. Ron refused.

Hermione received a letter from Ginny the next day. Ginny stated in her letter she could not believe the things she had said to Ron. She also stated she never believed Hermione could be that cruel and wanted to know what had happened to the Hermione she knew and came to love as a sister, and until that girl could be found she did not think she could help her.

After receiving Ginny's letter Hermione slipped deeper into her depression. After finishing work she would spend most nights in her room. Half those nights she spent the entire night in tears. When not in tears she slept. .

In addition to the trio having to deal the pain of what was said that night, it seemed Rita Skeeter at the Daily Prophet had somehow found out about what was going on. She wrote an article on how the Golden Trio was Broken. The story implied the reason for Ron and Hermione's engagement being called off was because Harry and Hermione were secretly having an affair.

This made matters worse for Hermione. Even though no one that knew her believed the Prophet, many others in the Wizarding world chose to believe the stories. The harsh looks and being called names ranging from tramp to whore were too much for her. She stopped going to many Wizarding spots as well. She no longer would report to the ministry of magic, preferring to work out of Scotland Yard where no one had read the Daily Prophet.

Hermione never felt more alone. She had not only lost her best friends, and the only man she had ever loved, she was also going to lose the Wizarding world, a world that she had come to love. She had decided once she finished investigating the attacks at Hogwarts she had no choice but to leave Wizarding world.

She had talked to both Professor McGonagall and Mr. Davies. With her N.E.W.T scores she would have no problem getting into a good law school. Davies also informed her that Scotland Yard would also help her with her school expenses. Hermione did not want to leave the Wizarding world but after the article had been printed in the Prophet she felt like she did the first couple of months at Hogwarts. Isolated and alone, had her parents not insisted she at least finish the fall term, she would have left Hogwarts and the Wizarding world behind in her first year at school.

Harry and Ron had been the last ones she would have believed would be her friends. Now, once again, she was alone. Only this time Hermione knew she would not be able to patch things up with Ron, too much had been said. Harry made it clear by asking her to leave he did not want her around as well.

On top of all of this, Hermione had to make a brilliant young woman relive one of the worse events of her life. Ron was right. She was a heartless bitch. Hopefully after a week or so the Wizarding world would no longer have to deal with the likes of Hermione Granger.

A soft knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. Her parents were worried about her. She did not tell them what had happened between her, Ron and Harry. She did tell them of her plans to leave the Wizarding world. They did not try to talk her out of it after she had told them her and Ron had broken up.

Hermione quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. She had been crying herself to sleep way too much over the last few days. She did not want her parents to see how sad she was to leave her fiancé, her friends and the only world she ever loved behind.

"Come in Mum." The only other person home was her mother so she knew who had knocked on her door.

When the door opened Hermione was shocked to see Molly Weasley standing at her door.

****

The last two weeks had been the longest that Molly could remember. Word of Ron and Hermione's fight spread through the Weasley family like wildfire. Many of the Weasley's at first wanted to know what Ron had done. They knew Hermione was a smart girl and she would never do anything like this if Ron had not provoked her. At first Molly was going to do nothing. Ron and Hermione had fights in the past, and always seemed to find a way back to each other.

This changed when she found Hermione's mother at her door. Annette Granger looked very worried. Molly invited her in.

"Annette," Molly greeted Mrs. Granger "What brings you here?"

Annette sighed.

"Our daughter"

Molly looked at Mrs. Granger, confused.

"Molly," Annette smiled as she spoke "Hermione is as much your daughter as she is mine. She has practically lived with since her second year at Hogwarts. You helped her deal with the after effects from that horrible year she had to spend. Now I need you to help her again. This is something I cannot help her with."

Molly offered Annette a chair.

"Molly, I am sure you know that she has called off her engagement with Ron."

"I know she has. Neither Harry nor Ron will tell me what happened. Ronnie is devastated."

"Hermione won't tell me what happened either." Annette looked very concerned as she continued. "Molly, Hermione is planning on leaving the Wizarding world completely"

This revelation shocked Molly. Hermione was and is still considered the brightest witches to come along in over one hundred years. She belonged in the Wizarding world.

"Why on earth would she do that?" Molly asked sitting down, shocked.

"She says she is no longer wanted in your world Molly. She did not get into any details but she said most witches and wizards believe someone named Rita Skeeter."

"Oh Dear" At that moment Molly could have killed Rita Skeeter.

"Do you have any idea what she means?" Annette asked.

Rather than explain, Molly handed her a copy of the daily profit from a week ago.

Annette took the paper and as she read the paper her face turned red with anger.

**The Golden Trio is no more.**

By Rita Skeeter

It has been learned by this reporter that the Golden Trio of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger is no more. Ron Weasley has called off his engagement with Hermione Granger, the plain Muggle girl who four years ago broke Harry Potter's heart by leaving him for Victor Krum during the Tri Wizard tournament. It seems Ms. Granger never lost her attraction for the boy who lived. This reporter has learned that Ms. Granger and Harry Potter have been having an affair over the last year, unknown to her fiancé Ron Weasley, and his sister Ginerva Weasley, Harry Potter's girlfriend.

It seems Mr. Weasley was not able to offer Ms. Granger the lifestyle she wanted. "Weasley, he is dirt poor", stated Benedict, a classmate of Ms. Grangers. Ms. Granger prefers the finer things Mr. Weasley could not provide her. She even had a fling with me before leaving Hogwarts to become an Auror." Ms. Granger can now add Ron Weasley, the youngest son of Arthur Weasley and one of the few Pureblood families in the Wizarding world to the lists of hearts she has broken. One must wonder if the Wizarding world might be better off without the likes of Ms. Granger.

Annette slammed the paper down after reading the article.

"How can she say something like that, after all Hermione sacrificed?"

"Let's just say that Hermione and this Skeeter woman have a history", Molly answered. "I cannot believe Hermione would let something like this bother her."

Annette told Molly about some of the cruel things that had been being said to Hermione. She also told Molly that Hermione did not know she knew. It seems Hermione had received several Howlers after Rita's article.

"You can see then why I need your help Molly. If Hermione felt she had some roots in the Wizarding world she might stay."

"I don't understand why Hermione would not talk to either me or Arthur."

Annette answered "She says she just cannot face you. That you will never forgive her for the things she said to Ron before she left."

"She should know better than that. I will talk to her."

**

The girl sitting before Molly looked nothing like the Hermione Granger she knew. The Hermione she knew was one of the strongest young women Molly had ever met. The girl before her looked as is she had been broken. What scared Molly the most is the girl before her looked as if she had just given up.

Hermione's eyes widened in a combination of shock and fear to see her, her voice sounded both sad and concerned. "Mrs. Weasley, has something happened to Ron?"


	20. Chapter 20 Finding a way Home

19

Finding a Way Home.

Hermione was glad to see Mrs. Weasley. She was even happier to hear nothing had happened to Ron. She however had no idea why Mrs. Weasley would come to visit her. She did not want to sound rude but she still asked.

"It's good to see you Mrs. Weasley. May I ask why you have come to see me?"

"Hermione dear, how many times must I ask you to call me Molly?" Mrs. Weasley sat next to Hermione and gently put her arm on her shoulder. "I am here because my daughter might need me."

Hermione smiled sadly. "Your daughter is at Hogwarts finishing her last year of school Molly."

"Hermione, you have been my other daughter for years now. I shouldn't have to explain that to you. You are also going to be my daughter in law very soon as well."

Hermione shook her head. Apparently Ron had not told her they were no longer together. She was not sure how to break the news to Molly, and she was not surprised at how much it hurt her to say it.

"Mrs. Wea- Molly, I am sorry Ron has not told you, but we are no longer together." Hermione once again felt herself starting to cry. She did not want to cry in front of Mrs. Weasley, but of all the things she had lost over the last couple of weeks, losing Ron hurt the most.

Molly hugged Hermione and for the next few minutes she just let her cry.

When Hermione's tears started to slow down Molly spoke to her gently.

"Hermione, Ron told me about the fight."

Hermione bowed her head, ashamed. She was ashamed at what she had said to Ron at Grimwauld Place. She was even more ashamed that Molly knew what she had said.

Molly took Hermione's chin gently and raised her head so she could look into her eyes.

"Hermione, nothing you said was so horrible that it cannot be forgiven…"

"Molly, Harry asked me to leave! Ginny sent me an owl letting me know she wanted nothing to do with me." Hermione started crying again

Harry had told Molly he had told Hermione it was best she leave. He did not let her take her things because all he wanted was for Hermione and Ron to calm down. They both had said some very harsh things in anger. Nothing would have been accomplished had they continued to fight. Harry never dreamed that she would not come back. Harry felt terrible that Hermione had stopped talking to anyone in the Wizarding world. Ginny's letter did not seem too harsh to Molly, however she could see in her state, how Hermione might have misinterpreted Ginny's message. All Ginny was saying was she wanted to see the old Hermione and find out what was bothering her.

Harry and Ron said they felt whatever had set Hermione off had to do with the case she was working on involving Hogwarts. They would not give her any details other than to tell her it was a very rough case and Hermione had started getting depressed when she started working the case.

"Hermione," she said in a soothing voice. "Harry was not asking you to leave permanently. He just wanted to separate, you and Ron. He felt too much had already been said in anger, and anymore and either you or Ron would have gone too far. Ginny is just as concerned about her friend. She says you have sent the last three letters she sent you back unopened."

What Molly told her made sense. She could not miss that Molly said nothing about Ron. He was the one she needed to forgive her the most. She also knew Ron would never forgive her for the things she said. Ron had always felt he was not good enough for her. Though she never said the words, she knew that was what she was about to say when she stopped herself. She was lashing out at the time. Lashing out over what had been done to one of her close friends, what had been done at what she had thought was safe place. She lashed out at the one person she would always lash out at, Ron. She had to ask.

"I've lost him haven't I?"

"Lost who dear?" Molly knew she was asking about Ron.

"Ron", Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, I will not lie to you."

Hermione looked down at her lap. She did not want to hear what Molly had to say. She did need to know things were through so she could begin to move on.

"What you said hurt Ron very much. Look at me."

Hermione looked up.

"Ron loves you more than anything" Molly continued. "He also knows that men and woman fight. That is all this is Hermione, a fight. Ron never ended the engagement. You did"

Hermione nodded. "I'm starting to feel like there might be some hope for you."

"Hermione why don't you tell me what has gotten you so upset. I know it has nothing to do with Ron."

That was all Hermione needed, over the next half hour she told Molly everything. From finding the first victim, to discovering there were more victims last year. To finding out it was Benedict and some friends that were doing this and finally the fact that she would have to make Luna relive one of the worse things in her life.

After hearing everything Hermione said. She assured Hermione that Luna would need to share what happened to her with someone, the help her heal. She also told Hermione she was glad that it was Hermione, and not some stranger that would be talking to her. Molly then invited Hermione to dinner at the Burrow Friday night. She said she would make sure that no one from the family would arrive until she and Ron had a chance to talk. The last thing Molly told her before she left was "Don't you even think about leaving the Wizarding world. If anyone deserves to be a part of our world, you do."

She was sure that once she had a chance to talk with Ron she would be able to fix things between them. She also sent Luna an owl, letting her know she would be at Hogwarts the day after tomorrow, and she needed to speak with her. For the first time in a very long time, Hermione did not cry herself to sleep.

****

Hermione could not believe how much Molly's talk with her helped to bring her out of the depression she knew she had been slipping into. She did not realize how much finding out about the attacks at Hogwarts had affected her. One of the first things she did was to apologize to Harry for the night she and Ron had fought. Harry told her no apology was necessary. He and Ron were worried about her and he was glad to see she was doing better. He asked if she had talked to Ron. She informed him she would talk to Ron before the family dinner on Friday night and she hoped she would be able to make things right with him. Harry told her that Ron had been heartbroken since she had left and would forgive her.

After making things right with Harry, Hermione once again disappeared. This time however it was not because she was hiding from her friends. She had to prepare for her interview with Luna. She spent the next couple of days meeting with both rape counselors and prosecutors. The rape counselors helped to give her an idea on how to approach Luna during the interview. The prosecutors let her know how she would have to question Luna. Unfortunately she would not be able to tell Luna about what she knew. She would have to get Luna to confide in her, and tell her what had happened to her.

Hermione knew after talking to the experts that the interview with Luna would be very tough. She would have to have Luna give her a detailed account of everything that had happened to her. According to the rape counselors Luna would in effect, be reliving what had been done to her. Hermione decided that she would make a video of the interview as well. Hopefully this would keep her from having to testify in open court. Hermione was not looking forward to questioning Luna, but she knew it had to be done.

Before she knew it was time to conduct one of the most important interviews in her young career. She took her time setting up the video equipment, and she had thought carefully how she would approach Luna. Soon there was a knock on the Headmistresses door, and Luna stepped in.


	21. Chapter 21 Luna

Authors Note

Warning this chapter is why this story has an M rating. This chapter contains scenes of strong sexual and violent content.

If you are offended by this type of content do not read this chapter.

20

Luna

Luna was not sure why Hermione needed to see her. When she received the Owl the first thing she noticed was the request was on official Scotland Yard letterhead so she knew this was official. Luna had wondered why the request would be on official Scotland Yard letterhead. She had also noticed Hermione had signed the request Inspector Granger of the London Metropolitan Police, Special services division. As she opened the door to the headmistress's office she thought to herself, "I will know what this is about soon enough."

As she stepped into the office she noticed that Hermione had set up a muggle video camera behind her, and she felt her heart skip a beat. Luna had a feeling that this was not going to be a light hearted chat.

Hermione smiled at Luna. "Thank you for coming Luna." She motioned for Luna to sit down.

Luna sat down and looked at her friend nervously.

***

Hermione made a little bit of small talk with Luna, asking how she was and her school year was going. She could see that Luna was nervous. She wanted to put Luna at ease before she began the actual interview. To Hermione's surprise Luna put the small talk to an end.

"Hermione, we both know you did not ask to see me to find out how I am doing in school." Luna's statement was just Luna stating a simple truth. There was no anger in her voice, only nervousness.

Hermione smiled at Luna, "Ok Luna. Do you mind if I video tape our talk?"

Luna simply nodded her head.

"Luna, I do need you to give me a clear answer, I'm sorry" Hermione stated gently.

Luna looked at Hermione and answered "I don't mind if you video tape our talk."

Hermione reached over to the Video Camera and turned it on.

***

The video screens in front of Harry suddenly came to life. Hermione had explained to Harry yesterday what she was working on. She asked if Harry could arrange for Ron and Ginny to watch the interview. In addition to Ron and Ginny a prosecutor from the Special Victims unit, and William Davies, who had taken a special interest in Hermione's career over the last few days. Harry knew that had something to do with Hermione's breakdown earlier that week. Harry knew that was not what anyone else was calling it, but he knew Hermione too well not to call it a breakdown.

"Ok Hermione, We are receiving you five by five"

"Interview of Luna Lovegood", Hermione said into the microphone on her table "Interview conducted November 25th 1998 by Inspector Hermione Granger of the London Metropolitan Police, Star Number 215, Location, Hogwarts' School Headmistresses office. Additional witnesses, Chief Inspector Harry Potter, Inspector Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Leland White of the Special Victims Unit, Metropolitan Prosecutors office and William Davies, Head of Security Services"

***

As Hermione finished her statement Luna looked around the room, confused

"Ron, Harry and Ginny are here?" She asked "I don't see them are they invisible?"

Hermione smiled at her friend's confusion and explained to her that the interview was being recorded by equipment at another location where the others were at. She and Luna were alone. She also reassured Luna that only the people she had mentioned would see the interview.

Hermione knew she had to start the interview. She decided that she would start slowly.

"Luna. I am looking into rumors that many students here at Hogwarts were tortured by some of the teaching staff last year."

***

Luna felt relieved when Hermione stated what this was about. She had been afraid Hermione knew what had happened to her last year. She had dealt with what had been to her that day, and all she wanted to do was to put it behind her. Hermione then asked her to tell her what she knew about the alleged incidents of torture.

Over the next half hour Luna told Hermione about how the Carrows disciplined wrong doers at Hogwarts. She told Hermione of students being put under the Cruciatus curse, and beaten and even taken and chained in the dungeons by Filch. She told Hermione how she, Ginny and Neville resisted the Carrows and did everything they could to undermine them.

"Were you ever caught?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I was caught several times, along with Ginny."

"Tell me what happened when you were caught?" Hermione had started with Luna telling her about what happened to other students first. She had found if she could get the victim to start talking in generalities, it would be easier to open up about their own experience. Luna did not blink an eye as she shifted from talking about what happened to others to what was she went through. Unfortunately, Hermione learned another one of her close friends also had been put through hell as well.

***

As Luna started to tell Hermione what she had been put through, Harry noticed Ginny became agitated. As Luna started to recount one of the times that she and Ginny had been caught Ginny suddenly stood up, tears in her eyes.

"Harry, make her stop!" she pleaded.

Harry looked at Ginny surprised.

"Ginny, this has to be looked into."

Ginny stared at Harry, tears running down her cheeks.

"Please Harry, I don't want to…" Ginny looked at the screen as she heard Luna mention her name.

***

Hermione listened as Luna started to detail what turned out to be Ginny being tortured in front of her. She was constantly being asked about who was in Dumbledore's army. Each time she did not give the Carrows the answer they wanted they put Ginny under the Cruciatus curse.

When watching Ginny under the Cruciatus curse did not yield the information they wanted things got much worse…

Ginny sobbed quietly after Alecto Carrow released the Cruciatus curse. Ginny had never felt anything like the pain of that curse. She now understood how Neville's parents could be driven insane by this curse. The only thing that was keeping her sane right now was thinking of Harry, and the time they spent together last year.

Alecto turned to Luna, "Do you enjoy watching your friend suffer?"

"Luna, don't you tell them anything!" Ginny's voice sounded weak, but still had Ginny's defiant tone. Alecto slapped Ginny across the face, blood trickled down the side of her lip.

Ginny glared at Alecto "Nothing you can do to me will make us tell you anything."

Alecto looked at both Luna and Ginny. She could see the defiance in Ginny's eyes, and saw that Ginny's defiance was giving Luna the strength to resist as well. The blood traitor needed to be broken. However, after being beaten, and put under the Cruciatus curse for over forty five minutes the bitch was still as defiant as when she was first bought to her by Malfoy, Benedict and Goyle. She looked at Ginny coolly. She was a very pretty girl, Alecto heard how many of the boys at Hogwarts would not mind being in Harry Potters position, having her as their girlfriend. Alecto knew how to break girls like the Weasley bitch. After tonight no man would want Ginny Weasley, especially Harry Potter.

Alecto chuckled "I guess since were not going to get any information from you Miss Weasley," Alecto looked over to the three young wizards and spoke to them. "Is it true that Ms. Weasley is one of the most desired witches in the school?"

Benedict answered before any of the others could speak. "She is quite popular. But since she went out with Harry Potter, no one has had the guts to ask out."

Alecto laughed. "No one wants to be compared to the chosen one."

Ginny did not like the way Benedict was looking at her as Alecto continued

"Gentleman," Alecto pointed to Ginny, "She is all yours. Give her something to compare her precious Harry Potter with."

Ginny felt her Heart stop as Alecto stood aside.

Benedict and Goyle looked at each other like Christmas had come early. Draco looked shocked at what he just heard.

Both Benedict and Goyle walked up to Ginny. Ginny tried to back away from them but she was not able to.

Benedict grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the center of the room. He then grabbed her blouse and tore it, exposing her breast. He then tore off her skirt, and looked down at her, licking his lips and began to undo his trousers.

Ginny started to kick at him, and tried to hit him with her hands. Benedict looked at Goyle, "Hold her down" He commanded.

Ginny was able to hit Goyle in the face as he went to grab her arms, but soon Goyle was able to overpower her and had her pinned down. With everyone in the room watching what was happening with Ginny, no one noticed Draco slip out of the room.

Benedict got on his knees and pulled her legs apart, Ginny fought as hard as she could but he was just too strong for her. She felt him get on top of her. She closed her eyes, think Harry, she said to herself, just think of Harry and she would get through this. She felt Benedict push against her, she let out a scream. Then she heard a voice that she would never thought she would be glad to hear in her life.

"What is going on here?" Severus Snape could not believe what he was seeing. Benedict 'was on top of Ginny Weasly, she was struggling against him. Goyle was holding her arms down, and Alecto Carrow was watching this with a grin.

Benedict stopped trying to take the Weasley girl and faced professor Snape. He would understand once he explained.

"Teaching a Blood traitor what it is like to be with a real wizard." He stated.

"By raping her?" Snape's voice was cold, but you could also hear the anger, He raised his wand at Benedict, "Crucio". He then did the same with Goyle.

While the two were writhing in pain he told Luna and Ginny to get out of the room. As Ginny and Luna were leaving the room they soon heard the sounds of Alecto Carrow's screams join those of Benedict and Goyle. As the left the room they saw Draco Malfoy in the hall, sitting with his head in his hands. He looked at Ginny and asked quietly

"Was I too late?"

***

Harry and Ron both looked at Ginny as Luna finished her story. Ginny was crying, she looked at Harry

"Harry, they did not rape me." She whispered.

Harry took her into his arms. He thought to himself, no wonder this case had been affecting Hermione the way it was. Ginny continued to cry in Harry's arms he held her letting her know that it was ok, and that did not matter to him. He loved her, no matter what.

***

Hermione had to fight to keep her emotions under control. She had never expected to find out Ginny had been a victim. Even though she was not raped, she was still brutally attacked. She saw that Luna also had tears rolling down her cheeks. Hermione stepped around her desk, and took Luna into her arms. To hell with proper procedure she thought.

Hermione gently stroked Luna's hair for a minute.

"Luna, do you want to take a break?"

Luna shook her head. "No, let's get through this."

Hermione did not leave Luna's side. She hated herself but she continued.

"Luna. You should know. Ginny was not the only one that this happened too. Only the other girls were not so lucky. Nobody stopped the attacks. I need to know if you know anything about the other girls?"

Luna looked up at Hermione. "You know?"

Hermione just looked at Luna and gently said "I don't know enough to do anything about it Luna. I need your help."

Luna shook her head.

"Luna, help those other girls, like you tried to help Ginny"

Luna knew Hermione did not want to hurt her or the other girls. She knew Hermione wanted to bring the animals that had committed these horrible acts to justice.

Luna fought back her own tears as she whispered.

"It happened to me…"

It took only ten minutes for Luna to recount what happened to her. Her attack was very similar to the attack on Ginny, only Draco had not been in time to prevent Benedict from raping her. She told Hermione she was still grateful because she would have been raped by Crabb and Goyle as well.

It killed Hermione to have to do it. But she had Luna give the full details of what Benedict did to her. After Luna was finished she shut the camera off.

"Luna, you have to be one of the strongest women I have ever met. I promise you, Benedict will be bought to account." She also gave Luna the name of one of the rape councilors she had talked to.

She spoke into her Mic. "Mr. Davies is that enough?"

"Hermione, you will have your arrest warrants by the end of the day"

***

It took Hermione another twenty minutes to pack up everything in the Headmistress's office. Once everything was packed she sent it all to Scotland Yard with a wave of her wand. That completed she let herself out of the headmistress's office and started her walk to Hogsmeade.

She was deep in thought as she was walking down the road to Hogsmeade. She knew she would have to completed several different reports once she got back to the office. She decided that she would pick up Benedict during dinner at the great hall, in front of the whole school, she would also ask Ron and Harry to assist her. She was looking forward to seeing the expression on Benedict.

Once she had Benedict in custody she would start looking for Goyle. That meant she would have to talk to Draco Malfoy again. She would also have to thank him. It could not have been easy for him to turn on Crabb and Goyle.

Hermione was deep in thought, and not really paying attention to her surroundings so she was surprised the hear someone speak to her.

"Granger, where are your friends?"

Hermione looked up. She was surprised to see Benedict standing in the road, blocking her way. She sighed.

"Benedict." She slowly reached for her wand.

Benedict laughed, as he saw her reaching for her wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Hermione never heard the two other men step out from the bushes along the side of the road. The last thing she heard was a voice from behind her.

"Stupify"

She felt something slam into her back and felt herself falling as she passed out.

Authors Note:

For me this was an extremely difficult chapter to write. When I started to write this chapter I never intended for anything to happen to Ginny. The chapter practically wrote itself and even as I wrote it I had no idea how Ginny would get out the fix she was in. Unfortunately, things are going to get much worse for Hermione from here on out....


	22. Chapter 22 Wheres Hermione?

22

Where's Hermione?

Ron Weasley was worried. It was late Friday afternoon and no one had seen Hermione since she left Hogwarts late Wednesday afternoon. He thought at first she might be taking some time to herself to come to grips with the interview with Luna.

Ron felt his heart go out to Hermione as he heard Luna retell what had happened to her and Ginny last year. He now knew from talking to Davies that she had seven other victims she had to deal with, in addition to Luna and Ginny. He was sure the reason Hermione had not been around is she was trying to figure out how to approach Ginny about what had happened to her.

Ron felt his cheeks go red with anger as he thought about Benedict. That bastard had almost raped his fiancé and sister and raped one of his best friends. He wanted to go to Hogwarts and arrest him. However William Davies told both Harry and he not to do anything. This was Hermione's case. He also pointed out the Hermione had turned into a bit of an expert on interviewing both suspects and victims. Davies told Ron he had not seen a natural investigator the likes of Hermione in a very long time.

That still did not explain her disappearing again. His mother had talked to him shortly after she had gone to see Hermione. Ron initially refused to come to dinner, and Molly read him the riot act. She informed him that Hermione had been hurting over some things she was working on and needed him. Instead he chose to confront about doing her job. After listening to his mother he knew she was right. He only hoped that Hermione would forgive him.

The two days before Hermione went to Hogwarts she seemed more like the Hermione he had come to love. She did not get a chance to speak with him, but he could see she was smiling again. . After Wednesday Davies explained to him she had been doing research on how best to conduct the interview with Luna. However she did smile at him the few times they ran into each other in the hallway. The two of the were doing the same dance around each other they had the last seven years at Hogwarts

Now it was Friday night, and Hermione was now late for her meeting with Ron. Hermione was never late for anything. Ron was beginning to get worried. Even when Hermione was not speaking to either Harry or him she still would come to work. Hermione had not been back to work since leaving Hogwarts.

Molly came into the room and saw Ron fidgeting.

"Don't worry dear. Hermione loves you and she will forgive you."

Ron looked at his mother. He had not told her that Hermione had not been to work over the last couple of days.

"Mom"

Before he could finish the fireplace came to life. Ron sat up running his hands through his hair. He had to look good for Hermione.

"Ron!"

Harry's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Harry dear", Molly answered "Ron is busy right now. Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours. Why don't…"

"Molly, we don't have time for this!" Arthur Weasley's voice interrupted her. "Open the floo, Harry, Kingsley and I need to see Ron right away!"

"Arthur, you will leave Ron alone until after he has talked to Hermio…"

"Damn it Molly! Don't argue with me, open the floo now or I will aparrate right into the living room, Protective wards or not!"

As long as they had been married Arthur had only talked to her like that when there was something seriously wrong. She quickly cast the spell to open the floo.

Shortly after she released the floo Harry, Kingsley and Arthur stepped into the living room.

Ron stood up as they arrived. As soon as Harry arrived he turned to Ron.

"Ron, Have you seen or spoken to Hermione today?"

"I have not seen her since she finished at Hogwarts Wednesday. Why"

Ron saw Harry, Kingsley and Arthur look at each other. Harry then handed him the evening edition of the daily profit. Ron Gasped as he read the headline.

**Hermione Granger Sentanced to Die.**

By Rita Skeeter

Early this afternoon I your dedicated reporter for years received the following:

Owl from the Order of the Dragon.

"Hermione Granger has been captured and tried by the order of Dragon. The charges she faced were: 1. High Treason, for her actions during the trials of several Muggleborns at the ministry of magic last year that lead to the escape of several dangerous prisoners, 2. Robbery, for her role in the break in and robbery of Gringotts Bank, 3. Murder, for her role in the killings of Bellatrix Lestrange, Tom Riddle and all those that were killed last year in the unlawful battle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ms. Granger has also been charged as an adulteress for her affairs with Harry Potter, Viktor Krum and Ronald Weasley. For these crimes Ms. Granger has been sentenced to death. Her execution has been scheduled for Sunday, November 29th at sunset.

It seems to this reporter that Ms. Granger has finally been bought to justice. Details of her execution will be reported Tuesday December 1st after an exclusive interview with the head of the order of the dragon.

Ron threw the paper down on the table and looked at Harry. He could see by the concerned look on Harry's face that the article was not a fake. Ron felt unsteady on his feet. Before he could fall however, Molly took him in her arms.

No one heard Ginny, Luna and Professor McGonagall come in through the kitchen. Seeing Molly holding Ron and the grim looks on Harry and companies face Ginny spoke in a cheery voice.

"Who Died?"

Harry pointed to the prophet. Ginny gasped as she finished reading the article.

***

The first thing Hermione felt as she woke up was a sharp pain in her back. She fought against the pain as she took in her surroundings. She was in a small basement. In the dark she could make out a set of stairs leading to a door. "How much do you want to bet the doors locked", she thought.

She closed her eyes again, and tried to stand but found she was not able to get out of her chair. She was tied up, her arms and legs bound to the chair. She now knew why her back was hurting. She had been placed in what appeared to be a wooden kitchen chair with no cushions. She had no idea how long she had been out.

Soon the door opened and she heard someone coming down the stairs. Hermione quickly close her eyes, planning to pretend to still be unconscious.

"Granger, come off it. We know you're awake" Benedict sounded quite pleased.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at her captor. Benedict was leering at her as he spoke.

"That's better."

He offered her offered her some water. Hermione did not say anything.

Benedict laughed as he grabbed her by the hair and hissed.

"Don't you try anything now," as he loosened her ropes. Once her ropes were loose he dragged her across the room by her hair. Hermione cried out in pain as he dragged her, and threw her down on a bed.

Hermione immediately started to get back up. Benedict slapped her hard across the face. Hermione let out a gasp of pain. Benedict then grabbed her hands and roughly dragged him over her head. He then casts a binding charm, binding her hands to the headboard.

Hermione knew what was coming next. She closed her eyes as she felt Benedict get on top of her. He ran his hands over her face. He slapped her again.

"Not so stuck up now are you bitch."

He bought his hands down to her blouse and began to unbutton it. Hermione whimpered. She knew what he was about to do, and there was no one to stop him this time.

"I thought I told you to wait Benedict"

Hermione felt relieved that Benedict had been interrupted. The relief however was short lived as she recognized the woman whom had spoken to Benedict.

"Hello Ms. Granger." Deloris Umbridge still had that girlish voice, "Crucio"

Hermione screamed as every muscle in her body felt like it was on fire.

The Cruciatus was just one of the minor things that Deloris Umbridge did to Hermione Granger that night. At some point Hermione found herself wishing she would die, just to end the pain. Shortly after that she passed out.

***

After what seemed like just a few minutes Hermione was awakened roughly by Benedict grabbing her. As Hermione slowly started to sit up, she felt like she had been run over by a truck. Over the last couple of days she was tortured relentlessly by Umbridge.

There was not a part of her body that was not screaming in pain. She noticed on her sides many small cuts. Hermione remembered at some point Umbridge had casts some kind of spell that simulated a horse whip. She had been whipped for what seemed like an eternity. She did not have the strength to fight Benedict so she just let him grab at her. She had no shirt on, Umbridge had it removed before she started whipping her.

"That's enough Benedict" Hermione heard Umbridge. "You will get to have your fun with this Mudblood soon. Right now, she needs to write a letter to her fiancé."

Umbridge motioned for Hermione to sit at a table that had up with a parchment and quill.

"Ms Granger. I am going to give you the chance that many others are never given. I am going to let you write a farewell letter to Mr. Weasley"

Hermione felt light headed as she got up. Benedict grabbed her roughly and dragged her to the chair. Hermione looked at Umbridge.

"Farewell?" She asked, she could barely speak, "Where am I going?" She knew the answer to the question but for some reason she had to ask.

"You are going to be going to hell Miss Granger." She laughed, "And once Benedict is finished with you, I am going to kill you. Don't worry Ms. Granger. I am going to take my time killing you."

Hermione did not answer. She knew as Umbridge was torturing her yesterday she was not going walk out of this basement alive. Her only regret was that she would die with Ron thinking she did not want or love him anymore. She picked up the quill and started to write her farewell letter to Ron. She felt the back of her hands begin to bleed as she wrote. She had endured worse pain than this the last time she had been awake. As she wrote her final letter to Ron, Hermione could not hold back her tears.

***

Friday night had turned into one of the longest nights of Ron's short life. Harry, Kingsley and William Davies spent a good part of the early evening trying to come up with a lead on where Hermione could have been taken. Harry paid another visit to Draco Manor, trying to find any information on where they could find Gregory Goyle or Benedict. The Malfoys were cooperative and did their best to help. Harry and several Aurors raided Goyles last known residence they found it long since abandoned.

Draco then took them to several other places that Goyle had been known to frequent. Again those were all dead ends. Draco was in the dining room with Harry, trying to think of anyplace they might have missed. However Draco finally admitted he could not think of any other place they might find Goyle and was finally sent back to Malfoy Manor. Before Draco he had one small minute to speak to Ron.

"Weasley", he said as he was heading to the fireplace "Granger will find a way to let you know where she is."

He then disappeared in a flash of green flames. Ron wished he could believe Draco, but he was finding it hard to believe they would be able to do anything to rescue Hermione. It was now early evening on Saturday. Hermione was scheduled to die in less than twenty four hours. They were running out of time.

Ron was startled by the clicking of an owl at the living room window. Ron went to the window, but did not recognize the owl. He opened the window as Harry and Davies came in to see about the noise. The owl flew in and landed before Ron and held up its leg so he could take the Letter he was carrying.

Ron quickly took the letter. It was addressed to him. He could not recognize the handwriting on the envelope. As soon as Ron took the letter the Owl flew back into the night. Ron opened the letter and began to read the letter.

Ronald

First let me say how sorry I am over how I treated you over the last few days,

My biggest fear is that you may feel I don't love you. Ron you have been my best friend for most of my life. You have been my boyfriend and fiancé for just under six months. Ron the only thing I am sorry for is we took so long to finally admit how we felt for each other. I cannot help but think how different things might have been for us had we just admitted we loved each other back in our fourth year. The last few months I have been the happiest I have ever been, and that is because of you.

Ronald, It does not look like I will make our wedding, I am sorry. I do not know how much more time I have left, but I do know that time for me is short.

I want to talk to you about what I want you to do once I am gone. Ron, I know you will not want to at first but please, do not let me be the only girl that learns how wonderful you are. Promise me you will find someone else to love you. You deserve to be loved by someone wonderful. I want you to be happy. That is what you can do to honor my memory, be happy.

Ron I know you always thought of yourself as just plain Ron, the youngest son of a poor family, not having the newest or finest things. I know that is why it took so long for you to admit that you loved me. I know you never thought you were good enough for me. Ronald, you need to know that you are the only man that has ever been good enough for me. I will keep you in my heart and mind for the time that I have left, Please always keep a place in your heart for me.

Ron I will always love you with all my heart.

Love always,

Hermione

When Ron finished reading the letter he felt the tears start to roll down his cheeks. He felt Ginny take him into her arms as he began to let himself cry. He felt his mother take the letter from his hands. He could hear Molly also begin to cry as she too read the letter.

.

****

The only thing that got Hermione through the next day, or was it longer, was Ron. As Umbridge was putting her through the worse physical pain Hermione had ever been through in her short life. She found a place in her mind where she could go to escape. That place was Ron Weasley.

She relived almost every minute she and Ron had spent together. From the first time she met him on the Hogwarts express, to him dating Lavender Brown and their first kiss in the room of requirement. Hermione knew she was going to die, and had come to terms with that fact. Hermione was not afraid to die. Her biggest fear was that Ron would never move on. She knew she was the love of his life, but she wanted him to find love again. She was afraid Ron would never look at another woman after she was gone. The thought of Ron spending the rest of his life alone broke Hermione's heart.

Hermione knew that Umbridge was not the worse thing she would have to endure. She knew at some point Umbridge would give her to Benedict. She knew what Benedict would do to her and she prayed that Umbridge would kill her by accident before that happened. She wanted Ron to be the only man she had made love to. In her mind she knew being raped was not the same thing as making love, but she did not want any other man to be with her. Hermione decided if she had the chance she would take her own life rather than let Benedict take her.

Hermione heard the door to the basement open again and the sound of someone coming down the stairs. She looked to see who it was and could barely make out Benedict through her swollen eyes. He was alone. She knew Umbridge was through with her. It was now Benedicts turn.

She heard Benedict swear as he looked at her.

Hermione knew he why he was swearing. She looked nothing like the beautiful girl that Ron said she was. Her eyes were swollen, and her face was badly bruised. Her lips were swollen from where they had been split open during one of the times she had been beaten. She no longer had any clothes on. Her clothes had long since been ruined by the relentless torture she had endured. Though she was naked, Hermione could not see how anyone would find her attractive. She had deep cuts all over both her back and front from the whipping charm that Umbridge used. She was also bruised from head to toe. She also knew she had at least one broken rib, and one of her arms was broken as well, courtesy again of Umbridge. She looked at Benedict's blurred image and rasped.

"Not what you were dreaming of?"

Benedict started to undress as he answered her.

"Don't worry yourself Granger. I have been looking forward to taking you for too long to let how you look stop me now. I promise I will not be gentle like your pathetic fiancé Ron Weasle."

Hermione gasped in pain as her broken arm was pushed over her head. She felt Benedict get on top of her, and spread her legs with his. "Ron, forgive me" she whispered.


	23. Chapter 23 Always the tone of surprise

22

Always the tone of surprise

After reading the letter he went up to his room, telling everyone he was going to get some rest. He did not want anyone to see him shed the tears he felt were coming on. He left the letter on the living room table.

He did not hear Ginny enter his room and did not know she was there until she gently put her arms around him, and pulled him to her. Ginny whispered gently to him, trying to sooth him.

"How can she expect me to forget about her?" he finally asked.

"Ron, she does not want you to forget about her" Ginny answered softly. "She wants you to continue to live after she…" Ginny could not finish her statement.

Ron looked at his sister. "There will be no one else…"

Ginny nodded, she understood. She felt the same way about Harry. Ron suddenly stood up and ran to his trunk. Ginny was worried that Ron had lost it. He was muttering under his breathe that Hermione had found a way for him to find her after all. A minute later he took the deluminator Dumbledore had left him and ran downstairs.

***

Harry was the only one that was not completely confused when Ron came back down with the deluminator. Ron had a look Harry had not seen in a while. The look that there was still a chance they could prevent Hermione from being killed.

The living room was now full. All the Weasley's were there, along with Luna. Neville knew what was going on but was not able to come to the burrow. He was in basic training for the Auror corps, and was not allowed to leave. He asked that everyone let him know once they knew something.

Everyone in the room was looking at Ron like he had lost his mind. Ron looked at Harry, Harry gave him a nod and Ron explained how the Deluminator had helped him find Harry and Hermione when they had gotten separated during the hunt for the Horcruxes. Harry was glad Ron did not give the details on how they had gotten separated.

"So all Hermione has to do is say you name, and we will be able to find her?" George sounded skeptical.

"I found her once with it, I will find her again."

Harry finally spoke up.

"We're going to need a plan ahead. We are not going to have time to plan anything once we Hermione".

***

Ron listened as Harry stated the finishing touches on the plan to rescue Hermione, if the Deluminator worked. Harry had Ron click the Deluminator early into the planning session, so they would not miss if Hermione did say Ron's name. The plan was simply to use the Deluminator to get as many people to wherever Hermione was being held. Ron and Harry would go first. There was a bit of a fight as to who else would go to rescue Hermione. After arguing briefly with Ginny it was decided the next to come would be Luna and Ginny, then the rest of the Weasley's.

As Harry was going over the last details of the plan they were stunned by the sound of Hermione's voice coming from the Deluminator.

"Ron, forgive me".

"Your precious Weasle is not here to stop me bitch, so…"

The voices faded out as Ron clicked the Deluminator. It produced a brilliant blue orb. Ron stepped into the Orb and handed the Deluminator Ginny. Harry barely had time to grab Ron before he apparated.

They found themselves in a dimly lit basement. Ron looked around and saw Benedict on top of Hermione, she was lying with her eyes closed tightly whispering his name. Benedict was too involved getting ready to rape Hermione that he did not notice Ron and Harry sudden appear in the basement.

"Get off my fiancé you bastard!"

Ron did not wait for Benedict to respond, He hit him with a stunner, and he fell to the floor by the bed. Ron ran quickly to Hermione. The condition she was in was heart breaking. He gently took her into his arms and whispered to her.

"'Moine, it's Ron, It's going to be ok."

Hermione opened her eyes at the sound of Ron's voice.

"Ron, is that really you?"

Ron caressed her face gently and whispered

"Always the tone of surprise."

***

Hermione fought back her tears. She would not give Benedict the satisfaction of crying as he raped her. As she felt him push her legs apart she started whispering Ron's name under her breath. She felt Benedict start the push himself into her when she thought she heard Ron's voice. She felt Benedict fall off of her.

To her surprise the next thing she heard was Ron's voice. She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. She must be dreaming she thought. She then saw a blurred face in front of her, but there was not mistaking the red hair. Ron said something to her that sounded like something he said to her once a very long time ago. She thought maybe at the Weasley burrow the night they had bought Harry from Privet drive. She could not be sure. Her mind did not want to seem to function.

She felt a hand gently touch her face and she knew it was Ron. She did not know how he got there, but he was there.

Everything else was a blur. She thought she heard Harry's voice saying something like

"Ginny, it's", then "Bring Luna with you."

That did not matter to Hermione. Ron was here. She had not lost him after all. She tried to get her eyes to focus on the man now holding her gently but she could not seem to get her eyes to work right…

Harry felt like his heart was breaking into a thousand pieces as he looked down at Ron and Hermione. She looked like she had been put through hell the last couple of days. She also could not seem to keep herself conscious. Ron looked at Harry, pleading with his eyes.

Harry took out his cell phone and dialed the number he left with Ginny.

"Ginny, we made it. You had better bring Luna with you instead of George."

A minute later Ginny and Luna appeared in the room. Ginny gasped when she saw Hermione's condition. Luna wasted no time and quickly stepped to the cot where Hermione was lying and began to assess her injuries.

Harry heard her cast a couple of healing spells. After a minute she stood up.

"I need to my Healing kit." She said to Harry, "Do you think I can apparate?"

"I don't know" he answered.

Ron asked Luna from the cot.

"If we can apparate can't we apparate Hermione out of here?"

Luna looked at Ron. "I don't want to risk it Ron. She is in very bad shape. Apparating could make her injuries much worse. I can probably give her something to give her enough strength to walk out of here with help, but not much more than that. I will be back in a few minutes."

To everyone's relief Luna was able to apparate with no problems. Harry turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, go back to the burrow and bring George back by side along." He looked up at the door. "In the mean time I will try and see what were dealing with hear."

As Ron continued to do his best to tend to Hermione, whom had passed out after a few minutes, Harry walked quietly up the stairs to the door. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He tried to open the door with an unlocking charm but that failed. The door was magically locked. He would need a pass code along with the unlocking charm to open the door. He could make out at least two voices by the door as well, so the door was guarded.

As Harry was walking down the stairs he heard the pop of someone apparating. He saw Ginny had returned with George who was looking at Hermione.

"What the hell did they do to her?" He asked.

"I don't know George. Luna says she's in pretty bad shape."

As Harry answered him, George took off his cloak and covered Hermione with it. Ron looked up at him thankfully, and then continued gently stroking Hermione's hair, whispering to her all the reasons she needed her to be ok. Most of that involved making a life together with each other.

As Harry walked up to Ginny and George Luna arrived back with a pop. She had a case with her this time. Harry looked at Ginny, before he could ask her Ginny explained.

"Last year Luna took time to have Madame Pomfrey teach her healing so she could take care of those in the DA that could not go to her. She's a natural."

***

Luna knelt down next to Hermione and began a more detailed examination of her injuries. She found her friend's right arm was broken, and lacking advanced healing spells quickly put it into a splint. She also determined that she had at least two broken ribs. She quickly did her best to stabilize the ribs. There was not much she could do for the extensive bruises and cuts all over her body. When she rolled Hermione over she gasped at the site of her back. She had been whipped! That was the only explanation for the many deep cuts on her back. She casts several healing spells over he back. This helped a little. When she had done everything se could do with her wand she bandaged. Luna was very worried for her friend, her breathing was very shallow and she had a very weak pulse. Luna knew this meant that Hermione had many injuries she could not see.

After doing everything she could she woke Hermione with a renervate spell. When she awoke she smiled at Ron.

"Drink this" Luna said as she started to administer first a healing potion, then a potion to help with pain and finally a potion to give her some energy. After drinking the potions Hermione slowly started to look a little better, however Luna knew she was far from out of the woods.

***

The first thing Hermione was able to see as she woke up made her heart beat just a little faster. Ron's face made her feel joy for the first time in several days. Before she had a chance to say anything, Luna helped her drink three potions. After she drank the potions Hermione felt a little bit stronger, but she was still very weak. She also felt the extreme pain she was in improve to just feeling overall achy.

She then heard Harry's voice and looked over to see Harry talking to George and Ginny.

"We can't risk apparating with the condition Hermione is in. Luna is afraid she has internal injuries that could be made worse by apparating."

She saw George and Ginny look in her direction. Seeing she was awake Ginny walked over to her,

"Ron, you should go and help Harry and George with a plan to get out of here. Luna and I can watch over Hermione."

Hermione felt Ron squeeze her hand before he walked away.

***

It took all of Ron's willpower to leave Hermione's side. He listened as Harry and George were talking.

"We need to know what we are up against"

"Never fear" George reached into the bag he bought with him and pulled out what appeared to be one of the daydreams he sold at the shop. The difference was it appeared to have an eye on a string, "This is still in testing."

Harry and Ron looked at it, before they could answer George explained.

"It's a portable eye!"

George walked up the stairs and placed the eye by the door, he then waived his wand muttering an incantation. Once he finished the incantation the eye shrank and slid under the door. Shortly the box it was attached to came to life. Ron and Harry now had a clear picture of what lay on the other side of the door.

They could see the door was guarded by two men. The men looked rather bored. They were not expecting Hermione to try and escape. They also could hear what the guards were saying. They were wondering if they would get a chance with their prisoner when Benedict was finished with her. Beyond the guards was a warehouse. The eye moved into the warehouse and they could see there were four other men sitting at a table in the warehouse. On the far end they could see an office, through the windows they could make out the outlines of three other people.

Ron was the first to speak. "I make nine of them"

Harry agreed. He looked at Ron. "Dynamic entry?"

Dynamic entry was a tactic they had been taught during firearms training with the Metro police. They would blow the door with a shotgun, then use flash bang grenades to stun the guards, giving them the advantage of a few seconds while the guards recovered.

"I would agree, however will the shotgun work on the door? It is magically locked."

Harry looked at George.

"The door is not warded. The lock is magically sealed. Blow the lock and the door will open."

"Ok." Ron looked down into the room below. Hermione was awake, talking to Ginny and Luna, but she was in no condition to fight. They would need at least one person to stay with Ginny. He knew that him and Harry would have to be he ones to breach the door since he, Harry and Hermione were the only ones trained in the technique.

"I think we should have at least two more for the assault. We can have Luna and Ginny watch over Hermione…"

"Much as I appreciate your trying to protect my girlfriend" Harry interrupted Ron "We both know that Ginny would be the best one to go through that door with us."

Ron sighed. He knew Harry was right. Ginny had been dueling with the trio up until they left for Hogwarts. She had beaten both he and Hermione in several duels, the only one of the trio she had never beat was Harry. He also knew she and Harry also worked as well as the trio did as a team. He reluctantly agreed that Ginny should be a part of the initial assault. The better choice than Ginny was Hermione as the Trio had beaten some of the best Auror teams in the ministry over the last few months. Ginny would not be the same as Hermione, but she would be damn close.

"Ok," Ron reluctantly agreed, "That problem solved. But we do not have any Flash bangs or the shot gun."

Harry smiled. He said loud enough for Ginny to hear them "Ginny, you and George apparate back to the Burrow. Bring bill and Charley back with you. Ginny also bring my work bag with you"

Ginny nodded. Soon both she and George once again apparated back to the burrow.


	24. Chapter 24 Dynamic Entry

24

Dynamic Entry

While they were waiting for Ginny and George to get back Ron went back to see how Hermione was doing.

"Hey Mione", he said as he sat down next to her.

Hermione looked at Ron. She gave him a weak smile.

"Hey Red", She buried her heads into his shoulders. Ron put his arm around her.

After a minute he pulled her head up.

"We're going to get you out of here, Mione."

She nodded. Ron saw Luna had recovered Hermione's wand. He looked at Luna.

"She is too weak to use spells and needs help walking."

Hermione watched as Ron Luna talked.

"Hey, I am right here guys" She said her voice sounding weak instead of strong like she wanted.

Ron took her hand "We know dear."

He reached down to his ankle and pulled the gun he was carrying out of its ankle holster and handed it to Hermione.

"Mione," Ron said gently "I don't want you to try and use magic. If you have to defend yourself use the gun."

Hermione nodded she knew Ron was right. She did ok in firearms training, and the gun would not require her to use any magical energy. She knew she was too weak to use magic,

As Hermione took the gun Ginny and George returned along with Arthur and Charlie Weasley. Harry and Ron looked at George and Ginny but they offered no explanation. Ginny handed Harry a Bag.

As Harry took the shotgun and flash bang grenades out he explained to everyone the plan. Harry, Ron and Ginny would go through the door. Ron would go right, Harry left and Ginny center. Once they called clear then Arthur, George and Charlie would come up to help with any additional Dragon members the three of them had not taken out. Luna and Hermione would stay in the basement until the warehouse was cleared.

Once everyone said they understood the plan. Harry, Ron and Ginny went up the stairs.

Harry loaded the Shotgun and the three of them also covered their ears with muffs.

Harry looked at Ron and Ginny. "Ready?"

Ron and Ginny nodded.

Harry lifted the shotgun. "On three he said. Then he counted One, two."

When Harry reached three he fired the shotgun into the door and kicked, the door swung freely. Harry kicked it out of his way and tossed a flash bang grenade. The sound of the grenade was deafening.

As soon as the grenade went off Harry went through the door. The guard to the right was stunned by the grenade. Before he could recover Harry hit him with stunner and bound him with magical ropes. Ron was also able to stun the guard on the other side of the door.

As Ginny came through the door she saw the other four dragon members rising from the table they had been sitting at in the warehouse. She quickly hurled the flash bang grenade she was carrying. The grenade went of in between them and they too were stunned.

As Harry bound the guard he was responsible for he shouted "Clear"

Ron also shouted "Clear" as he stunned his guard.

Ginny could see the guards in the warehouse starting to recover from the flash bang and immediately cast a Confringo spell at them. She needed to keep them off guard.

As George came through the door he saw Ginny cast her spell at the four guards in the warehouse. He immediately pointed his wand at the guards "Ad Dormio"

Two of the guards dropped where they stood, Sleeping. George smiled to himself. His new sleeping charm worked. He would have to teach that one to Harry and Ron.

The other two guards however had finally recovered and started to cast their own curses at the group that had just forced their way through the door. The battle began in earnest.

***

Yaxley glared at Deloris Umbridge. Torture was one thing. He had watched Umbridge subject the Granger girl to pain he knew would break the strongest wizard in days. Granger held out for three before Umbridge finally broke her. He did not think she needed to be given to Benedict. Yaxley felt rape was crossing the line.

"You broke her Deloris." Yaxley struggled to keep his voice even. "Is it necessary to give her to Benedict?"

Deloris glared at Yaxley. "Yes it is." She saw Yaxley shake his head and she continued "Giving her to Benedict is not meant to break her. What do you think Weasley will do when he finds out she was taken by Benedict."

Over the last three days Deloris exacted her revenge on Hermione Granger. Umbridge used her full array of spells to torture her from the Cruciatus curse to her own whipping spell. When not using spells she used physical torture. The Muggles had all sorts of tools that were useful for inflicting pain. Umbridge was surprised at how long it took to break the Mudblood bitch. In the end she broke as they all broke in the end.

Deloris was broken from her reverie by the sound of explosions from out in the warehouse.

"What the…" Goyle muttered as he opened the door to see what the noise was.

"Shit." He turned to Yaxley and Umbridge "Potter and Weasley" He shouted as he stepped out of the office, taking out his wand.

Umbridge looked at Yaxley. She was shocked. How the hell did Potter and Weasley find them? She did not ask but instead quickly stepped out of the office. She would just have to kill Potter and Weasley sooner than she planned. She quickly evaluated what she was up against.

She saw that not only was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were fighting with her forces, but three other Weasley's as well. She recognized the eldest as Arthur Weasley and decided if she could kill him it would break the other Weasley's. She aimed her wand at Arthur and muttered "Umbra Pila." A round dark ball shot from her wand and hit Arthur Weasley in the chest…

***

***

Arthur came through the door. He immediately started dueling with one of the Order of the Dragon guards. He easily blocked the curses that were cast at him. Then he muttered the incantation "Telum" and four red bolts fired from his wand in their direction. Three were deflected by the shield spell, the third struck the guard and he was knocked back.

Arthur followed with a disarming spell but that was deflected by another shield spell. The Order member fired another spell at Arthur. Arthur could make out the silvery shape of six daggers flying in his direction. Arthur was once again able to block the curse with a shield spell. Arthur and his opponent were now circling around each other. Each trying to find a weakness they could exploit. Arthur was so intent on his opponent he did not see or hear Deloris Umbridge join the fight. He suddenly felt something cold hit his chest.

***

Ginny was taking things in. George and her father were dueling with the two order members that had been in the warehouse. It was clear the order of the dragon members were outclassed. Ginny saw the door to the office open and saw Goyle and Yaxley step out. The third figure to come out aimed her wand and a dark ball shot from her wand. Before she could shout a warning her father was struck by the curse and fell to the ground.

"You Bitch!" Ginny screamed at Umbridge and immediately started sending curses at her.

***

Ron and the guard he was dueling were pretty evenly matched. Neither of them could seem to get an advantage over the other. For each curse or charm they would cast at each other the other would block it. Ron decided he would need to create a distraction. He suddenly remembered a flock of canaries. Between attacks he started to summon a flock of canaries using the Avis charm.

He could see his opponent was confused by the appearance of the small birds around Ron as they were fighting. Ron hoped that his opponent would think he was barking mad. His opponent continued to send curses at Ron, and Ron easily blocked them as well, sending his own curses as well as conjuring additional canaries.

Once Ron conjured about eight little canaries he pointed his wand at his opponent. "Oppungo"

The birds flew at the Order member. The order member tried to block the birds with a shield spell, but these were birds not a curse or spell. Soon the birds were attacking him, biting and scratching at his face.

The birds were the distraction he needed. He hit the guard with a stunning spell, knocking him unconscious. Ron quickly looked around, his father was still dueling one of the guards. It appeared that Harry and George had subdued another one of the guards, and Ginny appeared to be doing the same as he was.

Ron heard the door to the office open and Goyle came out, he then shouted something into the office. His companions soon came out. Ron was shocked to see Deloris Unbridge, who drew her wand and suddenly a black orb flew into his father's chest. His father went down. She heard Ginny scream "You Bitch!"

Ron started to step in the direction of Umbridge but Goyle had noticed him and started firing curses at him.

***

Harry watched as the man he just hit with four magic bolts fall down in a heap. He too took a few seconds to take in the situation. It appeared that the Weasley's had the situation under control. George and Charlie were dueling with two of the guards that had recovered from the flash bangs and stunners. Harry realized they must be he guards that were by the door. He cursed himself as he remembered he had not taken their wands.

Mr. Weasley was also locked into a duel with another Wizard but he seemed to have the upper hand, and the guard Ron was fighting was trying to fight off…Harry tried not to laugh… a flock of canaries? Hermione must have taught Ron that one.

Suddenly the door to the office flew open and Goyle came out. Right after Goyle Yaxley and Umbridge joined the fray. Before Harry could do anything Umbridge hit Mr. Weasley with a curse and he went down. Harry heard Ginny scream at Umbridge. Harry turned back to Luna who was still watching the door to the basement making sure no one could get down to Hermione. He shouted to Luna. "Arthur"

***

Luna watched the battle, knowing she would have to get to Arthur quickly. The wizard that Arthur was dueling turned to attack George as he too was running to Mr. Weasley. Luna quickly shouted "Carcer" The dragon member was suddenly unable to move as his arms and legs were suddenly bound magical chains. George quickly followed up with a stunner, knocking him down.

As soon as Luna made it to Arthur she started casting counter curses to the curse she thought hit Arthur. The counter curses did not work. She knew she could not help Arthur and she did not have the time to wait for the battle to be over. She looked at George, "We have to get him to St Mungos now!"

George grabbed his father's arm and the two of them disappeared with a pop. Luna also disappeared with a pop as well.

***

Hermione heard as the door get blown, and the shouts of Ron and Harry. "Clear", they screamed. She then heard the sounds of a pitched battle going on. It was killing her to not know what was going on. She was used to being in the middle of the action. She knew Luna was right she was in no condition to fight.

She looked at Luna who was standing by the door at the top of the stairs, watching the battle. Hermione then heard Ginny scream, and the Harry shouted to Luna. To Hermione it did not sound like the battle was going well. She steadied herself once she stood up and started to slowly walk up the stairs.

***

Ginny was locked into a fierce duel with Umbridge, neither of them able to get a clear advantage over the other. Ginny fired the magic bolt spell that Harry taught her. Umbridge was able to easily deflect the three red bolts and countered with her own spell. Ginny barely deflected the spell.

Ginny sent three more curses at Umbridge in rapid succession. Umbridge was able to defect the three curses again and to Ginny's surprise she disappeared. Ginny heard a pop behind her. She knew Umbridge had apparated. Ginny started to turn to face Umbridge but she was not fast enough. She felt her wand blasted from her hand.

Umbridge stared at Ginny. "Time to die", she said as she raised her wand.

***

Harry was holding his own against Yaxley. So far he had been able to hit Yaxley with a couple of minor curses but they were not enough to finish him off. He blocked the two curses Yaxley sent in his direction and then fired off his own counter curse. Yaxley barely blocked them.

Harry saw Umbridge disarm Ginny out of the corner of his eye. In slow motion he saw Umbridge raise her wand. Harry screamed "Ginny No!"

As the words left his mouth he felt something slam into his side knocking him down. As he fell he lost his grip on his wand.

***

Hermione cleared the door. She saw Ron, Harry and Ginny dueling, Charlie was making sure the other Dragon members stayed out of the fight by binding them with magical ropes before they could awaken from whatever spell had knocked them out. She could not see George, Luna or Mr. Weasley. That did worry her.

She noticed suddenly Umbridge apparate behind Ginny. Ginny was confused for just a second, which was long enough. Ginny was not able to recover in time and Umbridge disarmed her. Hermione heard Harry scream at Ginny as Umbridge raised her wand again. She also saw Harry get knocked down by Yaxley losing his wand. He had been distracted by Umbridge disarming Ginny and Yaxley was closing in on Harry for the kill.

As she watched Hermione knew what she had to do. She raised the gun Ron had given her and aimed it at Umbridge. Pop, Pop, Pop. She fired three rounds at Umbridge and all three hit her in the chest. She then aimed at Yaxley and fired three more rounds at him. This time she only hit him with one round, finally she aimed at Goyle, She hit him in the chest and the head.

***

Yaxley smiled to himself as he watched Potter fall down. It looked like they had beaten Potter. He started to walk towards Potter when he heard three load bangs. He saw Umbridge fall to the ground out of the corner of his eye. He then felt something whizz by his head, and then something slammed into his shoulder, knocking him back.

Yaxley started to look for the new threat. It only took him a second to spot Hermione Granger with a gun in her hand. He saw the gun buck two more times and Goyle went down. He aimed his wand at Granger and fired a bolt of shadow energy at Granger, hitting her.

As he apparated from the warehouse, he felt blood coming from his shoulder, and saw he was the only one from the Order still standing.

***

Ron was shocked as Goyle's head suddenly exploded. He turned to see Hermione holding the gun he had given her. He also saw Ginny retrieving her wand, Umbridge also was also down on the ground. He looked in Harry's direction just in time to see Yaxley fire a curse at Hermione. Hermione went down as the curse hit her square in the chest

Ron ran to Hermione, and immediately gathered her up into his arms, calling her name. Hermione did not wake up, and she was cold. Ron heard footsteps approaching him. He turned to see Harry and Ginny running up to him.

"Harry" He cried.

Harry took in the scene quickly. Hermione was once again unconscious but this time she was not responding to Ron's attempts to wake her up. She looked very pale. Harry knew they could not us apparition to get her to St. Mungos.

Harry quickly went outside the ware house to find out where they were. Once he got his bearings he dialed the Special Services squad room. Sgt. Farel answered on the second ring.

"This is inspector Potter, I have an officer down at" Harry quickly gave the details where they were at. He did not break the connection so Scotland Yard could use the GPS to confirm his location. He then used his wand to send a Patronus to Luna, asking her to come back with help.

That done Harry went back to into the warehouse. He arrived as Luna and Trapper arrived from St. Mungo's. They quickly started working on Hermione. After a minute they finished casting what healing charms they could. Trapper stood up and walked to Harry.

"We've done what we can for her." He shook his head as he spoke. "The rest of her injuries are non magical. What happened to her?" He asked "I have never seen anyone injured this bad that lived"

Before Harry could answer they could hear the sounds of emergency crews from the Metro police arriving, led by Sgt. Farrell. He directed the paramedics to start working on Hermione.

He knelt by Umbridge's body, feeling her pulse and said "This one's gone"

The paramedics quickly stabilized Hermione and loaded her into a waiting ambulance, Ron insisting he ride with her, along with Luna and Trapper.

Even though they had rescued Hermione Harry knew it was still going to be a very long night.


	25. Chapter 25 Consequences

**Authors Note**

**First I want to thank all of you that have taken the time to read Order of the Dragon. Even though I have not had a lot of reviews I want to thank those of you that have taken the time to review the story. I would always welcome new reviews. Reviews help me get an Idea of what you think of the story and how I am writing the charactors.**

**The bad news is that this story is coming to a close. There are about three more chapters to go with The Order of the Dragon I spent over a year and a half writing this story, and have learned a bit about writing as I have worked in this story, There some things I am please with and some things I think I could have done better in hindsight. Overall I think I am pleased with how the story turned out.**

**The Good news is I have already started a new story that will continue where this one left off. I already have six chapters of the new story written, and am starting the seventh tonight. That story is already outlined and written in my mind, I just have to get it down on paper...Well more a word document than paper...Does anyone use paper anymore. **

**So without delay, here is the next chapter of the Order of the Dragon. **

25

Consequences

Ginny Weasley was at war with herself. She sat in her dorm room staring out the window fighting an inner struggle. It had been three weeks since they had rescued Hermione. Hermione was still in the hospital, but at least she had finally woken up. She was going to be ok.

Benedict had been arrested and was now facing charges for kidnapping, assaulting an Auror and several counts of rape and two counts of attempted rape for his trying to rape her and Hermione. All of these charges were bought against him in the muggle courts to get around the fact that there were no laws against rape in the Wizarding world.

To Ginny's horror, with Hermione in the Hospital, Harry had been assigned to complete the investigation of the attacks at Hogwarts, meaning Harry had found out about Benedict's attacking her. That was something she did not want anyone to know about. To his credit Harry did not treat her like a china doll when he had to interview her. Ginny hated him for taking the case. She had begged him to have the case assigned to another Auror. Harry told her he had to finish the case for Hermione.

Luna had warned her that she had told Hermione what had happened with Benedict last year, and not just about how Luna had been raped by him, but also how Benedict attacked her as well. Ginny had not minded that Luna had told Hermione, since Hermione was also one of Benedict's victims. Having to talk to Harry, her boyfriend was something entirely different. Ginny avoided Harry's request for an interview as long as she could. He finally pushed the issue with McGonagall so she was forced to tell Harry everything Benedict did to her. She had made it clear to Harry she did not want to talk to him about the attack. She begged him to let her talk with another Auror. In the end Harry gently refused her request and Ginny had no choice but to talk to him. After the interview Harry tried to comfort her, she pushed him away and left without saying a word.

In addition to what was happening with Harry, Ginny also had to consider what she was going to do when she finished her last year at Hogwarts. After the last Quidditch match, Gwenog Jones met with her. Gwenog was impressed with not only Ginny's flying but also how she managed the Gryffindor team as well. She and Gwenog talked for about an hour. At the end of the meeting Gwenog offered Ginny a spot on the Holyhead Harpies as a chaser. If Ginny took Gwenog up on her offer this would mean being away from home for several months.

Ginny knew that Harry wanted to get married, however after his pushing her to talk with him about Benedict's attack combined with the offer from the Harpies, Ginny was not sure she was ready to get married. It was not the thought that she might not be ready to get married that Ginny was struggling with. She was struggling with her anger at Harry. In addition to his leaving her during the year before the final battle, and his faking his own death during that battle, She saw another side of Harry she did not really like when he forced her to talk about Benedict. It was this that Ginny was struggling with.

The first question she asked herself was. Do I love Harry? It was how she answered this question that was bothering Ginny. Her answer seemed to be, "I love him but..." Ginny was coming to the conclusion that maybe she was in the process of falling out of love with Harry. She needed time to come to terms with that.

Ginny knew what the solution to her problem was. She needed some time to herself, without the pressure of being in a relationship. If she was honest with herself she was not really struggling with the answer, but struggling with how to tell Harry.

***

Hermione finally woke up three days ago. She woke up in the middle of the night. It took her a minute to get her bearings once she did wake up. About a minute after she woke up she realized that she was not alone. When she looked around her room she saw the form of a red haired man sleeping in the chair by her bed. She also felt his hand in hers. As she lay looking at Ron, she felt tears of joy. If he was here, then he had to have forgiven her.

Hermione gently pulled her hand away from Ron's. Ron awoke with a start. He looked to see that she was awake and she could see relief in his eyes. She just looked at him and smiled weakly. "Hey you" She whispered.

Ron got up and took her into his arms. He did not say anything, but he just held her like he would never let her go. His holding her that night told Hermione all she needed to know.

Over the next day or two Hermione and Ron spent as much time as they could with each other. Hermione knew Ron loved her. He showed her how much with the things he did. From helping her brush her hair, to making sure she took her potions. This would have been fine for most couples but Hermione had known Ron for eight years. She had been in love with him for six of those years so she could tell something was just a little off. At first she thought it might be that Benedict had almost taken her.

Hermione finally broke down. She had to know what was bothering Ron. She knew he would not tell her. She also knew if she asked him what was wrong he would tell her. She may have to push a little to get it out of him. It was not that he didn't want to keep a secret from her, but he didn't want to hurt her either. She looked at him, trying to show him in that look just how much she loved him.

"Ron?"

Ron looked at her. He knew by the way she said his name she knew something was bothering him. He had been trying to hide it from her. He also knew he could never hide anything from Hermione. No matter how hard he tried to hide it she would always know when something was bothering him. The thing was that what was bothering him was really not that big of a deal.

"'Moine" He gave her one of his best disarming smiles, hoping she would forget to ask what was bothering him.

When Ron smiled at her, she almost decided not to ask what was bothering him. He had that effect on her. He could make her forget everything with just a smile. She was not going to let him get away with it today. She knew that whatever was troubling him was not a big deal, but she knew it still bothered him. That was enough for Hermione to want to know what it was.

"Are you going to tell me about it?"

"About what?" Ron looked at her as if he had no idea what she was talking about. Hermione however knew better.

"Don't try acting like you don't know what I am talking about Ronald." She said sternly. "Just tell me what is bothering you."

Ron looked at her sheepishly. He knew he would have to tell her. As he looked at her he realized how much the letter she had sent him bothered him. He fought back the tears he felt coming.

"How could you ask me to do that 'Moine?"

Hermione was confused. She had not asked him to do anything. She had no idea what he was talking about. "Ron, what are you talking about?"

"How could you ask me to forget about you?" He looked hurt as he answered.

Hermione looked at Ron. She could see he was fighting to keep from crying. He was talking about the letter that Umbridge had her write. She did not think that she was going to ever see Ron again. She had asked him to find someone else.

"Ron." She took his hand as she spoke. "It's not that I wanted you to forget about me. I could not bear the thought of you not being loved. I wanted you to know I would be ok with you finding someone else after I was gone."

When Ron looked at her, she saw it in his eyes. For Ron there would be no one else but her. He did not need to say it but he did anyways.

"Hermione, after you, how do you think I could love anyone else"

Hermione looked at Ron. She knew he meant what he said. She also knew the same was true for her. There would never be anyone else for her but Ron. More than anything she wanted to be his wife. She did not want to wait anymore.

"Marry me." She whispered.

Ron looked at her, a bit confused.

"I am going to." He smiled as he answered.

"Honestly Ronald." She lifted his hand "I don't mean will you marry me. I mean marry me, right now, today!"

Ron looked at her, he laughed as he answered.

" Moine. I want to live to grow old with you. I want to have children. If we deny my mother the chance to plan and be at our wedding we won't be married long because she will kill the both of us the minute she finds out we got married, not to mention what your parents would do."

As Ron finished they both started laughing. Ron placed his head on her forehead.

"How long does it take to plan a wedding?" she whispered.

They talked about all that was involved in planning a wedding. As they discussed it they decided they would give Molly five months to plan their wedding, and set a date for the beginning of May.

***

The skies were grey with a blustery wind. Harry pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders to fight back against to cold blustery wind. Harry walked quickly to The Three Broomsticks. Harry knew he would have to wait for Ginny for about a half hour.

Harry sighed as he thought about Ginny. Something was off with her for the last two weeks. She had not answered any of the owls he sent her. Harry was beginning to get worried until he received an owl from Ginny. It was the last owl he received was what Harry was worried about. All it said was "Meet me at the three Broomsticks Saturday at 1:00, Ginny." Ginny usually signed her letters to him with love Ginny. She did not sign it love Ginny this time. Harry hoped he was wrong, but he did not think this was going to be a pleasant lunch.

***

Ginny was not looking forward to meeting Harry for lunch. She tried telling herself that she was just asking for a short break. No matter how often she told herself that, in her heart she knew she was going to break up with Harry. She still had feelings for Harry, and she knew her calling it quits would crush him. She also knew this was the only way she would be able to have the life she wanted.

After all that is what she was doing came down to. Having the life she wanted, not what everyone else expected her to do. She resented the fact that everyone just assumed that she would marry Harry. It was as if no one really asked Ginny what she wanted. She would have been fine with that until Gwenog Jones offered her a place on the Harpies. Ginny tried to say she wanted to end things because of how Harry had pushed her to tell him about Benedict. After she had a chance to think about things, she realized that really had nothing to do with her feelings. She wanted the chance to be her own person. With Harry she would just be the girl that married the Great Harry Potter. No one would ever see her as Ginny Weasley.

Ginny looked at The Three Broomsticks, sighed to herself and said to no one "Here goes nothing."

***

Harry waved Ginny over to the table where he was seated. Ginny walked over slowly as Harry got up tried to kiss her. She turned her face away at the last minute, so he kissed her on the cheek.

"This can't be good", he thought as she sat down. Harry noticed she did not look him in the eye. The fact that Ginny did not look at him told Harry he was in trouble. He reached for her hand, and she pulled it away.

"Ginny?"

***

Ginny heard Harry say her name. She had not meant to be cold to him, but she had to keep her resolve. She knew what she needed to do. She also knew that she was barely keeping her resolve. She wanted to return the kiss Harry offered her but knew she had to remain strong for the next few minutes. She looked at Harry and saw he was confused. Ginny did not know where to start.

"Harry." She gave him a weak smile. "Have you heard anymore about Hermione?" Chicken she said to herself as she put off what she had to do with small talk.

She did not hear Harry's answer. She was trying to think of the best way to say what she had to.

"Ginny, are you there?"

She looked up at Harry "Huh?"

"I asked what was up with you. You seem distracted?" Harry asked gently.

"Sorry Harry." She answered, "I have had a lot on my mind the last week."

Harry then gave her the opening she needed by asking her to tell him about it. Ginny started by telling Harry about the meeting with Gwenog Jones, and the offer to join the Harpies. Harry congratulated her and told her he thought she would be brilliant.

She looked Harry in the eye.

"Harry, I am going to accept Gwenog's offer."

"That's great Ginny."

She interrupted him before he could continue.

"That means I am going to be away with the team for a good six months each year" Ginny explained. She hoped maybe he would start to get the hint.

"That will leave us six months" he answered.

Ginny looked up at him again as he said that.

"About us Harry…"

****

Harry went numb and sensed what was coming. It did not take a rocket scientist to see that. The fact that she did not kiss him and the way she pulled her hand away told the story. He did not need to hear the words. He knew she was ending things with him.

When she finished Harry looked at her and tried not to break down. He loved her with all of his heart and if she needed to be on her own, he would just have to accept it. That did not mean he was happy.

Harry looked at Ginny for a few minutes before saying anything. She had made up her mind and there was no point in arguing with her. All that would do was make matters worse.

****

Ginny braced herself for an argument. She watched as he tried to hide how much what she had just told him hurt him. He was good, but Ginny knew him too well. She had just broken his heart.

"Harry?" she whispered.

"I get it Ginny. You need time to yourself." He answered as he stood up. "I won't take up any more of your time."

He turned and walked out of the three broomsticks and she heard the crack of him apparating. "That did not go so bad", she thought to herself. She also wondered why she had to wipe tears from her eyes as she stared at the door.


	26. 26 Heartbreak

25

Heartbreak

"I'll kill him!" Hermione was awakened by Ron's angry shout. She also heard Molly talking to him, but she could not make out what she was saying. She put on her robe and quickly stepped into the living room. She could see Molly and Ron talking in the living room of their flat. Ron's ears were bright red. Molly was speaking softly.

"Ron, we don't know anything…"

"We know he…"

"What's going on Ron?" Hermione asked as she stepped up to him and put her arm around him.

Ron did not answer her, but he looked like he was ready to kill someone.

Molly filled Hermione in on what she knew. Ginny had come home for Christmas break and was spending more time up in her room than with the rest of the family. Molly also told her that even though Ginny had been home for the last two days Harry had not been to the Burrow to see her. It was then that Molly had realized that none of the Weasley's had heard from Harry in over a week. She had stopped by to see of Ron or Hermione had talked to Harry. She was concerned to find that they had not.

Hermione knew what Ron was thinking, but she could not believe Harry would break Ginny's heart a second time.

"Ron, we don't…"

Ron interrupted her before she could finish. "I know what happened. He ditched her. I told him not to mess around with her!"

Ron stormed out of the living room, a murderous look in his eyes.

Hermione picked up her mobile and called Harry's office. The secretary for the special services division told her that Harry had not been in for the last week and that he was on Holiday until after Christmas. She asked to speak to Kingsley. Kingsley told her that he had spoken to Harry and he had asked for some personal time. Since the case against Benedict was proceeding smoothly, and the loose ends for the Order of the Dragon had been tied he let him have the time off.

Kingsley was surprised that no one had heard from him over the last week. Hermione assured them that she and Ron would look in on Harry and make sure he was ok.

Molly shook her head as Hermione relayed what Kingsley told her. She heard Ron muttering something angrily behind her. Hermione turned to Ron.

"I am going to go see how Ginny is doing. Promise me you won't do anything until I get back?"

Ron just stared at her. Hermione knew the minute she left the house he was going to go and confront Harry. She just hoped that Ron would control his temper when he did. She knew that was not going to happen. Hermione found herself hoping she would still have Harry as a friend at the end of the day.

*****

No one was at the Burrow when Hermione arrived via the floo network. She quickly brushed the ashes from her shoulders as she stepped out of the fireplace. She headed up the stairs to Ginny's room. Her door was closed. She tried the door and found that it was locked. She knocked gently.

"Ginny, it's Hermione."

Ginny did not answer her, but she heard the door unlock. She opened the door and stepped into Ginny's room. Ginny was sitting at her desk, looking out the window. All things considered Ginny did not look like she was taking things too hard.

Ginny turned to face Hermione.

"If you are hear to tell me how much I have hurt Harry don't bother!" Ginny hissed.

Hermione did not understand what Ginny was talking about. If Harry had ditched her why would she be worried if she had hurt Harry?

"Ginny, why would we think you hurt Harry?"

Ginny looked at Hermione for a minute, she seemed confused by her question. Then Hermione saw realization in Ginny's eyes.

"You're here because you think Harry ditched me aren't you?"

"Isn't that what happened?" Hermione asked, her mind beginning to put the pieces together. She needed Ginny to confirm her suspicion.

"No." was all Ginny said.

Hermione sat down on the bed across from Ginny. She took the time to look at Ginny. She did not seem to have been crying over being ditched. Maybe she and Harry had not split up and this was all a misunderstanding.

"So you and Harry…"

Ginny interrupted her before she could finish her question.

"Are no longer together, I split up with him about a week ago." Ginny stated.

Hermione looked at Ginny.

"So why have you locked yourself in here for the last few days?"

"I could not face Mum or Dad." Ginny answered. "They love Harry like their own son. I just could not tell them I ended with him. I was afraid of what they would say."

Hermione tried to fight back her anger, but was not able to. Rather than tell her family what happened she let them believe Harry had split with her. She did not think of the consequences of her not saying anything, and now Ron was on his way to Harry's house to set him straight.

"Ginny, did you even think what would happen by you not saying anything?"

Ginny just shook her head.

"Your Mum and Ron think Harry ditched you, and that is why you have been locked in your room since you got home. Ron is right now on his way to set Harry straight for breaking your heart again!" Hermione did not care how harsh she sounded as she finished her statement she realized she needed to get to Harry's and let Ron know he had it wrong. She also knew that Harry would need someone to comfort him.

"I can't stay Ginny. I have to go and keep your brother from killing Harry, since you did not bother to tell anyone what happened. I would not be surprised right now if Harry is having to deal with all of your brothers. I just hope they believe me! Honestly Ginny, I expected better of you." She stated angrily.

Hermione did not bother to leave Ginny's room before apparating

.

***

The first thing Harry did after Ginny asked him for time to herself was to call Kinglsey and ask for a couple of weeks off. He needed time get himself together. No matter how Ginny had phrased it, Harry knew what she wanted was to end things with him, he would have to stay away from the Burrow. The Weasley's, the only family he had known for the last seven years.

Harry realized that for the first time in seven years he was truly on his own. His best mate Ron was Ginny's brother, so he did not want to involve him in this. His other best friend Hermione was about to marry Ron, making her just another Weasley. Not only had Harry lost Ginny, but he would also have to give up his best friends as well. Harry hoped Ginny would let them know what had happened.

Harry was startled by the sudden pounding on his front door. He looked at his watch. It was just ten in the morning. He had no idea who it was, but he did not get up to answer the door. Harry had no desire to talk with anyone right now. Whoever it was would eventually go away.

The pounding continued for another minute then he heard Ron's voice.

"Damn it Harry I know you're in there! Open the God damn door or I swear to Merlin I will break it down!"

Ron sounded angry. Harry headed towards the door. He had no Idea why Ron would be angry at him. This time Ginny had ended things, not him. Harry got to the door and opened the door. Before he could say anything he felt a sharp pain in the side of his face, his glassed flew off and he fell back to the floor.

Harry looked up from the floor shocked. Ron had just punched him. He heard Ron shouting.

"I told you not to mess around with her, didn't I!" Harry could see Ron was working himself into a pretty good rage as he continued to shout. "I told you not to start anything with her if you were going to hurt her again."

Ron kicked Harry angrily as he shouted. Harry curled into a fetal position to protect himself as Ron continued to pummel him.

"You Bastard! How could you do this…."

"RONALD STOP IT!" Hermione's screamed as she grabbed him and pulled him back. Ron tried to push himself around her but she would not let him pass. She drew her wand and pointed it Ron. "Don't make me curse you Ronald!"

Ron stopped trying to get to Harry. Harry felt Hermione check to see how badly he had been hurt. Ron stared at her dumbfounded and then shouted at her.

"What are you doing? You know what he did to Ginny, How could…"

Hermione whirled on Ron.

"Harry didn't do anything to Ginny you prat!" Hermione glared at Ron angrily as she continued. "I asked you not to do anything until I talked to Ginny. But no you had to go off and protect her honor didn't you! Harry did not ditch Ginny, She ditched him!"

"What?" Ron looked at Hermione, his anger draining. He looked down at Harry.

Harry heard the footsteps of someone else entering the house. He looked up to see Ginny running into hall. Harry had been dealing with the fact the Ginny split up with him, he could forgive her for that. But letting her family think he had once again broken her heart. He could not forgive her for that. Ginny stood their looking at Harry. He could not hold back his anger any more.

"You didn't tell them?" He asked trying to keep his voice calm. Ginny just looked away, which made him more angry. He shouted at her "Damn it Ginny. You did not tell them you broke up with me! You let them believe I had broken your heart? How could you do that?"

Ginny did not answer. She looked at him, he could see she was hurt by what he was saying. He did not care. "So not only do I lose you, but now I have lost the only family I ever had!" He shouted this.

"Harry," Ron said softly, "That's not true."

"Bullocks Ron" Harry did not shout. He was torn between being angry and feeling betrayed by his best friend. "You just decided that I would be a prat to your sister. You never even bothered to ask me what happened. You just assumed I was the arse. I didn't say anything because you never gave me the chance."

"Harry please", Ron started to say.

"Ron, I think you should take your sister and leave." Harry answered.

"Harry."

"Get the hell out of my House Ronald, and take your sister with you." Harry's voice sounded dangerous.

Hermione grabbed Ron by the shoulder. She whispered to him to take Ginny and head back to the Burrow. She promised she would see him in a bit.

As Ron was leaving Harry told Hermione to leave as well. She refused. Harry tried to get her to leave but she still would not go, trying to take Harry into her arms to comfort him. At first he resisted, but finally he buried his head into her shoulder and started to cry over not just losing the woman he loved but his only family as well.

*****


	27. Chapter 27 Carreer Decisions

Carreer Decisions.

Hermione was at a loss over what to do about what had happened between Ron and Harry. Harry refused to talk to Ron. She had to push to even get him to talk with her. What was even worse is Harry completely withdrew from the Weasley's. Molly was heartbroken when Harry did not come in for Christmas or the New Year. Ron and Hermione would only tell the rest of the Weasley's that Harry and Ginny were no longer a couple. They did not say who had ended it.

Finally when the rest of the Weasley brothers had decided to pay a visit to Harry Ginny finally told the rest of the family what had happened. She did not say she had ended the relationship, but that she had asked Harry go give her some time for herself. The Weasley brothers knew this meant Harry and Ginny were over.

The brothers still wanted to go talk to Harry. No matter what had happened between him and Ginny was no excuse for upsetting Molly by not joining his family for Christmas. Hermione knew the reason Harry had not come over for Christmas was because of his fight with Ron. She started to explain but Ron stopped her by taking her hand.

"I don't think that would be a good idea guys." He stated softly.

When the brother asked why, Ron told them about his going to see Harry after he found out Ginny had been upset. Molly was ready to kill him when she heard how he had beaten Harry. Luckily neither Ron nor Molly knew how badly Ron had hurt him.

Hermione had comforted Harry for about a half hour before she noticed he seemed to be having trouble breathing. She convinced him to let her look at him. Ron had broken a couple of is ribs when he was kicking him. She was sure that Ron would have killed him had she not shown up when she did.

With Christmas and the New Year having over, Hermione had to start thinking about returning to work. Hermione's problem was that she did not want to be an Auror. She had joined the Aurors to do something about Benedict. After all she had been through she wanted to live a normal life, without constantly being in danger.

To his credit when she talked to Ron about how she felt he was very supportive. He suggested that she talk to Kingsley. He was sure that he would still want her to be a part of his ministry. Hermione knew Ron was right.

After thinking about her future she found she wanted to do something about the many Wizarding laws she felt were outdated and unfair. The laws governing house elves and the pureblood laws did not outlaw crimes such as Rape. Even though at one time Hermione had no interest in going into the law, she now found herself wanting to do just that. Once she decided that was what she wanted to do the set up a meeting with Kingsley.

***

"Harry are you sure about this?" Kingsley asked as he looked at Harry. Harry knew that he was trying to figure out what was going on with him.

"No." Harry answered. "The only thing I am sure of is I need to get away from London."

"Does this have anything to do with your asking to be assigned a new partner after Christmas?" Kingsley asked.

Kinglsey did not know what had happened to cause Harry to begin avoiding the Weasley's. Everyone in the Auror department noticed things were strained between Ron and Harry. Shortly before Podmore bought Harry and Ron in to find out what was wrong, Harry had asked him to assign him a new partner.

Podmore reluctantly split the two of them. To his surprise Ron did not try and change his mind. He assigned Ron to the Investigations division since he did not have a Partner for him to work with. He did not have to re assign Harry since he was running the Special Services Division. He simply made Harry's role more about running the Unit than being involved personally in each of the cases. The solution had not been perfect since Harry was still Ron's CO but at least they did not have to work with each other on a daily basis. Both Podmore and Kingsley thought that would be for the best until Harry and Ron could work out their differences.

That was until Harry had come to see Kingsley to resign his position with the ministry.

***

Harry regarded Kingsley. He was not sure he wanted to answer Kingsley's question. The truth of the matter was that his wanting to get away had everything to do with Ginny's breaking up with him and the subsequent fight with Ron.

Harry had been deeply hurt that Ron would just assume he would hurt Ginny again. When he returned to work after the Christmas Holiday he and Ron barely spoke to each other. Harry knew that partners would have to trust each other with their lives in the field. He also knew by Ron's reaction to what happened with Ginny that Ron did not trust him. That was why he asked for a new partner.

Harry thought with getting a new partner that would end the story of his life with the Weasley family. However Molly had sent him a couple of letters begging him to come by the Burrow, assuring him that no one blamed him for what had happened to Ginny. Harry knew if he did visit the burrow he would be going against Ginny's wishes. She had ended their relationship and the best thing for the both of them would be for it to be a clean break so he did not respond to Mrs. Weasley's letters.

Not answering Molly's letters earned him yet another visit from Hermione. Hermione informed him that she did not understand why he was punishing Molly for what Ginny and Ron had done.

Harry tried to explain to Hermione that Ginny did not need her ex boyfriend coming around and visiting. Hermione tried to point out that Ginny just needed some time. Harry then reminded Hermione that if he started doing things with the family Ginny would not be getting the time she had asked for. Besides if he was not involved with the Weasley family Ron could not accuse him of "messing around" with Ginny. In the end Hermione could not argue with Harry's logic.

It was after that conversation Harry decided that it would be best for everyone involved if he just disappeared. After checking his vaults at Gringotts, and what he would take in from selling Grimwauld place he would have more than enough gold to live comfortably for a while without working. He decided that he would move to the United States which would put more than enough distance between his old life and the new life he planned on starting.

Harry saw that Kingsley was waiting for him to answer his question. Harry owed him an answer.

"Yes it does." He answered "Ginny and I split up just before Christmas."

"I see" Kingsley said as Harry continued

"Ron did not take our splitting up to well, and with several of the Weasley's and a future Weasley working here in the ministry I think it is best I move on."

"Harry I am sorry you feel that way." Kingsley seemed deep in thought for a minute. He then continued. "I think I have a solution that will allow you to stay with the Ministry as well as allow you to get away from England for a period of time."

Kingsley explained to Harry that he was looking for someone to start a new Rapid Response Team in the Auror corps. The team would be based on similar teams that had been started in the United States. The team would be a specialized unit able to respond incidents involving terrorist attacks like the Order of the Dragon had made. Rather than muggle police the team of Auror's would respond.

Kingsley explained he was looking for someone to start up, and lead the team. That person would need to spend some time in the United States training with those teams.

Harry accepted Kingsley's offer. He would leave for Chicago in two weeks.

***

"This has not been a good day for the Auror department." Kingsley motioned for Hermione to sit down as he continued. "However I am not surprised by your request Ms. Granger."

Wait a minute. Hermione thought, why was this not a good day for the Auror department. Kingsley must have seen she had questions because he answered the question she was thinking before she asked it.

"Almost losing two of its newest Auror's is not considered a good day."

"What do you mean two Auror's?" Hermione asked.

"Harry tried to resign from the ministry earlier today." He answered.

"You said he tried, so you were able to convince him to stay?" She asked.

"Kind of," Kingsley tried to change the subject, "let's not worry about Harry. I am hoping you are not going to try and leave the ministry as well."

Hermione did not let him get away with changing the subject.

"What do you mean by kind of?" She asked.

Kingsley sighed. He knew he would have to answer her question. He explained to Hermione the only reason Harry had not resigned from the ministry was he was able to take an assignment in America. He would be leaving in two weeks and be gone between six months to a year. Hermione pushed Kingsley for further details but he told her he was sure that she did not come to see him about Harry. He asked her what she wanted to do.

"I want try and end the slavery of the house elves, as well as other magical creatures as well as change some of the pureblood laws that are on the books" She answered.

Kingsley smiled to himself. He wanted to change some of these laws as well. He was going to start looking for someone to be his point person for those changes. He just might have found that person. He had a position open in the department for the Regulation and control of magical creatures. This would be an idea place for her to work on helping he House Elves, and give her the experience she would need to go after the pureblood laws.

Hermione accepted Kingsley offer as a Jr. Para Legal. He explained to her that unlike the Muggle world you trained to be a barrister in the Wizarding world on the job. He assured her that she should have no problem in becoming a barrister, and using that position to overturn the pureblood laws.

****

Hermione's announcement that Harry planned o leaving England did not go over well at the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley was distraught at the news, even though things had not worked out with Harry and Ginny she did not understand why Harry was avoiding the Weasley's. She did not know how severely Ron had beaten Harry.

Arthur Weasley sighed heavily as he sat in his office. Molly had decided that he should talk to Harry. Shortly after Molly had told him to talk with Harry, Hermione had taken him aside and told him what happened between Ron and Harry. Hermione told him that Harry had not spoken to Ron or Her since that day.

Arthur knew why Harry was staying away. He could not really blame him when he thought about it. After all if his best friend had wanted to kill him over what happened with his sister, what would her other brothers do?

Arthur approached the door to Grimwauld place. He had tried to catch Harry at the Ministry but had no luck. He ran into Ron whom had told him that Harry had not been to his office at Scotland Yard or the ministry since Ginny had broken up with him. He knocked on the door.

After a few seconds Harry opened the door. Harry was surprised to see Arthur.

"Harry. Good to see you!" Arthur greeted Harry.

Arthur saw the hesitation in Harry's eyes. After a minute of awkward silence Harry invited Mr. Weasley in.

"Hello Mr. Weasley."

Harry said stiffly as he walked into the house. It seemed like Harry was expecting him to lay into him as well. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"So what brings you here?" Harry asked cautiously.

"We are worried about you Harry. You did not come by for Christmas or New Years, and we have not heard from you."

Harry nodded as he answered. "I thought it would be better if I stayed away."

"Harry," Arthur answered "How can you say that. No matter what happened between you and my daughter you are still like family to us."

Harry looked at Arthur. He could see a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Ron made it perfectly clear what you thought the day he came to see me." Harry answered hotly.

Arthur answered by telling Harry that Ron had acted on his own that day, and had He or Molly had known what he was about to do they would have stopped him. He also made it clear to Harry that they were not happy with Ron about his visit. He asked Harry to come by and see the family.

He could see the hurt in his eyes as he answered.

"Mr. Weasley" He answered, "I cannot do that."

"For Merlin's sake why not Harry?"

"Ginny has asked for me to give her some space." Harry answered "If I am coming to _her_ home I would not be giving her she space she asked for."

"Is that why you are leaving England Harry?" Arthur asked gently.

Harry answered that was indeed one of the reasons he was leaving. He needed to give Ginny the space she asked for. He explained that by being away from England he would not force Ginny to see him, since many of Harry's friends were either relatives, or her friends. He also stated he needed time to get over Ginny.

Arthur could not really argue with Harry's points. He had not realized how much Harry and Ginny moved in the same circles. He wished Harry luck and asked him to keep in touch. As he left Grimwauld place he knew he had to think of some way to tell Molly she had lost another family member…


	28. Chapter 28 A Weasley Wedding

Author's Note

I want to thank all of those that have taken the time to read my story. This is the final chapter of The Order of the Dragon. I spent a year and a half writing this story, and over that year learned a bit about writing this story. I also want to thank my friend Nancy for her help and feedback in putting this story together. She was a good sounding board for the things I had happen in the story, as well as being one of my betas. I also want to thank Bill Kelleher for taking the time to proof and make sure the Grammer in the story was not too terrible.

27

A Weasley Wedding.

Ron tried to talk with Harry a few times over the next couple of weeks, but Harry still refused to see him. Harry explained to Hermione before he left that he had been deeply hurt by what he called Ron's lack of trust. He also felt it best for now if he just stayed away from not only Ron but the rest of the Weasley clan as well. He promised that did not apply to Hermione. Harry pointed out to her that right now she was the only friend he had.

Hermione reminded Harry about her upcoming wedding and wanted to know if he would at least come to the wedding. Harry said he would have to wait and see. Hermione did not push him since he had not given her a flat out no.

Hermione and Ron began to plan their wedding with Mrs. Weasley. The first issue they had to deal with was where the wedding was to be held. They wanted to have the wedding at the Burrow like Bill and Fleur had. This turned out to be a bit of a problem since not only would Kingsley the minister of magic would attend the wedding, but the Prime Minister as well. This lead to security concerns. In the end Headmistress Mcgonagall solved that problem by suggesting the wedding be held at Hogwarts.

Once the location was solved the next issue was the guest list. News of Ron and Hermione's wedding had leaked out. Ron and Hermione were overwhelmed with requests for invitations. They wanted to keep the wedding small. In the end they invited their closest friends and teachers. There would be fifty wedding guests.

The only touchy issue with Ron was who was to be his best man. This ended up being one of the more difficult discussions Hermione had to have with Ron.

"Harry should be my best man 'Moine" Ron stated to her emphatically.

"Ron," Hermione answered a gently. "I don't even know if he is going to come to the wedding."

Ron cursed Ginny under his breathe.

"Ronald, don't you dare blame this on Ginny." She admonished Ron, "She was not that broke two of his ribs before the full story was known."

She could see Ron was hurt by her statement. She hated to have to hurt him, but she also knew he had to hear the truth about the consequences of what he had done. Ron looked away from her.

"Do you think he will ever forgive me 'Moine?" He asked.

"I don't know Ron." Hermione decided it would be best to be honest with Ron, "He was pretty hurt that you just assumed he would hurt Ginny again."

"But…"

Hermione interrupted him, "Ron you broke a couple of his ribs. That is something that Harry is not going to easily forget."

Ron looked down at his hands. Hermione could tell he had not forgiven himself for what had happened with Harry. She took his hands. "Ron, don't let what happened between you and Harry ruin our wedding. Who would be your next choice for best man?"

Ron had to think about this for a couple of days. He finally settled on George, but only if Harry would not agree to be his best man.

Hermione had sent Harry an owl asking him if he would be Ron's best man. Harry had responded with he did not think that would be a good idea since Ginny would be Hermione's maid of honor and traditionally the maid of honor was escorted to the wedding by the best man.

With most of the wedding planning completed, Ron and Hermione set their sights of finding a place to live after they were married. They spent a month or so looking before they finally found a flat they liked in London near the Ministry of Magic. Once they found a place, they had to decorate and get furniture. Most of this Ron let Hermione make the decisions.

That settled the moved on to planning the rest of the wedding. The planning went smoothly until Mrs. Weasley had suggested Hermione wear aunt Muriel's goblin made tiara. To say that was a disaster was a bit of an understatement.

****

Aunt Muriel arrived late one Sunday afternoon early in April. She sat down and thanked Molly for the cup of tea she offered her. Muriel looked at Ron, ignoring Hermione.

"Rumor has it you are getting married young man."

Ron blushed.

"That is no just a Rumor Aunt Muriel. I am."

"I suppose that explains why I am here then. I suppose you would like to borrow my tiara for the wedding?"

Molly intervened on Ron's behalf.

"It has been a tradition for Weasley brides to wear the tiara. We thought it would be nice for Ron's bride to wear it as well."

Muriel smiled at Molly.

"I see. So when do I get to meet Ron's bride?" She asked, still ignoring Hermione.

Ron took Hermione's hand and answered Muriel, trying to keep the anger he was beginning to feel from his voice. What was Muriel playing at, she had met Hermione already and she was sitting right here.

"Aunt Muriel. You have met my fiancé Hermione."

Muriel looked at Hermione, her face not hiding what she thought.

"Oh, the Muggleborn."

Hermione gasped at Muriel's comment.

Muriel looked away from Hermione ignoring her reaction, looking at Ron

"I think you could do better than a Muggleborn young man. Look at her she is…"

Ron cut her off before Muriel could finish her statement.

"My fiancé, and I would expect my family to treat her with respect."

Muriel looked at Molly and spoke directly to her.

"I don't know how you raised your children Molly, I am 108 years old and I expect to be treated with respect."

Before Molly could answer Ron spoke angrily.

"You come into my house and insult my fiance. What did you expect?" Ron stood up "We don't need your tiara Aunt Muriel. I think you should leave before I say something I will regret later."

Muriel looked at Ron shocked. She then looked again at Molly.

"Did you hear the way he just spoke to me? Are you going to allow that Molly?"

Molly headed towards the back door and opened it. "I think you should do as Ron asks Muriel."

It took several minutes for both Ron and Molly to comfort Hermione. Ron assuring her she would be the most beautiful bride he had ever seen without Muriel's Tiara.

As the guests responded to the invitations, the response that both Ron and Hermione were most anxious about still had not come. Harry had not responded to the invitation they had sent him. Without Ron knowing it Hermione finally called Harry and spoke with him. Harry said he would try to make the wedding but with his training schedule he was not sure if he could. He was now breaking in a new team, and he just did not know if he would be able to get away.

With Harry not sure if he would be able to attend the wedding, Ron had no choice but to choose another best man. After several agonizing nights talking to Hermione, he finally chose George as his best man. With the date set and the plans completed all that was left for Ron and Hermione was to wait for their wedding day.

***

While Ron and Hermione were busy planning their wedding Harry had thrown himself into his training. The training program was a lot more intense than he thought. Harry had to go through intense physical training in hand to hand combat, muggle weapons and dueling. In the classroom he had to take classes in Tactics, small unit leadership, and law as well as choosing a specialty. Harry chose medical so he also had to the classes necessary to certify as a paramedic. The medical part of his training he found interesting because he was cross trained in both muggle and magical healing techniques and shown how to blend the two.

The thing Harry liked the most about his training schedule was he had very little time to think about what had happened with Ginny. He did get some letters from Hermione telling him about her wedding plans. He did not respond to the letter he received from Ron asking him to be his best man. With the way Ron had accused him of breaking up with Ginny, Harry decided Ron did not trust him enough to be his best man. Harry also did not respond to the invitation to attend the wedding. He did not think it would be right for him to attend the wedding. This was Hermione's day and he did not want to ruin the day with the tension he felt with both Ron and Ginny.

Harry was surprised one afternoon when while he was working on his classes. His drill sergeant stepped into the barracks.

"Potter!" the DI did not look happy as he shouted his name.

Harry ran up to his DI and stood at attention. The DI looked at him, Harry saw the trace of a smile as he stated. "You have a visitor"

Harry did not believe what he had just heard. As far as he knew no one knew where he was at, so who would be visiting him? He was still trying to work out who his visitor could be as he walked into the Visitors Center. He knew the answer to his question the minute he saw the bushy brown hair of Hermione Granger.

Hermione stood up and ran to Harry the minute she saw him and gave him a hug.

"Harry!" She said "It's so good to see you."

Harry motioned for her to sit down.

"Hermione," He laughed as he answered "I should not be surprised!"

Hermione gave Harry a huge smile as he sat down. He hated to admit it but he was glad to see Hermione. He had a feeling why she was here but he asked anyway.

"So what brings you to see me today?"

Hermione bit her lip before she answered.

"Harry, I wanted to talk with you about my wedding ", she answered.

Harry started to interrupt her. But she would not let him.

"Why haven't you responded to the invitation we sent you?"

Harry knew the minute he saw her that was why she was here to see him today.

"Hermione," he hesitated trying to think of a way to say what he had to without hurting her feelings. "With all that has happened I think it might be best…"

Hermione interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't you dare try telling me my best friend not being at my wedding isn't for the best", she hissed. "I did not try and keep you from leaving England. I'll be damned if I will let you skip out on my wedding."

Harry could see by the look in her eyes that she was not going to take no for an answer.

"Hermione, I am in the middle of training I don't think I…"

"Then I will talk to Kinglsey." Hermione answered. "I can ask him to assign you to the security detail if I have to." She stood up to go. It was not that she wanted to leave but she had been told Harry would only have fifteen minutes for visitors. Harry asked her to sit down. She reluctantly agreed when she learned that Harry would be given some leeway since he had never had visitors.

Harry had not realized how much he missed his best friends. They spent the rest of the time they had catching up. When Hermione did have to leave he gave her a hug and promised he would find a way to attend her wedding. Harry knew that was one promise he would not be keeping.

***

Ron and Hermione chose May 2nd as their wedding day. This was the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. The two of them chose that day to get married for two reasons. The first was that was the night he two of them became a couple. The second was they wanted the second of may to mean more than just the day Fred Weasley was killed. Mrs. Weasley tried to get them to change the date. However Ron and Hermione's had made up their minds.

They day was beautiful. The sun was shining and it was surprisingly warm for early May. Professor McGonagall outdid herself setting up the great hall. The teachers' table had been converted into an altar. The four house tables were replaced with rows of chairs for the wedding guest. Hanging down from the ceilings were white tapestries. Tapestries around the alter forming a cloth arch that the wedding ceremony would be performed under.

At around 2:00 in the afternoon those lucky enough to be invited to the wedding started arriving. Ron and Hermione had more people attending the wedding than they had wanted. They had to give in to the request made of them by the ministry of magic. It seemed the Wizarding world had a lot I interest in Ron and Hermione's wedding. So among Ron and Hermione's closest friends the wedding was also being attended by anyone who was anything in the Wizarding world. However at one point as the guests were arriving both Ron and Hermione looked to see if one person was there. Both were disappointed to find Harry was not sitting among the guests.

***

Damn Kingsley Harry swore under his breath as he spotted Ginny Weasley in one of he monitors. I told him I did not want to be here today. Kingsley had been surprised when he heard Harry was not planning to attend today's wedding. When he asked why Harry explained that the Weasley's probably did not want him to be here. Kingsley asked if that was the case then why did invite him. Harry answered that Hermione was still his friend, and she probably had insisted he be invited.

After finding that Harry would not give in and attend the wedding, Kingsley assigned him to lead the security detail for the wedding. He also informed Harry that he would accompany him as his personal body guard to the ceremony itself as well as the reception.

So here he was. He did not want to be there but, he had no choice. He sighed as he keyed his radio.

"All units, Check in"

Harry found himself staring at Ginny as the Aurors on the security detail checked in.

***

"You look beautiful!" Ginny told Hermione as she finished getting ready for the ceremony. Hermione looked at her, Smiling.

"Thank you Ginny." She answered. "Do you think Ron…"

"Hermione," Ginny answered "Ron will probably faint the minute he sees you."

Hermione gave her puzzled look.

"My prat of a brother finally did something right." She laughed. "It only took him seven years."

Hermione and Ginny laughed.

The door opened and Mrs. Weasley stepped into the room.

Hermione looked at her waiting for her to answer the one question she had for the day.

"Hermione, I am sorry." Mrs. Weasley answered.

Hermione turned toward the mirror, trying not to cry.

Ginny looked at her mother and Hermione. "Am I missing something?"

Mrs. Weasley looked uncomfortable. Luckily Hermione saved her from having to answer Ginny's question.

"Harry did not come today." She answered sadly. She had hoped her friendship with Harry would have survived his breakup with Ginny. Well at least she knew where she stood with Harry. She was still sad to lose one of her best friends, however she was not going to let that ruin her wedding day. She stood up as her father opened the door,

"It's time."

***

Ron paced across the room. It was obvious that he was extremely nervous. Ron turned to George.

"What if she realizes that I am a total prat and changes her mind?" He sounded like he actually believed that Hermione would change her mind.

"Ron." George laughed as he started "Get out of your head!" He clasped Ron's shoulder as he continued. "Hermione waited for you to come to your senses for six years. Now that you have she is not going to let you go."

Ron gave him a look that asked, really?

Ron's face then broke into a huge grin.

"I'm marrying Hermione Granger today aren't I?" As he stated this he looked like he had been hit by a bludger.

"Yes Ickleronnie is getting married. Merlin knows you don't deserve her."

George smiled as Ron hit him playfully.

The door opened and Arthur Weasley walked in. Ron looked at him.

"I did not see Harry." Mr. Weasley said sadly.

Ron was hoping Harry would come to the wedding. He desperately wanted to make things right with his best friend.

George saw that Ron was starting to feel a bit sad. He grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eye,

"Ronnie, this day is not about Harry, it is about you and Hermione, and she has been waiting for this day all her life. Don't let Harry ruin this for her."

Ron nodded as Mrs. Granger came into the room and announced it was time.

***

Ron was standing at the Alter waiting anxiously for the ceremony to begin. He was dressed in a black dress robes with full tails.

Suddenly the lights in the great hall dimmed the music started. Everyone in the hall turned to face the large double doors. George and Ginny stepped through arm and arm. Ginny had on a full length gold dress. George in black dress robes that matched Ron's. Following George and Ginny was Luna and Neville. Luna had wanted to wear a yellow dress, but agreed the girls in the wedding party should have matching dresses. After Luna and Neville entered the great hall and made their way down to the altar, the double doors once again closed.

The lights in the hall went completely dark, except for a spotlight on Ron. As the wedding march began to play, the double doors once again opened to let Hermione enter the Hall. She too was under spotlight as she entered the hall, escorted by her father.

Ron gasped as he saw Hermione enter the Hall. He swore he had never seen her more beautiful than she was now. She wore a simple white dress that accented her figure. Her hair was done in a tight bun on top with a full length of curls that highlighted the shape of her face. Ron felt George nudge him.

"Breathe Ron." He whispered.

Ron had not realized he was holding his breathe as he watched Hermione come down the aisle.

***

"You look beautiful dear." Hermione smiled at her father as he took her hand. George, Ginny, Luna and Neville had just entered the hall. Hermione was waiting for the doors to open again.

She then heard the start of the wedding march and the doors opened. Hermione felt her heart pounding in her chest as she started to walk towards Ron. She walked slowly feeling every eye in the room on her as she slowly walked towards her fiancé. Hermione had been waiting for seven long years for this moment. It was finally here.

Before she knew it her father was offering her hand to Ron. Ron took her hand. Hermione smiled to herself. Ron looked like he had been hit by a bludger, as he took her hand. He mouthed to her. "Your Beautiful" as he took her hand.

Once Ron took her hand they turned to the altar. They were both surprised to see Kingsley Shacklebolt standing at the altar. They had planned on the same wizard that married Bill and Fleur to perform the ceremonies. They had politely turned down Kingsley's offer to perform the ceremony. They felt that having the ceremony performed by the Minister of Magic would be too much.

Kingsley must have seen the surprise in their faces. He whispered to them, "No one but me is going to marry the two of you." After whispering to them Kingsley cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

***

Neither Ron nor Hermione paid too much attention to Kingsley as he spoke. They only had eyes for each other. George had to nudge Ron to get him to start his vows.

Ron turned to Hermione. He spoke clearly.

"Hermione, you know I cannot write. So I chose something for our vows that I heard that for me, said all there was to say about us." Ron took both of her hands and began to say his vows

".We can walk our roads together

If our goals are all the same

We can Run alone and free

If we pursue a different aim

Let the truth of love be lighted

Let the truth of love shine clear

Sensibility

Armed with sense and liberty

With our hearts and minds united

In a single perfect sphere."

Hermione felt tears of joy roll down her cheeks as Ron finished his vows. No it was her turn. She knew Ron struggled with writing so she did not mind him using a poem for his vows. She however had decided to write her own vows. She turned to Ron.

"Ronald," She heard those in the audience that knew the two of them chuckle. Hermione usually called him Ronald when she was annoyed with him,

" A funny thing happened to me on the way to my first year at Hogwarts, I met a red haired boy on the train, he had a speck of dirt on his nose, just here." As she said this she put her finger on Ron's nose. "We could not stand each other at first. Then on Halloween he saved me from a troll, from then on we were best friends. I cannot tell you exactly when I fell in love with you Ron, but by the end of our second year I was sure I was in love with you. I know Ron over the years you felt the same way I did. You however always saw yourself as just plain Ron. I know you thought you were not good enough for me. Ron the thing is you have always been the only man that would ever be good enough for me."

Hermione felt Ron squeeze her hands as she finished.

Kingsley turned to Ron.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, do you take Hemione Jean Granger as your Wife?"

"I do" as Ron answered he slipped Hermione's wedding ring onto her finger.

It was Hermione's turn.

"Hermione Jean Granger do you take Ronald Bilius Weasley as Your Husband"

"I do" Hermione whispered.

Once she placed Ron's wedding ring on his finger. Kingsley stated.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

After a deep kiss, Kingsley had the couple turn to face those that came to witness the wedding.

"Ladies and gentleman, May I present Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley."

***

David Blaine sat at his table, staring at his date as she talked with her new sister in law. She was the most infuriating woman he had ever gone out with. Usually by the third date he would have gotten his girlfriend to sleep with him. Not Ginny Weasley. Blaine sighed as he spotted what he thought was his problem. Sitting by himself at another table was Harry Potter, Ginny's former boyfriend. He suspected the reason Weasley had not slept with him was she was not completely over Harry Potter. He was planning on slipping a way with Ginny during the reception and….He smiled as he thought about his plans. Once he had her he would move on. He did not need the baggage that came with Ginny Weasley. He just had to get rid of one small obstacle to put his plan in motion.

***

Harry sighed as he looked at his two best friends. They looked very happy and he was happy for them. After all they had given up the last year or so they deserved to be happy. Harry had to admit that overall things were going much better than he expected. There was a brief awkward moment as he went through the receiving line..

"Harry!" Hermione gave him a bear hug as she greeted him, "I am so happy you made it!"

"You are beautiful Hermione." He answered as he hugged her back. "Congratulations." After giving Hermione a hug he turned to Ron.

Ron looked at Harry sheepishly as he took his hand "It's about time mate" He said. Ron then hugged him.

"I missed you mate" He said. After a few minutes the three of them moved out of the receiving line to catch up on what they had been up too while they were apart.

Over the next hour or so Harry spent time catching up with the Weasleys. He danced with Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and even Luna Lovegood. When he saw a pretty red headed witch dancing closely with someone he did not know, he had to get sit down to get himself together.

***

Harry stared down at his pumpkin juice. He could not have anything harder because technically he was on duty. That was the reason he had not left when he saw Ginny dancing with someone earlier. He avoided Ginny as much as he could, which meant he avoided the Weasley's whenever he could.

"If it makes you feel any better I don't like him either."

Harry looked up to see Ron standing in front of him.

Ron sat down next to him.

"Is that why you are sitting by yourself instead of with the rest of the family?" He asked.

Harry looked at his friend. "So you decided to…"

Ron laughed.

"I didn't decide anything. I drew the short straw."

They both laughed at. It felt good to share a joke with his best friend. Harry had not realized how much he had missed Ron until today.

"So how did Hermione convince you to come tonight?"

Harry laughed.

"I did not want to come" He looked at Ginny dancing with her date as he answered. Ron followed his gaze and knew that Ginny was the reason Harry did not want to come.

In answer to his next question Harry bought his hand up to his mouth. It was the top of the hour.

"All units report."

Ron laughed. "Kingsley" was all he said.

As the security teams reported back Harry said to Ron.

"I was being a Git Ron, you and Hermione are my best friends and I am glad Kinglsey made me come tonight." Harry got up. "I should go and talk to your mom."

As he got up Hermione approached the table. "There you are!" She said to Ron. "Do you mind if I steal him Harry?"

Harry nodded as she pulled Ron away.

Harry was not really watching where he was going as he headed towards the Weasley's table so he did not see Ginny until he ran into her.

"Watch where your…", Ginny started angrily but her words died as she saw who had bumped into her "Harry" she whispered.

Ginny was the one person was avoiding, and it was his dumb luck he would literally run into her. He put on his best smile.

"Ginny, How are you?" He asked.

She told him she was fine, and that she had made it on the Holyhead Harpies as a reserved chaser. She asked Harry what he was up to and for the next few minutes he told her about his training in the States. As they were talking neither of them noticed the young man that Ginny had been dancing with all night approach.

***

David glared as he watched Potter run into Ginny. Any minute he expected Ginny to slap Potter and walk away. To his shock that did not happen, instead they started talking. He saw Ginny's face light up as she was talking to him. David realized right then as long as Potter was around he would never have a chance with Ginny.

He knew what he had to do. He had to make sure that Potter would never speak to Ginny or the Weasley's again. He got up and started walking over to the pair.

***

Harry and Ginny found talking with each other was easy. Harry realized the one thing he missed about Ginny was the fact he could talk to her about anything. However the one thing Harry did not ask was the thing that was bothering him the most. That was why Ginny had to end their relationship.

As he was talking he noticed the man Ginny had been dancing with earlier come up from behind her. He saw Ginny tense up as he slid his arms around her.

"Honey." Ginny rolled her eyes as he spoke, "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Ginny did not say anything. She pushed his arms from her and as she turned to face him he continued.

"Don't worry Ginny," He held out his hand to Harry. "Harry Potter, so nice to meet you," as Harry took his hand he continued, "I'm David Blaine, Ginny's date."

Harry did not answer as he shook Blaine's hand. Blaine's sounded less than pleasant as he continued.

"I am sure you know. Ginny is with me now." Blaine stated. Harry looked at Ginny. She looked like all she wanted to do was find a place to hide.

***

Ron was holding Hermione close as they danced. Hermione had been surprised at Ron's sudden ability to dance. Ron had decided he was going to surprise his new wife and took dancing lessons in preparation for his wedding.

He felt his wife put her head into his shoulders. He whispered into her ear.

"I love you Mrs. Weasley"

He looked down at his wife. She looked up. Suddenly her eyes got wide,

"That does not look good!" She said.

Ron followed her gaze and saw Harry and Ginny's date shaking hands. Neither of them looked happy.

"Bloody Hell", he stated as he separated from Hermione and started walking towards the two of them.

***

Harry fought back his anger as he looked at Blaine. He did not want to do anything that would ruin Ron and Hermione's wedding. Wanting to avoid a confrontation Harry said to Ginny. "It was nice seeing you again Ginny."

He turned to leave.

He was stopped as he felt someone grab him by the shoulders and turn him around.

Blaine was looking at him angrily.

"Don't turn away from me Potter. We are not through talking."

Harry looked at Blaine.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Blaine asked "I understand that Ginny made it perfectly clear she did not want to see you anymore."

Harry once again fought back his anger. "I am here because I was invited." He answered calmly.

"The Weasley's never expected you to accept Hermione's invitation." Blaine spat. "They sent you the invitation because Miss. Granger insisted on inviting you. The Weasley's did not invite you."

As Blaine finished Harry looked at Ginny. She looked away.

Blaine saw Harry look at Ginny, and to his surprise she did not say anything she just looked away. This was going better than he hoped.

"Potter, don't look at her." He pushed Harry as he said this. Forcing him to face him,

"The Weasley's don't want anything more to do with you." Harry felt his heart sink as Blaine said this. "Haven't you done enough to this family?"

Harry finally spoke.

"What is it I am supposed to have done to your family?" He directed his question at Ginny. She did not answer but just stared at Harry.

Blaine one again answered for Ginny.

"For one you almost got her father and younger brother killed." Blaine saw the sudden hurt in Harry's eyes and knew he had gotten to him. "If it hadn't been for you her older brother would not have been killed." He stated. He started to push Harry towards the door as he said this. "So why don't you just get out of here before.."

Harry snapped. He pushed Blaine away from him. He pushed much harder than he meant to and he fell down to the floor hard. Harry never looked at Blaine but he did look at Ginny as he spoke to her softly at first.

"So that's it" He said to her. "Ginny?"

Ginny looked at him but did not say anything to contradict what Blaine had said. He saw tears in her eyes. Harry could not hold back his anger and hurt anymore.

"You blame me for Fred getting killed?" He shouted at her.

She did not answer, he saw Ron running up to the three of them, followed by Hermione as well as the rest of the Weasley's,

Harry continued this time speaking loud enough for not only Ginny to hear him but the rest of the Weasley's as well. "I know I should have given myself up to Voldemort earlier then not only would Fred still be alive but so would Lupin and Tonks and all the others."

Harry fought back his own tears as he continued. "I am sorry I let everyone die. I should have just let Voldemort kill me and not come back."

He looked at the only family he had ever known. Knowing now that they had paid a very high price for being his surrogate family, then back at Ginny, "Don't worry, after today you won't have to worry about me any more. I'm done."

With that he turned and walked out of the great hall. He felt tears his tears on the side of his cheeks as he left the hall. He now realized the price he had to pay in order to defeat Voldemort as well as the Order of the dragon. He may have beaten Voldemort during the final battle, in the process though he also lost all that was dear to him. Harry Potter had no family left. He was truly on his own.

End

End Note from the Author

Nancy has never forgiven me for not having Harry and Ginny get back together at the end of this story.

The Good news is this story does continue. I now have 10 Chapters Completed on Redemption, which continues this story.

I will be posting the first two chapters of Redemption in the next week, but I will give you small preview to wet your appetites now.

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come In." She answered as she looked up expecting to see Ron.

She felt her heart jump to her throat, as Harry Potter entered her room. Oh this day just gets better and better she thought to herself.

"Hey Ginny." He said as he walked into her room. He sounded uncomfortable.

Why wouldn't he be? The last time they had seen each other she was a royal bitch to the woman he had bought to the Ministers Ball. Before that, her date had all but told him she blamed him for all the things that had happened to the Weasley family during the second war.

She gave Harry her best fake smile.

"So what brings the great Harry Potter to my humble hospital room?" She asked, trying not to sound bitter and failing miserably.

Harry interrupted her before she could finish.

He sounded hurt as he stated. "I am here about earlier this evening."

"So then why are you here instead of Ron?" she glared at him as she asked.

"Hermione said to have Ron, Your brother do this would be a conflict of interest."

"So she thought hey lets send her ex fiancé?" Again she sounded bitter and angry.

Harry could not fight back has anger and responded bitterly

"Let's not forget why I am your ex fiancé." Harry hissed angrily "I was not the one that ended things, you were."

You will just have to wait for the rest of Redemption to be posted to see what happens next...

I know. I am a real.....


End file.
